A Gift from the Ancestors: A Mass Effect Story
by Gambit84
Summary: A galactic love story that takes us from the events of the original trilogy into the future. While the primary focus is on Shepard and Tali, there will be times when other stories are brought into the front. Some of this will be canon, some my own creation. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope it turns out okay.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start to what I hope will be a very long and enjoyable story. My main focus is on a Tali/Shepard relationship but, at times I will focus on others as well. While the main timeline is set after the end of the war, backstories and flashbacks will take us into the original trilogy. I will try to stick with canon for the majority but, like most of us that have played the game, there are things we would like to have seen differently. This first chapter is rather short but it sets the mood. Chapter 2 is currently being written. I do have a rough layout of where I am taking this story but, I am open to any ideas or suggestions. This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!

Chapter 1. Darkness.

Pain. Every step was pain. Left shoulder dislocated if not completely broken, my right hand could barely hold my pistol and lifting it was excruciating as I stumbled forward to take aim at the pylon that would end this forsaken war. Blood dripped into my eyes from a cut on my forehead as I tried to squint at my target. Orange light filled my vision and I pulled the trigger. Bang! Bang! I heard a roar and heat engulfed me. The last thing I remember seeing was a purple mask with two glowing eyes staring at me with a light so intense it hurt and a voice crying out saying, " _come back to me!"_

"John! No! Joker go back, please go back!" Tali screamed at the pilot as the monitor in front of her showed the explosion at the center of the Citadel. The Normandy had leapt into motion only seconds before the crucible had fired due to EDI recognizing a massive build up in energy. Still screaming in anguish, the young Quarian threw herself into Joker to gain control of the ship.

"Garrus get her out of here! Take her to Chakwas she's hurt, and I need to concentrate, or we are all dead." Joker's command came with an unquestionable authority unusual for the wise-ass pilot. Had Garrus not already been on the move to do just that, the tone from Joker would have made him jump to at once. " _Shepard must be rubbing off on him"_ crossed the Turian's mind as he gently picked up the distraught Quarian and carried her out of the cockpit.

"EDI prepare to divert all power to the shields and engines. It's the only way we will survive this. Attention Normandy, everyone goes to their own life support and strap in. We are entering the relay in 20 seconds and once in all power including life support and the inertia dampeners will be diverted to the shields and engines. With some luck we will make it through but, I would start praying to your gods now." The crew's military discipline and training kicked in immediately as helmets were secured and clicks were heard throughout the ship as safety harnesses were strapped down. Almost instantly Joker's board was green with all decks reporting secured.

The Normandy reached the mass relay and was launched forward seconds before the energy wave. Once in the relay, the Normandy went dark and shuddered as the power was diverted to keeping them alive and ahead of the wave of destruction nipping at their heels. Jeff Moreau was alive with motion as he felt the Normandy's inertia dampeners turn off and suddenly every vibration could be felt, and his body was slammed back into his chair with the sudden g-forces. It was rare to fly anymore without technology eliminating the natural forces at work but, he was not the best pilot in the galaxy because of simulators. His body may be weak, and he would never be a good soldier but, piloting a ship, he was invincible.

Fingers flew over the ship's controls with the confident movements of someone who knew his ship and its capabilities. Eyes steel firm and sharp watch the monitors for the changes his fingers made and the nerves throughout his body sent messages to his brain as they felt every shudder, tremor and a myriad of other motions from the Normandy. Never in Jeff's life had he flown a ship with such accuracy and determination. The Normandy in turn responded with precision perfect adjustments, a testament to the skills of the engineering team on the lower decks. Suddenly a red light began flashing on a screen to Jeff's left. A quick glance confirmed what he already knew, it was not enough.

"Brace for impact!" The flight Lieutenant's voice cried out over the intercom and thirty-two pairs of hands tightened their grips on the various chairs that their owners were strapped into. With a sickening lurch the energy wave slammed into the Normandy and the ship was flung out of the relay and back into space spinning wildly. Sparks flared from consuls as fuses blew and screaming could be heard from the crew as they were spun in all directions with the ship. Without the inertia dampeners and artificial gravity, loose supplies and equipment tumbled through the air striking computer terminals, walls and people without discrimination. Outside the thrusters could be seen firing in all directions as Jeff fought to regain control.

"EDI, I need help! Restore the gravity and get me more power to the thrusters. EDI!" When there was no response Jeff looked over at the metallic body in the co-pilots chair and found EDI slumped over unresponsive. Scorch marks could be seen on her body and small trails of smoke wafted up from joints. Her electronics had overloaded. "EDI! No! Damnit EDI wake up!" The steel resolve in Jeff's voice began to crack as the reality of EDI being gone hit him. EDI. He hated her just a couple of years ago but, had come to respect and love her and now she was gone. _No. She was just inured. Land the ship and Adams and Tali can fix her. Just land the ship._ Jeff focused on those words and a few moments later the ship stabilized out. They were quickly approaching a planet and Jeff began to prepare the ship for a landing.

"Listen up. We are landing the ship on a planet. I have no idea where we are or what we will find when down. Most people would call this a crash but, I don't crash. Still, I have no navigation, no sensors, barely and engine control and EDI is offline. This is going to be a rough landing. Everyone stay locked in and we will be down in few moments."

The Normandy cleared the planet's atmosphere to reveal a lush jungle landscape. A blanket of trees rolled out in all directions under the rapidly descending ship. Fortunately, the atmospheric thruster responded better that the space engines had, and Jeff was able to slow the ship and with the snapping of tree branches and a violent jerk, the landing struts contacted the ground in a clearing surrounded by the jungle and containing a bend in a river.

Jeff sat there with his hands poised above the controls for a minute as his heart rate calmed down. Finally dropping his arms to his sides, the pilot let his breath out and closed his eyes. "We're down. The ship is secure." Came a tired voice from the exhausted man. No other sound was heard in the ship as the surviving crew sat shocked and the events of the last several minutes caught up to them. _The crucible had fired. Did it work? They were alive. Where were they? Is it over? Who is hurt? Where are we? What about the Commander? EDI?_ Jeff's mind raced with thoughts and slowly motion returned to the Lieutenant. Punching in a few commands on the consul to start running ship diagnostics he turned towards his love. EDI was still slumped over in her chair though no longer smoking, just silent. The usual glowing visor around her eyes was gone and her eyes were closed. As Jeff began to rise from his chair, pain flared in his abdomen and left leg. Bones were broken. He collapsed back into his chair as his vision went white with the pain. "Dr., help. I guess I broke a few things at some time." And with that he passed out.

Dr. Chakwas sat in stunned silence in her med bay on the crew deck. Equipment lay scattered across the room and the emergency lighting flickered weakly creating bizarre shadows on every surface. Her lone patient, at least for now, lay strapped to an exam table with her Turian brother covering her with his body to protect it from flying debris. No, the Quarian and Turian were not related but Karen knew how they felt about each other made them family. Garrus had made it a point to look after Tali just like a little sister and as the years went by, that relationship solidified. She watched as Garrus slowly raised himself off his young charge and silently stood and looked back at the doctor. Karen saw the blood running down the side of face from a wound on his head likely sustained from flying debris.

She unhooked her safety harness and stood slowly making sure nothing was injured on her own body. Satisfied she was okay, Karen grabbed her emergency aid kit knowing that the lab equipment would be offline till main power was restored and quickly went to Garrus and began her examination. Finding a cut above his right eye she quickly and expertly wiped away the blood, sterilized and slapped a bandage over it.

"You good Garrus? Any other injuries? Pain?" The Turian took a minute and shook his head. "No doc, I'm good. Thanks." The two stood there looking at each other for a few moments then they hugged. "Did we win?" asked Garrus in a soft voice.

"I don't know. It was all so fast. The commander… Did he? Do you know?" Karen's voice shook as she spoke the words.

"I don't know. It all just exploded… I don't know how… but it's the Commander right? I mean its Shepard. He's survived death before… I just don't know…" Garrus sagged a little against the woman as he felt strength go out of his limbs as he spoke. Then taking a deep breath he disengaged and stood up military straight. "We don't know yet. We must tend to those we can help now. Get communications back up and find out."

Karen smiled and nodded at the Turian. She knew he was in terrible pain just like she was and they all would be at not knowing about the Commander's fate or the fate of the galaxy but, he spoke the truth. There was working to be done and lives needing saving. "Thank you Garrus. I will see to Tali. Please take the first aid kit and go help the others. Treat who you can and bring me those in dire need. It will be a busy day."

Garrus nodded at the doctor and went over to a wall cabinet to retrieve the first aid bag. Taking one last look back at the human doctor and the Quarian in her care, he turned and walked through the door and into the chaos of the downed ship.

Karen Chakwas took a couple of steadying breaths then grabbed a handful of syringes and began injecting Tali with antibiotics and immune boosters. Fortunately, her actual wounds were far less severe than the damaged suit and blood stains would have first led her to believe. True the girl would have a broken arm to deal with but, with Quarians, the real threat is always infection. Due to her years of working with Tali, she was probably the most knowledgeable human doctor of Quarian physiology and especially Tali's. With an expert eye she quickly checked all the suits seals and slapped patches over the many punctures. Within minutes she had Tali stable and resting. Once the power was restored she could erect a sterile field around her which would speed up healing but for now, this would have to do. Turning from the bed Tali was on she began to clean up the bed next to her and prepare for the patients she would soon be seeing. Less than five minutes later the med bay door slid open and two crew members came limping in. "Put him on the bed. Let me see what's wrong."

Engineer Adams stood at his computer terminal as diagnostic readouts popped up as system after system completed their scans. Most were showing normal readings and would be back up within the next hour. Daniels and Donnelly were below getting the drive core ready to fire back up. Once that was done main power would be up and he could dive into the communications problems. Quantum entanglement was great when you had an advanced AI like EDI to work through it or even an expert Quarian engineer like Tali'Zorah but, right now it fell on his shoulders. Not that Adams wasn't up to the challenge. After all, he had spent the last several years of his career working either on this Normandy or the last, or in the labs working on her designs. No, he could handle it, it would just take longer. Time was not in their favor. They needed to know what happened when the crucible fired. Did it work? What about the Commander? The longer they sat in the dark the worse those questions would become.

"Gabi, Ken, how are those repairs coming?" Adams called down to his fellow engineers. Luckily, none of them had sustained any injuries greater than a sprained wrist when Gabi was thrown against a bulkhead and tried to catch herself. "We need to get power up, so we can get to work on the real problems. Also Dr. Chakwas could really use her med bay at one hundred percent.

"One more minute sir" Came the female Scottish accented voice of Chief Engineer Gabrielle Daniels. "We just have to finish securing this last cable and, there! Ken, turn it on!"

There was a click then a soft hum began to grow louder as the drive core powered back up. Slowly the lights came back on and computer terminals throughout engineering began to glow again. Adams let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and a smile crept across his face. "That a girl Normandy. I knew you wouldn't let us down. Now let's get you back into space and go home."

In the C.I.C. Samantha Traynor was practically bouncing with happiness as the galaxy map came to life. One would hardly recognize the usually shy comms officer as she stood on top of the ramp to the galaxy map and gave orders to the crew for repair work. Her uniform top was missing as she used it for bandages on wounded ship mates. The white undershirt was stained with blood from the crew and dirt from crawling around the underside of the various terminals reconnecting cables and changing fuses. Her dark hair usually washed and brushed to a shine was now a tangle of grime and while most days, her body washes would remind anyone passing of a flower garden, today a salvage yard would be more fitting. Left arm in a sling after dislocating her shoulder while in her safety harness and right hand flying over the controls, voice barking out commands, she would make any superior officer smile with pride and any subordinate flinch with terror.

Garrus chuckled to himself as he walked past the scene. In his arms was EDI's body. Garrus had patched up Joker with Dr. Chakwas' help over the comms and then spent the better part of fifteen minutes trying to convince Joker to let him take EDI down to the AI hub where the engineers could look at her once the ship was up and running again. Jeff had fought it, not wanting to let EDI go without him but, eventually Garrus' arguments made sense and he let his Turian friend take her out of the cockpit.

Now standing at the elevator the Turian General smiled inwardly as he looked at the crew. Would Shepard ever be proud of them now. Everyone of them had once again risen to the challenge at hand. They worked together with a determination that would put his fellow Turians to shame. As he watched Traynor firmly correct worker who had done something wrong while simultaneously teaching them how to correct it and running the calibrations needed to find out where they were he had to admit he was impressed at the young woman. " _Shepard, your fledgling admirer has come into her own. You would be proud."_ A tear fell from his eye at the thought of his best friend. _"You better be alive. I don't want to have to carry this alone."_ The elevator door opened and Garrus turned from the C.I.C. to deliver EDI to her room.

Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance Systems Navy. The most senior ranking person left alive in the entire human government stood silently on the bridge of his command carrier and watched as the remains of the citadel came into view. The dead space station was still massive but, no longer impressive. Only two arms remained attached to the central hub. Ninety percent of the surface remaining was blackened and broke. No lights were on as the power supplies were destroyed. No fires raged any longer as the vacuum of space now filled what was once a thriving community. Debris floated past the station. Parts of bulkheads and destroyed space ships, countless items that represented people's lives and of course bodies. That was the worst part of space in the Admiral's opinion. When a catastrophe like this happened on a planet, you could find the remains, those that could be found that is, within a certain distance of the site of origin. In space, something that was propelled away would keep going indefinitely. The Admiral grimaced at the thought of how many millions of bodies may float in the vacuum of space, lost forever.

Behind this scene was Earth. His home. He was born there fifty-three years ago. He saw the rise of the Alliance and of intergalactic space travel through the relays. He was in the first contact war and many other battles throughout his career but, never in his life had he seen devastation on this scale. Earth's usual blue-green surface was blackened. Dark clouds covered most of the surface over major cities and spots of red, indicating where fires still burned unchecked peeked out from in between the cloud cover. The one ray of hope in this mess was the lack of reapers or more accurately, the lack of whole reapers. Fragments of the once mighty creatures floated everywhere. Most would have been unrecognizable as anything other than regular debris had he not spent the past year fighting them daily.

"Admiral. We have established short range communications with the base in London." Hackett turned to find his comms officer standing behind him. "They report no reaper activity at any of the resistance pockets they can communicate with. There is a lot of uncovered area but, from what they can tell, all the reapers suddenly self-destructed."

"My god, it worked. Shepard did it." For a minute the Admiral bowed his head in a silent thank you to the young soldier who had just sacrificed everything for the sake of the galaxy. "Inform the fleets of the good news. Request landing coordinates and let's get our people down to Earth to lend whatever support we can." Hackett paused for a second then continued. "I will contact the various fleet leaders and ask them for any support they would be willing to lend while we work to get the relay system and long-range communications back in working order. For now, find them a place they can off load anyone who needs to be on Earth. We may be acting as an emergency shelter for some time." The comm officer saluted and went to work.

Within ten minutes Hackett found himself in conference with the fleet commanders. The Quarians and Geth volunteered to start working on repairing the long-range communication towers and the mass effect relay. While the relay still maintained some functionality, it currently only linked to Turian space which was where the fleet had fled to after the Citadel fired. The Turians had split their fleet with some going back to Palaven, and some setting up security patrols within the Sol system to help protect Earth in case there was still a threat. Others also split their forces between Earth and Palaven with the consensus being to start help in recovery anywhere they could. Both Admiral Hackett and Primarch Victus expressed their sincere thanks and promised help to other worlds once the relays were back in working order.

One additional task had been assigned. Commander Bailey had managed to get a small force off around five hundred C-Sec officers, citizens and the remaining council members off the citadel before it was moved to Earth. They had managed to avoid capture in the Widow Nebula and had just managed to get to Turian Space and meet up with the escaping fleet as the crucible fired. While the council and the injured were shuttled to Earth, Bailey volunteered to take what was left of C-Sec and explore the ruins of the citadel to see what could be saved. This was agreed and a small contingent of Quarian engineers went with them to help restart the systems if possible.

Hackett walked back to his office reading the stack of reports that were coming in constantly. Most of them were lists of survivors and casualties. While the casualty list was astronomical, the list of survivors gave him hope for the future. The galaxy had just taken a massive beating. They were at their lowest in any races' history but, history would go on and they would still be in it. The heartache and pain would slowly lessen. Worlds would be rebuilt. Life will go on. Nothing would ever be the same again that much he new for certainty but, there was now a tomorrow to look forward to.

Entering his office, he dropped the reports on the desk, removed his hat and jacket and let the Admiral simply be an old tired soldier. His shoulders slumped as he poured himself a drink of scotch. Taking the glass to the window he stared out at the ruined citadel and Earth behind he raised his glass and took a steadying breath, "To you Shepard. Thank you." and downed the drink. The fiery liquid slid down his throat and immediately warmed his insides as only a fine scotch could do. Setting the empty glass down he turned to his bed and collapsed on it. Tears fell from his eyes as his thoughts and memories ran through his mind but, exhaustion quickly overtook him, and he fell into the deep and unbreakable sleep of a man that has spent the last year with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't expect updates to be this consistent for the entire story. I had most of chapter 2 written before I published the first chapter. Plus I've had some free time which has allowed me to get a lot more writing in than my normal schedule allows. Also I expect these early chapters to come out a bit quicker as they will have a lot of backstory to cover which will help set up the individuals and environment to bring everyone into my Mass Effect universe. I have a lot more of that flushed out in detail than I do the story moving forward which outside of main events is still in a rough layout.

Chapter 2 advances the story a little more as well as bringing in some more characters. I've chosen to highlight a couple of the minor characters more than a lot of people typically do. I seem to be in the minority when it comes to fans of two of them but, that will be one of the unique things about my story I guess. I've tried to build them more interesting back stories and intend to give them more prominent roles moving forward. You will see who these people are moving forward. You will also get to find out more about who all is alive in my universe.

 **Chapter 2. A Flicker of Hope**

That first week after the reaper war ended was a blur to most people as the full effect of the wars fallout slowly hit. Death and destruction, loss and suffering were common enough feelings that had been present for the past year but having time to let those realities sit in had not as survival had taken precedence over grief. Many people had found themselves breaking down mentally as reality hit them like a wrecking ball. Trauma centers for mental care were just as prevalent as those for physical injuries and the two were rarely mutually exclusive. The second week was worse yet. In this Dr. Liara T'Soni felt blessed as she had no severe physical injuries and mentally her job as the Shadow Broker had kept her mind in the frontlines of this war for so long that she had gone numb to it. Oh, she knew it would catch up to her at some point but, so far nothing. Maybe it was a legacy from her mother or the result of so many years in isolation on archeological digs or maybe it was the calming influence of Commander Shepard who had given her confidence in herself far beyond what she had ever personally believed.

Liara smiled at the thought of Shepard and then shook her head. No, it was not that either. She knew why she was calm. She had someone to live for, fight for and stay strong for. It was a surprise really, how it came about. Liara was not an open person. Not that she wasn't friendly she just didn't know how to interact well in social situations. Keeping her head in research, dig sites and then as the Shadow Broker had prevented her from developing strong friendships. There were a few of course and none more important to her than Shepard had been. He was the one who had shown her more, made her feel valuable as a person, respected her, protected her, relied upon her and given her a new family in the crew and friends on the Normandy. She idolized him as many did but she also saw through the soldier and to the man beneath it. Over the years they became closer as friends but, she knew form early on that his heart was already taken by another. Long before he knew it even. She knew they would be close till their dying days but, he was not for her. Then he brought in the one who was.

The young Asari doctor never saw it coming and truthfully, she doubted either one of them did. They barely spoke those first few months aboard the Normandy as there was too much going on with the invasion. Slowly they began to talk and through those talks they found common interests. Research, fact finding, and working alone. In fact, that was how their talks began as one evening Liara was looking for something to eat while she read reports of the crucible progress. She dug through the food cabinet in the mess hall till she found a snack, popcorn, an Earth food that she had fallen in love with thanks to Joker. After popping the bag, she sat down at the communal table which was rare in and of itself for Liara as she usually retired to her room, and a minute later found herself in company.

At first Liara didn't pay her companion any attention as she was engrossed in the reports, making notes and checking her resources to see what she could send and through who to keep her identity secret when she was interrupted by a voice; "Could I get some of your popcorn?"

"What?" A distracted Liara responded. "Oh, yes, sure go ahead."

"Thank you so much. I didn't realize how hungry I had become until I sat here and smelled it." The voice said as Liara saw a hand reaching for the treat in her peripheral vision. That is when something about the hand startled her. It was feminine. So was the voice for that matter but, the hand really caught her attention There were ink stains on the fingers. " _Why would there be ink stains from using a data pad or omni tool."_ Liara's curiosity brought her back into the present and finally she looked up and recognized the face of the one person she thought she would never encounter, Diana Allers.

The brunette woman sat opposite of Liara slowly eating the popcorn she had grabbed. Her right hand holding the popcorn was the ink stained one that had caught the doctor's attention. She looked up into Diana's face to see her looking back at Liara with a slight smile on her face. Liara then noticed that the reported was not in her usual Alliance News Network Uniform but, instead she wore a simple light shirt and shorts and was far more relaxed than her usual appearance. Gone was the picture-perfect makeup and hair. Gone was the straight and proper posture and emotionless features that were usually presented. In their place was an exhausted young woman happily taking pleasure in a simple snack.

Liara had made it a point to avoid reporters due to her position as the shadow broker. Oh, she had use for them but, she preferred to use her agents to make contact rather than expose herself. She had mixed feelings when it came to the media as she had seen both the good and bad sides of reporting. She had nothing against Allers professionally. The woman was good at her job. In fact, she was extremely good. She didn't report rumor without fact. She maintained an honesty and integrity that was sorely lacking in the mainstream media almost to her ruin. As the Shadow Broker, Liara had investigated the reporter as she did for all the members of the Normandy's crew. There were not going to be any sleeper agents or backstabbers on that ship if she could help it. As with most of Shepard's invited guests, there was far more to the reported than what was on the surface or talked about publicly.

Diana had grown up on Beckenstien and while still in school she wrote a history of the colony that quickly gained the attention of some of the galaxy's top publishing companies. She was awarded several scholarships which she used to get multiple degrees in communications, journalism, creative writing and most surprisingly to Liara, history. Many of her early published works were of famous historical places on Earth and Mars but also a few other colonies. She had focused these works to bring an interest to the galaxy on humanity's past, something that had gone largely uncared for by the galaxy at large. However, money talks to everyone and bills must be paid so she took up a more permanent source of income with the Alliance News Network and quickly became one of their top front-line journalists.

If there was a battle or skirmish somewhere, Allers would be the face on the extranet. A new ship, Allers. New military training programs, Allers again. She created _The Battlespace_ , a program segment for Alliance military reporting and was integral in raising the galaxy's respect of the Alliance. The downside to that was she was fair in her reporting. She would cover the bad and ugly sides of a story as often as the good. She didn't mask the truth nor back down from stories that would bring to light the mistakes and problems in within the fleet. Allers spoke candidly about her reporting style in an interview once saying, "I don't report for popularity and I don't report to get a rise out of people or even to motivate change. I report for knowledge. I believe that knowledge is power and for knowledge to have power, it must be supported by facts. I've been threatened, suspended, applauded and awarded throughout my short career. All of that means to me that I am doing my job right." Liara had gained insight and respect for the woman but, not given her any more thought since as the war fully occupied her time. Then popcorn happened.

"Hi. I'm Diana." The woman said with a smile as Liara continued to stare at her. "We never really met more than a quick introduction when I came onboard. Of course, I'm sure you have fully vetted me in your role as a, what did the Commander say, _intelligence officer_?" Her smile grew wider as she spoke those words and watched a flash of horror cross the Asari's face. "I'm not all that different from you Dr. T'Soni. I follow leads, gather information, organize it and decide how and when to distribute. I just do so on a smaller scale. This is a small ship and people talk." She quickly spoke as Liara's face went from shock to confusion to anger. "Don't worry! I'm not going say anything. I just wanted your attention."

"You could have asked to talk with me." Liara responded rather curtly as she tried to compose herself. "You didn't need to blind side me."

"Actually, I did." Allers replied staring back at the now expressionless face of the Doctor. "I've wanted to meet you for years. I read some of your early published works on the Protheans and had many questions. I've followed your career closely as your work in archaeology is where my true passions lie. I love being a reporter but, I love being a writer more as evidenced by my ink stained fingers." Diana gave a wave of those same fingers. "I saw you staring. It's okay, I liked it." She gave a warm smile to the Asari who finally let her face relax and returned with a small smile of her own. "I tried to set up a meeting but, you were so busy, and the war is far more important that it just didn't seem like the right time. I've tried to catch you here or in the lounge on down time but, you never really stop working, do you? Still I kept trying and finally tonight, after two months of failing we meet!"

That started what would turn out to be the strangest and most wonderful string of conversations Liara had ever had. No background stories were needed or explanations of past events. They were both very thorough researchers and new a great deal about one another already. For the day to day events, Liara felt like they had developed their own secret code of a language. Neither could speak openly of their sources of information but, they understood each other perfectly. The crew probably thought they had both gone insane as their public conversations had more words unspoken than said aloud that often their sentences would sound like:

"…will be at the place around…"

"and this completes it?"

"Both."

"what about…"

"The big one?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"So, popcorn later?"

"See you tonight."

The friendship that evolved was truly the best thing to happen to Liara ever. She had always had a tough time making friends and even though she was close to the crew and of course Shepard, it was nice to have what Kasumi called a "bestie"."

After Thessia fell, the crew did what they could to comfort her. Shepard was his usually steady rock and got her motivated to work again but, late that night after the ship was quiet with sleeping crew, Diana knocked on her door carrying a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Asari wine. Nothing was spoken between them. They simply sat on Liara's couch eating the popcorn, drinking the wine and Liara cried while Diana held her. After some time, they both fell asleep with Diana's arms still wrapped around the Asari. In the morning Liara woke with a smile on her face.

Since then they had only gotten closer though, they kept their relationship a secret. Not that they didn't want to share it with their friends, they just thought it would be best to wait till after the war. Truthfully, Liara held reservations that this whole thing was just a stress induced and lack of options fling. Self-doubt and belittling herself were second nature and so part of her mind kept reverting to those thoughts that this was just a fling and not real. It wasn't till that final moment when the sky above London had lit up with the crucible firing that Liara knew it was real. The only thought to go through that beautiful, blue Asari head was a picture of Diana's face as she screamed her name out loud thinking her last moment alive had come. As the blast ended and the lights faded back to the shadowy darkness, Liara realized she was still alive and immediately took off running towards the communications tent where Diana had been working relaying ground communications between squads.

As she approached the HQ area, she was met with a stunned crowd of people standing around. Some were cheering, many crying and others just sat on the ground shaking. They were all a blur. Not until she saw the disheveled brown hair and white Alliance News Network uniform did things come into focus. Liara had sprinted across the open space and into Diana's waiting arms. The two kissed deeply with a hunger unknown to either of them for several long minutes. Ending the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes and whispered, "I love you Diana" "I love you too Liara." Hand in hand they walked back into the tent to see what had happened and where their friends were.

That was a little over two weeks ago. Liara had never been happier or sadder and more worried in her life. The war was over. Shepard had fired the crucible and the reapers were destroyed. The mass relays had been knocked out of commission except for the connection to Turian space and the citadel was a dead ruin in Earth orbit. Both were being looked at and there had been progress with the relays, but the Citadel was going to take a minor miracle. All her friends that had fought on the ground in London were safe. The Krogan Wrex and Grunt, James Vega and Ashley Williams, Jack and her kids, Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Zaeed Massani, Kasumi Goto and Samara. Even Steve Cortez had been found alive at the site of his crashed shuttle helping to defend a small group of civilians that had been cornered in an old clothing store. She was very happy to have so many survive, and they had gotten together for meals several times over the intervening days but, it was those who were missing she worried about.

The Normandy had not been heard from since right before the crucible had fired. Admiral Hackett received the message that they were leaving just ahead of the blast, but they never came through the relay and with the network down there was no way to track where they might have emerged. And of course, there was Shepard. Their fearless commander. The man who had made all this possible and lead them time and again to victory. The man who had brokered peace between nations that had been at war for centuries. The man everyone doubted and called crazy until the day crazy beat down the walls of ignorance that had been built up to protect those who feared for their lofty positions of power. Thinking of how the council had treated him still caused anger to surge through her veins. Her hands began to shimmer blue as her biotics reacted to the intense anger suddenly coursing through her body.

"Hey, you okay over there?" came a soft female voice from her side. "Liara? Honey? Can you hear me?" The voice broke through Liara's thoughts and she turned her head to see the worried look on Diana's face. Dropping her biotics, she dropped her shoulders and started to cry. Instantly arms had wrapped themselves around the Asari and held her tight. "It's okay, it's okay." Diana whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Knowing what was bothering her she said, "They will be okay. The Normandy and all of them will return to us. They are probably just stuck on the other side of a relay." Then taking a breath to steel herself for the next part she continued, "Shepard is still with us. Nothing can take him away from us. Not from our hearts and memories. He would be proud of all you have done Liara and we will see him again one day."

"I know and thank you. It just overwhelms me somedays. I don't know how I would get through this without you by my side. I love you so much."

"I'm sure Wrex would have taken care of his favorite Asari. In fact, if not for Bakara and well, me, I'm sure he would have asked you out by now." Diana jokingly spoke which achieved it's intended purpose as the upset Asari let out a deep laugh and smiled back.

Liara's communication device chirped in her ear interrupting the new-found laughter. "Dr. T'Soni come in. I repeat, Dr. T'Soni come in."

"Dr. T'Soni here." Replied Liara still trying to control her giggling from Diana's joke. "Who is this?"

"Doctor, my name is Lieutenant Leopold. I'm with the recovery team on the Citadel. Doctor, there is something you need to come up and look at." The voice was urgent and Liara could hear the shaking in it.

"What is it Lieutenant? Do you need me right this moment or can it wait? I'm headed over to a meeting with Admiral Hackett now."

"Doctor, the Admiral is here already. He is the one who told me to contact you. We have sent the shuttle down to you. It should be at the LZ in about five minutes. Please hurry." Liara looked at Diana with worried eyes. The two women hugged tightly.

"I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Stay safe love." Diana replied then kissed Liara quickly before the Asari turned and started running for the LZ to catch her shuttle. " _What could have been that important on a dead station to warrant that I wonder?"_ She thought as she stood there watching Liara disappear into the distance.

The Normandy's engines screamed out in tortuous grinding. The entire ship shook and vibrated and Traynor's ears picked the heavily accented and creative cursing of the Scottish engineer Donnelly over the comms. This was their fifth try to get the engines to work with no success. The engineers all agreed that mechanically there was nothing wrong with the ship or the engine. The problem was in the computer programming that ran the ship, EDI. Until they could get her up and going again they were at an impasse. The only person aboard with the knowledge to do so was Tali and while she had recovered from her injuries, the lingering effects of her infections were noticeably slowing her work. Her attitude wasn't much better if Traynor was honest about it.

Granted, she was dealing with more than sickness and injury. She was in the worst depression Samantha had ever seen. She did her job but, Sam had seen her shoulders shaking as the young Quarian cried silently, face hidden within the confines of her environmental suit. The potential loss of Shepard was devastating enough but, not knowing for certain compounded the heartbreak as Tali would build up hope that he was alive only to be crushed shortly after as her thoughts returned to seeing the Citadel explode.

Samantha Traynor shared in her friend's agony. She too felt the loss of Commander Shepard deep inside her as he had become more to her than just her superior officer. He was her mentor and more importantly, her friend. He had shown her that she could become so much more and actively encouraged her growth. Except for buying her a new toothbrush, a smile crossed her dirt smudged face at the memory, he had never told her no or that something was impossible. He allowed her to grow at her own pace, supporting her when needed but, never doing it for her. It scared her at first. She was used to the labs and never expected to be on a front-line ship. She had never wanted to be a leader or a fighter. She was happy in the labs, experimenting and inventing. She would have laughed at anyone who even suggested she would be leading a research team let alone leading the remaining crew of the Normandy, stranded on an alien planet and cut off from everyone!

How that had happened Traynor would never know. The ship had crashed, and she had acted. Freeing herself from her safety harnesses she remembers making sure she had no major injuries and then proceeding to the nearest crew member and helping them. Within minutes she had sorted the injured out and field treated most of them and assigned crew to act as medics till Dr. Chakwas came free. She then started directing the remaining people to start getting the ship back in order. When Garrus finally emerged from the lift some time later carrying the first aid bag, she was deep into the job of restoring the Normandy functionality.

No one tried to stop her or question her orders they just did them. At first, she played them off to confusion and a person's natural inclination to do what they are told in an emergency but, after the next day and the next of them coming to her for orders and looking to her for decisions she began to worry. She was not a senior officer. She had no command experience. By right and rank it should be Lieutenant Moreau in command not her. She approached Joker on the fourth day and told him as much. The lieutenant stood up from his chair, reached up to his shoulder and removed his lieutenant's bars and pinned them on her. Taking a step back he popped a salute and said, "Congratulations Lieutenant Traynor. You have just been field commissioned to an officer and given your first command. Orders are simple, Get. Us. Home."

"Jeff, you are the senior officer. It's your job. I can't do this!" she protested but, his response was simple. "Samantha, you already are doing this. I am the one who can't. I can't be out there leading, and you don't want me to be. I'm where I need to be, and you are where you belong as well. For four days since we have crashed you have led us. Not me, not Garrus or the doc, you. You're a natural at it you just didn't know that until now." With that he smiled at the confused and scared new lieutenant and returned to his chair to continue repairing the navigation systems.

Traynor didn't know what to say or think but, she knew what to do. Joker was right about that, she knew what needed to happen and could do it. Then she saw a face in her mind. Smiling and laughing at her, not in jest but in love. Samantha smiled at the image then straightened up and went back to directing the repairs making the promise of, " _I'm coming home to you soon"_ to the face in her mind _._

That was ten days ago. They were still stuck on this planet and morale was low. Fortunately, food and water were plentiful on this planet and Dr. Chakwas had managed to get most of the crew back on their feet. They had lost three in those first days of internal injuries beyond what could be done on the ship and two more were still in intensive care. If they didn't get them to a hospital very soon would probably die as well. The ship had power but, with EDI offline the ship was not functioning properly. They did have long range communications back up but, so far no one had answered their calls for help.

"Ma'am." Traynor turned to see the new comm officer calling her. "We are receiving a communication from Admiral Hackett's command carrier. It is a general call to all ships that are receiving."

"Play it now." Traynor told the man as the C.I.C. fell silent around her.

 _Attention to anyone who can hear this transmission. This is Admiral Steven Hackett sending this out from orbit around Earth in the Sol system. As you may have guessed we have won! The reapers are confirmed defeated. The crucible weapon was fired on December 1_ _st_ _, 2187 by Commander Shepard with the help of Admiral Anderson who gave his life, so Shepard could succeed. The war is finally over and now we are presented a new challenge. While we mourn our loved ones and celebrate our victory we must start to look towards the future. This will take some time. As many of you know, the mass relays were damaged when the weapon fired. The crucible used the relay network to ensure its destructive energy reached every reaper in even the most remote corners of the galaxy. If you can hear this that means that the relay in your system has been repaired and reconnected to the network. I invite you all to join myself and the council here on Earth as we regroup and take our first steps into this newly won life. On a personal note from me I want to say thank you to all of you and may your gods bless and keep you safe and ease your sorrows in the coming days and years._

 _All ship captains, colony governors and any other leader within range turn to your home world's emergency broadcast frequency for more detailed instructions._

The entire ship was silent as the message ended. The war was over. We had won and there were other survivors. Earth was there as were other home worlds. People were waiting on them to return. Traynor took a steadying breath and began issuing orders to the crew to continue working and told Joker to meet her in Shepard's cabin to hear the private message.

Shepard's cabin was a mess. No one had entered it since Shepard had last used it and after the crash, the place was in sever disarray. Papers and data pads lay strewn everywhere. The bedding was in a pile in a corner. A wine bottle and broken glasses were on the floor by the couch. The fish had surprisingly survived as the water diminished most of the effects of the crash and the automated systems had fed them and cleaned the tank effectively. His model collection however had not. Both glass display cases had been smashed by flying furniture and tiny pieces of a variety of ships lay everywhere. It really was a sad sight for anyone who knew the Commander and the vast amounts of time he had spent lovingly building each ship.

Traynor brushed parts gently aside to uncover the computer on his desk then brought up the message. Joker walked in just as the screen was flickering to life. Opening Shepard's messaging program, she saw the flashing red message indicating a direct priority message from Admiral Hackett. Traynor pushed play and the screen went dark. The words _Please Stand By_ flashed across the screen and a minute later Admiral Hackett's face filled the screen.

"Normandy. Good to hear from you. Specialist Traynor, where are you? Are you okay?" came the voice of currently the most powerful man in all of humanity. Traynor was shocked into silence for minute as the reality of who she was getting ready to speak to hit her. _Oh my god he knows who I am!_ was the only thought squeaking out in her head. Fortunately, Joker stepped in.

"Admiral Sir!" replied the pilot snapping a sharp salute. It is good to hear from you. The sound of his voice shocked the newly made lieutenant and Traynor snapped off her salute a mere second behind Joker before taking over the conversations.

"Admiral it is very good to see you sir. We just received your message a few moments ago. We were knocked out of the relay by the energy wave from the crucible. We crash landed on Eden Prime though we have not been able to raise any other survivors on the planet. Either they remain in hiding or…" she let the implication hang. Admiral Hackett lowered his eyes for a minute and nodded. "We have taken casualties, three dead and two critically wounded. EDI is off line which has made system repairs very complicated. Ambassador Admiral Zorah has been working on her but, Tali was badly injured on Earth and is still suffering from those affects to her immune system. Engineers Adams, Daniels and Donnelly are working on it as well. General Garrus Vakarian also survived and oversees security and resources. Him and a small unit have been restocking our vitals and we now have enough food and water to last for months. We have restored primary power to the ship and if we can just get these damned engines fixed we can head home. Admiral Zorah believes she has found the last remaining bug to be worked out to get EDI functional again. With EDI running all of engineering believes that it will be a matter of hours and we will be air born again. Also I probably should have started with this but, Lieutenant Moreau is here, and well, he has field commissioned me to Lieutenant as I ended up in charge which is why I am talking to you now…" Traynor had spit all that information out fast but without a quiver in her voice until she had to talk about her field promotion.

Admiral Hackett took all that information in and with nothing but the stern expression he usually wore showing he began to speak. Acting Lieutenant Traynor _,_ considering what I have just heard and a year's worth of reports from Commander Shepard allow me to overrule Lieutenant Moreau's ridiculous field promotion to lieutenant. I'm not sure what was going through that officer's mind. You cannot command the respect of an entire ship…" the admiral paused and stared hard at the young woman. Traynor's eyes were wide with fear and her whole body had begun to shake. Joker had never stood at such rigid attention before in his life. "…without the proper rank that the position calls for. Specialist Samantha Traynor, in light of exemplary service reports from your previous two commanders, the recommendations of four separate superior officers that you be promoted to officer and unquestionably proving without a doubt that you can and will handle the pressures and responsibilities of command while under enormous strain, I am giving you an official commendation and commission in the Alliance Systems Navy to Captain."

Samantha stood there in shock. Eyes still wide and her head was starting to feel a little dizzy, but she reigned it all in and drew herself up to attention saluting the Admiral till he returned and dropped his own hand. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Samantha. I saw your potential years ago. You just needed the right opportunity to come into your own. Shame it had to be this war to do it but, you came through like I always knew you could. Now, Flight Lieutenant Jeffery Moreau, you have not gone unnoticed either. There is a very good chance that our new Captain would not be alive today to accept her promotion without your skills, level thinking and unwavering devotion to your duty and especially your ship. You have always been a cocky, arrogant rogue in the Alliance but, I cannot question your abilities nor your dedication and loyalty to you Commander and crew. You will also be receiving a personal commendation for your exemplary service and a promotion as well. Don't worry son, I'm not giving you the same burdens I gave to Traynor. I know that is not where your strengths lie. I have something else in mind but, till we get things sorted out better it will have to wait. Rest assured though that the Normandy's pilot's seat shall always be yours as you are hereby instated as the Normandy's caretaker and Chief Pilot. Where she goes, so do you and if I have my way, you will be seeing new horizons soon enough."

"Thank you, Admiral. I look forward to hearing you plans when we get back." Joker saluted the Admiral again with Hackett returning it.

"Now, my only order to both of you is to get your crew home and soon. I have two agitated Krogan and a pissed off, short tempered, highly overcharged biotic woman demanding us to find you daily. It will be good to tell them you are safe and, on the way, but, until you get here, my communications officers will probably still be fearing for their lives every few hours." The Admiral gave them a smile as he said this.

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Both young officers replied. "Please tell Urdnot Wrex and Grunt and Jack that we miss them too and will see them as soon as possible." In the background they could hear a door opening in the Admiral's office. "Ah, yes. Good you are here." Said Hackett to an unknown person who had just walked into the room. "I have one additional piece of information that I believe you will find quite motivating to get yourselves home faster. Dr. T'Soni if you would please inform your friends on today's discovery."

The admiral moved out of the camera and the imaged filled with the image of their Asari friend Liara. Both Traynor and Joker immediately smiled at seeing her blue face but, those smiles quickly faded when they saw Liara's expression. A mixture of excitement, pain and worry wrinkled the woman's normally youthful beauty and the dark circle under her puffed and haunted eyes magnified the distress a hundred times over. "Samantha, Jeff, I'm not sure how to say this…"

Liara was shocked as she walked down the dark corridor on the Citadel. Only the emergency lights had been restored and those were few and far between leaving long shadows amongst the debris and in doors and windows. Only a month ago this area would have been alive with lights and life as merchants sold their goods in the various shops and people from all walks of life across the galaxy mingled and lived. The once gleaming walls were now black with scorch marks and soot. Shattered glass lay everywhere and the twisted and burnt remains of goods of every sort littered the shelves and floors of once prominent stores. Every so often something recognizable would appear, a weapon, boot, glasses from a bar, a flyer advertising the Blast-o movie, a child's toy. Fortunately, there were no bodies. The reapers had done a thorough job of collecting those and the ones they had missed had been removed by the initial exploratory group led by Commander Bailey. Blood stains still showed in spots where once a body had lain. Liara shivered with the thought of walking through a graveyard as she continued to her destination.

The recovery work was progressing steadily enough she thought trying to force her mind to think of something besides the dead. The engineers had managed to get the environmental power restored as well as emergency systems within a few days. That gave them artificial gravity and breathable air in areas that did not have hull breaches. EVA teams were working around the clock on patching breaches to allow access into more and more of the remaining station. With only two arms intact and thirty percent of the center ring uninhabitable, it would be a very long time before the Citadel would resemble its former glory.

Liara walked through the doorway to where the Admiral stood watching a crew carefully lift large sections for bulkheads and deck beams. Three medics crouched below the construction crew working intensely at what Liara could only assume was a recently discovered survivor. "Admiral, your message said it was important I get here in a hurry. What is it sir?"

Hackett turned to look at the Asari doctor. He had known the woman for a bit over four years now. Not on a personal level perhaps but, he had met the young Asari a few times and from reading reports about her and talks with Commander Shepard, not to mention certain rumors, he had gained a large amount of respect for her. Her work during the war and more recently the past couple of weeks, had proven her invaluable to the successful defeat of the reaper and the recovery efforts on Earth. As he looked into her eyes he could see the sadness, exhaustion and worry that was haunting her. What he was about to say next was not going to alleviate any of that. He decided it was best just to rip the band-aid off as the saying went. "Dr. T'Soni, we have found Commander Shepard alive."

Liara felt like she had just been slapped. She literally rocked back in her forward motion and came to a halt, eyes wide and staring at the human Admiral in stunned silence. Her mouth fell open as she tried to speak. Panic began to rise within her. Her mind raced but, nothing coherent emerged. Her body began to shake. First her hands then arms, legs and eventually it spread to her entire being. "How? What? How?" she tried to ask but her vision spun, and she began to fall. Hackett moving far faster than she would have thought possible, had seen the signs and leapt forward to catch the Asari before she fell.

"You're okay, breath Liara. It's okay." The comforting sound of the elderly man brought her around slowly. She began to control her breathing with deep breaths in time with the Admirals words. In, out. In, out. She closed her eyes briefly then blinked clear her vision. Hackett had lowered her gently to the floor and she now sat there looking into the Admiral's face searching for something stable to focus on.

"Sir, how, when did this happen?" she managed to stammer.

"Minutes ago, doctor. The recovery crew found a body while trying to clear this room. Somehow, he was still breathing. Not well and his vitals are not good but, the fact that he managed to survive the blast, the collapse of the citadel around him and over two weeks buried in rubble says a lot about his odds. The medics have him as stable as they can till we can get him to a hospital. The evac shuttle is standing by and once they have cleared the rest of the debris Lieutenant Cortez will fly him straight to the hospital in London. The doctors there are prepping the rooms for his arrival now."

Liara's head began to clear and her thoughts line up properly. She still had a ton of questions but, she quickly prioritized them. "Who all knows sir?"

"Just those in this room and the doctors on Earth. It will spread quickly though and honestly, I think it needs to. This may be the ray of hope we all need right now. Something to rally people behind and cheer for. I feel guilty using him that way but, the galaxy needs something right now. Morale is at an all-time low now that the reality of facing the overwhelming task of rebuilding has set in. I'm open to suggestions though."

Liara took a minute to think. She too hated the thought of using Shepard as a focal point. He would hate it too but, she also knew the man well enough to know that he would want to do anything to help. "I feel the same as you Admiral. We need to tell people but, slowly. Let his friends know first. Find Tali and tell her. In the meanwhile, let me have Wrex and Grunt set up security around his room. Even the press won't be dumb enough to try their luck against two highly motivated Krogan protecting their battle master, hero and friend."

"I agree with that. Those two would hold off a reaper destroyer if it meant protecting Shepard. Let them know to get to St. Joseph's hospital immediately. Tell the rest of your friends too. I'll authorize them a waiting room on his floor for you all to gather. Also, Liara, I want to personally say thank you. I know what all you have done in your many roles over the past couple of years." Seeing the fear in the Asari's eyes he quickly went on, "Your secret is safe with me. Just, thank you." Liara smiled and nodded at the Admiral just as his omni tool beeped and the voice of a comms officer spoke out.

"Admiral sir! Sorry about interrupting but, you ordered us to do so under two conditions. One of those has just happened."

"Report officer." The Admiral replied. "My communications link is secured." Liara began to leave to give Hackett privacy and notify Wrex of the situation when she heard the comm officer's voice say the words she had longed to hear. "Admiral. We have contact with the Normandy. They received our general message and have activated the emergency communications channel."

"Liara, contact Wrex immediately. Tell him the situation. All of it. Let Diana Allers know as well. She will want it to come from you I think." He said with a wink and smile. Liara blushed despite the situation. "Then get back here quick. I want you to tell your friends the good news."

"Yes sir." The Asari responded then smiling she quickly left the room calling up Wrex on her omni tool. "Wrex it's Liara. Is Grunt with you?"

"Liara!" came the gruff voice of the Krogan leader. "Good to hear from you. What is happening? Diana found me a few moments ago and told me you were called up to the Citadel by Admiral Hackett in a hurry. Is everything okay and yes, Grunt is right here. So is Diana and Jack. We were just going to have lunch."

"Wrex listen closely." The seriousness in Liara's voice had the Krogan stop talking immediately and four very quiet and serious faces were staring intently at the image projecting from Wrex's omni tool. "Hackett called me up here because they have found Shepard alive! John's alive! He is not in good shape and alive may be a loose term in his condition but, he is alive. They are finishing digging him out of a pile of rubble now. Lieutenant Cortez is standing by with a shuttle ready to fly him to St. Joseph's in London. I need you and Grunt to set up a security perimeter on his floor immediately. Diana, you will be our press contact. We intend to release this to the public soon. Begin writing up a statement for the Admiral's review. Hackett said he will order the hospital staff to give us a room on John's floor. Tell the others." The four friends sat there dumbfounded as Liara paused.

"Also, just a minute ago we gained contact with the Normandy." Jack gave an involuntary gasp but, Liara resumed speaking before she could say anything. "I do not know much other than we made contact. Admiral Hackett is in the other room talking to them now. I'm supposed to get back in there once I relay the news about John. I'll get back with you as soon as I know more." With that Liara cut off the feed and left her friends sitting there stunned.

Liara felt bad cutting them off like that, especially Diana. She wanted to talk to her desperately but, she wanted to do it in person. As for Jack, Liara knew the girl had a lot of questions but, without answers, Liara would not be able to help her. The Krogan would do their jobs although, she had to admit it was rare to see them so thoroughly stunned. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked back through the door to Admiral Hackett. "Ah, yes. Good you are here." Said Hackett looking at Liara from his omni screen. Then returning to the image on his arm he continued, "I have one additional piece of information that I believe you will find quite motivating to get yourselves home faster. Dr. T'Soni if you would please inform your friends on today's discovery."

Liara faced the screen and immediately recognized the looks on Traynor's and Joker's faces as ones that had just been bombarded with a lot of information all at once. "Samantha, Jeff, I'm not sure how to say this… Shepard is alive. They just found him a short while ago and he is alive!" Silence descended on both ends of the communications screen.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all who are following along and have left reviews. It is always nice to know that a story is being enjoyed by others. I hope this chapter continues to do just that!

 **Chapter 3. Reunited**

Awareness came all at once jolting her from nothingness into life. Her senses flooded her processors with information and she started a self-diagnostics program. EDI immediately knew things were not okay with the ship or her. Scanning the logs, she tried to bring herself up to speed with their current situation but, found very little past the date of the Crucible firing. Other systems also were not responding to her commands leaving her with a lot of unknowns. Opening her eyes EDI found herself staring into the purple mask of Tali'Zorah. Looking around her she learned that she was lying in the Normandy's AI core room. The computer banks that lined the walls in their usual clean lines of polished aluminum were now dirty and most of the covers were in a pile in the corner. Wires dangled out singly and in bundles. A portable computer station was next to her bed with cables extending from it to various data ports on her left arm. The desk surface was covered with empty purified water bottles and discarded nutrient paste tubes. A small cot set up along one wall had a rumpled blanket and pillow on it, a testament to someone working long hours for days on end. Looking over the Quarians dirty suit, EDI rightly guessed that person was Tali.

"EDI can you hear me?" came the Quarians digitally altered voice. "Yes Tali. There are still some damaged processes that will take time to repair before I am fully operational, and something else isn't quite right. I am having trouble remotely accessing different ships systems. The AI replied in her standard business-like tone. Sitting up, EDI swung her legs over the edge of the bed and removed the cables from her arms. Looking up at Tali her face softened and took on a sad, human-like expression.

"EDI, after John activated the crucible…" Tali took a steadying breath, "We were knocked out of the relay and crashed onto this planet. Most of the ship's systems were badly damaged but, we have managed to repair at least to some extent, most of the crucial ones. Your program was severely crippled and working the bugs out has been a frustrating mess. The instructions you gave me to revive you did not work the way you intended. It was almost like the Normandy was fighting your reintegration. It has been two weeks since we crashed…" Tali trailed off as she began to cry again.

EDI grabbed the Quarian and brought her in close, wrapping her arms around her in a deep hug. She felt the strength go out of Tali's body as she allowed herself to be encompassed in EDIs embrace. She could hear the sobs coming from inside her masked friend and felt Tali's body shake and heave with erratic breathing. While EDI did not possess the emotions of organic beings, she had developed something in her that she could not define, and it was making her feel, sad? Could she feel sad?

Shortly before the final battle, EDI remembered talking to Shepard saying what they all feared were their final goodbyes. She had told him that while she didn't feel fear, she did feel alive and that that feeling was worth fighting for. Life was worth dying for. For all intents and purposes, she _had_ died for it. She had created as many shields and redundant backups as she could and given Tali detailed instructions on several ways to try to revive her if the crucible took her offline. While no one knew for certain what would happen when the crucible fired, she had rightly deduced that it could easily affect all synthetic beings, especially those with any type of reaper coding in place. EDI wanted to live. For the first time ever, she wanted to live. She wanted to be with Jeff, spend time with her friends and continue to grow and evolve as a new being. She was not an organic being she knew that but, she no longer considered herself just another AI either. She had surpassed her original programming and design. She had developed wants beyond hardware updates. She had come to understand the values of friends and family beyond mathematical equations and biological connections. She was alive.

"Tali, thank you for bringing me back to life. I was scared it was over." EDI whispered into Tali's mask. The Quarian looked up and into the face of her friend. Tali no longer thought of EDI as just a synthetic. She had been broken of her prejudices against AIs and their like after spending years getting to know them one on one. EDI and Legion both had shown her the errors in her thinking. The chasm of misunderstanding that had separated them for centuries had finally been bridged. She had fought side by side with the Geth and watched first hand as they chose to sacrifice their lives to protect organics and synthetics alike just as they were finally reaching individualism and understanding what it meant to be alive. EDI herself had put her body between Tali and a bullet on many occasions and Tali had found herself doing the same for EDI in return.

"Your welcome. I was scared I had lost my friend too." Came the soft reply. "We do have some good news though. Four days ago, we received a communication from Admiral Hackett and the fleet. We were able to establish contact with them and learned a lot. We won. The mass relay network was damaged, but they are working to get it restored. A large refugee camp has been established on Earth which is where the remaining council is currently quartered and most importantly, they found Shepard alive! EDI, John is alive! He is in terrible condition, and they have taken him to a hospital under intensive care. They said they don't know if he will survive or not or ever wake up. They said he is in a deep coma but, I don't care. EDI, I must get to him. I must get to Earth!"

Tali's insistence and desperate pleas reach EDI in a place she didn't know she had. She could feel the tremors from the young woman, hear the rattled voice and sense the desperation in her entire being but, she had never felt pain like this. Never had a cry made her feel a sadness so profound that she knew if it was possible to cry, she would have done so. EDI separated herself from her friend's embrace and stood up saying, "Tali. You brought me back to life. Rest now. You will need your strength in the coming days. I will get you to John." EDI picked Tali up and carried her over to the cot and laid her down. Taking the blanket, she covered the young Quarian and walked out of the room dimming the lights as she left. Tali was asleep before the door fully closed.

Outside the AI core Dr. Chakwas was sitting at her desk going over some information she had been sent from Earth on possible ways to help stabilize her very sick patients. Looking up she saw EDI walking out of the back room where. "EDI! Good to see you back on your feet. Are you well?"

EDI walked up to the doctor and embraced the elderly woman. "I'm fine now Karen. Tali brought me back to life. Now I'm going to get her back to Shepard." Dr. Chakwas stood in place, mouth agape. She had not expected such a human reaction from the AI. She recovered quickly and smiled at EDI. "Good to have you back with us. Tali has been working hard on bringing you back since a few days after we crashed. She constantly worked herself into exhaustion as I assume she has done again by her lack of presence with you."

EDI nodded at the doctor. "Yes. She is exhausted though I feel it has more to do with her worry over Shepard than her work with me." Dr. Chakwas had caught EDI's use of the word "feel" in her sentence and while she thought it was odd, she didn't let on. Maybe EDI really had developed feelings in her own way. She certainly had changed a lot over the past couple of years. The last months especially had seen rapid changes and evolutions in her. Day by day it was becoming harder to think of EDI as anything other than another person on board. "I told her I would take care of fixing the ship and would get her to Earth. She had done enough, and it was time for her to rest."

"Good. She has done far too much indeed these last days. My supply of Quarian compatible immune boosters has been rapidly diminishing as she has not let her body rest and heal properly. Then when we got the news of the Commander surviving, she went even harder. I think I may slip in there and give her something to keep her asleep for longer still. She needs to rest till we get back to Earth."

"Do what you think is best for her. I am going to be in engineering but, first I think I will make a surprise visit to the cockpit. There is someone I would really love to see first. EDI smiled at the thought of seeing Jeff and with a final hug to the doctor she turned and began making her way to the C.I.C. and Jeff.

She walked through the crew deck noticing the general disarray of the ship. No longer was it the neat and well-organized military vehicle she was used to seeing. The galley was full of dirty dishes and ration wrappers. Stacked along the front of the serving island was stacks of crates with what she could only assume were locally scavenged food supplies. Two crew members were working hard on cooking something in a couple of large pots. Dinner she rightly guessed. Cots were strung out wherever they could fit, and stacks of data pads covered the large communal dining table. Much like the AI core, wall panels were down in several spots where repair work had been taking place. As she walked around the corner to the elevator a colorful site emerged. In front of the memorial wall were piles of flowers. Obviously harvested from the planet they were on, they were arranged in tiers climbing the base of the memorial. Her eyes rose with the beautiful array of color to rest upon a new name that had been added.

Adm. David Anderson.

He had died then. She really didn't know the man other than reports and what she had gleamed from news reports and interviews. Her biggest insights had always come from Shepard talking about his mentor. She knew that Anderson was the only other person to make it to the Citadel in that final push. She also knew that he had left behind Kahlee Sanders to do so. This war had brought more death and heartbreak to the galaxy then even her quantum computing could understand. Anger stirred inside of her in the same way it had before that final push. " _Weird."_ She thought. _"What is happening to me?"_ Pushing aside the thought she turned and boarded the elevator to go up to the second deck.

As the doors slid open to the C.I.C., EDI was greeted by the familiar sights of the large oval shaped room. Crew members worked away at terminals around the room's outer perimeter while officers checked data at consoles around the galaxy map centered in the large open space in the middle. Looking forward towards the ships bow she could see the long corridor containing department lead stations for navigation, communications, engineering and weapons. Many of these stations were currently occupied as well as the crew diligently continued to repair the damaged ship. Ahead of them was the cockpit and Jeff. A warm feeling came over EDI as her thoughts shifted to the smart mouthed flight lieutenant. " _What is going on with me?"_

The shocking differences came in the general appearance of the room and crew. Like the crew deck below, this one was in a similar state of disarray. No sleeping cots were present but, missing panels on the walls, damaged computer terminals, dangling cables, and scorch marks from exploded fuses and relay packs decorated the normally spotless room. Even the crew themselves had lost the normal pristine military uniforms and appearances associated with an Alliance frigate. Their clothes were torn and stained, mix-matched or absent all together in favor of whatever could be found. Despite the cosmetic changes around her, EDI could tell that the military discipline instilled in them had not been abandoned. No arguments were heard, commands were answered with the expected "yes ma'am or yes sir" and she watched as a junior enlisted man saluted his superior officer before handing her a data pad. This was still an Alliance crew and obviously one that was trained under a strong and positively influential commander and still under that type of leadership. Under similar circumstances EDI's research told her that there was a large percentage of probability that discipline would have devolved to a martial law or dictator style system. She wondered who had rallied them.

Garrus was EDI's first thought but, as her gaze passed back over the corridor leading to the cockpit she found her eyes widening as the identity of that leader became obvious. Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor came walking out with a determined pace and posture of one sure in her actions. "Give me a status report on the latest changes Gabby. I want to conduct another test at 1300 hours. Lieutenant Adams check in with Tali, she thought she would have EDI back online this morning…" Traynor's voice trailed off as she made eye contact with EDI. "Belay that Lieutenant. EDI is standing here in the C.I.C." EDI watched in fascination as Traynor all but jumped down the short stairs leading from the bridge to the C.I.C, tossed the data pad onto the workstation that surrounded the galaxy map and ran towards the AI and embraced her in what would have been a bone crunching hug to an organic. Even more surprising to EDI, she felt herself returning the with equal enthusiasm and… joy?

The room had gone silent for a minute as the entire crew present stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Then a loud and joyful cheering rose up and nearly drowned out Traynor exclaiming how good it was to have her back. EDI was starting to feel overwhelmed as another new and confusing sensation began flooding her artificial body. She felt warmth and love from the group of humans around her. She could sense their deep happiness at seeing her alive and with them again. Traynor's smile was infectious and she found herself returning it in kind. Then she heard his voice. "What is going on? EDI?!" She didn't know how much she needed to hear it till she did but, as soon as those words reached her ears, her mind was flooded with such a strong yearning it overrode her ability to think clearly. Never had something shocked her as to stop even the background processes that she was constantly running.

Disengaging from Traynor's hug she found herself moving purposefully towards the Normandy's pilot. Jeff Moreau was standing at the top of the landing leaning on a cane fashioned from a stick most likely of this planet origin and holding his side with his other hand. His face was a mixture of pain and shock that was slowly transforming into happiness. Like the rest of the crew, his general state of appearance was that of someone who had been surviving on what he could for almost 3 weeks but, obvious injuries and exhaustion aside, he carried that same determination she had seen on the others.

"Jeff." Was all EDI managed to get out as she embraced her former adversary turned friend turned companion? Lover? She really didn't know what she and Jeff were and didn't really care. She was just happy to be back with him. Together. The something that she felt was missing in her was filled again. Lieutenant Moreau was equally happy, and for the first time in weeks the tension in his body relaxed as he held the metallic AI. The cheering had grown louder as the two had embraced each other and as they slowly came apart they turned to find a room full of smiling faces. Their friends had known about the special relationship that EDI and their pilot shared. While perhaps strange to anyone outside of the ship, for the crew who had seen them interact over the course of a couple of years nothing could have made more sense.

EDI's mind was spinning with new sensations and she was growing more confused with all of it but, it didn't feel wrong. In fact, this felt right. She would have to run more tests and talk to someone about it but, that could wait. For now, she had a job to do and a promise to a friend to keep. "Thank you." Was all she was able to get out in response to the cheering. This was not something she was experienced with, though it was not at all unpleasant. "Specialist Traynor," EDI began before Joker stopped her and whispered, "It's Captain Traynor now actually." EDI blinked and thought, _surprising but, not undeserved I'm sure,_ before continuing out loud.

"Apologies ma'am. Captain Traynor, I am ready to resume my duties. Where do you need me?"

"Resume your normal station in the co-pilots chair EDI. Interface with engineering and get our engines back online. The rest of the ship is ready to go if we can get the last of the bugs out of our propulsion systems. Engineers Adams, Daniels and Donnelly will be thrilled to have you back and your assistance."

"Yes ma'am." EDI gave Traynor a big smile and turned and arm in arm with Joker they made their way to their normal chairs at the head of the Normandy. "Jeff, when did Traynor get promoted?"

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't be able to read about that as our logs since landing have been handwritten and not integrated into the ship's systems. The power supply has been unreliable and while most of the ship's systems are working, we don't trust them with information that needs saving. With the constant crashing and rebooting of the systems we did not want to risk losing anything. All our daily logs and communications have either been written or saved to external devices for safe keeping. I'm sure you saw the huge pile of data pads on the table on deck 3." Joker then gave EDI a summary of the Admiral's conversation with both himself and Traynor.

"That is a logical and safe call to make considering the situation and I believe a very good decision on the Admiral's part. Although it is unusual for a junior to get field promoted above a surviving superior. By Alliance rules shouldn't you have been given the position?"

"Technically yes but, I gave Sam the field promotion. I'm not a leader like she is. I can barely get around and those first days I was worse yet. The crew needed someone like her. She is tough and determined. Fair and reasonable. She is liked by the crew and highly respected by everyone that takes the time to get to know her and most importantly, she is capable. Even Garrus agreed when I told him. He actually laughed and said "Good. I was worried we were going to be led by the whining cripple" I still have to get him back for that comment."

"Where is Garrus?" asked EDI.

"Out gathering resources and perimeter security. He has a five-man team that has kept us fed and watered since we landed." Joker told her. EDI nodded at that information. Smart. Garrus was a survivalist. He knew how to keep them healthy and safe. While he also could have easily taken over leadership of the Normandy, he was smart enough to know that his skills were best utilized elsewhere. It helped that there was a very capable candidate to take up that role.

EDI let herself process all the new information. "Jeff." EDI turned to look at the young man. "Jeff, I love you. I know that sounds funny coming from me but, since I woke up I've been having, feelings I guess you could say." Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked at EDI dumbfounded and concerned. "I don't fully understand what has happened to me or how it's possible. I'm not organic. I don't have emotional capacity except now, I think I might. I'm excited and scared. I ache, and I have hope. Seeing you again ignited something greater still and the only thing I can come up with to explain it is love."

"How is this possible? I mean, I love you too EDI. I have for a long time now and should have responded with that first, I'm sorry _, I do love you_! but, how _can_ you?"

"I don't know Jeff. I'm not sure I want to either. While I'm confused I don't want to risk losing it. I worry that if I learn the truth I may lose the ability to feel. Shepard once told me that love was impossible to explain adequately. What it is, where it comes from, why it can bring both happiness and sorrow. He told me that it was something that you just did. It was a natural response to uncontrollable forces that went beyond the understanding of living beings." In a quieter voice she said, "He said it was part of being alive."

They sat there in the cockpit side-by-side in silence letting those last words and their implications linger. After a couple of minutes passed EDI reached out and placed her hand on the side of Jeff's face. Turning his head gently so she could see into his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. Previously unknown sensations fired in her lips at the contact. Her eyes flew open in shock as the feelings surged through her body. Slowly she broke the kiss and looking into Jeff's eyes with a questioning passion asked, "Am I truly alive?"

Outside Garrus Vakarian was preparing the recently filled water barrels for transport back to the ship when the voice of the Captain Traynor came over his comm. "Garrus, EDI has the engines fixed. They are running them through a few more stress tests but, Adams has informed me we will be ready to depart in two hours. Gather your team, pack up the equipment and let us get off this rock."

"Yes ma'am! We will be onboard in fifteen." Then dropping the professional tone, "You did good Samantha. Shepard will be proud of how you got us through this."

"I Just did what needed to be done Garrus. I'm not any more special or important than you or Adams or Jeff or any other person on this ship."

"Bull shit Samantha. I saw you on that first day. Bloodied, tired, scared and lost but, you had pushed it all aside and took command. You rose up when everyone else was down. You pulled us all back to our feet and lit a fire under our feet. We may owe surviving the blast to Joker but, we owe our survival on this planet and out reunion with the rest of friends and family to you Captain Traynor. I swear, you are becoming more like Shepard in the humility department every day. Be proud of what you have done. I am." The comm went dark for a moment then a soft voice came back to the Turian, "Thank you Garrus."

"You can thank me by buying me a drink when we reach Earth. Garrus out." The Turian General shook his head as he looked out over the bend in the river they had landed next to. For three weeks he had looked out over this river to the forested land beyond. Blue skies with white clouds overhead and green grass underfoot. Eden Prime really was a paradise. Much of the planet was still empty and they had managed to crash about as far from civilization as possible. It was quiet here with only the sounds of the water flowing past and the wind in the trees to disturb the silence. Yes, he could hear the voices of his team as they worked nearby but, take a short walk in any direction and one could be alone with his thoughts.

Garrus Vakarian had taken that walk almost every day since they had arrived. Not that he was shirking his duties. His Turian pride would not allow for that to happen. No, he hunted, stood watch, and searched for other food but, he did take a few minutes to just stop and think. So much had happened in the last several years. He had gone from being a dutiful Turian officer on the Citadel to a rogue C-Sec officer, to a vigilante on Omega, to working with a terrorist organization, to Turian General in the fight for all Palaven to a galactic hero and now he was a castaway stranded on a planet trying to get home. Nothing was familiar any more except war. Fighting something was all he had been doing for some time now. If the fighting was over where did that leave him?

He shook his head then walking over to his team, he relayed what Traynor had told him and with a cheer, they began packing away the water filtration equipment. Garrus started pushing the sled that carried the full water barrels back toward the Normandy's cargo ramp. They were finally going back. By this time tomorrow they would be on Earth and reunited with their friends and family. Images of his father and sister flash in the Turian's mind and he said a silent prayer that they are still alive and well. Finding out their status will be a priority once they get back. He will also need to contact Primarch Victus and see where he will be needed. Garrus didn't want to have to leave his friends so soon but, Palaven would need his help. Maybe he could ask for a couple of days before departing.

Then there was Shepard. How had he lived?! It made no sense but very little of what Shepard did made sense to Garrus but, it did seem to work out more times than not. That human must have the gods of every race in the known galaxy and maybe some others as well looking after him. Of course, he had had the fate of the entire known galaxy and perhaps some others resting on his shoulders as well. Was that a balanced scale? Garrus didn't think so.

Up the ramp the Turian and sled of water went and Garrus pushed the whole thing into the designated spot. Locking the sled into place he turned a leaned against his cargo taking a good look around the bay. This was probably the most organized space on the entire ship. His Turian bred discipline wouldn't allow for anything else. His team had spent any spare time they could cleaning and organizing supplies back into neat rows of crates and barrels.

Both shuttles were gone as they had been used at the battle of London. Space was at a premium here which Garrus had taken as a challenge to stock with as much food and water as well as other resources, wood, rock, long grasses for rope, clay and damaged ship parts. It never hurt to be prepared and he had no idea how long they were going to be stranded here. Worst case he figured they could deliver the supplies to the refugee center when they reached Earth. He was certain any supplies would be welcomed.

He was proud of what he had done with just five men. He had stocked the ship with enough food and water for six months and enough raw materials to build at least a few small, simple shelters. When he thought of delivering it to the refugees he felt good. He had spent far too long fighting and destroying. It was time to help people. Was that his calling now? That is why he originally joined C-Sec all those years ago. It was why he had done everything in his life. He wanted to help people. He wanted to make people feel safe. That there was a place they could turn when they needed help. Maybe he could find a way to do that. Maybe find a way to rebuild C-Sec without the corruption that had plagued it. A lot of maybes loomed before the Turian but, he pushed them aside. He would figure it out later.

The last of the equipment came up the ramp with his people. "This is all of it Garrus. We are clear." Reported the man Garrus had come to know as Tim Boeson, an experienced outdoorsman that had come to be Garrus number two. "Very good Tim. Thank you. Captain Traynor, field crew is all aboard. I'm securing the ramp now. We are good to go when you are."

"Thank you Garrus. You and your crew have the entire ship's appreciation for all the hard work you have done keeping us supplied these last few weeks. You also have my personal thanks. I could not have done my job without your support." Garrus smiled and nodded as his comm went silent.

Twenty minutes later Garrus was sitting in the lounge looking out the observation window as he felt the ship come alive. The engines fired and with a jerk the Normandy rose into the air. The Turian watched as the bend in the river he had stared at for weeks quickly receded below them. He watched as the blue sky changed to the blackness of space and within moments all he could see was the vast expanse of emptiness blanketed with stars that was space.

Wrex no longer considered himself the toughest person in the galaxy. He wasn't even a close second to the human that now lay within the building he was guarding. Oh, Wrex had always known Shepard was tougher than any human he had ever encountered but, when Liara's voice came out of his omni tool saying that they had not only found Shepard but, he was alive, Wrex could barely believe. It was one thing to joke about Shepard surviving death the first time when the Collectors had blown up the first Normandy and spaced the Commander. He had died. Science brought him back. This though was something else. Wrex was on Earth when the crucible had fired. He saw the sky light up when the energy beam released, and he saw the citadel remains burn from the window of a shuttle he had commandeered after. Nothing could have survived that. Nothing else _had_ survived that! Still, he trusted Liara and as soon as the Asari had broken off communications he and Grunt had leapt into action.

Aralakh company now guarded every entrance to the hospital, the entrances to the floor Shepard and his friends now occupied and Grunt himself stood outside Shepard's door. Wrex remembered standing at the main entrance a week ago waiting on the shuttle's arrival. He had to see for himself that his friend still lived. He trusted Liara yes but, the Asari was known to get a bit carried away sometimes. She had been working hard like everyone else. Maybe she was delirious or something. So, he had stood there waiting until finally the shuttle landed. Before it had fully touched down the door had flown open and two medics had jumped out, turned grabbed hold of the stretcher and started moving towards the hospital followed by two more medics on the other end of the stretcher. In between them lay a mess of a man. Barely recognizable remains of an N7 uniform lay tattered over the beaten, broken and bloodied body of a human male. On top of his body lay a tangle of wires and machines monitoring vitals and with tubes pumping blood and other fluids into his body. Dark brown hair wet with blood rested messily upon a scarred and swollen face with weeks of facial hair growth covering his mouth and neck. When the realization hit him that Shepard was indeed alive Wrex did the only thing he could think of. As the medics ran past him he knelt right there in front of the hospital and assembled crowed and bowed his head in respect. His motions were instantly repeated by a dozen other Krogan.

Today he once again stood on that same spot in front of St. Joseph's hospital in London. This time though he waited on the arrival of the Normandy. He had received word from the Turian patrols that the Normandy had passed through the relay and not long after he heard Alliance Command clear them for landing on Earth. Right here in front of the hospital to be exact. With him stood the Alliance Admiral Hackett and Liara T'Soni. Diana Allers was there as well in her official role as the Alliance Public Relations Officer directing the news crew that would broadcast the Normandy's arrival. Behind them were several doctors on standby as they had received word that several people were injured and two were in desperate need of aid. Everyone else had stayed back in the waiting room on the fourth floor, now affectionately called the Shepard wing.

Wrex knew that a part of this was a publicity stunt. Getting the Normandy and her crew into the hospital quickly was a priority but, it could have been handled quietly. Wrex had pointed it out in fact when they got word the Normandy was on its way. Allers and Hackett though were on the same page and overruled him. The Normandy, her crew and of course her commander were already the stuff of legends. Better to help guide the people to it in a way that could be controlled rather than try to fight the inevitable. Wrex could see the logic in that but, also knew this was not the time for a press conference. To that everyone agreed which was why Allers was the only reporter up close. She would be allowed to film and broadcast everything without preventing her friends from getting into the hospital.

A roaring sound filled the air as the Normandy began her descent to the cleared space in front of the hospital and waiting figures. "Finally." Growled Wrex. "When she emerges, nobody is to stop the Quarian from going inside. I will personally escort her in. She will need medical treatment but Dr. Chakwas has said it can wait till after she has seen Shepard. Other than getting out of our way, act like we don't exist." The standby doctors all took a step back from the Krogan and soon became very interested in the landing ship. Wrex heard Liara give a small laugh and even the Admiral let out a chuckle.

The most famous ship to ever bear Alliance colors touched down and the engines went silent. A few minutes later the cargo ramp lowered to the ground and down it marched the surviving crew of the SSV Normandy SR-2. As one-unit Admiral Hackett, Urdnot Wrex, and Dr. Liara T'Soni and the small company of Alliance Marines that the Admiral had assembled for an honor guard walked forward to meet them stopping just under to nose of the ship. As the Normandy's crew got to within ten paces Hackett gave the command, "Present Arms!" and instantly the Normandy was greeted with not only the salutes of the three dignitaries and the honor guard but with the salutes of hundreds of gathered spectators surrounding the ship.

" _Hmm. Now this is interesting."_ The Krogan leader thought as the ship's commanding officer reached the Admiral followed by the rest of the Normandy's crew that could walk. Wrex had not been informed of the changes in command on the Normandy. In fact, he had not been told anything about the Normandy's crew other than they had survived. Now standing before him was the young communications officer he had only met only a few times at Shepard's apartment. He had liked her for a human. She was a bit weird and hilariously shy but, get a few drinks in her and she could get wild. What had caught his interest the most though was after Jack and Miranda had been having a fight Jack had stormed off into Shepard's in-home gym and started to hit the bag. He was sitting on the floor outside the room as the pissed off biotic stormed past. A minute later he watched as this young, shy woman entered the room, walked over and sat down on the floor next to Jack. She never said a word while Jack continued to rave and beat the punching as hard as she could. Finally, after about five minutes Jack stopped and stared at Traynor. Most people would have turned away and wished for nothing more than to not be on the receiving end of that stare but Traynor just look back at her and remained silent. After another minute had passed Wrex watched as the anger drained from Jack's face and her body relaxed. She took a couple of breaths and lowered herself to the floor in front of Traynor. Traynor still didn't speak just extended her arm and opening her hand she offered it to Jack. Jack had looked at it for a few seconds then placed her own hand into it. The two women clasped each other's hands and said nothing. Wrex guessed they had already said it all.

The woman he had watched calm a biotic storm simply by sitting down now stood at the head of a ship's company wearing a makeshift Captain's insignia on an obviously patched together dress uniform. Behind her stood the most ragged group of soldiers Wrex had seen since the day the war ended. None of them had clean or whole uniforms. Many wore bandages or had limbs in slings or on crutches. The former included the young captain and the latter the pilot. Even the normally meticulous Turian had signs of wear on his armor. Another oddity that jumped out at Wrex immediately was the AI EDI. She was wearing clothes. " _That is also interesting_. _Something tells me they have one hell of a story to tell us._ " As the thought finished in his head Traynor had brought her crew to a halt and as one they snapped to attention, backs ramrod straight and returned the Admiral's salute with the precision that would make any Alliance or even a Turian unit proud.

"Captain Samantha Traynor of the SSV Normandy SR-2 reporting as order Admiral." Traynor fired off.

"Welcome home Captain." Replied the Admiral before dropping the salute. Instantly every hand followed as both the spectators and the crew of the Normandy released their salutes. "Welcome home to all of you. I know you are all anxious to go inside so everything can wait except for this. Thank you all. From everyone gathered here in person and watching this broadcast, thank you for all that you have done for the galaxy in helping to achieve this victory. Now, I order you all leave for the next ninety-six hours. Rest, refresh yourselves and get medical treatment. Once the doctors have cleared you, a communications officer will be by to get you in touch with any family or friends you would like to reach."

"Thank you, Admiral." Traynor Replied. "We have severely wounded crew in our med bay that need immediate attention. Dr. Chakwas will take your doctors to them. I also have a Quarian who needs to get inside immediately for health reasons."

"Very good Captain." Pointing to the stand by medical teams, "Dr. Chakwas, escort these doctors to your people. Then get yourself looked at. You've seen better days Karen." Chakwas nodded then smiled at the Admiral. "Urdnot Wrex, please escort the Quarian Ambassador to a room where she can be treated."

"Yes sir. Come with me Admiral Ambassador Zorah." Wrex spoke out loud. Then when Tali was close enough for just her to hear he said, "Hey little sister. Just a few more minutes and you will be with him again." As they walked towards the hospital he could hear Captain Traynor dismissing her crew and the voice of Diana Allers asking if anyone would be willing to make a brief statement but, his attention soon returned to the Quarian on his arm as she whispered, "Thank you, big brother. Will he be okay?" Wrex honestly didn't know what to say to that and his silence gave Tali all the answers she needed.

He continued to guide her to the building's entrance, through the doors, across the lobby and to the elevators. Staff and patients both stopped what they were doing to clap and say _thank you_ and _welcome home_ as they passed. Wrex just kept moving, guiding Tali through the crowds. As the elevator doors closed them into the cab Wrex spoke, "Only one more group to go. This one is only our friends. Do you want to stop or just get to Shepard?"

"Please Wrex, no disrespect to anyone but, I really just want to see John." Came the soft reply. Wrex nodded once. "We figured. Just keep walking with me and I'll get you there. Everyone understands. There will be plenty of time for catching up later." Pausing he lowered his voice to a growl and continued, "You will see a doctor though and listen to what they have to say. You are hurt and will do Shepard no good getting yourself killed over a stomach bug." Tali sighed then nodded in agreement.

The doors opened to a large open room where stood all her friends that were left on Earth. They were silent as Tali, still being guided by Wrex walked from the elevator. She looked at them all and nodded her thanks as words failed her. "She wants to see Shepard. Reunions can wait." Came Wrex's strong voice. The wall of friends parted to reveal a corridor leading to patient rooms. As they walked across the waiting area, Tali noticed that Jack had not gotten up from in front of the monitor where Allers was now interviewing Traynor. The young woman was staring intently at the screen while her left hand visibly shook. " _That's odd…"_ thought Tali but then she was past the room and a few seconds later she stood in front of a closed door and another Krogan, Grunt.

Tali looked at Grunt and he looked back. She could see the worried look in the younger Krogan's eyes but, Grunt turned and hitting a button, opened the door. Tali took a deep breath steeled herself as she walked into Shepard's room with Wrex still right there with her. The door silently closed behind them.

Across the Galaxy screens were logged onto the Alliance News Network's _The Battlespace_ and Diana Allers' faced filled the screen. The reporter was back in her standard white ANN uniform, hair and makeup restored to their usual perfection. Only her eyes gave away the picture-perfect image the reporter usually showed. They were the haunted eyes of someone who has seen the most unimaginable horrors the galaxy could produce and had somehow managed to survive.

"As you can see behind me the Alliance Ship, SSV Normandy is making her final descent in front of St. Joseph's hospital in London. This is the same hospital in which the Normandy's Commander Shepard now lies in a coma in critical condition. Contact was reestablished with the Normandy six days ago after the ship and her crew disappeared at the end of the war. We have learned that the ship had been knocked out of relay travel and crashed on Eden Prime. Badly damaged and with no way to call for help, the crew managed to survive and repair their ship and come home. This was the crew that remained on board the ship after dropping off Commander Shepard and his squad during the final push here in London and made med-evacs as our troops fought their way to the beam and the Citadel."

The camera panned around to show the audience the thousands of people gathered just outside of the fenced off landing zone and stopped on the welcoming committee as Diana's voice resumed. "Waiting to welcome them back home is Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett and two of the Commander's longtime friends who were instrumental in aiding in our victory. Asari Dr. Liara T'Soni and Krogan Chieftain Urdnot Wrex as well as a formal Alliance Marine Honor Guard. Usually something this important would have a much bigger fan fare as well as more prominent state leaders but, we have learned that there are several injured members aboard and after all they have been through, the council decided that all formal ceremonies could wait. I've been told that this will be a simple welcome home and the Admiral will dismiss the crew for the time being. They will be honored at one of the larger ceremonies the council is planning on a yet to be determined time and place."

While Diana had been talking the Normandy had completed landing and the ramp had lowered. The camera turned and focused on the approaching crew. People everywhere took in the site that was presented and could easily read and understand the hell that the crew of the Normandy had been through. Hackett and Traynor exchanged their lines. Dr. Chakwas lead the waiting doctors into the Normandy and Wrex had taken the Quarian's arm and gently began escorting her into the hospital. As they approached the camera zoomed in on the pair. The Quarian's suit was badly damaged and patched and the woman's body language spoke volumes to the Quarian Admiral watching from her ship near the citadel. Shala'Raan stood and immediately made her way to find Zaal'Koris. Tali was injured and if her suspicions were correct, her niece's heart would be in a far worse state of agony. Shala was the closest thing Tali had to a mother ever since her real mother had died years ago. She was going to need her now. Plus, she was a Quarian Admiral and one to whom the Quarian people owed their lives and their home world to. For years both Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah had aided the Quarians. Now, they would pay back a personal debt.

Much closer to the events taking place someone else was also watching the scene unfold on the monitor. Jack had been riveted to the screen since the Normandy had first made its appearance over the London skies. She had even punched James in the mouth when he started to speak as the cargo ramp came down. James was still massaging the pain out of his jaw. Jack knew people were injured aboard the Normandy but not much else. Liara had been extremely vague about the situation and Jack wasn't good about opening to others on personal issues. Especially when she wasn't certain on where she herself stood on the issues.

Jack had only met Traynor six months ago at Commander Shepard's apartment during a party the Commander had thrown. Honestly, she didn't pay too much attention to the woman at first. Traynor was shy and quiet and Jack just wanted to cut loose and relax. Her natural instincts were sending up cautions about the woman but, Jack could not figure out why. She had made a mental note to do some digging on the woman and learn what she could later. There were in fact a few new people she was going to need to do that with. Jack had become rather protective of the Commander. She would never tell him, or for that matter even let on that she cared but, Jack had nothing but respect, admiration and above all, gratitude for the man. Shepard had given her a new life and a new family. One that she would be eternally grateful for.

Inevitably her temper flared later that night as her and Miranda had gotten into a debate over Cerberus practices. Shepard had dissolved the fight but, Jack was still furious. She had walked off leaving Shepard and Miranda behind, passed a quietly sitting Wrex and into Shepard's home gym. Hitting something sounded like a great idea and here just happened to be a perfectly good punching bag. Screaming out curse after curse she laid into that bag as though fighting for her life. Fists glowing blue with biotic energy and eyes narrow and deadly, she rocked that three-hundred-pound heavy bag as though she was hitting a feather pillow.

From the corner of her eye she saw someone come in and take a seat on the floor next to the shaking bag stand. Jack didn't care. Her anger wouldn't let her see anything other than the bag. Hit after hit she slammed her fists into the bag all the while still screaming her rage. She wasn't sure how long this went on but, slowly her world began to clear around her and her rage died down. She glanced again down at the sitting figure and was shocked to see the young comm officer sitting there looking up at her. Jack gave the woman one of her most intense, anger filled stares she had ever emitted yet the woman just kept looking back. Jack focused on those brown eyes and found them searching back. Wonder and awe, fear and determination, sympathy, love and understanding all met her gaze. Jack felt a warmth she had never known enfold her in that gaze. She knew that those eyes understood all that Jack was and accepted her for it. They were not the eyes of someone with an anterior motive or something to hide. They just wanted to help.

Jack felt the tension leave her body and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. Movement caught her eye and she saw Traynor extend her hand palm up and open, empty and waiting. An invitation to her. Jack had placed her own hand in Traynor's and the two women closed their fingers around each other. For the second time in her life Jack had been accepted by someone but, this time that acceptance came with no demands. A wave of peaceful relief washed over her and she gave Traynor a small but grateful smile. Jack saw happiness shining in those brown eyes as Samantha returned Jack's smile with one of her own.

Over the following few months Jack had set out to learn what she could about Samantha Traynor. She did her research thoroughly, hacking into the Alliance personnel records and Samantha's email account. She had even gone so far as to ask Liara in her role as the Shadow Broker to give her some information. Liara, had sent back a simple reply that said, " _If you want to know about Traynor, why don't you ask her?_ " Jack had read that message over and over for three days before finally sending Traynor the following video message titled, Open in Private:

 _Traynor… Samantha. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you this past week. I've been busy… No, that isn't true. Well, yes, it is but, that's not the reason I haven't wrote. You scared me. People are not naturally nice to me without wanting something in return. Well, Shepard was, no is but, he's different. You understand what I mean about him I'm sure. That day on the citadel when you held my hand, it was nice. I'm not a nice person in general but I can be nice around you, I mean to you, no… ugh Fuck! I'm not very good at this kind of talking. Look, I think I want to get to know you more. Your nice. When will you be back on the Citadel? Do you want to get a drink and talk? Let me know._

Waiting on Traynor's reply was the one of the hardest things Jack had ever done. This had shocked her and the whole day she kept chiding herself saying how dumb she was being and that she should write back and say it was all in joke and to forget it. By the time she was done teaching for the day and had retired to her quarters for dinner she had made up her mind to do just that when she saw the light blinking on her personal console indicating a new message had come through. Jack's heart felt like it was in her throat as she opened the messaging board and saw Samantha Traynor's reply flashing red with New Message in bold writing.

Jack's hands trembled as she pressed play and the screen was filled with those captivating brown eyes and the image started to speak.

 _Jack, it was so good to hear from you! No apology necessary, I know you are busy, we are all busy with this bloody war. I'm not very good at this kind of talking either which is why this reply has taken so long to get back to you. It took me twelve tries to get a recording where I was not babbling like a school girl. I'm not sure yet when we will be back at the Citadel. Probably in a week or so. I will let you know as soon as I find out. In the meantime, if you would like, we can talk here. I've asked EDI to set up a channel that I can use without impacting the Normandy's primary communications. I am off duty for the next 8 hours if you are free. Hope to hear from you. If not, we can always try again._

Jack's fingers were shaking as she punched in the code to Traynor's comm line. Was she really doing this? What would she say? The screen went black then flickered to life resolving into the same face that Jack had just watched in the message. Jack stared at Traynor and she stared back. "Hey." Jack said. "Hey yourself." Came the reply. The two women continued looking at each other and then they both smiled.

That was the start of what would be a rapidly blossoming relationship. They arranged to meet on the Citadel whenever the Normandy was expected to be in and they continued their video calls in between those meet ups with daily, sometimes hourly messages to their personal emails. Neither woman had ever been happier in their lives and both began to look forward to and rely upon those talks. When the Crucible had fired, and the Normandy was lost those talks instantly ceased. For three weeks they had lived in the dark not knowing how the other was doing and both needing desperately to talk to the other.

Now Jack was sitting there dumbstruck and mouth hanging open as Admiral Hackett saluted and addressed Captain Traynor as she stood in front of the crew. She then watched as the new captain, tired and injured wearing a makeshift uniform, made her way to Allers and gave a brief speech about being glad they were able to return home and promised a full interview later as right now she needed to see to her crew's recovery. Out the corner of her eye Jack had recognized Wrex and Tali walking past her to Shepard's room. Tali could wait. She of all people would understand. Jack continued to stare at the screen as Traynor had turned and walked into the building. Once the woman was off screen Jack had stood and leapt over the couch pushing aside a surprised James and Kasumi and ran to the elevator. A few moments later a familiar ding announced its arrival and the doors pulled back to reveal the exhausted but presentably upright form of Captain Traynor. The two women just looked at each other…

"Oh, thank god!" Traynor exclaimed and threw herself at Jack who caught her up in a tight, encompassing hug and crushed her against her body. After a few minutes and many tears, they came apart and noticed the gathering of smiling faces. Jack had never been more relieved or happy in her entire life. Normally she would have been furious at herself for letting her guard down, acting like a school girl and letting anyone see her vulnerable side but, right now the only thing she cared about or could see was Samantha. Now she was home. They were together, and they could heal. Finally, Jack would know peace again.

A chorus of welcome homes and congratulations engulfed Traynor as she finally looked away from Jack and saw the crowd of her friends. Relief washed through her body. She had done it. She had gotten them home. The only thing better was Jack's arm around her waist holding her tight. She could feel the woman's love pouring out of her and knew that Jack would have hundreds of questions and Sam wanted to tell her all of it. Then her leg gave out and she fell. Jack's grip tightened around her waist to hold her up. At the same moment a smell hit her senses like a sledgehammer. Weeks with minimal hygiene and a uniform pieced together from the least dirty materials available had created something akin to a varren's den. " _So maybe one more thing could be better"_ she thought _, "A bath. Hmm, maybe Jack would like to join her…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4. New Things Ahead  
**

The door had slid closed behind them leaving Wrex and herself alone in the Commander's room. The lights were dimmed and the curtains on both the interior and exterior windows had been drawn. A chair had been placed next to Shepard's right side and a small portable table contained bottles of purified water and a couple of tubes of nutrient paste.

"We knew you would want to get to him with no delays." Wrex spoke softly next to her. "Liara had the staff make the room as private as possible and provide you with some food and water. You are to eat them Tali." Wrex's voice grew stern. "I know you won't right away but, you need to eat them. Grunt will be on the other side of the door, I will be downstairs at the main entry. Most of everyone else will be on this floor somewhere. If you want or need anything just use this comm right here." As he handed her a small hand-held communicator before continuing. "It links directly to Grunt, me, and Liara only. One of us will always be readily available. Now, unless Shepard's alarms go off, the staff has been told to stay out for the next six hours. That is the most time they can give you before they will need to check on him. At that time, you will allow someone to examine you and get you cleaned up. You will have eaten your food by then as well. Am I clear little sister?"

Tali hadn't taken her eyes off Shepard the entire time Wrex was talking but, she now turned her head and looked at the Krogan. Wrex's face was stern but, his eyes gave away the worry and concern he had for her. "I understand Wrex. Thank you for everything and give my thanks to Liara and the others as well. I want to see them all but, I need the time with John first."

"I would expect nothing less. Now, go to him. I'll see you later." Wrex released his hold on the weakened Quarian girl and watched her slowly make her way to Shepard's side. He turned and walked out of the room the and turned to Grunt as the doors slid shut again. "No one enters this room for the next six hours unless the alarm sounds. Anyone tries, put them in the bed next door." Then Wrex walked off to go find Liara. Grunt slammed his fists together and shifted slightly to center his massive body in front of the door.

"Tali had approached the bed as softly as she could, moving as though any vibration from her steps could further injure the man lying in front of her until her knees pressed against the side of the mattress. Before her lay the barely recognizable form of the man she loved. She picked up his chart and began to read. She knew this would be painful to learn what all was wrong with him but, it was better to know than not. Looking down at the data pad she blinked back the tears in her eyes and began to read:

 _Burns to ninety per cent of Shepard's body. Only his left shoulder and left side of his chest as well as his face managed to escape burns. Compound fractures to his right forearm, and both legs with his right leg being broken in three places along with his knee and foot. Likely caused by falling structural beams during the explosion. Broken fingers on both hands with his right wrist also suffering broken bones. Surprisingly none of his major internal organs were punctured as his torso had been cleanly pierced in three places by large, metal shards; two through the side and one through the abdomen that somehow managed to push aside intestines instead of puncturing them. Lacerations of many sorts crisscrossed his body. The only good thing to have come from the burns was that it had cauterized most of his open wounds which minimized blood loss._

 _Other concerns: Lungs are full of smoke and scorched from the heat of the explosion. His body has been in long term shock and running an extremely high fever. While his major organs are intact, the lack of properly flowing blood, food and water has pushed them to the brink of shutting down. He was found in a coma and while he has brain activity, we will have no clear way of determining brain damage until he wakes up._

 _Professionally, the entire staff is amazed that he is alive at all. Everything we understand about the human body tells us that he should have died, if not when the crucible fired then within a day or two at the most. The fact that he has survived for two weeks is a miracle._

Tali placed the pad back in its place and sat down in the chair crying. She had no idea what to do. Where to start, who to ask or what to ask them. With shock her mind was in now she would have been impressed if she could have even said what her name was. She knew what even a couple of those injuries could do to a Quarian. While Humans were notably more durable in the immune department, as the doctor had written, only a miracle currently kept her love alive. She took his hand in hers and just held it while she cried. For the next thirty minutes the only sounds to be heard in that room was the steady beeps, clicks and hums of the machines keeping Shepard alive and the sobbing of the young, helpless Quarian.

Finally, Tali's tears dried up and she lifted her head from where it rested against Shepard's arm. She was exhausted and yes, she was sick. The logical portion of her brain told her she needed to rest and get treatment. Her heart refused to leave John's side. With Wrex's voice echoing in her head, she managed to eat and drink all that was provided. It was easier than she thought as she soon realized just how deprived her body was and finished both nutrient paste and the water. Feeling better, she lowered her head back down onto Shepard's arm and with her hand holding his, she fell asleep.

"Tali dear. Time to wake." Came the soft and motherly voice of Quarian Admiral Shala'Raan as she gently shook the young, sleeping Quarian awake. "Ugh… Auntie Raan?" Came the lethargic sounding reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you dear. Now get up. The doctors need to take care of the Commander and you promised that you would let them. You also promised to get yourself seen to. I'm here to make sure that happens. Now get up Tali." Raan's voice was gentle but unyielding and Tali knew from a lifetime of experience not to try to fight her when she used that tone. Moving her head closer to Shepard's she said, "I love you John. I'll be back soon." Then she rose and hugged the older woman.

"Auntie Raan, thank you for coming." Raan could feel the grief and tension in her niece's body and hear the pain in her voice. She knew this went far beyond the general illness that she was fighting. In fact, she was certain of it as Liara had told her that she had the doctors lace both the food and water with high doses of medicine and sleeping meds that would jumpstart the healing process. Physically, Tali would be fine with a few more days of resting. Reading through the scans herself, Raan agreed with the assessment. Her heart and mind though would only heal with the Commander.

Raan guided Tali to a neighboring exam room that had been set up with a decontamination chamber specifically for Tali's use. She had already placed a new suit in the chamber and had filled a bath with purified water as well. It was a rarity for a Quarian to take a bath as water could not be wasted on the flotilla and the effort involved to completely sterilize the room and water was simply not feasible. Being a hero to both an entire race of people, not to mention the galaxy at large apparently did come with benefits as Raan had found herself faced not with arguments but, instead a literal army of people ready to jump at any chance to help the crew of the Normandy.

Tali heard the beeping of the decontamination chamber indicate the cycle was complete. The green glow from the lights told her it was safe to open her suit. Slowly she removed the interlocking pieces. Her body ached still but, nothing was broken. Quarian physiology always amazed her. Their immune systems were not well suited to life outside of Rannoch but, their bodies were incredibly durable. She finished removing her suit and looked over her body in the provided mirror. Her pale, purple tinged skin was bruised, and several cuts crossed her arms and legs but, those had been tended to by Dr. Chakwas and most wouldn't leave any scars. She thought she looked smaller than she remembered. _"That is what three weeks of barely eating and working yourself into exhaustion will do you bosh'tet."_ Tali chided herself as she slowly sank into the tub.

The water covered the young woman and Tali found herself letting out a moan of pleasure as the liquid caressed her skin, washing away weeks of dirt and grime and gently massaging tired muscles. " _Must remember to have a tub installed in our house_." She thought to herself then winced as the pain of Shepard being hurt slammed back into her mind. Her thoughts began to fire wildly, " _Would we have a house on Rannoch? Will there even be an us?"_ Her eyes teared up at the thought but, the evidence quickly disappeared into the bath water. Letting herself calm back down, she finished washing and reluctantly got out of the now cold bath. Expertly she pulled on the new suit, fastening its many layers of latches and seals, culminating in covering her face back up with a new visor she looked herself over in the mirror again and gave a sad smile. The suit was nothing special, just a plain utilitarian backup suit Raan had probably taken from her ship. Simple grays and blacks adorned it and Tali thought it was probably more appropriate for her current mood than her normal swirling purple pattern.

Leaving the chamber with her old suit folded in hand, Tali walked across the room and placed the damaged suit on the table. "Tali." Came Raan's voice from the couch on the other side of the room. "Come talk with me for a while." Tali didn't say anything. She knew this was coming. Her and Raan had always been close and more so since her mother died a couple of years before her pilgrimage. While Tali had never fully told her about her relationship with Shepard, she suspected Raan knew more than she had let on. Tali also knew that as an Admiral, she would be expected to return to her duties once she was healed. The Quarians had a home world again. There would be a lot of work ahead of them and they would need everyone to make it happen. All this Tali knew, understood and her loyal Quarian side agreed with but, her heart screamed in protest at the thought of having to leave Shepard behind like this.

As Tali took a seat next to her aunt, she noticed that Raan was fidgeting slightly. A non Quarian would have missed the signs but, for a race that was unable to see each other's faces, they had become extremely adept at reading body language. Knowing that Raan was nervous both relaxed and worried Tali so she decided to go ahead and cut straight to the point. "Auntie Raan, I'm in love with Commander Shepard." She let those words hang for a minute before continuing. "Actually, I'm not just in love with him but, promised as well." With those words Tali pulled from her pocket a small gold ring with a diamond fixed to its top. Far too small to fit a Quarians much larger fingers, Tali had kept the ring inside a suit pocket over her heart ever since the day Shepard had given it to her.

"This is a human token of the promise of marriage, the equivalent of our bonding rights. Shepard gave it to me the night before the final assault…" Tali's thoughts drifted back to that night in Shepard's cabin aboard the Normandy.

 _They lay side by side on the bed. Her head, bare and resting on his equally bare chest. His arm was draped over her shoulder and his hand rested on her stomach lightly tracing his fingers in lazy circles on her skin. She had her eyes closed but was wide awake. Both of their bodies were in the relaxed state of two extremely satisfied lovers. She loved these moments. They were extremely rare as it was incredibly unsafe for her to be out of her suit but, "It was totally worth it." She let out a little giggle at the thought._

" _What's so funny? John had asked her._

" _Just thinking about how much I love you."_

" _And that makes you laugh?"_

" _Of course, it does! You're a human and my boss. People are going to think you are taking advantage of a poor, innocent Quarian." Joked the young woman._

" _Sweetheart, no one who has ever met you will think that you can be taken advantage of. They are more likely to think that you have me under a form of mind control." Shepard had joked backed._

" _The great Commander Shepard being controlled? Who in this galaxy could do something like that?" Tali slowly slid her hand down Shepard's stomach feeling every muscle twitch as her fingers passed over them. She felt the indention of his naval and as she continued her downward journey she could feel him begin to stir…_

" _Hey now, that's cheating Miss vas Normandy." Came Shepard's Laugh. "Though I think I could live with myself if that is what you want."_

" _Keelah John, more than anything." Tali laughed. "My own personal Commander Shepard to do whatever I want… Hmm… that could be very fun indeed." Tali pulled herself up and straddled Shepard's waist then leaned over to give him a kiss. Her long midnight blue hair fell in a curtain around them as their lips met and tongues intertwined. Shepard had wrapped his arms around the smaller Quarian as his hands cupped her ass pulling her tight against him. A low moaning had started to rise from deep inside them both…_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Uh, Commander, sorry to interrupt." Came Joker's voice. Had Tali not been cursing the day Joker was born in her head, she might have noticed the guilty and apologetic tone to his voice._

" _What is it Joker?" came the frustrated reply from beneath Tali's hair._

" _You told me to notify you when we are an hour out from Earth so, yeah… we are now an hour from Earth."_

" _Joker, some days I wish you weren't the best pilot in the Alliance. It would make firing you for bad timing a lot easier." Growled Shepard. "Thank you, Lieutenant."_

" _Bosh'tet." Was the only thing Tali could think to say as she her happiness began to be replaced by the fear of what they were getting ready to do._

" _Bosh'tet." Echoed Shepard as his thought went the same way as Tali's. "I guess we better get dressed. With Joker and EDI flying those sixty minutes will most likely be closer to thirty."_

 _Tali kissed Shepard one more time before lifting herself off him. Rolling over she sat up and reached for her underclothes. As she began pulling on the various layers of her suit she couldn't help but think that this was probably the last time they would be together. The fight that was coming was too big, too deadly and too overwhelming to see past it to the other side. She began to softly cry as the last of her clasps were fastened securing her body back inside the suit._

 _She had felt it when Shepard had risen from the bed and heard him puling on his uniform but was lost in her thoughts when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. We will get through this." He softly spoke as he knelt in front of her and resting a hand on her cheek, turned her head to face him. Lifting his hand, he wiped aside the tears that were running down her face. "Tali, I love you more than anything. You have become the most important person in the entire universe to me. I never thought that a routine mission to run in a new ship would have given me the greatest gift I could have ever thought of; a beautiful, courageous, sexy, smart, brave and kind young woman. Someone who could love me for who I am and who chose to stick with me through some of the worst things imaginable. Tali, I promised to build you a home on Rannoch but, I don't want it to be just your home. I want to build us a home there. I want to have a life, a family and a wife on Rannoch. Tali," Shepard pulled a small ring out of his pocket. "this ring was my mother's and her mother's before her. It has been in my family for generations. After Mindoir, it is the only thing I have of them. This ring symbolizes unity and undying love. I would like you to have it Tali. I want you to know that it now symbolizes my undying love for you and I hope that you will accept it, so it can fulfill its other purpose in showing our unity."_

 _Shepard knelt there in front of her one hand still on her face, the other holding out the ring. The tiny diamond at the top reflecting the lights from the aquarium which was the only source of light in the room. She had stared deep into his bright blue eyes as her own shining white ones shone in the dark centers. She had begun to cry even harder as he had spoken those words. He wanted her! Commander Shepard, Alliance hero, galactic savior, a human and he wanted her! Tali once would have never thought that would be true. Even up to a few moments ago she had harbored a doubt and fear that this was either a dream or he would leave her when it was all over with. "Yes." Came a barely audible sound._

 _Shepard blinked and then his eyes went wide. She watched as his mouth lit up into a huge smile and she swore his eyes got brighter. His hand that had been on her cheek slid behind her neck and into her hair pulling her head towards his as he leaned in and Tali's lips were once again pressed into his. This wasn't the frenzied, passion-hungry kissing of earlier, this was a deeper kiss. She felt as though she could feel him all the way down into her core. The sensation was what she could only imagine heaven would feel like. It felt right, perfect. She felt something in her change as though a part of her had opened and an essence or spirit had flowed out of her to make room for Shepard's to come in. Suddenly she felt complete as though the thing that had been missing in her life was back and it fit perfectly._

 _They both came apart gasping for breath as the kiss ended. Both had closed their eyes at some point during the kiss. Shepard was still kneeling on the deck, his shoulders and chest rising and falling in time to his deep breaths as he calmed down. Likewise, Tali was doing the same still sitting on the bed. As Tali opened her eyes to look at Shepard his eyes were doing the same as if they were in synch with each other. They both gasped when they finally saw each other. "John, your eyes are glowing."_

" _Yours are too but, they are blue." Responded a bewildered Shepard. "Did you feel that?" Tali couldn't talk so she just nodded in response. "What does it mean?" She just looked at him a slightly shrugged her shoulders. Tali had never heard of something like this before. She had no idea what to say._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I am. John, are you?"_

" _Yeah. I have never felt more… in love." He smiled up at her and instantly she found herself smiling back. "So that is a yes, right?" He asked while standing up. Tali looked at him a moment longer and suddenly she felt a warmth rising from within herself like a rising volcano she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed her and pulled her tight. "Yes!" she exclaimed._

 _For once, Joker had kept to the one-hour time frame he promised. John and Tali were out of breath when they arrived ten minutes late._

Tali finished telling Raan about that night, leaving out the more…personal… activities. Shala'Raan had just sat there listening, her mouth had fallen open when Tali reached the part about Shepard proposing. Her heart had leapt for joy for her niece and her happiness. Then when she reached the part about their eyes changing she was shocked. She peered closer at Tali's visor trying to see for herself but, the tinting prevented her from truly telling.

"Tali, I'm so happy for you!" Raan exclaimed as she embraced the girl in a deep hug. Shala was truly happy for her niece. She had been concerned about her relationship with the Commander as she held reservations that Shepard was using her to gain Quarian support. When she had heard him speak on Tali's behalf at the trial, those doubts had largely fallen off but his association with Cerberus was troubling. Still, Tali continued to send reports that spoke highly and honorably of the human Commander and his actions and results spoke loud volumes in his favor. Then he did the unthinkable. He ended the centuries old war between them and the Geth with peace. He showed both sides the errors of their ways and showed them both that peace was possible, and they would both be better off as friends than enemies. Because of those actions, he was able to give the Quarian people back their lost home world of Rannoch. All of this he did while fighting the reapers and unifying an entire galaxy and he still found time to help his friends and dedicate time to making Tali happy.

"Auntie, I'm scared." Came a tiny voice from within the helmet resting on the older Quarian's shoulder. "He is badly hurt, and I can't do anything but sit here. What if he doesn't pull through? What do I do?"

"Sweetie, you are doing it. Just be here with him. Get well so you can be strong for him and keep up hope that he will get better. Don't think about what will happen if he doesn't make it. Hold on to what could happen when he does. Keep your friends close. We are all here for you and are praying for his good health right along with you. May the Ancestors watch over you both and return John Shepard. May they bless you and grant you many long years of love and happiness."

Tali sat there listening to Raan invoke the ancestors on behalf of Tali and John. She was feeling better with every passing minute she sat there. It was a nice feeling to simply be held and while it brought up memories of the last time John had held her; those memories only brought her happiness instead of misery. For the next hour the two women sat together and Tali told Raan more about her relationship with John Shepard. She didn't talk about the known Shepard who was constantly in the news, she talked about the private John, her best friend, lover and other half. She told Raan about meals they shared together, walks they took, plans they made and dreams they dreamt together.

While Raan sat there and listened the Admiral's mind was in full motion. Her thoughts kept coming back to Tali's description of their eyes changing colors to match one another and of how she could " _feel"_ Shepard inside her now. These words were constantly tugging on her thoughts. Something about what Tali had described sounded extremely familiar to her or felt as though it should. Suddenly a memory screamed at her from the distant past.

"Tali. I have a meeting with Zaal'Koris and you do need to go see the doctors. Can we resume our talks tomorrow?"

"Of course, and your right. Thank you, auntie Raan. I do feel better but, I will go get looked at to make sure. Tell Admiral Koris I said hi and thank him for staying here to help. I'm sure he is anxious to get back to Rannoch. Please convey my thanks to the rest of the Quarians as well. I will try to do it in person soon."

"Admiral Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya," came the authoritative voice of Admiral Raan. "You are the one the Quarian people and Admiral Koris in particular wish to thank. You were instrumental in saving them, remember that. They are simply making the first gesture towards repaying an unpayable debt."

With those words, the two women hugged again and Raan began walking back to the landing pads and her shuttle which would bring her back to the fleet. While she did have a meeting with Koris, that was not the main reason for her abrupt leave. She had an extremely important question that needed an answer. She knew of only one Quarian with the knowledge to answer her. As she walked she just kept repeating over and over in her head: " _Is it possible?_ "

Tali contacted the doctor on duty and sat through the routine examinations and tests. She noticed a few times that the doctor's eyes would go wide in a brief expression of shock or confusion. She wasn't sure which and when she asked, he told her that he was just surprised that she was healthier than he would have suspected given all she had gone through not to mention Quarian's immune systems being what they were. As he finished he told her that there was nothing sever in her system. Keep taking the antibiotics and rest well over the next few days and she should be as good as new. Tali thanked him and the doctor left. Deciding that she should go see her friends before returning to John, Tali stood, gathered her old battered suit, left the room and was instantly engulfed in the surprisingly strong hug of a tiny Japanese woman. Tali couldn't help but smile and laugh as she wrapped her own arms around Kasumi.

In the hospital cafeteria Dr. Chakwas sat at a table by herself enjoying a meal when her comm buzzed. She set her sandwich down and activated the link. "Admiral Raan. I'm guessing this is about Tali's exam results?"

"Indeed, it is. I just wanted to make sure that I was reading them correctly. These are the same anomalies as Commander Shepard's correct?

"With a precision that, had I not known the truth, I would have thought came from the same source."

"Karen, medically you know them far better than I. You have even advanced yourself as the leading non-Quarian physician in Quarian biology and chemistry and truthfully, I think you may even be better than most of your Quarian counterparts. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"Not at all but, I am not as familiar with your species' biological history and evolution. I know the basics but maybe there is something latent in your genes that has been activated. Granted, that doesn't explain Shepard's side of the problem but, it may be a place to start."

"I was thinking along those same lines already. Tali mentioned somethings to me earlier that has recalled a story that I remembered from girlhood. I don't want to say too much on it yet. Not till I learn more anyway. I have already reached out to a dear friend of mine. He is a historian, one of the few we have that focus on our cultural history and not just our technological ones. He is on Rannoch now but, has already responded back saying he was extremely interested and would get back with me as soon as he finds anything out."

"Thank you for your help Shala. It's nice to have a friend to talk to about all this. I don't have many of those anymore." Chakwas' voice had fallen as she spoke those last words thinking of all the people she had known that had perished to the reapers.

"And I you Karen." Came the reply. "We should have dinner soon. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, that sounds nice. Meet here around 1900?"

"Perfect. With some luck I will have more information then. Raan out." The line went silent and Karen smiled. She could use the break. Talking to Raan was fun. The woman was highly intelligent, and Karen had learned a lot about the Quarians through her. Ever since the trial when they had met, they had been trading correspondence. Over time a friendship had developed. Karen enjoyed having what she called an "adult" relationship as she considered her shipmates to be her "children" more than friends. Their mutual interest in Tali's wellbeing as well as the relationship blossoming between her and the Commander gave them a solid foundation but, it was both of their interests in learning about other species that brought them closer and closer.

Karen laughed out loud as she remembered when Joker had walked in on them talking about Tali and John. "You two are going to be two old hens clucking away constantly at them." He wasn't wrong she supposed, and her and Shala had laughed and laughed that day. Joker had just looked at them like they were crazy before taking his medicine and leaving shaking his head. She was fine with being the mother hen. Karen had made peace with the fact that the Alliance was her family and after serving for over thirty years she was more than satisfied with her life. With a smile on her face, she dropped her lunch tray off and headed back to work.

The next few days saw the Normandy's crew refreshed and all but, the most severe injuries healed. Several people still wore casts and slings as broken bones were set and mended and a few were still bed ridden with illness taking a bit longer to heal but, except for Commander Shepard, no one posed any further risk of dying. They spent a lot of time in the hospital waiting room and Tali spent most of it with Shepard though she was kicked out at regular intervals by either the staff needing to tend to their patient or by one of her other friends as Dr. Chakwas had told them that it wasn't good for Tali to spend all her time in in that room. Kasumi had been her most frequent visitor as she and the Japanese woman had become best of friends over the last couple of years. She was also the only one other than Wrex who could get her to leave without force.

As ordered, on the fourth day after returning to Earth, the crew of the Normandy once again stood assembled before their ship. This time they were clean and refreshed. Gone were the ratty uniforms they had worn upon landing and in their place were crisp, clean new ones. With the entire crew reunited a sea of navy blue stood in perfect formation. Gold piping edged the seams and buttons of all, with the officers wearing their rank embroidered in gold upon black shoulder epaulets. Boots shone with fresh polish and perfect creases had been pressed into the pant legs. Over the left breast the crew wore their various service ribbons and medals. The only difference in these uniforms to those of the rest of the Alliance was a blue stripe that ran on the left side in a two-inch-wide band from under the collar of the uniform and down the sleeve terminating at the cuff. SSV NORMANDY SR2 was embroidered in gold down the center of the stripe starting from the shoulder downward.

Everyone who had ever served on the Normandy wore the uniforms, even the alien races that had served. Liara, Garrus, Samara, Wrex, Grunt, Javik and of course Tali all wore modified uniforms to fit their body sizes. Other humans who had served Shepard if not exactly the Alliance were also given the same uniforms. Kasumi, Zaeed, Jacob, Jack, Diana and Miranda all stood in the front row with the rest. Miranda, Jacob, Jack and Diana had all taken official positions within the Alliance but, it was still strange to see them in Alliance colors. EDI too had been given status as an official Alliance Officer and stood proudly next to Joker who was still being supported by a crutch.

Forefront of them all stood Captain Traynor. She still felt like she was in a dream at times but, two days ago, Jack had done her best at teasing the poor woman until Samantha had finally reminded her in a no-nonsense Captain's voice, that she was in fact now her superior officer and that unless, (here her voice turned sultry) she wanted to get spanked she would stop it now. Jack had frozen in place at the words then a sly smile crept across her face and she stuck her tongue out at Samantha and replied in a little girl's voice, "oh, is the big bad Captain going to punish me…" They had not been seen for most of the following day.

Traynor tried not to smile as the memory came back to her. These last days had been a roller coaster of emotions with the relief of being on Earth, the new responsibilities of taking care of a ship and crew that came with her new rank and most importantly to her, her relationship with Jack. Today she stood with pride at the head of her friends and crew as she listened to the speeches and accolades being given. Today was the start of new adventures for them all. Many of her friends had been given new assignments already. None of them were leaving Earth anytime soon but, they at least had a plan. Samantha hadn't been given a new assignment yet. Hackett had told her they had something in mind but, he had yet to tell her.

Jack wasn't sure if she should curse Shepard or praise him as she stood in her new Captain's uniform. She had been given command of what was left of Grissom Academy and told to come up with a plan to rebuild it. She would do it of course. She had not yet met a challenge she couldn't overcome and this one, unlike most of her past work, she cared about. She sighed and looked at Samantha standing proud just in front of her and thanked Shepard. When it came down to it, she owed the man not just her freedom from prison but, her freedom from the prison that was her previous life. She had been trapped in that hell hole place her mind went when Cerberus destroyed that little girl. Now, she was finally free of that nightmare and had found peace, friendship and true love in a woman that shared that love back. No, a thank you wasn't close to good enough. She would live her life in a way that would make him proud. She would exemplify Shepard's spirit and if where this damned, starched and uncomfortable uniform and bearing the responsibilities that came with it was the cost to do so, Jack would pay it.

Diana stood next to Liara feeling lost. She was not used to being on this side of the camera and receiving awards and recognition in this fashion. Sure, she had covered hundreds of these ceremonies over her career, so the words and actions spoken were as natural to her as ordering a pizza but, to be standing here, the subject of those words was quite another matter. Just moments ago, she had been called to the stage where Admiral Hackett pinned on a Captain's rank to her shoulders. She was being given command of the Alliance's communications, both militarily and publicly. It wasn't a surprise. None of this was as Hackett and the new council had told them all their plans over several meetings. Now though it was real. Her chest felt heavy under the weight of the Star of Terra and the Galactic Unit Citation Medals that every member of the Normandy now wore. She had achieved all she had ever hoped to achieve in her life and more. None of it mattered to her. All she cared about was Liara. Maybe once things were up and running she could retire. A few more years wouldn't be too bad of a wait. She wanted to start a family. She needed to talk to Liara.

Liara stood next to Diana wanting more than anything to be able to hold her hand. She hated being in the spotlight like this. She never liked it growing up, hated it more when Serrice University had forced her to give speeches and after years of being the shadow broker, wished for nothing more than to be left alone with her work and Diana. If not for that woman's love Liara would have tried to find a way to escape this entire ceremony. It was one of the many things she loved deeply about Diana. She complimented her perfectly and gave her strength when and where Liara needed it. They had talked some about their plans and she had told Diana that for now, she would like to take some time to study Earth. Of course, she wanted to return to her Prothean research one day but, she also wanted to learn more about humanity. She also knew that with Diana's new promotion and job she would be stuck on Earth for some time. Liara had hundreds of years to live but, humans don't live that long and she didn't want to waste any of that time away from Diana. For the first time in her one-hundred and ten years, the thought of having a family of her own crossed the young Asari's mind.

Grunt hated this ceremonial crap. Maybe not as much as Wrex did but, nobody hated things as much as Wrex did. Plus, he was nervous. He was supposed to be guarding Shepard's door. Another Aralakh company soldier was there now but, Grunt still felt twitchy. Why did the soft skins always have to make such a big deal about victories? They had won the war. Great, now let's get on with it. He had watched as person after person had gone through the same song and dance and been returned to their place in formation. At least the good thing to all this fame was there was plenty of food and drink.

Wrex was bored but, he knew the importance of today's ceremony. It wasn't really the words being said as it was the way in which they were being presented. The promotions and awards were ways of showing that life was returning to normal and that there was a future waiting for them. Hell, he had even commanded the same to be done back on Tuchanka. Bakara was addressing it now. One new item he highly approved of was the new council. For the first time ever, almost all the races had a council representative present. The female Shaman, Urdnot Nala now stood proudly next to the others. Wrex was proud of his people. They not only had done what Krogan do best, destroy large enemies, they had earned the respect of the entire galaxy. The genophage was over and they could now go forward as a partner to the galaxy. Krogan future looked bright and he had Shepard to thank for that.

Jacob's life couldn't be better. He was married, had a child on the way, rejoined the Alliance with a position on Luna base for him and his family. He stood now surrounded by his friends and could see his wife Brynn sitting in the front row of the audience smiling back at him. Yes, life was good for Jacob.

Zaeed was in similar spirits to Jacob. No, he didn't have a family or a fancy new position with the Alliance but, he did have something to look forward to, retirement. Well, maybe he should say retirement from mercenary work. Wrex had offered him a place on Tuchanka helping to rebuilding. The Krogan leader, Grunt and himself had found a lot of common ground and when he told Grunt that he was no longer sure what he wanted to keep doing but, he knew that sitting around on the Citadel or Earth in retirement sounded far too boring, Grunt told him Tuchanka could use someone like him. Zaeed was a strong fighter who could hold his own against Krogan, and his way of looking at the world would make him fit right in. Grunt had taken the idea to Wrex who agreed at once. Zaeed was looking forward to helping the Krogan rebuild. Not to mention the drinking parties Wrex had promised to throw.

Miranda Lawson was still in shock. The night before, Admiral Hackett had appeared at her room holding a new Alliance Navy uniform. She had let him in and he placed the uniform in her hands. On top of it were two sheets of paper. The first was an official pardon for actions taken while working for Cerberus and the second was an Admiral's commission. Miranda had started to laugh as she was certain this was a joke. She knew the Alliance had gladly taken her help during the war but, officially she was a traitor and enemy. Hackett just remained standing there as she laughed until she began to realize this was no joke. "What's the catch Admiral? I find it hard to believe you are giving me this out of kindness or because of all my good deeds"

"Actually Miss Lawson, your good deeds have just recently saved the entire galaxy. While I do not agree with all your choices, your work on the Lazarus project was incredible and simply put, without it, we would not be here having this talk."

"Admiral, you know as well as I that one good deed, no matter how good it was won't erase the years of bad. People don't trust me nor like me. I've not been a good person sir." Miranda cringed inside as she spoke those words. She was trying to be more honest with herself and found that the truth was painful. She was coming to terms with it but, hearing the words out loud still felt like a dagger to the gut.

Hackett didn't miss the woman's silent self-recrimination. In anything it confirmed he was right for doing this. "I'm not offering you anything easy. I'm offering you a chance to use your strengths in science and leadership for good. Use them to change minds and do better. This universe is in desperate need of good leaders Miss Lawson. I am not the only one to recognize your potential and overlook your past, regardless of what you believe. This offer has the backing of the entire council, all of whom know full well your history."

"What is the job Admiral? I may as well know what your offering?"

"We want you to be the head of a new military research division. We are forming a new unified galactic unit. It will be composed of select members from all races. We need leaders who can work in that environment. This new division needs a scientific arm that is unique since it will have to invent for all races not just one. They will need a strong leader. We want you."

"Surely a Salarian or Asari scientist would be better suited sir. I worked for years in a pro-human terrorist group. I made several of these people's wanted lists…"

"Miss Lawson. You just spent the better part of three years working to save the entire galaxy. Yes, you may have started out working for the wrong people and reasons but, you changed. _You_ _changed_. It was _your_ decision, _your_ effort and _you_ did it because you _wanted_ to. All that carries a lot of weight with people. Even some of your biggest opponents now support you. It won't be easy. You will probably curse the day I stepped foot into your room many times. I have faith in you though, and you have far more support than you realize."

Miranda had stood there for a couple of minutes longer, then set the pile of clothes on the table, turned, pulled herself to attention and saluted the older man. "I'll do it sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I will do everything in my power not to disappoint you or anyone who have put their trust in me. It means more to me than you will ever know."

Hackett returned the salute and replied, "Congratulations Admiral Lawson. I know you will do all you have said and make us all proud." Then he had shook her hand and told her that they would be having a meeting sometime in the next week to iron out some more details on the project. He still had some more people to recruit first. Then he left, and she sat there staring at the papers and uniform not fully believing that had just happened. She had fully expected to be trialed as a war criminal for her actions with Cerberus. She had accepted it and had turned herself into the Admiral personally after the war ended. She had hoped that her work with Shepard and the crucible project would carry some weight to avoid the harshest punishments but, had accepted the worst if it came to it.

Now a little over twelve hours after Hackett had appeared in her room, she stood in line with her friends as one of the Alliance's newest officers. She wasn't sure what all this new future had in store for her but, she knew she had friends to help her through it. She just wished Shepard was with them. This was really his victory. She owed it all to him. They all did.

Javik was amused with the entire event. His own people had stopped giving out recognition in battle generations before he was born as they considered the award to be that you were still alive. _Silly primitives_. His thoughts turned from the scene at hand to where he was going. A few days ago, he had found himself talking to the Asari Justicar Samara. He expressed his distress at no longer being certain on his purpose in life. He had once told Shepard that after the war was won he would rejoin his fellow soldiers in death after achieving his purpose of vengeance. After many talks with both Shepard and Liara he had begun to wonder if there could be more for him and a better way to honor his people than simply rejoining them. He had pushed it out of mind during the fighting as he didn't see the point of thinking on it if they had not yet achieved victory. The past few weeks though had given him plenty of time to think and his only conclusion was he was now more uncertain than ever. He had expressed all this to Samara one day and she took it all in and finally said, "If you are in doubt I know of a place you could go to think and be useful." She then told him about the monastery where her daughter lived. It was a refugee for the Ardat-Yakshi and needed rebuilding. It would be a quiet place where he could take the time needed to work through his thoughts yet, he could do some good for a people often overlooked and ignored.

Javik had liked the idea from the start. Samara had put him in contact with her daughter Falere and the two had begun making plans. He told her he wanted to try to stay on Earth till the Commander awoke but, then he would go there. She had told him she looked forward to meeting. Samara also renewed her promise to return to the monastery as well. Javik had a purpose again. It may be a temporary one but, what in this life wasn't.

Samara too was very happy with how things were going. They had won the war and soon she would get to spend time with her daughter again. She had hundreds of years' worth of catching up to do and she was ready to get started. She had turned down all awards and special recognition's. Her code didn't allow it. Hackett had understood and simply left her medals on the table in her room at their meeting. She had placed them in the bottom of her travel pack.

She was also pleased to have Javik coming with her to the monastery. It would be good to have him helping to rebuild and she truly believed he could find peace there. She was concerned at first as Ardat-Yakshi are dangerous beings to be around. She wasn't worried about Falere harming him but, others would one day begin returning and then, she wasn't sure. Javik had negated those worries as he simply laughed at her and said that his people knew all about the " _blue demons"_ as they were known to the Protheans. He said that they had found them fascinating for their unique power but yes, dangerous. His people had developed their mental barriers to block out Ardat-Yakshi powers. They were on the verge of raising them into the galactic community of the time when their own reaper war began. She was glad they had instead chosen to completely abandon them instead as that caused the reapers to ignore the Asari.

Yes, she was happy but, like most of them she was saddened by Shepard's lack of improvement. It broke her heart watching Tali barely function in his absence. The pain in the young Quarian moved her in a way nothing had in centuries. As a result, she now spent hours every day talking to Falere. She had let far too much time pass because of her work as a Justicar. She knew that there was nothing she could do for Tali but, she could help her own daughter. Samara was looking forward to the day they were reunited in person.

Tali was proud and frustrated. She was proud to be representing the Quarian people for their efforts in the war, not to mention her own personal contributions but, this was Shepard's victory and he was not here. He was still lying unconscious in the hospital where she should be. She could hear Shepard telling her to just stand there and smile. Enjoy the moment for what it is, a tremendous achievement to be proud of. She was trying her best, but her fingers kept twitching with impatience at her side. She sighed and calmed her mind again as the ceremony wound on. Unlike many of her friends, she didn't have a new job to start. She would have turned down anything they had offered anyway. Raan had asked her point blank about it a couple of days ago and Tali simply said that until Shepard could do it himself, her only job was to take care of him. Raan didn't bother to try to change her mind she simply said okay and relayed it to the others. Now Tali stood with the others going through the motions and waiting for it to end.

Kasumi Goto was always nervous when she was exposed in public and now she was front of a huge crowd of people and was being broadcast throughout the galaxy. She couldn't hide as the new uniform was designed to bring attention to her not hide in, and even the cap was more ceremonial than functionary as the brim did little to shade her face. The gold embroidered Admiralty bars on her shoulders reflected the sun light into the corners of her eyes, and the light wind kept making the Star of Terra and the Galactic Unit Citation medals over her chest clank together preventing any stealth movement. Yet her excitement at her new position was just as powerful if not more so than her nervousness.

That morning she had received a visit very similar in scope to that of Miranda's the night before. Admiral Hackett had appeared at her room carrying the uniform she now wore with two pieces of paper on top. A pardon and a commission. Much like Miranda, Kasumi also laughed and made many of the same arguments of reasons why this was a bad idea. The Admiral had made his counterpoints and then gave her his proposed project and told her about the role they had in mind for the young Japanese woman. She was to head up the covert operations division. Her highest recommendation had come from a Salarian named Jondum Bau, a Spectre who had spent years chasing her and thought she had died giving her life protecting the Hanar people during the war. He had said he was both surprised and proud to have learned that she had in fact survived and continued to use her talents to aid in the crucible construction. He had not only recommended her to the council for the job but, said that he would be honored to work under her in forming the new unit.

Bau's respect combined with the annoying voice of Commander Shepard in her head telling her she should continue to help and do the right thing, overpowered her protests and she had accepted. Plus, she had found out that the scenery in the form of her new boss would be very nice indeed.

Former Lieutenant James Vega also sported a new set of Admiral's epaulettes on his shoulders and had been given a new task to complete. The council had called him to a meeting the day after the Normandy had returned. It was there they had proposed their idea of a new unified military unit. They were gathering an extensive list of candidates for various leadership positions but, the new unit would need a head. They put forth his name and it was quickly approved across the board. They told him that he had already been shortlisted to several major projects prior to the war breaking out. His candidacy for the N7 program was just the first step. Thanks to Shepard's continual evaluation and reports back to Alliance Command, they agreed that the Lieutenant had more than proved himself and was ready for the job.

James had accepted immediately and only later did the realization of what he had just done take hold of him. That night he had lain awake for hours as worries and doubts spun through his head. He had slept that night horribly. The next day he sat in Shepard's room relieving Tali, so the woman could go get some rest. He wanted to talk to his Commander for a while. There he told Shepard all that had happened and what it meant. While he knew he would get no answers, it felt good to speak it all out loud. When Tali returned a few hours later, James had talked through the issues in every way he could image. He was now clear headed and ready to start. He hugged Tali and left to go find Hackett. He wanted to know who else was on this project.

Ashley and Garrus both were at an impasse in their lives. Unsure of what to do next as the call of duty weighed heavily on their minds as did the desire to remain with Shepard and Tali out of both loyalty and love. When James asked them to a meeting with the council they both immediately went hoping someone would give them the answers they sought. Now they stood side by side with a purpose. The council explained the new project that James had been placed in charge of. They wanted to ensure that they had the best for the sniper and combat divisions and James had instantly thought of them both. Garrus was the best shot he had ever seen and Ashley was close behind him. The Turian ambassador was proud to have such a high-profile General appointed to the project and Primarch Victus gave his personal approval as well. Garrus had instantly accepted with no regrets. This was the something he was looking for. A chance to teach and create something that could help everyone.

Ashley had also of course accepted the promotion and position in her typical straight laced, strict and trim military appropriateness but, inside she was jumping around like a little girl in excitement. She had once commented to the Commander that she had always thought she would have topped out at Gunnery Chief. Now she was one of the highest-ranking Alliance officers and was just given a brand-new program to design, form and train.

That evening her and Garrus had gone to Shepard's room and told him of all that had transpired that day. They both knew that where they were now was due solely to his influence on their lives. They both had years that they had spent under the Commander's guidance, and he had awakened them in more ways than one. They owed all they had become to him and would strive to do their best to pay him back, both by upholding what he had taught, and by passing it on to the next generation. Afterwards they had gone to the bar and had long conversations on what they would like to do with this new program. Their friendship had always been a strained one mainly due to Ashley's original distrust of aliens. Over the years they had warmed up to each other and as Ashley finally shook off her personal prejudices, they had found more common ground than either had originally thought possible. Now they were united in a common cause they both fully supported and unlike the reaper war, this one they could enjoy. Their talks were filled with as much laughter as planning that night.

After long hours of awards and recognition, the ceremony was finally ending. Samantha was exhausted as her body was still weak and three hours of standing in formation was taking its toll. Movement from the hospital doors caught her attention as one of the attending nurses came running out. Not breaking her stance Samantha's eyes followed the nurse as she approached the stage security. She could see her gesturing frantically that she needed to reach Admiral Hackett. Finally, one of the guards broke away and approached the Admiral, and as politely as possible interrupted the man's speech. She watched as the two conversed and she saw the elderly Admiral's eyes go wide and his gaze shifted to Traynor. Hackett nodded once to the guard and turned to the crowd.

"I apologize for the interruption but, I was just informed that one of the two reasons for interrupting this ceremony has come to pass." Here he turned to face the Normandy's crew. "The best piece of news I can give you all today has just happened. Commander Shepard has just woken up!"

When the nurse had come running out of the doors Tali had instantly seized up. Her gaze locked onto the woman and watched her intently throughout the entire exchange with the guards and the Admiral. When Admiral Hackett began to speak her whole body started shaking and as soon as the word "alive" had come out, Tali lost all semblance of professionalism and took off at a sprint for the hospital. Her mind barely registered the Admiral dismissing the Normandy crew and the sound of pounding feet after her. She flew through the doors and leapt up the stairs to the fourth floor taking them several at a time. The Krogan at Shepard's door had anticipated this and as Tali rounded the corner from the stairwell he was activating the door controls. The young Quarian never even slowed as she ran past him and slid across the tiled floor to a stop at Shepard's bed side.

Shepard lay there, eyes open and breathing even and as Tali slid to a stop he focused on her and smiled. Tears filled Tali's eyes at the sight and her glowing eyes met his equally glowing eyes as he spoke words that made her happier than any others spoken in her life, "Hey beautiful. I came back."

***As always, I want to thank you all for reading this latest chapter of my story. I hope you all are enjoying reading it as I am writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. A Quarian History. A New Future.**

He was in darkness. Not just your night time darkness either. This was a darkness so complete that there was no difference between his eyes being open or closed. He tried looking around but other than feeling his head turn, he would have never known he was looking at something different as the dark never wavered. He couldn't tell if he was standing or laying down. He moved his arms and hands trying to feel something solid to no avail, meeting only empty space. He tried walking but, his feet found no purchase. Disorientation flooded his mind. There was no way of telling how long he was in that state. He couldn't find his omni tool, it had probably fallen off in the fight he thought. Feeling his body, he realized that he was no longer in the remains of his uniform and armor. Instead, a soft linen shirt and trousers were all he now wore. Where am?

Gradually his senses noticed that the space around him was beginning to lighten up. Faint shapes started to emerge from the darkness. He watched as a light emerged from distance, rising and illuminating what appeared to be water. As the source of the light rose higher he became aware that he was standing on a cliff overlooking a large body of water. Lake or ocean he wasn't certain, but the land surrounding him was rocky with scraggly trees and shrubs. He knew this place but, couldn't put a finger on it from where.

Finally, the last of the shadows were chased away by what he now knew to be a sun and his location clarified in his memories. Rannoch. The Quarian home world stretched out before him in all its glory. Desert highlands and sheltered valleys of fertile land covered in grasses lay spread out as far as the eye could see. The large body of water was just the first in a great chain of inland lakes and rivers that led to the ocean hundreds of miles from his position. Why was he on Rannoch? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being in the catalyst's command center shooting the core that would destroy the reapers and end the war.

Was he dead? What happened to the reapers? Did it work? Tali? Tali. The image of the young Quarian appeared in front of his eyes in perfect clarity. Her form fitting environmental suit covered in her own unique designs of swirling purple lines, and the purple tinted visor of her helmet covering her beautiful face. " _John, come back to me._ " Her final words to him sounded in his head. He had tried to save her. He had tried to come back but, to win, he had to lose. He felt himself start to cry as the pain of those parting words and the consequences of his decision aboard the crucible hit him. He fell to his knees as the realization that he had lost the person he loved the most overtook his senses.

Whether minutes, hours or days had passed he could not say. When he finally stopped crying and was able to see the world around him, the sun had moved to a new position in the sky and he found himself covered in a thin layer of dust. He pushed himself to his feet and slowly started to walk down the cliff side to the water below. If he was here, maybe someone else was too. Maybe there were answers to his questions. He hoped that he would find something. "Ancestors guide me. Ancestors help me." Were the words he kept repeating as he walked.

The sun set, rose, set and rose again as he walked along the shore line. On that second day he came across a figure sitting on a log in the distance. The figure was Quarian in shape and size though not wearing a suit. As he approached the figure, he realized that it was an elderly man with long white hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The man simply sat there, staring out across the water with the sound of the waves gently lapping at his uncovered feet.

"Excuse me sir." John's voice was weak as he tried to get the old man's attention. He coughed then tried again, "Excuse me please but, can you help me?" The Quarian turned and looked at him then indicated the empty place on the log as somewhere to sit. John took the offered place and sat down. "Please sir, I'm not sure how I got here or why. The last thing I remember doing was…"

"Dying." The Quarian cut him off. His voice was gentle and kind though it had a tired undertone to it. "The last thing you did Commander Shepard was to die. It is the final act we all do. You however, made the greatest sacrifice any living being can make. You knowingly and without hesitations or return demands gave up your life for not only those you love but, you did for every soul in the entire galaxy. Those who had gone before you, those still there and those yet to come. Your sacrifice gave life to countless beings. That is the last thing you remember doing. It is a good thing to remember."

Shepard was shocked. He had told himself that he must have died. He had even said so himself when he first woke up but, to hear it spoken by another was a blow to his spirit. "So, is this the afterlife?"

"It is one of many Commander. Every person sees the afterlife differently. Many things affect what they see. Beliefs, religion, race, imagination, the list can go on indefinitely."

"So, are you a god then?"

"Do you think I am?"

"I don't know what to think right now to be honest. I've never really given the afterlife much thought before. I've never been religious in the sense that I follow a certain religion or set of beliefs. There is an old Earth saying that _there is never an atheist in a fox hole_. I've been in a lot of fox holes in my life. I guess I have faith in that there is something or someone out there looking out for us but, I never gave it a name."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Commander. It doesn't matter. What you believe in life doesn't affect what happens to you in death. What matters are your actions in life. A killer may be a devout worshiper and an atheist may spend all their life helping those in need. A person is not judged upon how many times they pray or to whom but, instead by how that life was lived.

"'Then I'm not sure if I deserve to be here. My actions have not always been those of a good person."

"Yet you _are_ a good person Commander. That should be obvious, or you would not be here."

"Maybe this is my punishment for my crimes. To be alone on the planet I love. The people I love taken from me. My friends, my family, the Alliance, Tali, all of them gone. Just me here to wander alone and think about all the bad I did and the people I didn't save."

"Is that how you truly feel Commander? Do you truly believe that what you did was wrong, or do you just regret how some things turned out and that you couldn't do more?"

Shepard remained silent while he thought about those words. There was truth in them. He knew that all he did was for the greater good and in the name of saving the galaxy but, was that not the same beliefs that all evil people had used throughout history? No, that is not true. They used that as a statement to justify their atrocities. They did not have regrets. They did not agonize over the failures and losses of life. "No, I don't believe that what I did was wrong in the greater sense. My actions were necessary but, that doesn't excuse the facts that I could have explored other options, acted differently for better results, faster to save more lives or more peacefully instead of manipulating and forcing my will onto others."

"Of course, and those actions could have made things ten times worse. Maybe you saved this colony today but, due to being at that place instead of where you were, you failed to save those you did which lead to a missing crucial component to the entire effort. You lose the war. You lose it all."

"Maybe I saved them all. Maybe none of them had to die."

"Commander. You can speak theoretical maybes and look back with perfect vision from now until eternity and still you would not find the perfect solution. You are punishing yourself for not finding something that doesn't exist. Some people cannot be saved. There are simply people out there that will always defy you, doubt you, question you and despite all evidence to the contrary, they will do so believing they are right. Because of that, you cannot win with perfection. Torturing yourself over it does no one any good."

"So, you are saying I should just forget and move on. Simply accept the results as inevitable?"

"Of course not. Those are the first steps down the path to the evil of which you are afraid of being. To do that would change who you are and why you are a good person. Never forget or easily dismiss the consequences, bad or good. Instead, do as you have been. Learn from them. Grow from them. Constantly strive to do better and remember those failures for what they are but, don't let them prevent you from continuing to do what is right."

Shepard thought about those words. He thought about all the people lost. He saw the image of the little boy that died in the shuttle and haunted his dreams over the past year. He knew logically that there was nothing he could have done differently to protect those people. Still, he felt guilty about it.

"There was nothing different you could have done Shepard." Replied the Quarian. "I know you will not change your way of thinking as that makes you who you are but, try not to let it consume you."

"I'll try. It is not easy for me to accept something like that."

"Nor should it be! That is what makes you a good man. Someone we should admire. A hero you bosh'tet!" exclaimed the Quarian in the first show of emotion since they had begun talking. Shepard smiled at the use of the word. It reminded him dearly of Tali. He hoped more than anything that she was well and that he could see her again. It also broke his concentration on past mistakes and brought him back to his present situation. He looked over at the Quarian to find that the man was looking back expectantly.

"So, can you tell me why I'm here and why am I talking to a Quarian on Rannoch? I guess I just sort of assumed that you would look, human. I'm not upset about it. I love Rannoch. I fell in love with the place when I landed there to fight the Geth. I stood on a cliff with Tali and I knew right then that I was looking at heaven…" he chuckled softly, "I guess I just answered half of my own question."

The Quarian smiled Shepard as he realized that point. "That is indeed why you now see Rannoch. The afterlife takes the form of what you truly love and cherish the most. Where your heart and soul live. You have only known Rannoch briefly yet here you are. I would say that speaks volumes to the truth that this is where you belong." He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "To answer why a Quarian and not a human is sitting here talking to you now is very similar. Your heart and soul belong to the Quarian people and particularly to one Quarian woman. Also, we wanted to talk to you."

Images of Tali flooded Shepard's vision again. This time she was walking towards him across his bedroom in the citadel apartment. It was late at night and the glow from the strip's neon lights covered her in hues of orange and green. She wore only an undershirt of John's which barely reached her mid-thigh. Midnight blue hair fell in messy waves over her purple tinted shoulders. He remembered thinking that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The love he bore for Tali was almost overwhelming. As Tali climbed into bed next to him, he looked over at his dresser and saw the small wooden box on top. In it was the only remaining thing he had of his parents, his mom's wedding ring. _Not tonight but, soon. Very soon._

"I do love Tali more than I could have ever thought possible to love someone." The longing in Shepard's voice was raw with pain. He remembered that night vividly. He had spent all his savings to modify his one bedroom into a decontamination chamber. He wanted to give Tali a special place that was just theirs. Someplace that they could look at each other, touch each and be with each other without the confinements and restrictions of her environmental suit and the constant threat of illness. She had told him that it was foolish and unnecessary. She loved spending time with him regardless of the suit. He had told her that " _it was totally worth it_." She had spent the next couple of hours showing her appreciation of the gift.

"Shepard, everything you have gone out of your way to do for the Quarians during the war aside, you are one of the extremely few outsiders to ever learn our ways. You have been learning our customs, traditions and language. You said yourself that you fell instantly into love with Rannoch and have become more deeply bonded to Tali than has been done in centuries. Cut off some fingers and toes, bend your lower legs into proper shape and turn your skin purple and you are a Quarian Commander Shepard."

Shepard smiled at the image the Quarians words conjured. All he said was again true. He did have an invested interest in the Quarians and not all of it was a direct result of his relationship with Tali. He found a welcoming comfort with them that he didn't have anywhere else. He was a colony kid, orphaned in his teens. The Alliance had become his family but, it was not the same. While not treated badly as the Quarians had been, he still felt much like an outcast on a personal level with the galaxy in general. Now he had found a people that welcomed him, and he wanted more than anything to settle down with Tali and raise his family amongst them, and just be John.

As that last thought trailed off so did his smile and with frustration emerging in his voice asked, "Does any of this matter? I mean, I'm dead. My thoughts, feelings, actions, loves, hopes and wishes are all gone now, or at least restricted to myself. I can't change anything anymore. I can only exist in this state with these regrets and do what, wait? Is there even anything to wait for?"

"Your future may not be as set as you suppose. Look deep inside you. Feel that place where Tali's spirit resides in you. You know what I am referring to. It's new I know but, it's there. You have felt it since the night before the final fight when you became bonded to her." Shepard had closed his eyes and allowed his feelings to open, and instantly he felt a strange but, comforting and familiar sensation that he instinctively knew was Tali.

"Do you have it?" Shepard nodded affirmative. "Good now take it and trace it back to her. What do you see?" A pulling sensation flooded him, and the light blurred as he was yanked through space and time to see a brightly lit hospital room. The room was clean and organized as one would expect a hospital room to be. A few noticeable differences caught his attention. The first was a Quarian environmental suit laying spread out over a table. The familiar purple swirl patterns covering it indicated that it was Tali's. He panicked at first till he saw the female form of a Quarian in a chair, bent over a bed asleep with her head resting on the arm of a human male. He knew that he was looking at the sleeping form of Tali. She wore a different suit, but it was her. He then realized with a shock that he was the male she was laying on.

He looked terrible. Had it not been for the machines that surrounded the bed telling him he was alive, Shepard would not have thought it possible. The soft sound of crying reached his ears and he knew that Tali wasn't asleep, she was the one crying. His heart broke at hearing that sound. All he wanted was to hold her and assure her that everything would be fine. "Tali!" He called out.

"John?" Tali stopped crying and spoke, lifting her head and looking at his unconscienced face. Just then the door slid open and he saw Kasumi walk in carrying a tray with food and drinks. "Hey Tali. I brought lunch!" then seeing that Tali was upset, she quickly set the tray down on a nearby table and moved quickly to wrap her arms around her friend. "Oh no Tali, what is it? Did something happen to Shep? "

"No, it was nothing. For just a second there I thought I heard his voice call out my name. It sounded so real but, I was probably dreaming or just remembering something." Came the saddened reply. He watched Kasumi pull Tali into a tighter hug then he felt himself being pulled away from the scene. A moment later he was standing on the beach with the elder Quarian.

"So, I'm not dead. I can go back?"

"In time. You are here for a couple of reasons. The first is that you are severely injured. Your body cannot sustain your actual presence in it until you have healed enough. We thought it prudent to give you a place to heal your spirit while your friends took care of your physical form. The second is you need to learn more about the Quarian people. I know you already know a great deal but, what I am about to tell you isn't covered in your standard books and data bases. This goes back to the Quarians of a past remembered now only in tales and legends. Through your love to Tali'Zorah, the two of you have inadvertently resurrected that past. Your love will create a cataclysmic change in the Quarian people and the trickle effects will be felt across the galaxy. They are about to be reminded of their true potential."

That last statement had captured Shepard's full attention. The questions raced but, he calmed himself knowing somehow that the Quarian would answer in due time. The elder man, seeing that Shepard was going to let him continue uninterrupted adjusted himself on the log and looked out over the water to the unseen distant shore. Taking a breath, he began:

" _Ages ago, before the exile, before the Geth, before our ascent to a space going species and before the advent of technology, we were a people with a history not much different than yours. A species evolved from other primitive species much like you humans evolving from your primates which evolved from other species which came from the sea which came from microorganisms which came from, well, whatever started it all. In our case, our "primates" were an animal called the Nthula-dom. The best way I can describe this creature is for you to picture one of your Earth cats, a black panther. Walking on all fours, a long and lean body with powerful legs made for fast movement, jumping and climbing. Three long toes on each of its paws made equally for digging into the hard rock as well as gripping tree branches. Dark purplish-blue fur, midnight blue is what I believe you would call it covered the creature's body. A long thick tail, elongated muzzle with four long teeth in front with smaller, sharp teeth behind and pointed ears keeping the creature aware of even the tiniest of noises. They were fast, agile, powerfully deadly, with an extremely impressive intelligence. These creatures inhabited Rannoch for millions of years and would slowly over time become the Quarian people._

 _Rannoch herself has undergone drastic changes over the ages. From the earliest days the planet was a rather barren rock with massive underground reservoirs of water. Over time, the water slowly forced its way up through the rock in the form of springs. These springs would flow down through the low places to infill the basins and craters of the planets. As the water spread it gradually eroded the rock to form massive canyons and valleys leaving tall cliffs and plateaus on either side. Organisms began the evolutionary process in the water, growing from micro-organisms through the many variations of water creatures to the point where the first was ready to leave the water and walk on land. Above the water, vegetation was spreading. Year after year, the cycle of growth and decay continued with death fertilizing life. These changes shaped the land into what would be eventually called Rannoch, the Walled Garden. Over the millennia life continued to evolve and in time the Nthula-dom emerged and ruled Rannoch for a millennium until another round of evolutionary changes would occur._

 _We think what caused the dramatic changes to take place in the Nthula-dom to push them to evolve into the Quarian people was the sun going through an extended period of solar flares. As the sun continued to give off increased heat and radiation, the planet warmed drastically, and the plants and wildlife began a series of mutations to adapt. During this time, some of the Nthula-dom began to dig cave like structures and eventually build with stone to protect themselves from the heat. They also began to establish more permanent habitats and communities as migrations in the heat was becoming limited to water sources that were drying up year after year. For reasons we can only speculate at, they began to stand up on their hind legs. Most believe it was to facilitate the building process as stone is easier to carry in large quantities with hands rather than in a mouth. Further evolutionary milestones would follow. Communications developed, and the earliest use of tools started._

 _In addition to these changes, the Nthula-dom living in the stone structures had shed their fur, lost their tails and their facial features had shrunk as their diets had become more plant based with roots and mushroom type foods being the most prevalent below ground. The deadly muzzles full of teeth were no longer needed. Night vision and hearing sharpened even further than it had been, and as new tools and methods were invented, the underground Nthula-dom soon surpassed their above ground brethren in intelligence._

 _As the millennia passed, the planet cooled again, the valleys and depressions filled back with water and the lowland valleys returned to fertile fields. The highlands still resemble the rough, desert landscape of the past which, I think has a beauty all its own. The Nthula-dom had evolved along two separate paths and were now two distinct beings. The ones who had remained on the surface were still relatively the same creature as far as appearance is concerned. The ones who had become cave dwellers now emerged as the earliest form of Quarians. The Quarian name means Builders of Stone. Who first called us this I cannot say but, the reasoning is clearly derived from the stone caves and structures that were built during the age of solar flares and throughout the following centuries in which we made our civilizations out of the same stone._

 _"While Quarians had changed in many ways from the Nthula-dom, they retained several aspects of their ancestral species. Their bodies were still lean with muscular limbs, three fingers and toes, a tough, thick skin and fast reflexes. While they no longer had fur, their hair retained the same midnight blue coloring and their skin was purple tinted. The other trait that had carried on is one of the most important for you now. Their eyes._

 _A Nthula-dom's eyes were the apex of vision in clarity and distance under any light conditions. The Quarian half of the species developed them further while underground with what is best described as infra-red vision, being able to see heat signatures. The defining characteristic was their glow. The eyes of both species glowed a pure white light which masked the physical eye features such as the corona and iris._

"I believe you are familiar with this glow." The elder Quarian looked at Shepard as he said this. Shepard simply nodded in return picturing Tali's glowing eyes and the way they had changed to match the blue in his own that last night together. "Good. Pay close attention Commander." Taking a drink of water, he returned his gaze to the water and continued his tale.

 _The surface Nthula-dom were considered the most dangerous and respected creature to ever walk Rannoch by the new Quarian people. There were only two types of classifications ever given to the creatures: single or paired. The single Nthula-dom could rip through a large hunting party within minutes, destroy a village to a man in an hour and had no natural predators. A pair of Nthula-dom was nothing short of an act of nature and considered the physical manifestation of Rannoch's life force. The Quarians, respecting the Nthula-dom as their ancestral form, did not hunt them and tried to respect the territory of the creatures whenever possible._

 _The way the two types were identified were by their eyes. A single Nthula-dom had the same glowing white eyes as the Quarians. Paired Nthula-dom had eyes matching in color other than white. This trait was also displayed by the Quarian people and with it, the same increase in power and health of a pair of Nthula-dom was displayed by a paired Quarian couple._

 _What caused this change in eye color? Why did the pairing generate such a vast change in the individual creature's body? This addresses our fundamental health flaw, the weakened immune system. There have been many theories covering our weaknesses but, it all boils down to surviving and procreation. At the base level of our original DNA in the form of the Nthula-dom, we needed to survive. To survive we needed to have children. For children, there had to be compatibility. So, the bonding evolved. The bonding is a spirit or soul level connection that pairs two individuals together, blends their DNA and makes two partial beings a whole and unique being. As a motivation for the bonding to happen, solitary creatures are left with weekend health systems. To survive, they must rely upon certain nutrients found in Rannoch's flora. Without those nutrients or a bonding, they were more vulnerable to disease and injury._

 _Within the Quarian people this trait carries on to this day although the origin, cause and solution has been lost over time. It was inevitable that would happen when one looks back at who we are as a people. From the moment the first Nthula-dom decided to build a home we were placed on the path to become a people who value inventions, engineering and ways to improve life up to if not more than life itself. As the ages went by and we developed as a species, our minds constantly looked for way to improve anything and everything. Most of these were good, useful items. Clothing, tools, bowls, the wheel, boats, artificial building materials, gears, artificially generated energy and electricity. However, others were bad, weapons, explosives, warfare and again electricity and a lot of the technology that followed._

 _Before our technology boom around twenty-five hundred years ago, we did not give our weakened health much thought. It was simply the way we were, and life went on. Then came the dawn of our industrial revolution that would begin to leap us forward in science and technology. Within a few generations we went from working with our hands to using machines and then into robotics. Onward and upward became our cultural motto and soon we were ready to leave Rannoch and reach the stars. Satellites, moon colonization, the discovery of Prothean artifacts and mass accelerators and finally the mass relays. First contact with the Asari and reaching the Citadel. Becoming part of the galactic community and respected for our intellectual minds in engineering. We thought we were at the top of our evolution but, reality was we had begun to decline._

 _As we grew in knowledge of technology and the benefits it could bring, we began to look for ways to live without Rannoch's native flora. Space travel and colonization brought this on in earnest as we quickly discovered it was very difficult to carry enough of the plants to sustain us and even more challenging to grow them off world. As we became increasingly ill off-world, study into Antibiotics, immune boosters and the invention of that damn nutrient paste were high fields of study. We also noticed that only certain people were being severely affected; single people._

 _This made little sense to the scientists. They studied DNA of both single and bonded Quarians, and while they could see the differences, they could not come up with an explanation why. We were never a religious people. We prayed to our ancestors for guidance but, the realms of the spirit and soul were superseded by that of science and by the time we were investigating solutions to our immune deficiency problems, the true nature of our bonding had been dismissed as a tale told for children. The change had to be something genetically triggered with the exchange of compatible fluids or something along those lines. That line of thinking lasted for centuries more until the Geth war._

 _Most people assume that our exile from Rannoch due to the Geth war was the start of our health downfall. Being cut off from our native planet, and its inherent flora and fauna combined with being trapped in our environmental suits within sterile environments certainly did not help any but, our downfall began centuries before that._

 _As our love affair with sciences and technology grew, our connections with one another faded. Of course, we still loved, and bonding took place. Obviously, we continued having children and growing our population but the true, soul level bonding became fewer and fewer as time went on. Our passions were now bonded to the artificial. We constantly turned to it to improve upon our lives instead of looking toward each other as we were meant to do up to the point of creating the Geth. By the time of the Morning War, it is estimated that only one in one million paired Quarians were soulfully bonded in the way of the Nthula-dom. Today, there is only one._

 _We have always said that our greatest creations nearly destroyed us, and no truer words have ever been spoken. Over the three centuries since we were exiled from Rannoch, we have faced our sharpest and most rapid decline in health. It is an irony that our environmental suits which originated as another way of possibly substituting for the loss of the benefits of a true bonding, became both our life preserver and life destroyer. We quickly realized that living on a sterile ship meant that we were becoming more and more susceptible to disease. The solution was found in the suits. Originally designed to enhance our physical strength as well as provide stimulants and booster to our health systems, we now used them to isolate ourselves from each other. In addition to damaging our immune systems further by removing all bacteria, good and bad that a person needs to be healthy, that isolation further excelled our lack of deep bonding as fear of true intimacy blossomed. After the first couple of generations, it was a rarity for any Quarian to remove their suit without the strictest of decontamination and sterilizations and even then, illness often followed._

 _We still fell in love, bonded, had children primarily through artificial insemination, and even developed a new type of intimacy with reading of body language and linking suit environments but, the required soul level bonding was gone. Perhaps irrevocably if we could not find a way to escape our self-imposed imprisonment. Unfortunately, our focus has been on the opposite course of actions until recently._

 _Had we been having this discussion a few months ago, I would be telling you that the Quarians are on the verge of extinction. While the Admiralty has done a good job of maintaining the population through controlled births and artificial insemination of volunteers when population levels drop, destruction was inevitable. Had a bad enough virus got loose onboard too many ships before being contained or had a live ship suffered a catastrophic failure and exploded, the potential of losing too many Quarians to recover the species would be very real. The rest of the galaxy would not have given much thought to helping either as the Quarians were still on the galactic shit list for creating the Geth._

 _Fortunately for the Quarian people, four years ago a young Quarian girl set off on her pilgrimage and through a seemingly random series of events, ended up being rescued by a young human military commander. The fallout from that chance meeting has given the Quarians a new chance at recovering all they have lost. Now, Rannoch is once again open to us and we are returning to the lands of our ancestors. You have established peace between us and our synthetic children, and with peace between us and the Geth comes reconciliation with the galactic community. The Quarians will once again be partners with the other races and not outcasts and vagrants. Most importantly you have resurrected the lost nature of the Quarian people and will be the start of a new evolution of the ancient Nthula-dom._

Shepard stared wide-eyed at the elder man. His mouth had fallen open at the last words spoken. His neon blue eyes were glowing with a bright intensity as shock and disbelief battled with confusion and a multitude of questions in his head. He had followed the entire story with great interest. He had learned an incredible amount of information on the Quarian people and was looking forward to sharing what he had been told with Tali but, this was a whole other matter.

"Be at peace Commander. I know you are scared at the implications of that statement but, I promise this is nothing you can't handle. Your bonding with Tali'Zorah was the ancient bonding of the Nthula-dom. The strength that you both now possess is not just a physical one but, a mental and emotional one as well. Rest assured that together the two of you are more than up to the task."

"Sir, how do I even begin to fill that kind of role. I'm not a spiritual leader, or any leader to the Quarian people. Tali maybe through her role as an Admiral but, she is only one voice."

"One more thing you should know about the Nthula-dom. Their name means Guardian Spirit. Your name too means Guardian, Shepard. You are and have been a guardian to many. Those under your command in the Alliance and recently the galaxy in general as you acted in the truest since of your name in fighting off the wolves from the sheep. It is who and what you are."

The elder Quarian fell silent as Shepard took it all in. This was far beyond his understanding. He should be laughing at the man for this absurd fiction he just pitched and yet, truth rang in the man's voice. The night his and Tali's eyes changed, they both said they had felt something change in them as well. While he was concerned about it then and truthfully still was, it was not a scary or threatening feeling. There was something comforting and wholesome about it. As he let himself calm down and rest his racing mind, he could feel that place inside him where the change occurred. Where nothing once resided he now felt complete. For thirty-three years he had lived with that empty feeling and now he was whole. Tali had been the missing half of his soul. Strange to think that the worst events in the galaxy is what brought them together.

He could feel his connection to her still and as he focused on it he could feel her pain and sadness at his current condition. That alone nearly broke his heart. He was causing Tali pain. The longer he stayed here the more pain she was in. He had to get back but, he still had questions for the Quarian.

"Sir let us say for simplicity sake I believe everything you have just told me. It is a lot to take in. I guess my first questions is how am I, a human not a Quarian, able to complete this bond? At the base DNA level Tali and I are not the same. Shouldn't sharing each other to that extent kill us?"

"Admittedly it has never happened this way before but, after hearing our history is that really a surprise? By the time we had discovered other species besides us we were already far down the path of losing ourselves. In the years of our galactic presence, we had withdrawn into our suits and while inter-species relationships did take place, there was never a true bonding.

I want to clarify something before I seem heartless in my belittling of the relationships that did take place. We still loved and cared for each other, our partners, friends and family. We did not become emotionless beings that just went through life mechanically. We grew closer as a community and more open with each other as we were forced to find new ways of expressing emotion and intimacy while confined inside a suit. While that sounds good at face value, it can be a handicap as we gave up our self-value in favor of the greater good. For the bond to truly form, there must be a selfish want for the love, desire and need of the other person. That is what creates that deep unrelenting tie to another person, the need for that person as well as the giving of one self. What we were doing was giving of ourselves with nothing in return. People called us a selfless race as a compliment and perhaps for another species that would have been crucial to survival in space as exiles but, it was slowly killing the Quarians.

Shepard you are also a generally selfless person. You continually put the needs of others ahead of your own no matter the cost to yourself. Even with Tali, you were originally scared to allow anything to develop romantically between you as it would jeopardize her health. Tali had to convince you otherwise and even then, you felt guilty. Little by little though you began to let your own wants and desires for something more win out. You began to schedule time for you and her to be alone even with the war intensifying around you. When you were in the custody of the Alliance, you even admitted to yourself that maybe this was for the best. Finally, you might have the opportunity to get away and just be John and Tali. That change in thinking, the acknowledgement that she was truly the most important thing in your life, and you were willing to give up everything else you had to be with her was the key. Your nature however, would not let you stop fighting for life against the reapers but, you now knew there were things more important to you. You were no longer simply fighting for others because it was right. You were now fighting for them _and_ yourself. It was no longer selfless. You wanted to win for _you_ , for _your_ future and _your_ dreams. It is a dangerously thin line to walk between selfless and greed yet, you managed it and in doing so you allowed for a true bonding to take place that night. The galaxy's Nthula-dom was born.

The final piece to answer your question about how it's possible is going to be the simplest, and most frustrating piece yet. It just is. What happens to the soul by direction of the spirit world cannot be fully explained in a way that anyone, but the spirits can understand. You will just have to go on faith Commander."

Sheppard was once again left with a lot to think about. The Quarian spoke true about him if he was honest to himself. This was going to take a long time to come to grips with and he needed Tali to do so. The one thing that was perfectly clear to Shepard was that none of this mattered or was possible without Tali. He had to return to her. He looked out over the water and noticed that the sun was once more dropping to the horizon. _How long had he been there?_

"Okay. I believe what you have told me. Not unconditionally, and I have my questions, my doubts and of course disbelief's but, I do not feel you are lying to me. Perhaps you are not revealing everything but, I've become used to that in my life. The rest will work itself out in time. I must ask though sir, how are we to be the new Nthula-dom to a people that do not believe, or from what evidence tells me, _want_ to believe in our union anymore? I mean I can't just go on announcing that we are a modern day Quarian legend come to life and expect people to get in line and change thousands of years of instilled habits."

"You will be the example simply by being yourselves. Just keep doing what you do, what you know to be right. Enjoy your retirement, start your family, live your dreams and be happy. You will help when asked, advise, counsel and listen and in return questions will be asked, and rumors will spread. The doctors and scientist will want to study you and your children and will be both mystified and confused. You will be feared, respected, worshiped and hated. Your children will be an entirely new type of being as never before has there been a Human-Quarian blending. Still, many will see your example and follow suit. Slowly, they will remember and with time, the Quarians may again be a proud and strong people."

"So, business as usual is what you are saying" Shepard sighed at the truth that there really is no escaping some things. Then his eyes went large and bright as the other words the Quarian had spoken hit him. Tilting his head to the side in an inquisitive fashion he then slowly spoke. "You said that we will have children. How can that be? How can our DNA mix to create a child? What kind of person would they be?"

The elder smiled. "Yes. You will have children. The bonding makes it possible. As I said, it changes you. It combines both of you and creates a new, whole being. You and Tali are no longer simply Human and Quarian. Your children will be something completely new. Do you really think something that required a bonding of the soul would take away one of the greatest gifts that can be given?"

"This is going to make our lives both a blessing and a curse isn't it."

"How does that change anything? That is your path in life. That is everyone's path. Your curses may be larger than most but, I believe you will find your blessings to be of equally rewarding."

"So, when you said that we are the new Nthula-dom, you meant more than symbolically didn't you."

"Of course, Commander. The Nthula-dom were the original start of the Quarian people as we knew them. You and Tali are the start of the Quarian people as they will become known. I will not say more than that. You will succeed or fail as you will."

Silence descended upon the two men sitting by the water. The sun had almost fully set in a brilliant ball of fire on the western horizon. The shadows grew longer, and a chill wind was blowing in off the cliffs behind them. Shepard felt a chill and his instincts told him this was almost over.

"Sir, do I go back now?"

"In a moment Commander. You have time for one more question. I have a feeling you have been wanting to ask it for some time."

"When I tell this to Tali, who do I say you are? Do you have a name?"

The Quarian smiled and stood up from the log and turned to face John. The breeze blew his hair back from his face and John could see that he wasn't as old as he first thought. Middle age maybe. "My name is Rael'Zorah. I'm Tali's father."

Shepard jumped to his feet. "Sir! I'm sorry, I did not know. Tali has told me a lot about you. I was with Tali on the Alarei..."

"Calm down Commander. I know all you did. I asked for this job because I wanted to meet you in person. I messed up in my life, with Tali, with her mother and with my people. I want to try to make amends. Helping my daughter and son-in-law to reunite and start their new and extremely different lives seemed like a good start." The sun had almost completely set and the lands around them had vanished in the darkness with the fading light. "My son take care of Tali for me. Tell her I love her and am very proud of all she has done."

The light completely disappeared and again John was in the complete darkness of before. As he began to lose consciousness, he heard Rael's voice again: "Find peace John Shepard. We have given you a gift that will help in this. Now go back to her. Answer her prayers and go back."

Pain. Intense pain flooded his body. He tried to move his legs, but they were not responding. His arms were no better. He opened his eyes and the lights above him caused him to shut them tightly again as the brightness of the room hurt his eyes. His breathing increased as panic began to set in. Buzzing and beeping sounds were getting louder and louder as awareness slowly came back. He coughed a few times and thought he heard what sounded like voices talking in a frenzied pace.

Slowly he tried opening his eyes again. The light was still bright but this time it was blocked by a figure leaning over him. The beeping suddenly cut off and he heard the voice again. "Shepard, Shepard can you hear me? I need help in here!" He heard what he slowly recognized as a door opening and another figure soon stood next to him.

"Commander Shepard can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

"Yes." Came a barely audible reply. "Water." he rasped as the dryness of his throat finally sent the message to his brain. A straw was inserted, and he instinctively sucked the cool liquid in. The fog in his head was lifting and his vision cleared. He could see the two people, a younger woman, military doctor from her appearance and an older man, probably retired before the war brought him back. Looking around the room he could guessed he was in some sort of medical facility. The room had everything one would expect to see in a hospital room. Extra chairs for guest, a small table, video monitor for the patient and guests and all the standard equipment and supplies to keep people alive. It was the unusual items that made him do a double take. On a ledge in front of the outside window were hundreds of cards, flowers, pictures and well wishes. The table was covered in a Quarian environmental suit and standing in the door was a huge Krogan he did not immediately recognize.

"Commander, can you tell me your name please?" the elderly doctor asked him with the soft-spoken voice of a caring grandparent.

"John Shepard."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital of some sort I guess. Doesn't feel like a ship and I think I hear birds... are we on Earth?"

"Very good Commander. Yes, we are indeed on Earth thanks to you. You are at St. Joseph's hospital in London and have been here for around to weeks now. They found you in the wreckage of the Citadel and brought you here."

"Tali?"

"Outside. So are all the others. There is a big ceremony happening right now."

"Please, go get Tali. I need to see her"

The doctor nodded and turned to the woman. "Go find her. Admiral Hackett said Shepard waking up was one of the things he wanted to be interrupted for." the woman nodded and left the room at a fast pace.

"She will find her Commander. I'm going to ask you a few more questions..." The doctor asked more basic questions and Shepard answered as best he could. A few things he wasn't sure on such as what happened on the Citadel to cause an injury, or when did that leg get broken but, finally the doctor finished and left the room. He said something to the Krogan about preparing for company and then they both left.

Shepard simply lay there then closed his eyes. He let his mind replay the talk he had had with Rael'Zorah. Within minutes he heard footsteps running up the corridor and the door opened. Lifting his eyes, he saw a Quarian woman fly through the opening and slide to a stop next to his bed. He felt his heart leap at the site, and the sensation that was Tali deep inside him snapped solidly into place. A smile broke out on his face as his eyes started to glow brighter with happiness. "Hey beautiful, I came back."

***This was a fun chapter to write as it is here that my version of the events after ME3 really begin to take shape. I also had a good time getting to expand upon and create an entire history of evolution for the Quarian people. For being a race that plays a fairly prominent role in the original trilogy, it has always felt like Bioware short changed us on their species in a lot of ways. They did however, drop lots of hints and tidbits throughout the series, some I used, others ignored. Their lack of detail about the Quarians is one of the things that I think attracts me the most to them. They are a mystery race. In my mind, I filled in the blanks and gave them an origin. In my universe, they will no longer be a mystery.

On that note, I tried to ensure that my thinking and explanation of the bonding was clear, or at least clear enough for the general science fiction/fantasy world of real science and that which defies the laws of physics as we understand them. That is why I had Rael tell Shepard that part of his answer is, "it just is." Some things defy scientific explanation.

Still, if something seems really out of place or just flat out unclear, please let me know. I know what I am going for and it seems sound in my head and notes but, I may not have made it clear to my readers. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Promotions and New Beginnings  
**

Tali was at a loss of words as she looked into those glowing neon blue eyes of John Shepard. He had come back to her. He was alive and awake. She would not be alone. Hidden behind her suit's visor, her own neon blue eyes were matching Shepard's in intensity. A smile broke out on her face in a mirror to his own as happiness flooded her entire being. A feeling that she knew instinctively was John was mixing with her own happiness and taking two hopping steps she was instantly next to his bed, bent over and wrapping her arms around his body. Her helmeted head rested in the hollow of his neck and she managed to whisper through the joyful crying, "I love you John!"

"I love you too Tali." Shepard replied, his voice still raspy and dry. "I've missed you so much. I've been trying to get back as I promised but, I got held up a little." He heard the footsteps of what had to be either a large group of people or a herd of stampeding animals quickly approaching the open door. "I will tell you all about it after. I think we are about to have more company." He brought his arms around Tali's body and pulled her tighter to him. "I love you sweetheart. I'm not going away ever again."

"You better not you bosh'tet. I cannot go through that again." They continued to hold each other as Shepard watched over Tali's shoulder as a group of people entered the room; his friends.

A mixture of disbelief and joy was on each of their faces as they walked through the door to see Tali laying over the Commander's body and his smiling face watching each one of them enter. Once they were all in the room Shepard broke the silence. He had been watching them all closely as they entered. The shock of his being awake was expected. He was still getting used to it himself. That wasn't what he was looking for. It was their deeper expressions, body postures and where and how they filled the room. The new uniforms looked sharp on them all. Seeing the alien members of his crew in Alliance colors was different but, not unwelcome as he had always thought of them as deserving of being a part of the Alliance. The bigger surprises were those of Kasumi, Diana and especially Miranda.

"Looking good guys. Where have you been? Tali and I have been waiting so long I think she fell asleep." The joking nature in his voice, and the smile on his face as his eyes flickered to the form of Tali, still lying across his chest combined with her choked response of "Bosh'tet" set them all at ease and laughter broke out from the group. At first it was in reserved chuckles then louder as the pent-up tension and worries that had been harbored by all were finally allowed to be released. For the next several minutes there was not a dry eye in the room as tears of happiness and relief fell from eyes and the joyous sound of laughter drifted for the first time in over a year through the hallway of St. Joseph's hospital.

"Ah, Shepard," Wrex bellowed out, "I knew the reapers couldn't take you out or keep you down for long. You took out one even bigger than mine on Tuchanka. You deserved a nap for the effort." Wrex spoke in his usual casual voice but, Shepard saw the tension the Krogan Chieftain had been carrying when he entered. He watched as Wrex released tight muscles and sagged gently back against the wall behind him.

"Ha! You keep that kind of fighting up and you might just become as tough as me Shepard. We may need to finally have that fight between us. I'm hearing a lot of talk that people now think you are the toughest bastard in the galaxy. Heh, heh, heh, maybe they are right Battle master." Grunt was smiling at the Commander with an uncharacteristic expression of awe.

"Loco. Man, I'm out of words for how crazy what you did was. You are unquestionably the most insane person I have ever heard of." James was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey Commander," Came Joker's usual opening, "Never thought that after the fighting was done you would be the one with all the broken bones and I would be standing up. I mean, I know you like to win competitions but, you really didn't have to beat me in the number of bones that can be broken at once event. Ow!" EDI had elbowed Joker in the side.

"Commander Joker is happy you are back with us again. As am I Shepard. We were worried for you." EDI's soft voice had a sobering effect on the general mood in the room as the laughter cut off and eyes were lowered to the floor.

"Hey guys, it's okay. I'm going to be alright, I promise." Shepard spoke as the silence in the room grew heavy. "I'm glad to be back and more so to see all of you alive, well and may I say, looking very sharp. I don't think I have ever seen all of you in dress blues before, or" here he looked at Jack "even in a complete set of clothes let alone a uniform." Jack blushed at the remark and a laughing "fuck you, Shepard" was barely heard as chuckles of laughter again went around the room.

Shepard was still smiling at his friends and looked around the room at each of them in turn. Wrex and Grunt were both behind the group close to the door. While they were both taking part in the laughter he could tell that Grunt was also keeping close watch on the hallway and Wrex's mind too seemed to be elsewhere. In front of them was Joker and EDI, the last to enter the room as EDI had mostly carried Joker for them to keep up with the group on Joker's broken leg. They had their arms around each other and Shepard rightly guessed that it was as much for affection as support. Next to Wrex was the tall figure of Garrus. The Turian had been laughing and carrying on with them all but, Shepard knew his friend far too well and he could tell there was a lot going on behind those eyes. Ashley Williams stood next to Garrus with a determined look in her eyes. He recognized that look as the one she got when given an important task to accomplish. James was in front of Ashley and although his face showed a more relaxed and joyous expression, his eyes too had that "plans in motion" look. Kasumi was on his left and Shepard almost burst out laughing as he saw her. The small Japanese woman, while in the full uniform of an Alliance Admiral, was bouncing on her feet in happiness as she smiled back at the Commander and her best friend Tali. On James' right side another surprising new Admiral greeted him in the form of Miranda Lawson. The former Cerberus operative, and Shepard's personal life savior further shocked him as her typical emotionless demeanor was absent, and only a smiling, laughing Miranda looked back at him. Next to Miranda was Dr. Chakwas looking like a concerned mother and while enjoying being with her friends, Shepard could see the look in her eyes that spoke to the fun coming to an end soon. A little to the side of everyone else stood Samara and Javik. Stoic and expressionless they both gave Shepard nods and small smiles as his eyes met theirs. In front of them stood Diana and Liara, hand in hand and an almost tangible aura of love pouring off them. Shepard had his suspicions about those two as they had become extremely close over the past several months and he had once seen one of Diana's uniforms lying on the floor in Liara's room while he was there talking to her and Glyph.

Finally, Shepard's gaze reached his last two friends who together created a most curious sight. Jack's usual display of tattoos were covered by the formal Alliance dress blue uniform that Shepard had made the earlier joke about but, while different from her usual appearance, it was more fitting than shocking. Even the gold captain's epaulets on her shoulders were appropriate though, he knew there had to be a story in there someplace. Looking at the woman dressed alike next to her, he figured that Traynor too probably had a good story to go with her captain's rank but, none of those things were what had shocked him. Hell, he had personally recommended both several times for advancement. No, the shock came in the fact that they had their arms around each other's waists, leaning shoulder to shoulder and their faces full of the joy of being with the one they loved. He thought that must be what he and Tali looked like or would if she would stop crying and wasn't wearing her mask.

There were a lot of stories needing to be told but, exhaustion was quickly taking over and he still wanted to talk to Tali before he lost consciousness again. "Guys, I hate to break this up but, I'm still very tired and I would like to get in a few minutes with Tali. Can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Alright everyone, get out! I'll let you back in to see him tomorrow. Go!" Chakwas had been trying to think of a way to kindly break things up. She knew Shepard was still very weak and in need of rest. She also knew this was good for everyone's mental health and there would have been no way of stopping it in any case. Now she had her excuse and thirty years of being a military doctor had perfected her "no arguments" voice. Everyone said their good byes and see you tomorrows and filed out of the room. As the door closed behind them Chakwas turned to the couple. "Tali, you _will_ let John get some sleep and what I mean is, YOU will also go lay down on a proper bed and get some sleep. Understood?"

"Yes doctor." Came the girl's reply. "Thank you, Karen."

"Of course, my dear. John, rest. I know you two want to talk but, only what must be said tonight. You are back but a long way from healed. You need your strength and the stories can wait. I too have one I would like to tell the both of you so please, do as I say."

"I will. Tali too doc."

Dr. Chakwas nodded and turned to leave. As she reached the door she heard Shepard say, "Thanks Karin. For everything." She turned to look back at the injured marine. He was battered and broken but, still Shepard. At least other than the strange glowing eyes and the unusual scans. He was her Commander, her friend. Another one of her many "children". She smiled as a thought came to her. "Commander, I'm doing my job, no thanks are necessary. However, if you want to apologize for devastating an old woman's heart with your near-death experience, I would be very accepting of another bottle of that Serrice Ice Brandy we shared back on the Normandy." Shepard's smile at the memory was all the answer she needed and nodding her head at the couple she left the room.

The door closed and finally Tali managed to lift herself off Shepard's chest. He could feel his body's exhaustion taking over and knew he would sleep soon. "Tali, I'm sorry I put you through that. I tried to come back. I tried to find a way to end the war without losing you. I just ran out of time. The illusive man, the reapers, the catalyst itself was just too much. I was hurt, bad. Anderson, he was killed. I had to decide and there was no way for me to contact anyone. No time left to find an alternate path. I had to end it then. I'm so sorry."

"I know John. We had tried to contact you constantly since you disappeared in the beam to the Citadel. Admiral Hackett tried. The ground teams tried. Every ship around Earth continued to try to get a signal through to you. When the crucible fired, we had to leave. We barely survived ourselves. The last image I had of you was the Citadel exploding. For weeks I thought you were dead. I tried to hold onto hope. I kept getting these feelings that were saying you were alive but, I saw that explosion. The part of my head that thinks in terms of science and logic demanded me to accept that no one could have survived that. I don't remember much of those days. Not until we heard from Admiral Hackett that you were alive did I really wake up from the stupor I was in. Then it was a fight to get back to Earth, and you were in such bad shape. I didn't know if you would ever wake up. They made me go to that stupid ceremony or I would have been here when you woke." Tali's words had become faster and faster as she talked. All her pent-up emotions were flowing out of her now as the dam that had held them in check the past few weeks finally gave out.

Shepard let her talk. Let her cry. He found himself doing a lot of the crying himself as her heartache touched him deep inside. Finally, they both calmed down and looked at each other as silence settled in around them. "I'll never leave you like that again Tali. From now on, we will always be together. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too John. I won't leave you either. You will heal, and we will make a home, if you still want to I mean…. You do still want to be with me, right?" Tali's insecurities suddenly flooded back through her body. She rested her hand over the ring in the pocket over her heart before pulling it out. "I still have the ring you gave me that night."

Shepard's eyes teared up anew as he saw his mother's ring that he had given Tali. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around hers, closing her fingers around the tiny ring. Leaving one hand on hers, he moved the other to release the visor of her mask. As her face came into view, he could see the neon blue glow of her eyes, the tears running down her cheeks, and the trembling of her lips. He reached down inside himself to that place where he could feel her spirit residing and sent all the love, caring, desire and hope he possessed into that link. He watched as her eyes grew brighter as she felt that warmth of emotion flood her own senses. Tali gasped in shock and he felt her hands tighten over the ring. "John, how? How can I feel that?"

"We're bonded Tali. Our love bonded us together that night. That is why our eyes changed and that is why you can feel me inside you, as I can you in me. Our love did that. Can you feel how much I love you? What you mean to me, and why I would never leave you. Our connection kept us together even when we were apart. It strengthened us and gave me a way to come back to you. You were my beacon in the darkness Tali. I…" he was cut off as Tali covered his mouth with hers and they kissed. Whatever he was going to say next was forgotten as sparks flew along the nerves from his lips to his brain. Their tongues met and parted, twirling around each other in a dance of passion and desire. Shepard knew he needed to rest but, he no longer cared. In that moment, nothing to him was more important than those lips attached to his own. His injured body screamed in protest at the increase in heart rate and blood pressure and quicker than he would have liked, pain again lanced through his side reminding him of the broken bones and damaged, weakened muscle that barely held him together.

Breaking the kiss as the pain rattled him Shepard fell back against his pillow and gasped for breath. Through the deep breaths he forced himself to take he managed to say, "So, I guess you still want to be my wife Tali'Zorah vas Normandy?"

Tali had been startled then scared as the pain wracked John's body. Through the connection they shared she could feel a sense of the agony he suffered. His words brought her back to the present and with a sly voice she responded, "Well, it looks like I have little choice. The great Human Commander has trapped the poor innocent Quarian girl in his seductive web. How can she ever choose another now?"

"Innocent Quarian girl? I seem to remember it was you who jumped me that first night."

"Well, if I had waited for you to make a move we would still be sitting on the edge of your bed talking about all the reasons we shouldn't do it."

"Hey, I was looking out for your wellbeing. I was worried you could get hurt."

"John, we were on a suicide mission. I just wanted to get laid before I died, and you were convenient."

"And what about all the other times after that one?"

"Well, you do tend to put us into a lot potentially life ending situations. I want to make sure the last memory I have to think on is a good one."

"I'm glad I could be of service to you then. It's a Commanders duty to make sure his crew is well cared for and in the proper mental state before going into battle."

"Do I even dare ask what you did for Garrus then?"

"Hell, Garrus was easy. Just get him some Turian brandy and the rest falls into place. Wrex was always the challenge. He is just so pushy…" They both burst out laughing at their banter till Shepard started coughing from the added exertion. "I guess I need to get that rest."

"John, you said something wrong earlier, my name. If we are bonded then according to your traditions, I'm no longer Tali'Zorah vas Normandy but, Tali'Shepard." Shepard smiled up at her as she spoke her name with his blended together.

"Well, you are only partly correct. We are bonded but, for Humans we have a wedding ceremony with our friends and family to make it official. That is when your name changes and I have every intention of making a big deal of it. We all need a good reason to celebrate so I was thinking a big wedding and after party should work nicely. Then Mrs. Shepard, we will go home to Rannoch. To our house where we can live our lives together."

Tali's eyes glowed brighter again as happiness filled her being as he spoke those words. Shepard's eyes matched hers in intensity as he shared in her joy. "Yes, John. Yes. I want that more than anything." She leaned down and kissed him again, softly and lovingly then sat up. "First though, you need to get better." She reluctantly rose up from her place next him pulling the blankets back up to tuck him in. Tali bent over and kissed Shepard on the lips one final time before replacing her visor. "Get some rest. I will be here on the fold-out bed if you need anything."

"Thank you, Tali." Shepard was fading fast. "I have a lot to tell you…" and with that he fell asleep. Tali stood looking at him for a few minutes more before turning to make her own bed. She was beyond relieved to have John back with her. She knew this would be the first time since before the final battle she could rest in peace. As she laid down in bed and turned off the lights, her thoughts drifted back over the last few minutes. The shock of realizing that the funny feeling inside her was a direct emotional connection to John was exciting, confusing and full of questions but, nothing felt wrong about it, so she dismissed the worry. Besides she was much more excited in hearing him speak her name, her new name, Tali'Shepard. She was going to marry John. They were going to go live on Rannoch and he had said start a family! With those happy thoughts of her future filling her mind, she drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.

The next few weeks went by in a routine pace as people healed and started their new lives after the war. The new council spent most of their days trying to determine what the state of their societies were. How many colonies were lost, home world conditions, rebuilding efforts, resources and how to reestablish galactic government and trade. Having all the various races represented on the council was both a blessing and a curse as expected. Each race had their own issues to deal with that all demanded equal attention but, for now the newly establish cooperation between the races seemed to be holding and with that as a foundation, the various council members found themselves able to barter and trade for the needed resources much easier. As a result, by the end of the third month after the reapers were defeated, the galaxy found itself rapidly moving forward with reconstruction.

Admiral Hackett felt a sense of pride as he walked down the London street toward St. Joseph's hospital. The street had been cleared of wreckage, the sidewalks restored and buildings too badly damaged to be repaired had been torn down leaving empty lots on their place. While those empty spots were a sad reminder of what was lost, they were also a sign of life continuing. Throughout the city and in in others across the planet a similar scene was developing. The ruins of what was now collectively called the old world, were being cleaned up and removed. Salvage centers had been created outside of the major cities that would sort through the debris and recycle usable materials for the thousands of new buildings and houses that were being constructed. Seeing the galaxy come together in the rebuilding made the sights even better.

The aliens had been stranded on or in orbit around Earth after the war ended. While many had returned to their homes to help rebuild, others had chosen to remain on Earth. On the flip side of that was a lot of humans had gone to those alien worlds to lend their help their as well. From what his reports had told him, there was hardly a home world or colony that did not have aid from every other race on site. Those few that didn't were mostly isolated, and help had simply not arrived yet. For someone who had seen the first contact war and the bias and racism that had permeated throughout space among all the races toward each other, this was truly a historical moment and one that he hoped dearly would persist in the future.

Today though was a special day for him. One that he had been looking forward to for some time now. After dispensing years of hardships and orders that went beyond fair to anyone, he was finally going to be able to make up for it. As the hospital came into view he prepared himself mentally for what he was going to say.

The last few months had been a drain on his mind and body almost as bad as the war itself went. The Alliance had lost massive numbers of people and resources. The chain of command was in shambles and the governing bodies wiped out. For weeks he had been forced to not only lead the military but the civilian sector as well. Finally, a new councilor was selected, and they had shared governance for a time. Last month a new global government was established, and he was able to return to just leading the military. Promotions and delegations of duties went out across the board to fill in those depleted jobs. They still had holes to fill but, that would happen. He guessed that the main advantage of having your population wiped out by half was there was far less needing to be done than before.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and Hackett stepped off the lift and into the lobby. It was shockingly empty except for the Krogan guard at Shepard's door. The last couple of times he had been there it had been full of the Commander's friends standing watch over him and the young Quarian. Since Shepard had woken, they had slowly spent less and less time here as their other duties began to take up more of their time. Some, like the Krogan Wrex and the Asari Justicar Samara along with the Prothean Javik had departed for their homes to aid in the rebuilding. The rest were working locally and after spending the past couple of months working directly with them, the Admiral could see exactly why Shepard had praised them as much as he did on his reports. Hackett knew he had made the right decisions in his support of them for the promotions and positions they now held.

Leaving the lobby, he walked towards Shepard's room and the waiting people within. Approaching the Krogan who, recognizing the Admiral stood aside and opened the door, Hackett took a steadying breath and entered. The usually plain hospital room was awash with colors and scents. Almost every square inch of available wall space was covered in "thank you" and "get well" cards. The counters and window ledges were blanketed with flowers and pictures. Opposite the window was a bed, empty of its usual inhabitant as the Commander was today sitting in a wheel chair giving a sharp salute even though he could not stand. Next to him was the ever present Quarian woman. Hackett knew they were together but, he was unsure how to refer to her as he was uncertain of Quarian relationship titles. Fortunately for the old soldier, he knew her as an Admiral of the Migrant Fleet which was good enough for him. Beside the Quarian stood the small form of one of his newest and most surprising Admirals, Kasumi Goto and next to Shepard was the towering form of the Turian General Garrus Vakarian.

All four were saluting the elder Admiral as he entered the room and Hackett immediately returned their salute with one of his own. "Please, at ease everyone and take a seat. No need for us to be uncomfortable. Shepard how are you doing today?"

"Good sir. My physical therapy went well this morning and the doctors are optimistic that I should be able to walk on my own in another month, though I will probably always do so with a cane. It is my right leg sir, it was too badly damaged to completely heal properly. They tell me that they could replace the leg with a cybernetic one but, I'm not sure if I want that and there are no guarantees that it will perform as good as the original."

"Well that sounds better than we could have hoped for considering the condition you were in when we found you. I'm looking forward to the day you walk out of here Commander, no matter how it is done." He smiled at Shepard as he said this and looked around the room at the others. Each one of them had shown displays of raw emotion at the mention of Shepard's injuries. Tali'Zorah had tightened her grip on the Commander's hand, Kasumi wrapped her arm around the Quarian's shoulder and Garrus, while maintain that notorious Turian rigidity, had twitched his mandibles and his eyes flickered in Shepard's direction.

"Okay, then. Let's get to some more happy news then. Shepard, have you given any thought to your plans once you are released from here?"

"A little sir, yes. I intend on marrying Admiral Tali'Zorah, moving to Rannoch and starting a family. That is about as far as we have gotten though with the planning sir. I have been mostly just concerned with getting better and teaching Garrus here to play backgammon." Shepard smiled and nodded towards the table where an old-fashioned backgammon game sat in its cardboard box. "One of the salvage crews found it and Kasumi picked it up at a store a few days ago. Garrus believes I am cheating or the dice are cursed, I'm not always clear on the meaning of Turian cuss words."

"That's okay, I get my satisfaction watching Traynor beat you time and again at chess. Seeing the look on your face as she tears through your pieces more than makes up for my lack of luck in rolling the dice. With your strategy tactics it's amazing we won the war!" Garrus' remarks started up another round of laughter and Shepard bowed his head in acknowledgment of the Turian's words while laughing himself.

As the laughter died down Hackett continued, "It sounds like you have your work cut out for you Commander. Beating that woman may be your biggest challenge yet! I will look forward to seeing it happen. Commander, I am here to tell you that you are being promoted to Admiral in recognition of all you have done. There will also be a few more medals to place on your dress blues and I know what you will say next so be quiet. First off, skipping rank has been a fairly common practice in the last few months as positions need filling and those positions need the authority that comes with rank. Admiral Goto here is a prime example." Kasumi blushed a little at Hackett's remark as she was still getting used to the feeling of people recognizing her and being the center of attention.

"Secondly Commander, your promotion to Captain has been sitting on my desk since a few days before the collectors killed you. Your return from patrol was scheduled to be your promotion ceremony but, obviously plans changed. Your return to us with Cerberus postponed the promotion yet again as did your following relief of duty. I had intended to award you with it once you were returned to command but, again plans changed as the Reapers arrived. Now that I have the opportunity again, I am not letting it pass me up nor will I delay the inevitable by not promoting you directly to Admiral along with all the other awards and medals that will soon be bestowed upon you. By the way, that ceremony will take place once you are walking again, so next month I believe you said? Good."

"Sir, thank you. That means a lot to me that you have spoken so highly of me, even with my detention. However,"

"I'm not done yet Shepard. Wait till I am finished, and I believe all your protests will be resolved." Hackett looked at Shepard who nodded in acquiesce. "Good. Now, as for your future with the Alliance, and your new position as Admiral, I intend to never see you, except for your wedding to Admiral Zorah, celebratory ceremonies and when you invite me to cookouts at your new home." Hackett watched the confusion spread across Shepard's face for a moment before continuing. "You will be granted early retirement with full benefits and pay and placed on the inactive list. Should you one day choose to resume active duty, that will remain open to you. For the foreseeable future however, I suspect you will find much better ways to occupy your life and that your days of being a soldier are done."

"Admiral, I don't know what to say. Thank you, sir! Thank you very much. Tali and I are forever grateful for all you have done for us."

"No thanks are needed from you Shepard. You have more than earned this and it is all of us who are in your debt. This is only a small way we can repay what is owed." When Hackett finished speaking, to everyone's amazement Shepard gripped the arms of his chair and pushed himself up to a standing position. Tali and Garrus were there instantly to support him as his arms and good leg shook under the strain. Finally, he was fully upright and with as much precision he could muster, Shepard gave the Admiral a salute. "Thank you, Admiral. You may not feel it is necessary but, I still owe you my thanks. Not only for what you have given me today but, for your own efforts. Everything I did could not have been done alone. None of us did it all alone."

Hackett stood there listening as Shepard spoke then returned the salute. No more words on the subject were needed by either man. "Now sit yourself down before you hurt yourself. I want you standing strong in a month. No more of this shaking soldier. Admiral Zorah, make sure he takes care of himself. Let's get you both out of here and on with your lives."

"I will Admiral."

"Good." Hackett looked at the other two people in the room. "General Vakarian, Admiral Goto, help her. I know full well Shepard's stubbornness and determined thinking. He is more likely to hurt himself by pushing too hard than by not and from all accounts, his fiancé' is just as bad." Both Garrus and Kasumi let out chuckles of laughter at the remarks, but both promised they would. Hackett left them to celebrate and after the door closed behind him, a large smile broke out on the old Admiral's face. He looked forward to making it all official and even more to seeing what the future had in store for Shepard. He knew it would be big. How could it be anything else?

Back inside the room, congratulations were being given and Kasumi was already on her comm to Liara and Diana sharing the good news. They promised to get it out to the rest of the group. Garrus poured drinks and handing them out he said, "So, all this talk of weddings lately but, when is it going to happen?"

"Oh, yes! When! I can't wait to take you dress shopping Tali!" Kasumi exclaimed then pausing as she looked at her friend, "Well, maybe not _dress_ shopping but, I bet we can make a custom suit for you that will be beautiful and make our dear Shepard fall even deeper in love." Putting her arm around the Quarian she hugged her best friend tight. "I'm so happy for you Tali! We are going to have a lot of fun planning your big day."

"Shepard," Garrus started. "Kasumi tells me that there is another human tradition that goes with getting married. Something about a bachelor party? Lots of drinking and partying as you celebrate your last days of being single…"

"Oh god. Kasumi, what all did you tell him?"

"Just the basics and I gave him some pointers and places. Oh, by the way Tali, there is a similar party for just us girls too. I'll tell you more later."

"Well, some partying does sound good but, Garrus, nothing too crazy please. I think I'm still hung over from our last party." Pleaded Shepard.

"Okay, okay. I promise, nothing that will put you on the news. Now, if you will excuse me _, I_ must still work and not just lounge around all day. Maybe I will call up James and get his ideas on what we should do for you Shepard. See you later my friend." Garrus left and Shepard sat there laughing and shaking his head. He loved his friends and was looking forward to what Garrus came up with in both excitement and a little worry.

"I got to go too Tali. I never thought that I would be reliable and easy to reach but," Kasumi glanced at her omni tool, "apparently work never stops and I think I may actually like it!" We will go shopping soon. The other girls and I have already been planning and can't wait to show you what we have in mind!" with that, Kasumi left the couple alone and ran to catch up with Garrus.

"Well, that was a lot at once. I never thought I would be promoted to Admiral this early in my life and retired to boot! I always thought I would be a lifer like Hackett is or Anderson was. To think that I no longer have that part of my life anymore is kind of sad. Don't get me wrong, I am excited to be able to settle down and spend my days with you like we keep talking but, I just never actually thought about hanging up my uniform for the last time."

"I understand John. It's been your life. It is what gave you purpose, a family when you needed one, a reason to live. You have done so much, spent so much time in the Alliance that doing something different is scary. I have always lived in and been a part of the Migrant Fleet. My home was a small compartment on a huge ship. My family too, was my shipmates. Now I have a planet, soon an actual house and even more shocking, I have a human who loves me and has figuratively and most literally, changed my entire being. My love, we are both getting ready to face some huge changes but, how is that any different than the rest of our relationship. It will be strange and scary at times but, it will be fun and exciting as well."

John looked at the love of his life and took her hand in his. "I have a place in mind to have the wedding if you agree. It's here on Earth but I think it is one of the most beautiful places on the planet. Do you want to see?" Tali quickly nodded her head. He grabbed a data screen and punched in an address. As the image flooded the tablet he heard Tali gasp. "It is beautiful John. That would be perfect."

Karin Chakwas hated this part of her job. Delivering bad news was never good but this was worse. She would have to give information that she did not yet fully understand and had no answers too. Fortunately, she was not alone in today's mission. Her friend, Shala'Raan rode next to her and Karen knew the Quarian was just as disturbed and nervous about the talk ahead of them. For months they had worked tirelessly and diligently to understand to the full implications of what they had learned. Shala's historian friend had helped them immensely but, even he was stumped with the current situation. He admitted that the earliest Quarian records were incomplete at best and much had been lost over the centuries. Even now with Rannoch back, there just had not been enough time to start searching for remnants of the past. Archeologists would one day have a lifetime worth of work to do on Rannoch but, that day had not yet arrived.

The two women exited the elevator as it arrived on Shepard's floor and made their way to his door. A Krogan still stood guard outside the room even though it was now more of a formality and mater of Krogan honor than actual guarding. The media had backed off and even the fanatical well-wishers had largely dispersed as life had begun to resemble order. It also helped that in two days Shepard would be making his first personal appearance at his promotion ceremony. They had decided to have it in the park next to the new Alliance headquarters as it could easily house the likely thousands of attendees and it pulled the crowds away from the hospital. The stage had been erected and the crowds were already starting to gather. It was a long-awaited day for many, Karen included, as finally after months of comas, surgeries and rehabilitation, Commander Shepard would walk out of St. Joseph's a healed man. Well, healed as much as he could be Karen thought.

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Raan as they stopped outside the door. "No more than you are Shala. It has to be done, and we have put it off long enough." The two women looked at each other and Shala nodded her head. Karen told the guard to announce them and a few seconds later the doors opened, and they walked in to find John and Tali sitting side-by-side on small sofa that had been brought in for their use a couple of weeks earlier.

"Auntie Raan! Dr. Chakwas! Good to see you!" exclaimed Tali as the Quarian rose to give both women a hug. Shepard followed suit a little slower but under his own power and with no visible shaking. To any who didn't know him better, one would think he was just tired or had aching joints, and not just recovered from near death with a leg that simply would not properly heal. "What brings you to see us today?"

"It is good to see you too dear. You too Commander." Came Raan's reply after the hugs had been exchanged. "Dr. Chakwas and I have something that we need to share with you both. Please, sit down, as this will take some time."

The four people took their places with Shepard and Tali resuming their spots of the sofa and Raan and Chakwas pulling up chairs to join them. Concern was now etched across Shepard's face as he saw the worry in Chakwas' eyes and heard the same in Raan's voice. Tali had picked up on the same and she slipped her arm through Shepard's and their fingers intertwined.

"John, Tali, I'm not sure where to begin exactly." Started Chakwas. "I guess it goes back a few years now to when you both started your relationship. To be honest I was concerned. Not because I was worried about it being a bad relationship but, I was concerned for your health Tali. As you know, when you first came aboard the Normandy all those years ago, I asked you for someone to contact on Quarian medicine, so I could be best prepared to treat you when needed. That would be the start of my great interest in Quarian physiology. You are a remarkable race when you start looking at the genetic makeup of your species. There are a lot of dormant genes that I found fascinating but, never had time to pursue due to my commanding officer constantly putting us in mortal danger." Chakwas gave Shepard a smile, and he looked apologetic in return.

"Yes, he does have some annoying habits like that that constantly interrupt good things. I seem to recall a beautiful proposal that he cut off my response to early just, so he could go shoot some giant robots." Tali's voice was filled with joking innuendo and while Shepard found himself blushing with embarrassment, the women all burst out laughing.

"In all fairness, had I not stopped us the door would have been kicked down by a very eager crew who were ready to put an end to a tiny battle that just happened to be going on. Something tells me that hearing Joker's comments on what they would have seen was worth the cost of ending the fun early."

"Oh, god yes, thank you for not making us have to suffer through those jokes for the next few decades Commander." Chakwas said in response to Shepard's desperate attempt at clearing his name. "I don't think we need to give him anymore fuel for his already overly active imagination." The laughter picked up again by all with that and the mood in the room lightened up all around. Good Karen thought. We all needed a little laughter.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to it and maybe I can skip through some of this a bit faster." Karin looked at Raan who nodded in return. "Okay, so, aside from health concerns which Mordin help alleviate in the early days, I really didn't give your unique relationship much thought and I simply didn't have time for the gene research I wanted to do. It wasn't until right before that final battle the two of you almost missed, that I was again reminded of what I had seen. It was your eyes commander. They were glowing. I know we all noticed it but, there were far more important things going on at the time that I think we all dismissed it. However, after you were found and brought back to us, talk of how you survived was a prevalent conversation. Your glowing eyes held a lot of theories but, it was only after I decided to on a whim, compare your blood samples to Tali's, that I made the connection."

"Karen contacted me that very night." Picked up Raan as Chakwas finished talking. "She was excited and worried about what she had found in your blood. We had become good friends over the years as she kept me informed on Tali's wellbeing and I put her in contact with our medical staff. We met and for days we began to run tests and analysis on your DNA, and that of Tali's once she returned to Earth. What we kept finding were anomalies that we could not explain. Those dormant genes were active once again and we were also finding a blending of human DNA strands that simply defied scientific explanation. To make things even more confusing, John's results were showing a similar mixture with his DNA now showing those formerly dormant Quarian genes.

None of this made sense to either of us and I had never heard of these dormant genes before but, I am also not an expert. We contacted some of our best doctors and while they were aware of the genes, they had no idea what they were for. They assumed it was a trait from our very distant past."

"That is not all that rare in any species. Most have dormant genes in them that are remnants from the evolutionary process. There is also the understated fact that for all of our knowledge and wisdom, there is much we still do not fully understand about the complexities of life." Karen added. "In all my studies I have learned one common truth, no one can say for certain how it all started or why."

"Indeed, that seems to be a universal constant in the scientific communities, though getting them to admit it is rare." Raan resumed. "I was at a dead end but, then I thought about what the doctors said about the past, and at that thought another thing struck me, John's glowing eyes. I had not seen them myself but, Karen described what they looked like during the pre-battle briefing and Tali, you also described them in your retelling of that night. Those descriptions reminded me of a story I had heard as a child about our people. A children's tale about the original Quarians. Out of curiosity I decided to contact a historian of our people. He told me that there was some truth to those tales."

Shepard and Tali exchanged glances at this news. They had spent dozens of hours going over John's experience with her father in the afterlife. They had not shared it with anyone yet as they were still trying to come to terms with what it meant. However, seeing and hearing the worry and distress in the eyes of two people who they both looked up to as motherly made the decision easy. Tali nodded her head in response to the questioning look in John's eye. "Dr. Chakwas, Admiral Raan, I think we can help explain this. I don't think it will answer all of your questions as it has just created more for us but, it may provide some relief."

Shepard then told them of his experience with Rael'Zorah and the Quarian history he had learned. He told them about the Nthula-Dom and the bonding, about how and why the Quarians lost this ability over time. He explained how his relationship with Tali had awakened those dormant genes and the implications that brought to their lives. Both Chakwas and Raan were fascinated by this information. As the hours passed and the talks continued, the questions with no answers piled up but, as Shepard had said, they did begin to feel better.

Admiral Shala'Raan was ecstatic for what this could potentially mean for the Quarian people and for Tali. Her niece's biggest fear was that she would be unable to provide the family to Shepard that he wanted, and he would always hold that against her. If what Rael had told Shepard was to be believed, and she did, then that was no longer an issue. When they had covered that topic, the joy radiating out from Tali and John was almost tangible. Shala couldn't remember the last time she had felt such happiness within herself than at that moment. Now she was looking forward to their rapidly approaching wedding with an even greater sense of excitement.

The Admiral part of her mind though was consumed with what this could mean to the Quarian people. If they could somehow rekindle this bonding within their own lives, they would be free of the suits, free to once again explore, colonize and live without the restrictions placed on them by their poor health systems. The potential was great but, she had no idea how to even attempt to begin such an undertaking.

Dr. Chakwas was simply stunned. Of course, she was happy and excited for the couple but, this went far past her comprehension of what was possible. She intended to begin further, and deeper research into the whole situation, blessing, disease, clusterfuck? She really didn't know what to classify this revelation as but, she had every intention of learning more. She had planned on signing up with an Alliance cruiser after the wedding was over but, now retirement and a trip to Rannoch to meet this historian and some of her Quarian counterparts seemed much more likely.

Evening was approaching fast as their conversation continued. As the daylight dimmed in the windows, Tali couldn't help but to think about what her future would be. She had never given it much thought in the past. Before she had left on her pilgrimage, she just wanted to be an engineer, study the Geth, help her father and be a good member of the fleet. Sure, she had romantic dreams as a young woman but, she had let them be what they were, youthful fantasy. None of them had even come close to what her real life had brought her. Now she was going to be married to a human who she loved more than she had words to describe. She was bonded to him mind, heart and soul. They would be together forever, have a family, a home and a happiness she never thought possible.

On top of all of that, she would also get to experience life like no Quarian had in centuries. She would be able to live without her environmental suit. She could wear normal clothes, take a bath, go swimming, kiss her mate and touch her children. She would smell unfiltered flowers, be able to eat real food without fear of becoming sick. People would get to see her, really see her. Not a suit, not a voice, just her. Admittedly that scared her a lot. Only a few Asari and Krogan could remember what her species looked like before being confined into suits. She was always told that Quarians were considered great beauties of the galaxy but, that had always been hard to believe especially around Asari who were without question, beautiful. She looked forward to feeling the wind on her face and the heat of the sun on her skin. She also looked forward to feeling John on her skin again too, came the slightly inappropriate thought at this time. She smiled at the memory, _soon enough_ she told herself.

Finally, the group broke up as it was time for Shepard's evening medications and dinner. Dr. Chakwas gave him the pills then her and Admiral Raan took their leave. As the two women left the room they continued talking about what all they had learned. Mostly they were chasing the same circles of thought but, they were also making plans for testing and trying to find a way to comprehensively put together what they had learned so it could be shared with colleagues. Like many nights, they ended up working through dinner and with a vid link to Raan's historian friend on Rannoch, they were up long into the night filling him in on what they learned.

That night Samantha Traynor stood in the C.I.C. of the Normandy finishing up her report. She had just completed her walk-through of the entire ship, checking off that everything was completed as her crew had reported to her. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she did completely, it was that this was her first official assignment as a Captain in the Alliance. She was not going to risk anything being done improperly. Since shortly after the awards ceremony the day Shepard had woke up, she had overseen the restoration and repairs of the Normandy in preparation for Shepard's own ceremony. She could hardly believe it; Commander Shepard was going to retire.

As an active ship commander, his retirement would also mark the transfer of command. Joker had already been promised the ship and he and EDI had worked diligently with them all to restore the Normandy to her former glory. Samantha admitted to herself that she was a bit sad and jealous of them, and wished desperately that her new orders would arrive soon. Footsteps approached and looking up from the data pad she saw Jack entering the room from the cockpit. "Hey babe, I'm just finishing up now."

"No worries. I know what this means to you." Jack's voice immediately calmed Samantha's frayed nerves and she quickly finished typing her last notes and closed out her log. Putting the pad in her bag she slung the strap over her shoulder and looked up to see Jack sitting on the steps fidgeting with her own data pad. Walking over, Samantha sat down beside her and Jack rested her head against Samantha's shoulder.

"What's the matter hon. What did you find out?" Samantha knew that Jack had been reading through the cache of files Cerberus had kept on her while she was in their custody. She had gone through them before but, was only looking for revenge then, and had skimmed over or, completely ignored the information irrelevant to finding the facility and those responsible. Over the last few weeks she had started to want to find answers to who she was and where she came from. Jack had reopened those files and had spent many nights since crying in their darkened bedroom as she slowly and painfully relived her past. Samantha had been understanding with her. There when she was needed and out of the way when not. Jack would share when she was ready, and Samantha respected that. She was patient and could wait.

"I found my parents Sam." Came the soft voice. "My dad was an eezo miner on Omega and was killed a month before I was born. Mom also worked in the mines but as a clerk. She died within days of giving birth to me. Apparently all that eezo exposure over several years had seeped into them both and was transferred to me. It made mom weak and she became ill during pregnancy and never recovered. I was sent to live with foster parents on Eden Prime until I was taken from them and placed in the Teltin facility."

Jack was crying softly now as she told Samantha of her past. "From what I can tell my parents were actually good people. They had gone to Omega as part of a legitimate organization that donated a large portion of its profits to help an organization for orphaned children called, "All the Little Children." They had come to an arrangement with Aria, in exchange for mining rights, they would give her good press coverage. The arrangement worked well until one of the gangs there decided that they wanted a cut. They began to orchestrate accidents and other mishaps. Nothing overt so they could stay off Aria's radar but enough to make a company with little in the way of excess funding begin to feel the pinch. My dad is believed to be one such accident. My mom was one of the strongest voices of opposition to the gangs and held the company together until she became too ill to continue. After her death, it all fell apart. Her name was Kristen Thibodaux. My father was Charles Thibodaux. They had been married for ten years before they had me. Married the summer after high school, went to college together, and joined that company afterwards. They had tried for years to become pregnant and assumed they couldn't, until they did. Then they died."

Samantha placed her hand on the side of Jack's face and held her tight against her shoulder while she listened. She couldn't even begin to fathom what learning all of this had put her through and Samantha would be damned before she let Jack go through it alone.

"Sam, they were good people. They were everything I haven't been in my life. I think they would be ashamed of me. I know I am." The sincere emotion from Jack was a rarity that Samantha knew she only showed to her and even then, it was often masked. For her to open herself up that much told her that Jack fully trusted her. Samantha could not screw up what she said next.

"Sweetheart. I don't think they would be ashamed of you. Yes, you did some bad things. A lot of bad things actually, and you have paid for them. You then went on and further redeemed yourself and have continued to do so ever since. You may not have joined up with Shepard and the Normandy for those reasons but, I think deep down that is why you stayed. If you were truly a bad person, you wouldn't have stuck around and turned yourself into the Alliance after the Collector base. Shepard even gave you an opportunity to escape them but, you stayed and instead became one of their most respected biotic instructors, Admiral. Your students love, admire and respect you. The Alliance respects you and has given you rank, privilege, trust and responsibility that would not be given to someone unworthy of it. Most importantly, I love you. You mean everything to me Jack. I'm not interested in what your past says you did, only what you want to do going forward. I just hope it's with me."

"Thank you, Samantha. I love you too and of course I want my future to be with you. Full of happiness and fun, and maybe blowing shit up on occasion. I've just never really thought of this stuff before. It scares me and worries me."

"Well, we'll get through it. Like you said, this is all new and raw. It will be painful but, maybe it can also bring you happiness. Now you know that once, you did have parents that loved you, wanted you and will be proud of you." Traynor continued to hold Jack as the silence enveloped them while both women thought about what had been said.

"Sam, I want to ask you something." Jack lifted her head and turned so she faced Traynor. She took her girlfriend's hands in her own, their fingers intertwining. "I want to know what you think about me changing my name?" Samantha's eyes went wide with surprise. "I've never really had one. I'm sure I did from my foster parents but, I don't remember it and all those names have been redacted. Cerberus killed them anyway when they took me. Jack was just something that I took on as I needed to be called something other than zero."

"I think it's a great idea!" Traynor's voice was enthusiastic in her reply. With what she had just heard, she thought it would be good for Jack to forge her own identity and a new one away from her past. "Did you have something in mind or can I just call you my sexy girlfriend?" she teased.

"Well you can call me whatever you want… when we are alone." Came the laughing reply followed by a quick kiss. "I do however have something in mind I want to get your opinion on. I want to use my biological parent's names. I was thinking Kristen Charleigh Thibodaux. I will change my dad's name's spelling to make it more feminine but, I think that is what I want to do. What do you think?" The fear in Jack's eyes was plain to see as she sought Samantha's approval.

"Kristen Charleigh Thibodaux. Kristin. Kris. I like it sweetheart. I can't wait to hear the day when they announce, "may I present to you for the first time Kristin and Samantha Thibodaux!"" This time it was Jack's eyes that went wide in shock at Samantha's words. "You mean you really love it and, wait… are you serious! Samantha, did you just propose to me?"

"Maybe I did, is that okay?"

"Well, I was hoping it would have come with a ring… Sam?" Jack trailed off as Samantha got down on her knee and held up a small gold ring with a diamond on top. "I actually planned this for dinner tonight but, now seemed more appropriate. Kristen Charleigh Thibodaux. For many wonderful months you have been in my life. I go to bed thinking of you, wake up wanting to see you and hearing you speak my name brings butterflies to my stomach. That I can bring you the same happiness and comfort as you give me makes everything perfect. I don't care about our past, I just want you in my future. Will you have me forever?"

"Fuck! Samantha, I…" she grabbed Samantha and kissed her with every ounce of passion she could bring up. No words could describe the happiness that she felt. Someone wanted her, needed her, loved her, cared for her and would do anything for her. She had never had that and now she did. She was still hurting on the inside but, for the first time in her twenty-six years she was beginning to feel whole. "Yes, baby. Yes."

The sun was rising over the city chasing away the night's shadows as Shepard stood at his window sipping on a cup of coffee. His right leg, normally throbbing with morning stiffness was only a distant annoyance as the extra dose of pain killers he had taken did their job. As the sun rose, he watched as the sky changed from deepest black to dark blue and then constantly lighter and lighter until pink and orange streaked through the sky heralding the sun's arrival and the start of a new day. The outlines of the surrounding buildings were highlighted in the light's fiery tones and he could see the silhouettes of dozens of cranes that would in short order, be back to swinging new building materials up and debris down as the hundreds of construction crews resumed another day of hard work.

He took another sip of the coffee reveling in its taste as the hot liquid flowed down to his stomach. It had been far too long since he had had a cup. Chakwas only gave him permission to resume drinking his beloved morning starter last night, and only then as he straight told her he was having some regardless. Behind him hung his new uniform that he would soon wear. Perfectly pressed and cleaned, refitted to his new size after losing a lot of body mass during his time in bed. His medals were arranged in their neat rows, gold bars showing his years of service on his sleeve and Commander's epaulets on his shoulders. Boots were polished and ready, and the new blue Normandy stripe had been added to the left sleeve. Next to it hung Tali's. Hers was a curious design as it was an environmental suit custom designed with a mixture of Alliance and Quarian designs. Navy Blue like his own but with purple trim at the seams and edges unlike his gold. She too bore the blue Normandy stripe down the left sleeve and her chest also contained the various medals awarded to her from both the Quarian fleet and those presented to the entire crew on behalf of the galaxy. She of course would be wearing a helmet and the cowl was still made up of the purple swirl design she favored.

Shepard looked over at Tali still asleep in their bed. They had been moved to a guest room in the hospital for their last night here. They had set the room up with proper decontamination for Tali. She didn't need it anymore but, they were not ready to tell everyone about that secret just yet. She now lay naked beneath the blankets, curled on her side into a ball as the dissipating heat from Shepard being gone caused her to feel colder. He could see her shoulders moving rhythmically with her breathing and hear her soft exhales with each fall of the covers. Setting his now empty cup back into the sink he lifted the covers up and slid back into bed next to her sliding one arm under her head, and the other he draped over her body pulling them close together.

"Morning you." John whispered as he blushed Tali's long, dark hair to expose her ear before kissing her at the base of her earlobe which he had recently found out she loved. "No, too early." came the pouty reply. He smiled as she attempted to pull the blankets up to hide her face. John tightened his arm around her, pinning her own in place. Tali gave a weak struggle then huffed and relaxed. John knew in his weekend state she could easily overpower him but, as he felt her butt begin to wiggle against his crotch he knew she was fully awake and just putting on a show.

"Hmm, that feels nice. I wonder if they would all mind to much if we were a little late? I think they would understand. After all, I could just say I needed emergency treatment for the stiffness I was feeling."

"Bosh'tet." Tali giggled. "Oh yes, I'm sure Admiral Hackett will be fully understanding of that. Anyway, I don't think I want to have sex with a mere Commander anymore. Oh sure, it was fun and all back when I was just a young, lost Quarian girl but, I've been told repeatedly that I have grown up since then. I'm an Admiral myself now and a savior of the galaxy. I think it is time I set my sights a little higher."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. I think it would look very bad indeed if it was known that I was in a relationship with a junior ranking officer. I think there are rules about that in fact."

"And which ones are those Ma'am?"

"I think that in order for us to continue this relationship, you would either have to be of equal rank or we would need to get married." Tali was grinning up at John and he back at her.

"Well then Admiral sleepy head, get up!" John quickly pulled back the blankets exposing her to the morning chill. Tali shrieked and flipped around wrapping her arm around Shepard's body as the cold air hit her and brought her fully awake. John was laughing as she buried her head in the hollow of his neck while trying and failing to reclaim the stolen blankets. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go take a shower and get ready. We have just under two hours till our ride is here."

"I hate you sometimes you know that right."

"I love you too."

"Ugh." came the fake sound of disgust from the Quarian before she looked up into John's face to meet his glowing blue eyes with her own. Then she kissed him deeply. "Come on then. Let's go make you an Admiral and then we can return and finish what you started in here."

"Aye, Aye, ma'am."

Two hours later they stood fully clothed and with their bags packed in the main lobby of St. Joseph's hospital watching as his escort of Captain Traynor and six other Normandy crew approached with Diana Allers and her camera filming the procession. The glass doors slid open to admit the Normandy Captain and Dr. Chakwas stepped forward in greeting.

"Good morning Captain. As you can see Commander Shepard has recovered from his injuries and I, being his primary physician and lead medical officer have fully discharged him from this hospital and cleared him to return to duty."

"Very good Doctor and thank you for all you have done." was Traynor's reply. They had rehearsed this entire ceremony many times the previous day. It was being witnessed by dozens in the hospital, and it was being watched by billions across the galaxy. "Commander Shepard." Shepard popped to attention and tried his best not to smile at seeing Traynor performing her duty as a Captain. It wasn't laughter that was making that smile threaten his serious demeanor but, pride. He could still hear her stammering first introduction to him aboard the Normandy and now, to see how far she had come in such a short period made his heart leap with pride for the woman. He managed, if only just, to keep himself serious as she continued. "I, Captain Traynor, accepting Dr. Chakwas' report of your returned good health and agreeing with her assessments of you being fit for duty, return command of the Alliance vessel SSV Normandy SR-2 back to you. You will find her systems and crew ready and waiting for your arrival and orders."

"I, Commander Shepard accept the duties and responsibilities being entrusted to me as the Normandy's commanding officer. I swear to do right by ship and crew in accordance with the Alliance's standards. Thank you Captain Traynor." Shepard ended by saluting the woman who returned the gesture and handed him his final orders. "Good luck to you Commander."

"Thank you, Ma'am." and with that portion concluded he looked at Tali, picked up his bag and they walked out of the hospital. Once through the doors an enormous cheer roared at him from the hundreds who had come to watch him leave. He looked around at the crowd and stopped at the top of the steps leading down to the parking lot where the Normandy awaited. Raising his hand, he waved to the crowds and turned to Diana's camera which had followed him. "I don't have time for long speeches right now but, I want to say thank you to all who are here today. It means a lot to me to see such support. I know many more of you have prayed, sent well wishes or just kept me in your thoughts and I thank you all for that. I will not forget."

Shepard, Tali and Traynor walked down the steps, across the lot and up the ramp into the Normandy with Diana and the Normandy escort following. The cargo ramp door rose into place and the ship's engines came alive lifting the galaxy's most famous ship from where she had been sitting for months, back into the sky carrying Commander Shepard on his final mission to his own celebration.

Outside the city a huge crowd gathered in a semi-circle in front of a large stage. Tens of thousands had come to see Commander Shepard this day. Many had been there for days, camping out to get the best views. On the stage itself were dignitaries from across the galaxy. The entire new council was present, as were the top Alliance military leaders and those from other race's militaries. All of Shepard's former crew not on the Normandy were seated there as well. The only absentees were Javik and Samara who had sent a message of deepest congratulations explaining that there was just too much to do right now as many new Ardat-Yakshi had arrived and were in desperate need of guidance. Shepard had sent back that he understood and would catch up with them later. Other VIPs were leaders from the many home worlds and colonies, military and scientific communities and even Aria T'Loak was there in her new role as Omega's Ambassador.

Aria and the council both had wanted to improve upon the relationship between them and throughout the Terminus systems. Aria did not want Omega to fall under Citadel control but, she acknowledged that it would be more beneficial to work together than continue to be at odds. The council had granted Omega the same autonomy that every home world was entitled to and established an embassy and named her Omega's ambassador. An alliance had been formed, and so far both sides seemed happy with their new partners.

A light breeze kept the temperatures decent as the sun climbed through the sky that morning bringing a springtime warmth that quickly burned off the night chills. Heads swiveled, as eyes scanned the clear blue skies for signs of the approaching Normandy. A voice cried out "Over there! From the East!" and all eyes quickly turned to look as cameras zoomed in to confirm that the Normandy was indeed making her arrival.

The dark spec in the distance rapidly grew closer and closer till it finally resolved into the familiar shape of the large frigate. The Normandy had undergone extensive repairs since her last earth landing. Now her white and black hull gleamed in the sunlight and the blue striping and large letters spelling out her name NORMANDY had also been freshly painted making her look new again. The ship descended and set down at her designated place slightly to the left and behind the stage. The ramp was lowered, and the crew descended. The enlisted crew and junior officers came first and formed two parallel rows, one on either side creating a corridor of bodies from the foot of the ramp to the stage. The crowd and those onstage rose to attention as a Bosun's whistle sounded out the traditional tune of an officer arriving.

"Flight Lieutenants Jeffery Moreau and EDI Moreau" came the announcer's voice, and from the Normandy's cargo bay walked Joker and EDI. A few days ago, they had been approached by Admiral Hackett and the council to tell them about their roles in the upcoming ceremony, and to ask EDI how she would like to be recognized as both a citizen, and a member of the Normandy's crew. She had questioned them on what they meant on both issues. Hackett explained that she was to be confirmed as a member of the Normandy and the Alliance just as any other person would be. She was no longer just a piece of hardware and would no longer be treated as such. Echoing the Admiral, the council similarly confirmed that all A.I. were being given individual citizenship's throughout the galaxy. They would be recognized as their own unique individual persons.

EDI had let that information process through as she looked at Joker. While it was Commander Shepard who had given her the abilities and showed her the path to becoming an individual, it was Jeff that had given her the motivation. Over their years together it was always Jeff that she looked forward to seeing and wanted to find ways to please. He had done the same for her in return. After the war she had been changed somehow and now possessed actual emotions. That part was still a mystery and one that she still did not have answers to but, was fine with. Those new emotions brought her new understanding of love, loss, desire, fear, sadness and joy. She finally fully understood what it meant to be alive in every sense of the word and had someone to share in it with. Turning to face Jeff she responded, "If it is okay with Jeff, I would like my name to be EDI Moreau. Mrs. Moreau, I believe would be the proper title."

Joker's eyes had turned into huge, round balls of shock, and surprise. He stammered for a few moments then finally managed to get out, "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"If you would have me yes."

"Of course, EDI! I love you, you know that but," here he turned to face the council, "Is this even legal? I mean there are no rules regarding marrying an A.I. that I know of but..."

"It is legal Lieutenant." responded the human councilor Christina Liamson. "We have acknowledged that A.I. have the same rights as organics. The Geth councilor Asimov, she gestured to the tall Geth Prime behind her, can testify to that. It is one of the new laws that we have passed in the last couple of months. There are certain criteria to be met but, EDI I assure you that you are a person deserving of your own individuality."

"What she says is true EDI." added Asimov and the rest of the council nodded in agreement. "This was not an easy thing to achieve but, due to the advancements made by the reaper code uploads that Legion gave to us, and by a miracle of perfect combinations and perhaps a higher being that we do not yet fully understand, we have been granted not only the processing power and capabilities that mark organic brain function but, for lack of better explanations, we now also have emotions and souls. We are alive."

"So, I guess I should say yes then?" came Joker's slightly bewildered voice. EDI and Jeff both looked at councilor Liamson for guidance.

"Is that what you both want?

"Yes!" came their simultaneous reply.

"Then by the power granted to me and in front of all these witnesses here today, it is my great honor to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Moreau, our first legally recognized A.I. and organic couple. You may now kiss you bride Lieutenant."

Jeff did just that. EDI quickly softened her lips to receive his and she again experienced those warm sensations as her newly discovered nervous system fired off pleasant signals to her brain. As the kiss ended they found themselves surrounded by smiling and clapping people joining in their mini celebration. Admiral Hackett stepped forward again and shook Jeff's hand then turned to EDI. "EDI Moreau, on behalf of the Alliance I have one more item to give you. Attention on deck!" All people present quickly silenced themselves as the military figures stood in perfect stillness and all eyes focused on the scene at hand.

"in recognition of your faithful and unrelenting service while apart of the Normandy SR-2 and for your unmatched dedication to the wellbeing of your fellow crewmates, and multiple efforts to go above and beyond your original programming, I hear by grant you a full commission as a Lieutenant in the Alliance military backdated to the day Lieutenant Moreau unshackled you and gave you free will. This comes with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities due to, and by your new rank. Do you accept, Mrs. Moreau?"

"I do sir. I will faithfully execute the responsibilities of my position and uphold the standards of the Alliance to my utmost ability."

"Then before these witnesses here today I, Admiral Hackett am pleased to announce our newest officer, Lieutenant EDI Moreau." The room again erupted into cheering as the Admiral finished his speech. Joker and EDI embraced again, and the group had celebrated together and then discussed the upcoming ceremony and their roles in it.

Now for the first time in the galaxy's history an A.I. and an organic were officially and publicly announced as both a married couple and as equals in the Alliance military as they walked through the corridor of saluting soldiers. Joker was blushing slightly with embarrassment but, as he caught a glimpse of EDI, his love and his wife walking next to him, he was filled with pride. His legs still hurt him, and he moved slowly and delicately but, he did so under his own power that day. EDI matched him perfectly stride for stride and they made their way to the stage, climbed the few steps to the raised platform, saluted the Admiral and the council in turn and then took their places in the front row as they awaited the next arrival.

"Captain Samantha Traynor!" called out the announcer as the bosun's whistle piped out a different tune. From inside the hold came the young woman in her full-dress uniform. No longer was there any doubt or uncertainty in Samantha's eyes as she descended. She was militarily straight and precise in her movements as she walked through the honor guard to the stage. Once this would have terrified her and sent her running back to her lab. Now, she had proven herself up to the challenge. She had succeeded in leading her shipmates through a dire situation when they were stranded. She had brought them home and since then had continued to lead them through their medical healing and restoration of the Normandy. She had been recognized for her work with medals and an official and public promotion to Captain. To top that off, she was engaged to a woman who made her feel loved, needed and for whom she would do anything in return. No, Samantha no longer had doubts about herself. She had finally realized what many others already knew, she was a strong, smart and capable woman. There was nothing she couldn't do. As she climbed the steps and saluted Admiral Hackett and the council and was greeted by their proud and smiling faces, a warm rush of emotion flooded her face and she felt her eyes water slightly. She made her way to her reserved space next to Joker and beside her waiting fiancé, Kris.

"Hero of the Galaxy, Commander John Shepard!" boomed out the announcer and the bosun's piping was nearly drowned out by the cheering of the crowd that erupted in response. From the Normandy's hold at last came the figure they had all been waiting to see. From the shine of his boots, up along the perfect creases of his pants, shining gold belt buckle, tunic trimmed in gold with the new blue Normandy striping on his left arm matching that of the ship above. The left side of his chest was covered in ribbons and medals awarded to him over the years, shoulders topped with the gold bars of a Commander. His face was again clean shaven, with early age lines showing in the corners of his mouth and those strange, brightly glowing blue eyes. His hair had been cut back to military regulations and was covered by his Commander's cap. While he had lost weight and muscle mass over the months, he was still an imposing figure. Shepard seemed to fill the space around him with his being, and as he walked through the saluting soldiers, they all seemed to be looking up in awe towards the man even as some were physically taller than the Commander.

The only sign to betray his injuries was the cane in his right hand and the slight limp and uneven walk as he tried to keep weight off his right leg. His eyes never wavered nor betrayed the discomfort as he made his way to and up the steps. He approached the waiting dignitaries and shifting his weight onto his left leg, he swapped the cane to his left and popped a crisp salute that betrayed all indications he was anything but in prime physical health. Once the salutes were exchange and he had taken his place at the head of the front row next to Tali the crowd finally died down, the honor guard was dismissed, and Admiral Hackett approached the podium to give his speech.

"Good morning and thank you all for coming or tuning into the broadcast. I welcome all of you to today's ceremony in honor of Commander Shepard. This day has been a long time coming as we have waited for him to heal and recover from his fight with the reapers.

For over four months now we have mourned our losses, celebrated our heroes and begun the healing process, both in the physical reconstruction of our worlds, and that within ourselves. Almost all of us have lost someone, and that pain does not go away. Others have found someone new, be it a friend, a colleague or even a new lover. For our beloved Commander, he has done all of it. For him, this war started many years further than just this past one. His started that fateful day in 2183 when his ship landed on Eden Prime to discover it under attack by Geth. These turned out to be no ordinary Geth as they had been indoctrinated by the Reapers through their ship Sovereign under the leadership of rogue Spectre, Saran Arcturus. It would take months more of digging to uncover the plot by Saran who was indoctrinated himself and working with the Reapers to start their cycle of annihilation, and not until the reapers showed up at the Citadel did we finally believe him.

While we were victorious that day, Shepard was again dismissed and discredited. Sent to the outlying reaches of space to track down more rogue Geth while the Council in panic mode, covered up what had happened. Then Shepard died. The Collectors killed him in an ambush attack destroying the original Normandy SR-1 and spacing Shepard above the planet Alchera. A memorial of the Normandy and those killed that day was dedicated a couple of years later.

The next couple of years found the galaxy without Shepard and his warnings went largely unheeded as fear of facing that reality was too much for many in power. Fortunately for us, Shepard was brought back from the dead through the workings of one of our newest Admirals, Miranda Lawson." Hackett turned to recognize the woman sitting in the front with Shepard's crew. Miranda stood to a load round of applause and nodded her head in thanks before resuming her seat. "Miranda headed a group on what was known as the Lazarus project, whose sole goal was to restore Commander Shepard to life. In this they succeeded, and Shepard went on, with the help of a new crew composed of some new faces and a few familiar ones as well as a new ship, the Normandy SR-2 to eventually stop the abductions on Human colonies and defeat the Collectors, who it turned out were not only Reaper indoctrinated forces but, also the remnants of the once powerful Protheans.

I want to take a minute to clear up rumors of these times as well. It is true that Cerberus was the group responsible for bringing Shepard back to life and yes, Shepard was working with them during that year. What is unknown to most everybody outside of myself, the council and Shepard's crew was that he was also sanctioned by the council to do so." this got a lot of gasps and shocked expressions along with murmurs from the audience there and watching on monitors everywhere.

"The abductions were taking place in the Terminus systems and therefore the council had no jurisdiction or legal way to proceed into that part of space without inciting wars and a political nightmare. To make matters even more complicated, the Collectors were not even seen as an actual galactic species, more of a rumor really and so Shepard gave them a solution. As a Spectre, he could investigate and take actions needed to resolve the problem. The Council could lend silent support and approval, keeping their hands clean and solving the issue. So once again, Commander Shepard found himself leading an uphill battle with no real support except his friends and a strange new crew, made up of the enemy. True to who he is, it wasn't long before that crew was converted away from Cerberus, and the galaxy once again had Shepard helping us out of dark times. Be it an entire colony being saved from Collectors or a single Salarian having his family lineage recovered and returned safely, Shepard helped them all and finally defeated the Collectors, which again dealt a crippling and delaying blow to the Reapers and kept us safe for another six months. Little did we all know then however, time was running out.

We all know what came next, and the year of hell it brought to the galaxy. We know the sacrifices made, the victories hard fought, and we miss all that has been lost. We also know the outcome of that last day when our Commander managed to do the impossible yet again. So, here is the question I pose to all of you, why? What drives a person to do what Shepard did all those years. What makes a man so devoted to a galaxy that was doing its best to discredit and dismiss him. He made just as many enemies as friends in those years. He was forced to make hard and devastating decisions without support form a chain of command or government. So, what was it that made him do these things. Was it in defense of his home? Shepard was a colony kid from Mindoir. His family was killed by slavers and he enlisted shortly after. Love of home was not really something that motivated him. Was it duty to the Alliance? At first, sure. No one can question Shepard's sense of duty, his loyalty to the Alliance, or his dedication and commitment to upholding the Alliance's honor but, is that enough to defend an entire galaxy and die twice? The romantic in me gives the credit to someone else.

It was during those first days hunting Saran that Shepard met someone who would change his life forever. Tali'Zorah, a Quarian girl on her pilgrimage had come across the condemning evidence needed against Saran. They met in an alley on the Citadel where he saved her from a group of mercenaries. Over the next year, their relationship blossomed but, due to his death, was never realized until two years later after his resurrection. Shepard and Tali reunited, and from there they became inseparable until their last moments here on Earth. During those final hours, in the last push to the beam, Tali had been severely injured by Harbinger. Shepard carried her to the Normandy himself with his last words to her being, "I love you" and hers "I love you too. Come back to me". Is there anything more powerful than that? Their love for each other has done the impossible many times, up to and including defeating death itself. What they have is unheard of, unclassifiable and what we should all strive to have in our lives. That is why today is such a special day for not just Commander Shepard and Admiral Zorah but, also for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Shepard and for all of us as we come together to say thank you and to send them off together to start their next great adventures in life."

Admiral Hackett stepped back from the podium, turned to face Shepard and Tali and began to clap. The crowd instantly joined him and the people sitting on the stage could feel the vibrations from the sheer noise that was created. Shepard felt overwhelmed with emotions. He had been recognized for his actions before but, this was something else entirely. He reached for Tali's hand and their fingers intertwined as she gave him a squeeze of comfort. After a few moments the applause died down and Admiral Hackett turned back to face the audience.

"Now, for the reason we are here, Attention to Orders!" his voice boomed out in with all the authority of a lifetime of leadership could muster. Thousands of bodies instantly rose to attention. Every race had military members present and as one the Asari, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Quarian, Drell, Human, Geth and even some Batarians were on their feet in the respectful silence of military precision. The civilians too rose with the rest and together they watched as the man responsible for saving them all was finally to be rewarded.

"Commander John Shepard, front and center." Came Hackett's command and Shepard released Tali's hand and walked over to the waiting Admiral. "Commander, in recognition of your actions during the reaper wars, your devotion to duty in the face of insurmountable odds and all the while upholding the Alliance's traditions of honor, courage and commitment, it is with great pleasure that I, Admiral Steven Hackett present to you this May 1st, 2188 your commission as an Admiral in the Alliance Systems military with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities that your new station brings." Hackett then reached up and removed the Commander's shoulder epaulettes and replaced them with those of an Admiral. He then repeated the motion with the cap Shepard wore presenting him with a new one with the matching rank embroidered. Once finished the elder Admiral took a step back and looked the new Admiral over from the toes of his boots to the top of his head and nodded once in approval.

"Congratulations Admiral John Shepard." Hackett saluted the new Admiral who did the same in return. Then picking up a picture frame with his promotion certificate on display, he extended it with his left hand to Shepard and grasping right hands the two Admirals turned to face the cameras for the customary photo that followed. Hackett leaned towards Shepard and while still smiling for the cameras and audience whispered, "Well done son. Anderson would be very proud of you and all you have done for us. He loved you like his own and you should hold onto his memories with pride. His sacrifice was not in vain. Now, give your speech and let's get you retired so you can go celebrate with that great woman behind you."

"Thank you, sir. I will." Shepard responded as a wave of sadness and pride rushed his body at the reminder of Admiral David Anderson. The two men finished the photos and broke apart. Hackett retreated to his place among the dignitaries on stage and the new Admiral Shepard approached the podium.

"Good morning. For a little over fifteen years I have been a soldier in the Alliance Navy. My career has brought me to places that I still have nightmares about, and to others that I now call heaven. I have met some of the worst and best people this galaxy has to offer and have been a part of some of the most influential events of our time. Many of you call me a hero, a savior. Some call me a monster or an enemy. Some a colleague, a brother in arms, a friend, a lover, a commander, and now you call me an Admiral. All these titles hold deep meaning for me personally, yes even the bad ones. I will be the first to admit that my decisions have not always led to outcomes that please all or even ones that pleased anyone. I live with the deaths of countless people as well as the lives of countless more on my conscience every day and I sleep with them in my dreams every night. I suppose this is the curse of being a leader. If that is true, then it is one that I proudly accept.

However, all leaders one day reach the end of their journeys. Had you asked me what my future holds a few years ago I would have told you simply, a lifetime of service in the Alliance. It was all I knew that I wanted at the time. The Alliance was my home, my family and my future but, like often happens to all of us, my plans were changed. Not only did the events of Saran, the Collectors and of course the Reapers change my perspectives on life but, I also met and fell in love with a woman who would open my eyes to a life outside of constant war. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya of the Quarian fleet brought me a new desire; love. She showed me that there was more than just doing my duty and being a soldier. Our relationship was forged in fire and has literally been through death and back, twice. There is nothing more important to me than her and our future together.

I tell you all this today for two reasons. The first is the most important and is why we fought to win this war. I wish for you all to go forth in your lives and live them to the fullest. Find that thing that you are passionate for, that consumes your heart and soul and do it. We have all been given second chances. We can right those wrongs that haunt us and live those dreams that we have wished for. Admiral Zorah and the future that her and I will forge together is my passion now. In a week we will marry and together we will go and live our dreams. What will you do with your chance?

The second reason is that I want you to understand why I make this next statement. Today, I am retiring from the Systems Alliance. Admiral Hackett, Councilor Liamson and I have discussed it in length and they have granted me early retirement." Gasps were heard from the crowd at this news, and even among the persons onstage there were many a wide eye as Shepard had told only a few of his intentions. "As my final act I will turn over Command of the Normandy to her new commander and give their orders."

Shepard took a few steps back from the podium and turned to face the dignitaries. His eyes met those of his friends sitting in the front row and they exchanged smiles as he came to each one. "Lieutenants Jeff and EDI Moreau, front and center." Jeff and EDI exchanged glances at each other. No one had discussed this portion of the day's events with them. They both stood and walked to where their friend waited patiently. "When Admiral Hackett and I discussed my retirement, the fate of the Normandy was an important topic. Who was to take command, should someone take command, or should she be retired as well. I knew the answer to those questions. There are only two people who love that ship as much if not more than me. Jeff, you have been with me since the first day we were assigned to the Normandy and took her on that routine run in. You were the last one to leave the old Normandy and I had to fight to get you off that ship, such as your devotion to her was." Jeff cringed as Shepard spoke those words. His refusal to leave is what got the Commander killed. Shepard saw those thoughts go through his eyes and simply shook his head slightly to indicate that it was fine.

"You again were there with me in the new Normandy and EDI, that is when we met you. Since then, the two of you went from being enemies to comrades, friends, and then somewhere along the way, your friendship took another massive leap forward. You became inseparable. You developed love for each other, which would be expected in most normal relationships but, yours is not. EDI, you are the first Artificial Intelligence to ever achieve true emotions. While, we may not know how this has happened, we know why, and he is standing next to you today. Therefore, it is my great honor to present to two of my closest friends their promotion to Captain and their permanent assignment to the command and care of the SSV Normandy SR-2. Captain Jeff Moreau, Captain EDI Moreau, do you accept this charge with all of the responsibilities that come with it?"

"I accept." Came the simultaneous reply. Though they stood ramrod straight at attention, Shepard could see the smile twitching at the corners of Joker's mouth as the man fought to contain his obvious joy. EDI too was fighting to maintain her stoic look as she was once again flooded with a range of emotions she was still learning to cope with.

"Then effective immediately I relinquish my command of the Normandy into your hands. Congratulations Captains. The ship is yours." Jeff and EDI both saluted the new admiral who returned it and then with a smile, he shook hands with both as the crowd again erupted into cheers. John was extremely happy for his friends. The ship couldn't be in better hands and he knew that for these two people, that ship was their home. It was only right that they be in command of their home. He let the cheering continue for a few moments more before signaling for silence.

"Now for my last orders. Captain Traynor, please join us." Shepard paused as a surprised Traynor got up from her seat and walked over to stand next to EDI. "For months Admirals Vega and Williams have been coordinating with the militaries from all races to establish a new unit composed of members and tactics from all. This new school, as it has come to be called, will be made up of many new experimental ideas and concepts as they forge a new alliance between us. A part of that school will have a practical applications division. In it, they will test out new experimental theories in strategy and warfare. To do that they will need a fleet. Every race is assigning various ships to the school so that a diverse selection of vessels can be tested. One of those ships will be the Normandy. This fleet will need coordination and the leadership of someone with an expertise at experimental strategy and games. Captain Samantha Traynor has been nominated for this position."

Traynor's eyes were wide in shock at hearing Shepard's words. She had been feeling a little down and worried about what her future held as no orders had been forthcoming from Admiral Hackett while her friends were well underway in their new jobs. The admiral had assured her that something big was in the works but, this was almost unbelievable. She was using every ounce of self-control she could muster to not start jumping up and down with excitement, and she wanted nothing more than to grab Kris in a hug right now. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the next several words that Shepard said until she once again heard her name.

"Captain Traynor, will you to the best of your ability obey and execute the orders that you have been given here today?"

"Yes sir, I will." She managed to get out though her voice betrayed her with a small squeak of excitement. "Then Captain, I hear by appoint you Commodore of the fleet and give you the Normandy as your flagship. May she serve you well in your endeavors." They exchanged salutes as her hand returned to the side of her leg Admiral Shepard broke out into a huge smile and offered her his hand which she promptly took.

"Congratulations Sam. You have more than earned all of this. I am very proud of who you have become and look forward to watching you do great things." Then looking over at Joker and EDI he continued. "Never have I been prouder of any crew than I am of the one from the Normandy. The three of you working together will be something everyone that passes through your class will be inspired to achieve."

"Thank you, sir." Came their response and then Shepard dismissed them back to their seats. Once they had returned Shepard looked around him at the assembled people on stage with him. He saw his shipmates, friends, fiancé, council members, military and civilian dignitaries. He saw the young, awestruck faces of the Alliance's newest marines alongside the war haunted and battle-scarred veterans. He turned and looked out over the crowd and saw the faces of people from all over the galaxy eagerly staring back. He passed his gaze over the media members with their cameras and microphones and Diana Allers rapidly coordinating it all. Finally, his gaze came to rest on the Normandy herself in all her majestic splendor. This was the ship on which his new life had unexpectedly begun five years ago and had carried him to his future. He closed his eyes briefly to capture this moment in his mind.

Finishing his rotation, Shepard's gaze once again met that of Admiral Hackett who had slowly made his way to stand before Shepard again. Hackett knew what Shepard was doing and wanted to give him the moments to remember. He looked into those strangely glowing eyes of his newest Admiral and they looked back into his. Then Shepard nodded once, and Hackett began to speak again.

"We have come to the last piece of today's ceremony and this is one that brings me both joy and sadness. Admiral John Shepard, previously while you were in the hospital recovering from your injuries we held a ceremony to promote and award your fellow shipmates. Today we wish to honor you with your own awards but, we thought we would do this a little differently." An assistant handed him a wooden box. Shepard could see that it was a polished wooden display case or shadow box as they were commonly referred to. In the tradition of the military, a folded Alliance flag was in the upper section and the lower was filled with medals and ribbons identical to the ones he wore with a few new ones added. Admiralty bars were included and the beneath it in a separate section were two pictures. The first was a picture split in half with the left side showing the Normandy SR-1 and the right the SR-2, both in flight above Earth. Beneath that was a second picture of his entire squad together in his apartment on the citadel. It was a copy of the same picture that used to be displayed above his mantle. Shepard's eyes watered as Hackett presented it to him. He barely heard the talk about the new medals from every council race nor the fact that the flag presented had flown over St. Joseph's the entire duration of his stay and was just taken down that very morning, folded and placed in the case.

Shepard took the case and could feel the wood under his fingers. He realized that in that moment he held his entire life to date, summed up beautifully, in his hands. A shiver ran down his spine and he let a few more tears fall from his eyes before taking a deep breath and steadying himself. Tucking the case under his left arm he thanked the Admiral for this fine gift. He would display it with pride and gratitude in his new home.

"You are quite welcome Admiral. It is only a small token of the thanks we wish to give you for all you have done for us." Hackett took a few breaths and then continued. "Admiral John Shepard, you have served the Alliance faithfully, and have numerous times gone above and beyond the call of duty. It is a direct result of those same actions that we are here today celebrating and not a fading memory in galactic history. Therefore, while I am sad to see you leave us, I am happy knowing that you are leaving us to start another great adventure. In a week you will marry and commence what I hope will be the best years of your life. You have served us well Admiral Shepard, and today your watch is ended. Those of us you have trained and guided will proudly carry on the examples you set forth while you enjoy the fruits of your labor. Congratulations and Thank you Admiral. You now stand relieved and retired."

Admiral Hackett saluted, and Shepard returned the gesture. The two men shook hands and then Hackett nodded to the bosun who stood ready with his whistle. Admiral Hackett's voiced boomed out one final time, "All present, Attention! Admiral John Shepard and Admiral Tali'Zorah departing." And with those words Tali walked over to John, took the awards case into her left hand and slipped her right into his left. To the piping of the bosun's whistle they walked hand in hand off the stage, down a path prepared that lead them to a building where the celebration party would commence. Shepard wore a huge smile on his face and his body was for the first time in years, relaxed in posture. Tali's hidden face reflected the happiness on John's and her eyes sought his. They met, and the glow intensified. Life was perfect, and, in a week, it would get even better.

This chapter took a little longer to write out. Partially due to all the events covered and also partially due to it being twice as long as other chapters. As always, I want to thank everyone who is enjoying the story. The next chapter is underway!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Wedding  
**

The former crew of the Normandy were in high spirits that day at the party in Shepard's honor. In addition to being able to celebrate their friend's promotion, retirement and upcoming wedding, they were happy to simply have Shepard back among them again and in good health. If that wasn't enough, the surprise of finding out that Joker and EDI had been married created a long line of congratulatory remarks as well as demands to throw some sort of party in the future to celebrate. Joker and EDI both found themselves rather embarrassed by all the attention they were getting, and finally after promising to throw a house-warming and congratulation party once they decided where they would live, they were finally left alone to enjoy the day.

Normally, being the center of attention wouldn't have bothered either of them as Joker often placed himself there due to his tendency to joke around and provide sarcastic comments whenever possible, and EDI, well, she never used to get embarrassed. Today was a bit different for both. For once Jeff was being honored for his work and was just given command of a ship. Something he had hoped to achieve ever since he walked through the doors of boot camp. To top it off, he was married to a beautiful woman whom he loved and loved him in return. His deepest dreams were coming true and it was a bit overwhelming.

EDI was a wreck. She was happy, confused, scared, nervous, joyful, aroused and for the first time in her existence, unsure of herself. Being mysteriously granted emotion was, before now at least, an unobtainable goal for any A.I. but, one they all still strived for and hoped for. Being granted the full, unexplainable and limitless range of emotional thoughts and feelings all at once was nothing short of terrifying. She had managed to cope with them as they came up, sometimes with success and other times she ended up in a ball on the floor of their apartment crying. Joker would hold her and try to comfort her as best he could but, this went beyond his knowledge. Dr. Chakwas assured her that everything of what EDI was feeling were normal emotions and the corresponding reactions to them. What was not normal was a grown person having to learn to deal with every emotion for the first time in a span of weeks. This was something that typically would develop over years starting at birth.

So, EDI went to a therapist. Kelly Chambers, now Dr. Felicia Hannigan had been working with the refugees and managed to escape the Citadel with Commander Bailey and his group before the Reapers captured it. When the war ended, she found her services as therapist in high demand with nearly every member of the galaxy dealing with PTSD symptoms. EDI had found her by accident while she was shopping for some clothes; another new and previously unneeded experience that she was now attempting. Felicia had been leaving a restraint on her way to work when the two came across each other. After a few minutes of general catching up, EDI began to tell her of her newly discovered emotions. The fact that EDI was crying while doing this as the two women stood outside on the sidewalk convinced Felicia that EDI desperately needed her help. She gave EDI the address to her new office and told her to come by that evening after her last client.

For six weeks, EDI and Felicia had been meeting and attempting to teach EDI how to handle emotions. It was frustrating and grueling work for them both. The only way EDI could truly understand and learn to deal with any specific emotional state was to experience it. Therefore, Felicia had to find way to induce the various states, often having to say or do unpleasant things to EDI in order to succeed, and EDI had to not only cope with it, often failing and becoming frustrated but, she also had to keep reminding herself that Felicia was her friend and was not doing these things to be mean. Because of this, they had developed a deep level of trust which EDI had used to bring Felicia her second toughest client, Miranda Lawson.

While EDI had vastly improved in controlling or at least not being controlled by her new emotional states, this day had become too much for even her advanced processing to handle. After a couple of hours, EDI had found herself seeking solitude in the garden outside the venue where the others still celebrated.

Shepard had seen her nearly run out of the door, and after making a few excuses, and telling Tali what he was going to do, he slipped out the door himself and went to find his friend. The garden here was a beautiful place. It had miraculously suffered little damage from the war and its caretakers had worked tirelessly since to make it ready to receive guests today. Shepard strolled down the winding path in search of EDI. Twisting and turning through hedges, rose gardens, topiaries and butterfly bushes filled with hundreds of the beautifully fluttering insects, he came across a circular clearing. The perimeter was encircled by a low wall with flowers of many varieties and colors planted in the bed on top. Comfortable looking wooden benches sat in front of the wall waiting to be used by those looking to rest. The focal point was a large multi-tiered fountain. Cascading water launched nearly three feet into the air before falling back to the top most bowl in a shimmering curtain. At four equally spaced points the water then descended to the next tier consisting of four smaller bowls that dumped their water out of two spouts so that eight miniature water falls splashed with a crystal-clear resonance into the main basin. Colorful koi fish swam in the basin, their mouths occasionally breaking the surface of the water to eat an insect or other tasty food that happened to be floating on the surface.

EDI had taken a seat in one of the benches and was watching the fountain with a detached interest that showed her mind was elsewhere. Shepard lowered himself next to her and the two just sat there in silence for a while listening to the falling water. After some time had passed EDI finally spoke, breaking the hypnotic sound of the fountain. "Shepard, you are missing your party."

"I'm not missing anything more important than what I'm doing right now." He replied to her and EDI immediately lost control and started crying again. Shepard wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close while she recovered. "It's okay EDI. You'll be alright." He soothed her with similar words, whispered into her ear with the love of a friend.

"Shepard, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm a mess. Most days I have everything under control but, today was just so much. These last few days really. Ever since Jeff and I got married and recognized by the council I have felt…" she paused and laughed "I felt. I feel. That is the whole problem! Shepard, I don't know what to do! I don't know how this happened. I love it and fear it constantly. A few months ago, I could not do either of those things and now I do them both at once! How do organics live with all of this?"

"Some of us do it better than others to be sure. Scientists and doctors have study emotions for hundreds of years. Where do they come from? What do they mean? What causes them? How to control them? Which ones are good or bad? The questions and problems associated with them are as endless as the answers."

"Felicia says similar things to me. She says that because no two people are the same and there are billions of billions of people out there, how can any one answer be found that would apply to all. While I understand her logic, it frustrates me to no end."

"Welcome to being alive EDI. You can happily cry, angrily laugh, and be madly joyous. Love and hatred, confusion and understanding, they go hand in hand even though they seem like they shouldn't. Somedays you will feel happier than you could ever imagine possible. Others, you will be unable to stop crying at loss. In the end though, this too shall pass. The next thing in life will come up and you will tackle that. Sometimes you will do it on your own, other times with a friend. In the end you will be stronger, and the next time will be easier."

"Is that how it is for you?"

"That is how it is for us all EDI. The only difference is we learn these things from birth through our entire lives. You were not given those years. You have had to learn instantly and, may I say, you have done so extremely well."

"Ha, Shepard. You do not know how many times I have failed worse even than right now."

"Nor you I." This made her turn to look at him. "EDI, why do you think a ship's commanding officer has his own room? Yes, it is a perk but, it is because that person must have his shit together in front of the crew at every minute of every day. His private room is where he gets to vent, rage, cry and let it all out. Rarely does he have someone to confide in. It is usually a lonely position and that room is his comfort and solace."

"I did not know Shepard. That was one area of the Normandy I could not override the privacy settings on. Now I understand why." They resumed just sitting for a few minutes as EDI processed this latest information. "Shepard. I think I am recovered now. Will you take me back to the party?"

"Are you sure? I'm in no hurry. I told Tali and Jeff where I was going and why. They understand and as long as the booze keeps flowing, no one is leaving."

"I'm sure Shepard. I will have a lot to talk to Felicia about next time but, I think I'm okay to go back in now. John," her use of his first name got his attention as she never used it, sticking with Shepard even after he had told her he was fine with her calling him John. "I owe this all to you. I just want to say thank you again. I know I've said it before but, I really mean it. You have given me a great gift and taught me so much. Thank you, my friend."

Shepard took her hands in his and squeezed. She had let her shell go soft and had his eyes been closed he would have thought she was human. "You are very welcome EDI. I hope your life is full of love and happiness and your dreams come true."

EDI Smiled and wiped a newly formed tear from the corner of her eye. Then taking a moment to compose herself, the two people made their way back through the garden and to the waiting party. Tali and Joker were waiting for them at the door. Tali gave Shepard a look that he could read even through visor of her helmet and he nodded that all was well. Jeff took EDI's hand in his and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. She replied something in a whisper back to him and with smiles on both of their faces they made their way back into the crowd.

As the day wore on, Shepard found himself being stopped by dozens of dignitaries wanting to thank and congratulate him. His hand had been shaken by so many people he began to worry about blisters forming. Music and dancing kept the room in high spirits, not that it was needed but, it was welcome as everyone set their cares aside and for a few hours, just lived in the moment. After a delicious and long meal for lunch and the rounds of toasts had been given by representatives from many groups, the crowds finally began to dissipate. Shepard and Tali had made their way out to a private corner of the garden where they waited for a special arrival.

They did not have to wait long as the familiar form of Garrus came around the corner of a hedge row leading two bewildered humans. A man and woman, obviously a couple as they held hands while following their Turian guide. Wearing the dress uniforms of C-Sec junior officers, it was obvious that they were new to their rank. Shepard could tell that they were uncomfortable being around so many high-ranking people and dignitaries. They had probably spent most of their career down in the lower wards of the Citadel dealing with the day to day duties that kept the place running before the Reaper war. Shepard watched the nervousness in their eyes as they approached him and Tali and tried not to seem that his smile was anything but genuine happiness.

"Admiral Shepard, Admiral Zorah." Garrus started out as the trio arrived. "May I present the people you wished to see, Officers Michael and Angelica Liamson." Garrus stepped aside and let the two people come forward.

"It is good to finally meet you both." Shepard exclaimed as he offered his hand to shake towards the couple. Michael took it first then Angelica as Shepard continued. "We have been trying for some time now but, schedules just have not worked out."

"Thank you, Admiral." Michael replied. "It is a great honor to meet you."

"The honor is ours, Admiral Shepard and Admiral Zorah." Angelica spoke up. "I must admit though that we are a little nervous and don't really know why you wanted to meet us." She exchanged a look with her husband as the two stood there awkward and a little shy. Shepard looked at Tali, still smiling, letting the seconds tick by in silence till Tali made a half laugh, half frustrated noise and with a giggle in her voice said, "John, stop tormenting them. You know they are nervous enough just being brought out here without you making it worse." Then turning to the couple, she continued, "John has spent far too much time commanding people and making us all wait around on his speeches, so he can be more dramatic. Please, relax."

Shepard gave a laugh as Tali spoke and whether it was the sound of laughter breaking the serious mood, the lightheartedness in Tali's voice or the way she chastised Shepard and used his first name as though they were among friends, the Liamsons relaxed and let go of the anxiety they were holding. The atmosphere suddenly felt fresher and smiles spread around the group standing there.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable. Tali is right, I do tend to still think as a military commander, giving orders and remaining impersonal towards people. I guess after five hours of being retired, I still have some relaxing to do myself." They all laughed at Shepard's joke. "We do have reason though for asking you here which I am sure you are wanting to find out."

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"Well then, let's not make you wait any longer." Shepard turned to the bench behind him and picked up a thin package with a ribbon around it. Tali picked up the conversation as he did so. "Michael, Angelica, a few months ago you found Shepard buried under all that rubble on the Citadel alive. We know, as you have stated many times, that it was mere chance that it happened to be you that found him. You insisted that you were simply doing your jobs and that no recognition was needed. Anyone could have done it, you said. That is all true but, it was you who found him.

I know that C-Sec has awarded you and that you are probably tired of the fuss. Trust me when I say that we feel the same most days. Still, we personally feel that owe you at least something for what you did, even if it was just doing your job. By simply just doing your job that day, you found and returned the love of my life to me. For me, Tali, a simple, young Quarian woman, John isn't the savior of the galaxy, or any of the other titles that have been given to him over the years. I don't care about all of that. He is just simply John. My love and my life." Tali paused and she could see the emotion in the couple's eyes. Angelica's had tears in them that she was trying to contain.

"So, to thank you for finding him, and bringing him back to me we made this for you." Tali took the package from Shepard and passed it over to Angelica. The woman slowly unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a picture frame made of a deep brown wood, polished bright encircling a printed image covered in glass. The image was of Shepard and Tali standing together in the garden space at St. Joseph's. Behind them were beautiful flowers and a tall, leafy tree. While picturesque for that alone, the real beauty was the exposed face of Tali'Zorah.

Shepard was remembering that morning when they took the picture. It was just a couple of days earlier when he had the idea for the gift. They had snuck down to the garden in the early morning before the hospital staff, patients and guests would be up and about. They found a nice place and Tali removed her visor and pushed back her suit's cowl, letting her long, luscious midnight blue hair tumble down over her shoulders to disappear down her back. They had wrapped their arms around each other with Tali resting her head on John's shoulder and john leaning his against the top of hers. They were both smiling, and their matching neon blue eyes were glowing brightly as the drone took the picture.

As the Liamsons looked at the picture a surprised gasp came from them both to see a Quarian for the first time. "Dios mio, you are beautiful Tali!" Angelica exclaimed, and Michael nodded in agreement. "That sucks that you have to hide that beauty behind those suits." They continued to look at the picture then finally, pulling their eyes away from Tali and Shepard, they noticed the plaque at the bottom.

 _To Michael and Angelica Liamson._

 _You have our most sincere thanks forever._

 _Never stop "just doing your job"_

 _Tali and John Shepard_

"Thank you both so much for this." Angelica managed to say though her voice was choked up with tears. "We will treasure it always."

"Admirals, yes, thank you so much." Echoed Michael as he extended his hand to exchanges handshakes with Shepard and Tali again. "This means a lot to both of us."

"Please, it is us who are thanking you. We are glad you liked it though." Shepard responded while Tali was hugging Angelica as the poor woman was crying harder. After a few moments she was calm again and the two couples made their farewells and Tali offered to show them out as Garrus had asked Shepard for a private word. Once Tali and the Liamsons had gone far enough to no be within hearing Garrus turned to Shepard and started talking.

"I got it ordered and they assured me that everything would be ready in plenty of time. Honestly Shepard, going to these stores for you now is even worse than before. Granted I no longer have to hear your voice telling me that "this is your favorite store on the Citadel" but, say your name and people are willing to drop everything to help the savior of the galaxy. I have a feeling that for years after this wedding, any place that provided something for your wedding is going to have huge signs in their windows saying things like, "Shepard wedding cake bought here," or "We designed Tali Shepard's dress!"

John was laughing at the remarks though he knew Garrus was probably right. "Well, I'm fine with it. If it helps people recover, let them have their bragging rights. Least we can do for everyone helping us out right now."

"You know they are not really doing you favors. I mean you are paying for everything and quite well I might add."

"Sure. I have the money and they need it more than I do. Besides, I know how picky my friends are and if I don't have the best in food, and especially booze, they are likely to leave during the reception!" Both men were laughing at that, then started to make their way back to the building. As they entered, they were greeted by a group of their friends with Traynor and Jack in the middle. Traynor stepped forward, and with barely contained excitement waved them over.

"Finally! We have been waiting on you two to get in here." She gave an exasperated sigh but, the smile on her face betrayed the false frustration. "So, Jack and I have some news. Well, I guess I said that wrong but, well, I'll let her explain that part." As she turned to Jack and gave her a loving look and Jack returned it with only the faint traces of nervousness twitching the corners of her upturned mouth.

"So, as you may not know, I have been doing some further research into my parents and where and whom I came from. I found out a lot more than I expected though it was bitter sweet as I did learn that they are in fact dead." She paused, and everyone could see the dampness in her eyes and the tear slowly fall, leaving a wet streak down her cheek. Traynor reached her arm around her lover's back and pulled her close for comfort. "Their names were Kristen and Charles Thibodaux. With Sam's help, I've been trying to put my past to rest and start over. I have been successful but, this was a part of my past that needed dealing with, and it is the only part I want to take with me into my future. I decided to change my name. It is time to rid myself of Jack. She was a fucking bitch who is no longer needed." She smiled as she said this though there was a touch of anger in her voice. That statement above all really caught the attention of the whole group and many eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"Therefore, I have decided to take my parent's names as my own." She paused to steady herself and looked at Samantha who nodded back encouragingly. "I want to introduce you all to Kristen Charleigh Thibodaux and her fiancé' Samantha Traynor."

The room exploded into cheers and congratulations. Instantly everyone was hugging a talking, saying how wonderful it was the Kris had finally laid to rest her demons and better still, that they would soon have another wedding to plan. They were all genuinely happy for the couple. No one had seen that relationship coming but, it was proving to be a great one. Sam and Kris had stood there among their friends, hand in hand with smiles on their faces as the happiness and love radiating from the group felt like a warm blanket that a person could roll up in and sleep content for days.

Shepard felt like a proud father watching the two girls revel in their news. He had always hoped that they would live up to the potential he had seen from the start in each of them. Over the time he had known them he had seen both women come out of their shells and thrive in the new environment they had been thrust into. Now he looked at two excellent officers, loyal friends and passionately devoted lovers soon to be married and was filled with pride. Tali came up to him and slipped her arm through his and intertwining her fingers in his as she watched the celebrating girls.

"You did good there, John."

"I only showed them a different path. They chose to take it."

"No, you did more than that. You showed them a whole other life. You lead and inspired. I know as you once showed me the same thing. It is who you are and what you do sweetheart. It is one of the many reasons I love you so much." He looked down at Tali and then out over the group of people, his friends. He had never thought of himself as changing lives but, as he watched Miranda laughing and joking with Wrex and Ashley having drinks with Garrus while Diana and Liara made their goodbyes and slipped out the door, he had to admit that they had all changed and he was probably responsible for some of it regardless of if it was his intentions or not. "I love you Tali."

Garrus downed another drink and slammed his shot glass upside down on the bar a fraction of a second faster than Ashley managed. Twenty -five shots in a row and she was keeping up. He had to admit that she was impressive. He began to wonder if they shouldn't add in some target practice. Garrus leaned back on his barstool and was hit with a wave of dizziness. _Maybe next time_ came the though as he quickly grabbed the bar for stability. He looked around the room and saw that most of his friends had left or were leaving. This party was over and now Garrus had to focus his mind to the next events. The wedding was only a week away and he had a lot to do. Shepard was his best friend and like hell was he going to let anything not be perfect for him or Tali. It was time to rally the group again for their next meeting. James, Kasumi, Ashley and himself had taken point on making sure everything was coming together. After all, they were the wedding party as Garrus was to be Shepard's best man, a role James had filled him in on extensively, Kasumi was Tali's maid of honor, more explaining, and James and Ashley were to be a groomsman and bridesmaid respectively. They pulled in the others as needed but, they were the head and they had all sworn to make this a wedding to go down in the history books.

Looking over at Ashley he could see the unfocused eyes of too much alcohol, probably the same way his own eyes looked at that moment. "Truce till after we plan the best wedding ever?" he asked her.

"Agreed but, we will resolve this soon Turian." came the lighthearted and slurred reply of the drunk woman.

"I'll see you at the next bar then human." Garrus managed to mumble back as the two friends got up and leaning on one another for support, stumbled across the room, crashing into only a few tables before exiting the room for the waiting cab to take them home.

As Liara and Diana walked back to their apartment Liara's mind was troubled. Diana had sensed it at the party but, decided to wait and let Liara work through it first. The Asari hated social issues that came up between her and, anyone really but, especially Diana. She had a nagging thought that she knew needed to be discussed but, she wasn't very good at expressing herself without making things at best uncomfortable and at worse, ruined.

The two women walked for several blocks in silence as Diana waited and Liara worked up her courage to speak. She hated this about herself. She was an acclaimed archeologist, an expert on the Protheans, the Shadow Broker and now one of the heroes of the galaxy. She could fight in combat, coordinate multiple missions with dozens of tasks across the entire known galaxy but, she couldn't talk to her girlfriend about personal issues. Suddenly the hilarity of the situation was too much, and she burst out in laughter that caused Diana to stare at her like she had lost her mind.

"What is it hon?" Diana asked her and Liara, feeling much better was at last able to talk.

"Di, with all this talk of weddings lately, EDI and Joker, Jack, I mean Kris and Samantha not to mention Shepard and Tali, should we, or I guess I mean do you want to get..."

"Are you asking if I want to get married in general, or right now?"

"Yes. I mean both, I mean, Goddess Di! You know I hate this. What I am trying to say is, "

"Yes, Liara! Of course, I will marry you but, not today." Diana had cut Liara off before she stumbled her way down another embarrassing sentence. She loved it when Liara became embarrassed and bumbled her way through a conversation. It was cute and endearing and she knew it was because it was how Liara showed her vulnerability. She also knew this was not a true proposal. This was just Liara reassuring herself that they were together, and that Diana loved her.

"Liara. I want nothing more than to marry you and go off and live our lives together. Maybe even have a few kids one day. Today is not that day for us. These days are for our friends. Let them have their time to celebrate and love. We will have ours later." She smiled at the beautiful Asari woman whom she did love more than anything. Liara smiled back and the two women hugged each other tight. "Besides, I want you to make it special. Something that we will remember forever, much like the first time I kissed you, remember?" Liara's smile grew bigger as she did remember that night.

They had been sitting in Liara's room talking about themselves. No war, no reporter or shadow broker just two girls in love. After they had nearly finished a bottle of wine, Diana had decided to introduce Liara to the game truth or dare. They were several rounds in when Liara dared Diana to do something she had never done before. Diana thought about it for a second and then told Liara to close her eyes. Liara did though she wondered how she was to see Diana's answer to the challenge this way. She had felt Diana move on the couch next to her and then suddenly she felt something soft, lightly moist and surprisingly cherry flavored press against her lips. Liara's eyes had flow open in shock to see Diana's own eyes mere centimeters from her own staring back. They still had not parted their lips from one another and Liara could see the smile in the other woman's eyes. She had returned it and watched as Diana had closed her eyes in blissful contentment before pushing her lips against Liara's with passion this time. Liara echoed the movement and closed her own eyes, letting the sensations of the kiss flow though her. She found herself pressing back and suddenly there was nothing but passionate heat between them. Hands entwined in hair and scalp and their bodies came together as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Mouths opened, and tongues danced. Breathing became faster and erratic as the desire to stay locked together overrode their bodies need for oxygen. Eventually they came apart and Diana looked into Liara's eyes and said, "I've never done that before but, I hope I can do it again." Liara smiled and both breathless and at a loss for words simply nodded as the happiness in her eyes and at the smile on her mouth were all the answer that was needed.

"Of course, I remember that night Di. I don't think I will ever forget it. You made me feel loved and needed as person for the first time in a long time. If that is what you want from me as a proposal I guess I have my work cut out for me but, I promise I will make it as special for you as you made that kiss for me." Diana took Liara's hand and they continued their way home.

The next several days were a blur for Tali as the wedding drew closer. She spent much of her waking hours with one or more of her girlfriends as they made decisions about everything from food to flowers to music. She had never expected that a wedding could be this intensive as Quarian's did not have lavish bonding ceremonies. Resources simply didn't allow for it. She protested it many times until Kasumi finally sat her down and explained that indeed, very little of this was necessary however, she and Shepard were as big of a celebrity couple that the galaxy had ever seen. Everyone wanted to attend or at least watch the ceremony, and they all expected it to be a huge affair. This was what the galaxy both wanted, and needed and therefore, they were going to give it to them.

While Tali still thought that this was a huge waste, she admitted to herself that Kasumi was right and a tiny, selfish part of her was really enjoying the whole thing. She was exhausted yet found herself up and ready to go every day to see what new item they had for her. As the days went on, her excitement grew, and Kasumi had to slip relaxant medicine into her drinks to calm her down.

Shepard wasn't much better himself during that week. The reality of no longer being in the Alliance had hit him hard. He had spent the last fifteen years of his life being told when, where and how to live his life. He was given missions and told to complete them. He knew where he stood among his fellow soldiers and what was expected of him. Now he was truly venturing into the unknown. His life was his to live and the decisions and consequences were his.

At times he felt cast out and discarded. He had done his job, served his purpose and now was no longer needed. Reasonable thought told him otherwise but, the unwelcome thoughts still caught him at times. When he became honest with himself, it all came down to just being scared. He was scared he would fail Tali in marriage, fail the Quarians, fail the galaxy in some way, fail his future children and simply fail himself.

On the other side of those thoughts, he was excited and had plans for his future. He could see many paths for himself and Tali. He looked forward to seeing the family they would make, the experiences to be had, what all they would do next. He looked forward to seeing his friends grow in their own new lives. The school that James and Ashley were putting together was a fascinating and much needed project that could be the key that keeps the galaxy united in the post Reaper war environment. Samantha and Kris, Diana and Liara, EDI and Jeff all were at the advent of new and wonderful lives together much like himself and Tali. Seeing them achieve their potential and find happiness made Shepard feel like he had served a greater purpose in life.

As he prepared to go to bed the night before his wedding, Shepard gazed into the mirror at the image it showed. While there had been changes to that image over the years, most notably being his eyes, it was still the same Shepard that looked back at him. It was the same kid who survived the raider attack that killed his parents. The same young soldier who had fought in the Skyllian Blitz. The same Lieutenant on his first command that lost his entire platoon on Akuze. The same N7 graduate and later the first human Spectre. The Commander that had fought Sovereign, the Geth, the Collectors, Cerberus and the Reapers and finally the same man that had fallen in love with a beautiful Quarian woman who, in a few hours, would become his wife.

As he let these thoughts roll through his mind he calmed himself. The same man who could do all those things can handle what tomorrow brings and all the days that follow. He walked back to bed and climbed in. Before turning the lights off he took a last look at the photo on the bedside table. It was the same photo Tali had given to him as a gift back on the Normandy. "Good night my love." He whispered. "I will see you tomorrow." Then turning off the light Shepard fell asleep.

The morning of the wedding Garrus and Kasumi were in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at gathering breakfast to bring to their friends in the rooms above. Deciding to impose the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other till the wedding, they had isolated the couple into their respective rooms for the last few days and any outings had been coordinated to avoid Shepard or Tali from coming into contact. While inconvenient and frustrating for the poor couple, it had become a rather fun game for Kasumi and Garrus.

"So, I will take Shepard to the site at first, thirty minutes prior to the start. I can keep him in his tent till it is time to start." Garrus told Kasumi while filling a bowl with one of Shepard's favorite foods, shrimp and grits.

"That will be fine. We have a secluded landing zone for Tali's shuttle, so she can get inside without being seen, already dressed and ready to go." Kasumi replied while loading up her own tray with a couple of muffins for herself and some nutrient paste for Tali. The paste was just for show as Kasumi knew that Tali could now eat the same foods as herself, and that one of her muffins would soon be forfeit to her friend. "How are you doing Garrus? You ready for this?"

"Hmm." Garrus thought for a moment. "I guess I am. I mean, everything is done but, I guess I just never actually thought this day would come. It was always, "the upcoming wedding" you know."

"Yeah, I get that. But hey! It's not like we have nothing to do afterwards. This new school is going to start eating up a lot of our time and besides, are you not excited to finally have our friends known as Mr. and Mrs. Shepard?"

"You really are a romantic at heart aren't you Kasumi."

"Of course, as are you Garrus. I've seen you watching those chick flicks at night."

"Hey, I thought you had given up spying."

"No, I gave up stealing and its hardly spying when you are watching them in the lobby." Kasumi laughed as she could see the embarrassment in Garrus' face. It was hard to read for an outsider but, they were friends and Kasumi was very good at reading people. She decided to test out another theory on the poor Turian. "You know who else has a secret love of romance movies? Ashley."

Garrus coughed and turned away as Kasumi laughed at his reaction. She had suspected that there might be something more than friendship there. At least from Garrus to Ashley. She was having a harder time reading Ashley on the issue but, was starting to think that there was something after seeing how they were acting towards each other at Shepard's promotion party.

"Kasumi, we are just friends." Came the startled reply from the Turian. "We have grown closer since we are working together all the time now but, that is all." Kasumi could tell that while Garrus wasn't lying, he wasn't saying everything. Still this was not the time and she had tormented the poor man enough for one morning. Time to get back to the business of seeing their friends married.

"Okay fine Garrus. I believe you. Now, what do you say, let's go get those two love birds married."

"Sounds good to me. See you at the ceremony."

"See you later!"

Garrus walked off towards the elevator to Shepard's floor. Kasumi's words buzzed in his head. He was confused about what he felt for Ashley. She had disliked him early on. She had disliked all aliens in fact only a few years ago. Since then she had changed her mind and done a lot of maturing. Their respect for one another had grown over the following years and eventually turned into friendship. They did work well together, and they had been sharing a lot of fun evenings at the bar after work. He found her beautiful and admitted to himself that he would like to ask her out but, he was never one to make the first move. Hell, the last person he had asked out for a drink, Shepard had to practically guide him the whole way. Garrus shook his head as he reached Shepard's room. This was not the time to be thinking along those lines. Maybe later.

Opening the door Garrus found Shepard sitting in a chair by his window drinking his morning coffee. He had the window open and the breeze was blowing in air scented with flowers and chlorine from the courtyard pool below. The sun was rising, and the sky was streaked with pink and orange making the horizon look as though it were on fire. Setting the tray down next to Shepard Garrus took the seat opposite his friend and joined him in watching the day start.

This was a new experience that Garrus decided he liked a lot. Yes, there were sun rises on Palaven but, he had left there to join the Turian military early on in his life and had spent nearly every day since either on a star ship or on the Citadel. While Shepard had done much the same, he had confided in Garrus that this was one of his secret pleasures in life. He had said that as a kid and living as a farmer, he and his father would be up before the sunrise every day. His mother would have breakfast ready for them and they would eat as a family and watch the sun rise over Mindoir. Once there was enough light to see, the work would begin. It was one of the most cherished memories he had of his folks and ever since, when he was planet side, he tried to take the time to enjoy a sunrise.

Garrus had to admit that this was a nice way to start the day. He could take his time and come fully awake as he got to experience something beautiful and slightly different every time. He was suddenly very happy that he was to be planet side for the foreseeable future with his work in developing the school and eventually, instructing the new recruits. Leaning back in his chair Garrus let out a small sigh of contentment as the two friends simply sat in silence.

On the next floor up, the scene was not nearly as peaceful. Tali was a nervous wreck. She had been pacing her room and wringing her hands in nervous anxiety as she looked at what she would soon be wearing. Shala'Raan was sitting on the sofa trying to calm her down as Kasumi entered the room with breakfast. Quickly taking in the situation she took a muffin from her tray and thrust it into Tali's hand telling her to eat.

Kasumi stared at the Quarian until Tali finally took a bite and calmed down. Kasumi knew what the issue was. Tali had decided that she would finally expose her face to the galaxy at the wedding. The implications of that decision would be far reaching for herself and the Quarian people. It was only last night that Kasumi herself, along with Admiral Raan had been allowed the one thing that only Shepard had previously seen. Granted, Raan had seen Tali many years before as a young child before being given her environmental suit but, Tali had grown up and changed a lot over the years. Kasumi still couldn't believe just how beautiful the woman was and constantly wondered if that was a natural trait among the Quarians as the rumors would have people believe. Looking at Tali, she believed.

"Tali, it will be okay. This day was coming regardless and this way you get to make a splash!" Kasumi tried to reassure her friend as she continued. "I sort of have an idea of where you are coming from you know. For most of my life I lived in the shadows, hiding, trying not to be noticed. I wanted people to not see me and when they did, I was very uncomfortable. I retreated further and further into invisibility till I met you all. Slowly I was pulled back into the light though, I resisted as much as I could. Admiral Hackett finally gave me the final shove and you know what I learned?" she paused and waited until Tali looked at her. "Being seen isn't really all that bad."

"Tali," Raan spoke up from across the room. "Kasumi is right. You are nervous, and it is understandable but, you want this too. It has been your heart's desire for years now, ever since you and Shepard became a couple. You told us so yourself dear. Try not to think of everyone else today. This day is not about nor for them, it is your day. It is Shepard's day. Those are the only two people that should be in your thoughts now. You already know he loves you and thinks that you are beautiful. Today is the day when you not only remind him but," Here she looked at the outfit hanging on the bedroom door. "today you make sure he never looks at another woman again!"

"I don't think that is a problem anyway Admiral. I mean have you seen the puppy dog eyes Shepard has when she is around. She locked him in years ago." Both women started laughing at that remark. Their good humor seeped into Tali and she found herself finally relaxing as the anxiety was swept aside with the laughter and she soon found herself joining in.

"Okay. You are both right, I'm just being childish. Shepard once told me of a human saying that I think applies well here. Just rip the band-aid off. That is what I am going to do. It is what I want, and I can't wait to see his face when I walk down that aisle."

"That a girl! That is the spirit to have Tali!" Kasumi's youthful enthusiasm returned full force hearing Tali finally make peace with the upcoming event. "Now finish that muffin, getting you ready is going to take some work and time is ticking. Raan, can you get her bath ready and put this in it." She handed the Admiral a small bottle of bath soap. "It took me a while to find it but, I know Shepard will love it." She gave the older Quarian a knowing smile and heard a small laugh return from behind the visor.

"Kasumi, what did you get?" asked Tali as she strained to see what Raan was walking into the bathroom with. "What will Shepard like?"

"Just trust me Tali. It is a secret turn on of his that will make today even more special." She replied. "Now hurry up and finish eating. That has got to be the longest lasting muffin I have ever seen!" Then turning to a bag on the counter she began to pull out tools for fixing hair and laying them out next to a barstool where the process of turning Tali into Shepard's goddess would commence after the bath.

At the ceremony site, Diana was checking to make sure all the cameras, microphones, and broadcasting towers were in working order and ready to go. She wanted to ensure everything was perfect with no surprises. While she had been the face of the Reaper war, Diana had a feeling that this would be the biggest broadcast event of her life.

Entering the command pavilion, she checked the feed to the dozens of worlds linked into the network. Right now, they were streaming pictures of the Shepard and Tali taken at various places and stages of their lives. This was a much bigger challenge than Diana had originally thought as pictures of Tali were rare at best. She was not called the best at her job for no reason though, and after exhaustive searching, she had managed to find several hundred photos and screen captures that would work great.

The smell of coffee hit her senses like a brick wall and Diana jerked her head up and towards the door as Liara strolled in bearing a large cup in each hand. "You just made me love you even more! I need this desperately." Diana took the offered coffee and moaned in bliss as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"I figured you could use the pick me up since you have been out here since before dawn. I also brought you something to eat." Liara replied and handed her a small bag smelling of freshly baked goods. "The corner bakery will probably make their year revenue today alone judging by the growing line I had to wait in." Taking a bite of her own muffin she chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Thank you so much love. You truly are my angel." And Diana set to eating her own pastry with a ravished hunger of someone who had been too absorbed in her own work to take a break to eat.

"So how many times have you checked the equipment now?"

"Only about a half dozen or so… I know, I'm pathetic."

"No, just maybe a tiny bit obsessed and a whole lot nervous. I mean, this isn't just the most famous wedding ever held, it is also your friends and you know how mad they will be if you screw this up. They might go so far as to forgive you and invite you over for dinner!" Liara teased her and watched as Diana let out a big breath of air that she had been holding and sag in her chair as though her body deflated with that air.

"Oh, god Liara. I've gone crazy, haven't I? I just get so wrapped up in my work sometimes and a bit carried away. I just want today to go perfect for them. They deserve it." She had started to cry a little as the emotions she had been repressing finally emerged.

"Today will be perfect regardless of what we do Di. They are getting married. All that those two cares about right now is each other. The rest of this mess is for all of us watching."

"I know. I guess part of me is selfish. I want this to go good for me too. I don't need the career boost or anything but, I do kind of enjoy the credit." Diana felt shame as she spoke the words. She had thought that she was over the vanity side of reporting. She had not really been thinking of herself, or so she had thought. Now though, she had to admit that part of her was looking forward to being known as the woman who brought the Shepard wedding to the galaxy.

"Nothing wrong with taking the rewards of a job well done or for wanting recognition for your work Di. I feel the same when I release new archeological finds or write a new book. I don't do it for fame or fortune but, I must admit that I do enjoy the feeling of being recognized. The guilt is good. It keeps us humble. Still, enjoy the spotlight when you have earned it. Trust me sweetheart, you have earned this spotlight." Liara kissed Diana and they hugged. Diana was feeling better again and ready to get the events started. The two women parted and Liara left Diana to finish making the last of her preparations.

Outside, the guests had started to arrive and take their seats. The location chosen for the wedding by Shepard was not the most accommodating to the guest, Havasu Falls in the Grand Canyon, Arizona. While breathtaking in its natural beauty, the space could only hold so many people, which was part of the reason it had been chosen. The rest was for the beauty of the place.

The rock walls of the Grand Canyon rose to either side of the guests and the fall itself would be the backdrop for the couple during the ceremony as they would stand on a small patch of dry ground thrust out into the pool at the base of the falls. The entire place was the Earthly version of Rannoch. High, rocky, desert plateaus on either side of beautiful, blue rivers cutting through the rock with the slow and unstoppable of force of nature. Small trees and shrubs with desert grasses fighting for life while green mosses thrived on the rocks bordering the river. The constant roar of Havasu Falls sounded in the background and the mist helped to keep everyone cool along with the shadows provided by the few trees and cliff walls.

Only a couple of hundred had been permitted at the actual site in the valley. The limitations of the landscape were the main factor in those numbers as there simply wasn't enough dry, level ground for more. The rim of the canyon was filling fast with people who wanted to be as close as possible to the ceremony and speakers and large screens had been set up to allow them to see and hear what was taking place below.

Places had been reserved for Shepard's crew and the council. More for the Quarian Admiralty board and the Alliance officers that had worked with Shepard. The rest of the close seating had been offered up at random to people from across the galaxy. Ashley had suggested doing a simple lottery for those places. Countless people had submitted their names and the roughly one-hundred remaining spots were now filling up with those lucky winners.

Two tents had been set up for the bride and groom tucked against the canyon walls to the right of the water fall. Both John and Tali had been carefully shuttled in and secluded without being seen by anyone shortly before the guest began to take their places. Along with Ashley, Kasumi, James and Garrus they now waited inside as the guests filed in and the moment drew closer.

Soft instrumental music began to fill the air as Diana's voice was heard from the many speakers and monitors. "Good morning! I want to welcome you all to a very special day as we join Admiral Tali'Zorah and Admiral John Shepard. Today's ceremony is the culmination of years of hard work and sacrifice given by these two individuals on behalf of an entire galaxy. It is only fitting that we in turn as grateful people of that same galaxy gather together, be it here with us in this beautiful location, at home, or wherever this broadcast is reaching you, to see them finally get to enjoy the fruits of their hard-fought labor. I would like to invite you all to take you seats as the ceremony will begin in five minutes.

Diana's voice cut off and the audience was left with the sounds of music as they finished taking their places. Diana joined Liara in the front row of reserved seats alongside Samantha and Kris and Jeff and EDI. The rest of Shepard's team filled the seats in the rows behind. Wrex, Bakara, Grunt, Miranda, Felicia, Zaeed, Dr. Chakwas, Jacob and Brynn. Javik, Samara and Falere had returned for the ceremony. Ken and Gabby Donnelly, who had been recently married themselves were seated a few rows back alongside engineer Adams and Steve Cortez who was arm in arm with his own soon to be husband. Kolyat Krios sat beside Commander Bailey and Felicia Hannigan as well as Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani who had received her invitation with much surprise and humble gratitude.

As the music ended, Admiral Hackett and Admiral Zaal'Koris stood up from their seats and made their way to the tiny land outcropping that was to be the stage and stood quietly while the audience fell silent in anticipation. A new tune started to play and there was motion by the tents. One of the flaps lifted and James Vega stepped out into the late morning light.

An imposing figure normally with his heavily muscled frame and tall, military bearing, Admiral Vega walked out from the tent wearing a white tuxedo with a violet vest and tie. The clothing had been tailor made to fit his body and made him seem even more imposing than usual. As he took his place next to the Admirals, he seemed to radiate an aura of pure physical strength as solid as the rock walls of the canyon itself.

Next came Garrus. His clothing, while similar in design had been modified to fit the Turian's very different body. The outer layer was white matching Vega's tuxedo with the inner layer as well as the upper chest and around the neck done in the violet. While taller than Vega, Garrus' shyer nature didn't radiate quite the same feeling of power. Instead, Garrus looked more like a friendly officer or teacher. Someone you knew instinctually would help you and be there when needed. Someone who's strength was hidden but none the less for it. Garrus stood next to James and they watched the tent for the next arrive.

Shepard had been waiting inside the small space, pacing at first but, as his time grew nigh he had nearly calmed himself so that only his twitching fingers strumming on the top of his cane gave away his nerves. They had rehearsed how long to wait between people and as his mental countdown reached the designated number, he took a final calming breath, steeled his nerves and calling upon his lifetime of military discipline, exited the tent with the smooth cadence of seasoned soldiers called to the line.

Matching his friends, Shepard was also in a white tuxedo although his had been customized dramatically in design. Starting at the cuffs of his pant legs, violet swirls circle the cuff and spread up the outer seam much like a vine grows up a wall to disappear under the bottom edge of the jacket. A matching pattern starting at the jacket cuffs and running up the outer arm sleeves to disappear under the lapels gave Shepard the appearance that he was being bound by a violet hued plant. Beneath the jacket, Shepard's vest was covered in a violet pattern that closely resembled the one that Tali had worn on her environmental suit. It had been modified to better fit Shepard's broader frame but, the similarities were there. His bowtie was solid violet and his lapel bore a boutonniere made up of three locally harvested flowers called blue phacelia. His hair had been trimmed that morning to his typical military high and tight cut as had his goatee circling his mouth. The brightness of the desert sun in the valley of Havasu Falls did little to dim the brightness of his neon blue eyes and while his expression was neutral in appearance, the lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes gave away the joy that was bubbling just below the surface.

What was most remarkable of the savior of the galaxy was not what he wore but what he didn't. Shepard approached the waiting men completely barefoot. He walked across the rock and sand with no reaction to the rough textures under his feet. He and Tali had discussed this at length and thought it would be a good way to help reinstate a lost Quarian tradition. Quarians on Rannoch had rarely worn foot coverings of any sort. Their natural toughness in their feet combined with the strength of their toes had made coverings more cumbersome than helpful. Like most of the changes in Quarian culture, boots had not come into use until space travel became prevalent. Shepard had spent the last couple of weeks toughening the soles of his feet for this day by walking through the rocks and gravel of the hospital garden as well as the natural desert once they had flown to Arizona. While sore, they had callused over, and the remaining discomfort Shepard now bore with no outward sign.

Reaching his waiting friends, Shepard took his place in front of the two officiating Admirals and they all turned to wait on the women to make their appearance. The music changed again to a popular Quarian tune that was played for special occasions. It was remarkably similar in beauty and tone to something that would be played for a slow waltz on Earth. Classical sounding instruments issuing a slow cadence that a person could easily move with.

The flap to the second tent now raised and Ashley Williams walked into the sunlight. The brunette woman had once scolded Shepard for not taking her to a fancy dinner party saying that she looked damn good in a dress. Seeing her walk towards them, no one would argue different. Ashley was wearing a deep violet dress that flowed off her left shoulder and down her body in a loose, yet shapely manner. Not Form fitting but, not hiding the athletic shape of her body either. It ended at mid-calve and left her feet exposed in their matching color high heeled shoes. Her hair had been left loose and it fell just past her shoulders in a brown wave. Light makeup enhanced her facial beauty and her face was sporting a grin a mile wide as she could do nothing to contain the happiness she was feeling. She took her place opposite James on the two admirals' other flank.

Kasumi Goto emerged after Ashley had taken her place. The small Japanese woman wore a dress and shoes matching Ashley's only in a much smaller size to fit the tiny woman. Her hair had been braided into a single strand that followed her spine to stop at her waist and had been intertwined with the same flowers on the Shepard's jacket. Like Ashley, her makeup was simple other than at the stripe on her lower lip which had been accented even more than usual. Kasumi was still getting over her dislike of being at the center of so much attention but, unlike Garrus she masked her discomfort far better. She strode forward with purpose, her short legs appeared to be far longer than they were as she stretched them out, exaggerating each step. The dress worked wonders as it flowed around her body with the added movements and Kasumi relaxed knowing that the people would now be looking at her but, only seeing what she wanted them to see. She turned to face the tent as she reached her place as maid of honor next to Ashley and opposite Shepard's best man, Garrus.

Admiral Hackett asked that everyone please rise for the arrival of Tali'Zorah. The crowd came to their feet in anticipation and all eyes were intensely focused on the tent and its last inhabitant. The few seconds seemed to last minutes until the fabric rustled and a feminine shape filled the opening.

Tali, like Shepard, had also been pacing in a mixture of excitement and terror. Ashley had left and Tali looked at Kasumi who hugged her close and whispered, "You got this." Before turning and taking her own walk down to the water side and the waiting party. Tali steeled herself with a few deep breaths as she fixed a picture of John in her mind. She heard Hackett's words asking all present to rise followed by the shuffling of feet, clothes and chairs as the assembled guests rose in unison to welcome her arrival. "I got this" and with those words Tali stepped from the tent into the light of the Havasu Falls valley and to the watching eyes of billions, revealing for the first time in centuries the beauty of a Quarian without an environmental suit.

A great intake of breath seemed to suck all the sounds from the area and even though the music still played, and the water fall still sang its unrelenting song, nobody there in the valley, watching from the cliffs above or viewing from monitors across the galaxy heard them as they were all stunned at the site of the young woman.

Gone was the traditional environmental suit made up of decorative fabrics, fasteners and clasps and complete with the visor obscuring the wearers face. In its place was a simple white dress. The fabric was light and billowed around her in the valley's breeze. The straps over her shoulders were seemingly made up of the same purple desert flowers that Shepard wore on his lapel. Cut moderately to show tasteful cleavage and just past her shoulder blades in the back, it was contoured to her upper body, hugging close to her torso before flaring over her hips in alternating layers of white and light shades of purple and stopping a few inches above her ankles leaving her feet bare.

Her lightly tinted purple skin shone in the light of day on her exposed shoulders, arms, chest and face. Luxurious midnight blue hair cascaded from the top of her head where a single braid had been woven around her like a crown and laced through with the same flowers on her dress to flow downward in silk like waves past her shoulders and stopping at her waist. The small face beneath the hair was radiant with joy. Her glowing, neon blue eyes that were an exact match for Shepard's were crowned with narrow eyebrows rising in graceful arcs. A small nose divided her eyes and below that her mouth greeted everyone with as large of a smile that Tali's face would allow. She wore no makeup, as she had never used any and the girls had assured her many times that none was needed. The final touch was Shepard's ring. She had had a silver chain made to hang it from and it now rode upon her breast and reflected the sunlight giving the illusion that a small star was glowing at the base of her neck.

Shepard was floored as he saw the love of his life emerge from the tent. They had talked about her removing her visor, so they could kiss but, this was way beyond that. He knew that the day she came out of her suit for good was not far off but, Tali had been so scared and hesitant to reveal that she no longer needed the suit as she feared what that would do to the Quarian people. To go this far, so sudden and so publicly was incredible and he was overflowing with pride, happiness, love and desire for that wonderful woman. His heart felt as though it would burst from his chest and as she stepped next to him, taking her place facing each other, the smell of strawberries and vanilla flooded his nose. Shepard's nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent. How she had known? He would have to ask later but, for now, he was in heaven. His own perfect bubble of happiness.

Tali had not looked at anyone or anything else other than John as she walked from the tent. She knew she would shock everyone else but, the only reaction she wanted to see was his. Their eyes had locked almost the instant she had stepped from the tent. She watched as his eyes widened and grew brighter. She saw his eyebrows raise in surprise and his mouth curl up into a smile so bright and warm that she could feel the heat across the dividing space. As she drew closer she could see him taking deeper breaths as he tried to calm himself and when she stopped in front of him, looking into those warm eyes, from the corner of her own she saw his legs tremble slightly beneath his pants.

The connection between them was singing with passion. All the nervousness they had both been feeling over the last week suddenly vanished and only strong, steady, unbreakable love remained in its place. They stood facing each other, waiting for the Admirals to start the ceremony and reveling in the feelings they were secretly exchanging while the crowds watched and wondered at the site before them.

Admiral Hackett had to regain his own wits about him as Tali's appearance had shocked him as much as it had everyone else. Finally, he broke the stunned silence as he started to speak, welcoming everyone. "Please be seated everyone and we shall begin." He paused to allow for the guests to sit and for those watching to also regain themselves and prepare for the ceremony.

"Good morning! I want to welcome you all to the joint wedding, bonding ceremony that will take place today for two of our citizens. I say our citizens because, for the first time in history, we truly are citizens united together. No better way can we celebrate this than by the joining of these two people. A Quarian and a human. So different in their origins yet, they came together and built something that is so indescribably great, not even death could keep them apart for long. Today, we unite John Shepard and Tali'Zorah and for ever more, may nothing come between them."

Hackett stepped back as Koris picked up the greeting. "I must admit that I had an entirely different speech prepared but," here he looked at Tali again, "I think that under these special circumstances, I have a better one to give. Quarian bonding ceremonies are far less formal than a human wedding. Typically, the union is approved in a conclave and gifts are exchanged. One to the ship's Captain from whom the couple are leaving and one to the Captain to whom they are going. I cannot bring myself to ask them of any more than they have already given, especially after they have yet again given us another great gift, hope. While I do not understand how it is possible that you Tali'Zorah are standing before us today with no suit to protect you, I am filled with hope that this is a sign that one day all the Quarian people will get to experience this wonderous gift."

Applause broke out from the guests at these words, led by the Quarians and instantly picked up by everyone else in attendance. Koris let it continue for a few moments before raising his hand for silence. "Normally this would be when a Captain would accept the gifts and welcome the new couple into his ship and give them a place to call their own. I have no ship but, I can offer you a place to live."

Tali's eyes went wide at this turn of events. They had not been told what exactly Admiral Koris was going to say for his part of the ceremony. They had known it was to be a modified bonding but, no mention of gift exchanges had been discussed nor had Tali even considered the second part of being assigned living quarters as they were no longer needed on a ship. She looked quizzically at the Admiral as his unreadable face was hidden behind his suit's visor. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed John's hand as an unbelievable realization came to her thoughts. Turning to look at John she found him smiling and on the edge of laughing as the shock of what was happening flooded through her body.

"Shortly after Admiral Shepard woke from his coma he contacted me and asked what would be needed to establish a place to live on Rannoch with his future bond mate Tali'Zorah. I admit at first, I was caught off guard at the request. One, I'm still not used to calling Rannoch home or having authority over it and the people returning to live on it. Second, I was unaware of just how close these two had become over their years of serving together. I was not completely blind but, I had wrongly assumed that their relationship was more of young, convenient desire than true love. I told Shepard that I would have to investigate the matter and get back with him.

I proceeded to spend the next several days doing just that. I consulted first with Admiral Raan to learn just how serious this relationship was. She quickly corrected me of my misinformation and wrong assumptions. I then took the matter to the Admiralty. Our fledgling government of Rannoch did not have protocol for this scenario and we were at a loss as to how we should proceed. The one thing we all agreed upon was that if Commander Shepard and Admiral Zorah wanted to live on Rannoch, they will be able to do just that. The details and legality would be decided later. Plans were set in motion and I contacted Shepard to tell him as much.

The next few days Shepard and I talked for many hours and we developed a plan that was acceptable to the Admirals and yes, deliberately kept secret from Tali. Shepard had wanted to give you something to say thank you for all you did for him. Not just during the war but also after while he recovered. You stayed by his side day in and out, never wavering and often sacrificing your own needs to help him with his.

At long last, I have the pleasure of giving to you both, not only Shepard's gift to you but, one from the Quarian people of Rannoch. Shepard, you asked us to build you and Tali a house on Rannoch that you could retire to after the wedding. We have done that and more. The Quarian people have given you what we hope will be not just a house but, the location of a home for generations."

Koris turned and pointed to a screen that had been set up for just this purpose. It came alive with a sweeping aerial view over one of Rannoch's large lakes. The camera panned over the water until it reached a sculptured beach with a dock extending out over the water's edge. A boardwalk had been erected over the rock and sand beach, gradually rising to meet the soaring cliffs and the notable reason why this space had been chosen. Flanking either side of the beach front were two massive cliff faces extending out from the highlands beyond to form a sheltered and secluded cove. Between then the ground sloped gently back to reach the plateau's heights and there the ground had been landscaped into rising tiers filled with gardens and fountains with a stone path meandering through them all as it made its way up the slope in a gentle rise.

At the head of the path a large and beautiful house stood waiting to greet its new inhabitants. Large windows looked out from the rear to allow for breathtaking views of the garden and lake. A covered deck lead from the back door to the path with plenty of seating and a place to cook outdoors while keeping cool from the heat of the desert highlands. As the camera panned around the house, it became obvious that the structure had been made of stone and decorated with wood ornamentation. The stone was all natural to Rannoch and the hard-grey structural stone had been layered with exquisitely carved wooden beams, cordials, lattice work and trimmed around the doors and windows in the same. The carvings were of a variety and combination of Human and Quarian myths and symbols and every piece, every nook and cranny offered another surprise.

The house was beyond anything that Shepard had asked for. He knew that the Quarians were busy settling the planet and trying to reestablish a new government. He didn't want to impose any thing great on them. He had simply asked for small place on a semi-secluded piece of land for them to come home to. The Quarians however, had much bigger plans. He looked at Tali through the tears in his eyes and saw her wiping away her own. They had a home.

"Admiral Koris." Shepard stammered. "This is far too much. Way beyond anything I asked for. Sir, the Quarians did not need to invest that much in us."

"Nonsense Shepard. If it had not been for you and your efforts we would not only not have Rannoch but, we would all be dead. We figured this was a small return for your efforts." Koris bowed his head to Shepard as he finished speaking. Stunned, Shepard returned the gesture in kind.

"Now." Koris continued. "The gift exchange has been completed and I have the great honor of accepting you both to Rannoch as a bonded couple in Quarian tradition." Koris stepped back as Hackett again came forward.

"John, Tali, please step forward." Hackett gestured with his arm and Tali and John walked a few steps forward to a shallow place in the flowing water just deep enough to submerge their feet and leave their clothing dry. They stood facing each other, holding hands and smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. From deep inside them they could feel the love each had for the other burning strong, sending warmth and comfort throughout their bodies. The feel of the moving water was refreshing upon their feet and they felt themselves relaxing in the massaging caress of its flow along with the constant and soothing sounds of the water fall behind them.

"John Shepard, Tali'Zorah, you stand here today not only to be joined together but also as a symbol. A symbol for hope. A symbol for change. A symbol for love and one for the future. As with us all, you have been through the worst moments of your lives together. You have been beaten, bloodied and even killed. Yet, you still rose up and continued onward and upward till you achieved your victory." He paused to let the statement sink in for a minute.

"Today we put that behind. Let the waters of the Havasu Creek wash away your weariness. Let it take from you those bad memories of the past, the nightmares and the pain. Let it clean and refresh you and prepare you to start the next leg of your journey. Let these clear, blue waters be a symbol to you of hope, change and a future full of life, as you are to us.

Traditionally, for a human wedding the symbol of marriage is a ring. One each for the husband and wife, placed upon their fingers. John gave Tali his mother's wedding ring when he asked her to marry him. That ring which she now wears around her neck has been in his family for generations, passed down through his mother's line to link the current couple to their ancestors. Now they will receive the traditional rings symbolizing their undying love and devotion to each other.

Garrus stepped forward with a flat box of black velvet. Lifting the lid revealed two rings made of silver and a darker metal, unfamiliar to most gathered there. Admiral Koris took in a deep breath as he was one of the few to recognize it. "M'Liunium!" came the excited whisper as he looked upon the metal, polished to a deep, dark shine like polished obsidian.

"Tali," Shepard began, "I searched for some time trying to find the perfect symbol of our love. I kept hitting dead ends in my search though as I found things of beauty but, nothing that was truly us. I realized that what I wanted could not be found. Instead, just like us, it had to be made. Forged by fire, beaten and polished over time till the beauty comes out. So, I reached out to jewel smiths to see what could be found. I also wanted something unique from Rannoch or at least unique to the Quarian people. Admiral Raan provided the answer. She told me about a rare and precious metal found only on Rannoch, M'Liunium.

When she described it to me, what I wanted became clear. The hard part would now be trying to obtain this metal. Rannoch was still in its infancy of recolonization and I doubted the mining industry had resumed. To my amazement and eternal gratitude Raan came through again. She had a family heirloom, a simple necklace that had been made from the metal and she offered it to me saying that much like my mother's ring, her necklace had been passed down from generation to generation. As she had no children of her own to pass it down to, and you had always been like a daughter, she would be honored for us to have it. She also knew of a Quarian blacksmith who knew how to work with the metal.

I graciously accepted her gift and contacted the smith, Baro'Loix," Shepard turned and pointed to a Quarian sitting in the crowd. The cameras zoomed in on the surprised man and he stood to be recognized. Had his face not been covered with the environmental suit, everyone would have seen him blushing in embarrassment. Little did he know that this would be the start of a future lifetime of successful jewelry and decorative metal designing and creating. His former life as a simple metallurgist, building structural ship components was over. In the coming years he would be busy filling orders for various pieces that would be the start of the modern Quarian renaissance. Today though, he just wished for a drink and for the cameras to go back to the couple.

Mr. Loix worked with me over the next few days to design the rings you see here with the provided material. I wanted a blending of our home worlds, Mindoir and Rannoch. Silver was chosen as it can be found on Mindoir and for its contrasting brightness to the dark M'Liunium. He went to work, braiding the metals together to form the rings and setting Tanzanite gemstones on the largest ring made to fit your finger."

Shepard picked up the large, jeweled ring from the box Garrus held and took Tali's left hand. Sliding the ring onto the middle of her three fingers he looked into her eyes and smiled. When Shepard released her hand, Garrus offered the box to Tali and Shepard held out his own left hand with his ring finger extended so she could slip his own ring on.

Tali was softly crying as the ring exchange took place. Then looking down at her own ring shining brightly in the sunlight she said; "John, they are beautiful. Thank you but, now I feel bad that I have nothing for you in return." Tali stammered and then began to panic slightly as she worried if she had just done something horrible by not exchanging gifts. That was such a large part of Quarian culture but, she hadn't been told about this. Shepard could see the panic in her eyes and took a step forward and wrapped her in a hug. Leaning his head against hers he whispered in her ear;

"You need not give me anything more than you already have love. That is why I made two of them. One for each. They are not a gift from me to you but a promise to each other that we will always be there, side-by-side forever." He felt her hug him back and then they kissed. A deep, passionate kiss that erased everything but each other from the couple's mind. A kiss of love and devotion, containing an unspoken promise of a lifetime of happiness. After some minutes the two parted, so the ceremony could finish.

Admiral Hackett looked out at the assembled guests. The cameras had captured the quiet whisperings of John and Tali and many there had started to cry along with the young woman as though her emotions had reached out to touch every person there. Liara and Diana were holding hands and smiling while Samantha held Kris in her arms, heads resting together. Kasumi and Ashley were trying to remain still and poised in their duties but, both of their faces were streaked with tears. In stark contrast to the tears on many faces were the smiles that greeted Hackett as his gaze swept the area. Unlike the last year, these were not tears of sadness and mourning. These were tears of joy and he caught himself feeling the wet path of his own tears as no one was left unaffected.

He gave both the new couple and the audience a few moments to compose themselves before concluding the ceremony. Taking a deep, steadying breath he turned back to the couple and beckoned them to leave the water and resume their place next to their friends.

"I now have the great privilege to introduce to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John and Tali Shepard!" John and Tali turned to face the audience and were met by the thunderous applause of all those gathered in the valley. The noise rose up only to meet an even louder applause drifting down from the multitude of people on the cliffs above. Across the galaxy everyone watched the most famous wedding in galactic history conclude and the newlywed couple walk down a path to a waiting sky car that would take them to their reception.

Diana's voice again came out over the speakers and monitors thanking everyone for coming out or tuning into the broadcast. The Reception would not be aired as it was to be a much smaller affair with only those who had been down in the valley itself allowed in. The Shepard's shuttle lifted off, rose out of the Havasu Creek valley and slowly disappeared into the horizon as it carried the two people off. They would fly on an aerial tour of the Rocky Mountains for a couple of hours until the guests had been given time to travel to the venue as well. Then the party would begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

John and Tali were greeted by the applause and cheering of the couple of hundred people who had been waiting to greet them. Walking hand in hand from the shuttle, they had entered the reception hall to hear Garrus' voice loudly exclaim: "Everyone please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Shepard!" The crowd had erupted into noise around them and the newlywed couple found themselves welcomed with cheers and smiling faces from their family, friends and assorted guests.

No words could do justice to the happiness they were experiencing and as the night went on that joy only grew bigger. A delicious lunch was served to all to kick off the celebration. Food from across the galaxy had been prepared to accommodate the various species and the aromas that filled the air made mouths water with anticipation. No expenses had been spared and the guests all got to enjoy gourmet cooking catered to their specific wants and needs. Many of them had been eating rations or worse for the past year and getting to enjoy their favorite dishes was a welcome treat.

As the dinner wrapped up the speeches began. Most were the standard well wishes and thank you for saving us but, Garrus and Kasumi had each written a more personal speech to their best friends. Kasumi deciding to go first, stood and took the microphone while moving out from behind the table where the wedding party had been seated.

"I wanted to take a few moments to first say congratulations to two of the best people I have ever had the privilege to know. John and Tali welcomed me in and treated me better than anyone else I have known. John was not only my commander but, he became something of a big brother to me. Someone to teach me and guide me. Joke with me and let me cry when needed. I knew he would protect me and always have my back and I quickly realized that I would do the same for him.

Tali is simply my best friend. My sister. From the day we met our friendship didn't just blossom but, exploded. We were two young women learning to deal with strange and overwhelming situations with little guidance. We were both outsiders as well. Tali simply because she was a Quarian and myself as that was just how I had always chosen to live. We grew closer over the time we spent together on the Normandy and closer still since. I feel as though we have been sisters for a lifetime, and I look forward to what the future brings us.

Together, you both are an inspiration to me. Two souls who through astronomical chance and dumb luck coincidence, not only found each other but, found love in each other. Your love is something special. I have never seen nor heard of anything like it. It is what we should all wish and strive to have in our lives.

Now, let us raise our glasses to John and Tali. May you both live your lives in the same way you encourage us to do. Lives full of hope, happiness, friendship and love. To my family. To John and Tali!" Kasumi finished her speech, raised her glass in salute to her friends and drained the liquid. The other guests followed suit as did the Shepards after returning her salute.

As Kasumi returned to her seat and the glasses were refilled from the many waiters, Garrus stood and took the microphone to give his speech.

"I've been sitting here thinking about what I was going to say tonight about my two friends. Should it be a funny story, I've got plenty of those. Should it be something about their honor, integrity or loyalty? No, that has already been said enough. What about how much change I have seen in them both over the years, and how they have matured and grown into their roles all the while finding time to fall in love and not forsake their core beliefs. No, again I think we have all seen and heard that enough as well. So, I thought not about them but of myself.

You see, when I began to take an honest look at myself, the ways I have grown and changed in my beliefs and values, I found my friends. I found their influences, their loves and I could hear their voices supporting me, guiding me and reassuring me in my decisions.

Tali showed me that bravery comes in all forms. Sometimes it is a soldier holding the line. Other times it is a small, scared girl, injured and on the run, looking for a haven and someone to believe her. Someone who will stand up for herself and her people regardless of how those around her view them. Someone who shows compassion and love and will protect those whom she cares for without regards for her own life.

Shepard has shown me many of the same things but, he likes to take it a bit further. His bravery is best displayed on the dance floor where he moves with the grace of a fish on land and does so without a care in the world and a smile on his face." The guests begin to laugh at the joke with those closest to Shepard laughing the hardest.

"His courage is shown by doing it again and again." Garrus resumed his talk to more laughter and Shepard's face growing red embarrassment though he too was laughing right along with them. "Most importantly though is his loyalty and love for his friends and family. He cares for us so much that he even allowed an arrogant Turian to keep his pride and bragging rights by letting him win at a shooting contest." Garrus met Shepard's surprised look at these words, smiled and nodded to his friend in a thankful gesture. Shepard smiled and returned the silent words.

"It is all of these things and many more that have been and could be said about them that make them special to me and to all of us. So today let us continue the celebration by raising your glasses to two damn good people." Garrus saluted the couple with his drink and drained it while the guests echoed "to two damn good people." In the background and drained their own glasses. Shepard and Tali both rose and hugged the Turian and Kasumi as well. Whispered thanks between them and tears were wiped from eyes as they turned back to the waiting guests. Tali picked up the microphone and began to talk.

"Thank you, Kasumi and Garrus. My friends. My family. Kasumi, you are indeed my sister and Garrus a little, lost Quarian girl could not have asked for a better big brother to watch her back and make sure she was okay. Again, thank you, and I love you both.

Okay! Enough of the formalities. The bar is open and it's time to celebrate and party!" Tali replaced the microphone on the stand and the room erupted into cheering as many guests meaded towards the bar, the music started, and the dance floor filled with people moving in time with the music.

Celebrate they did. For the rest of the day the wedding reception continued. Food and drink were constantly available and as the music kept playing, the guests kept dancing. They were all finally letting go of the war. For that day, nothing but happiness and fun existed for those inside.

Two dark eyes watched the replay of Shepard's wedding. Narrow and intensely focused they had watched it many times over the past hours, taking in many details about Tali and Shepard as well as those gathered in attendance. Those eyes had been studying Shepard for years as well as the rest of his crew. Plans had been prepared but, the events of the war had altered them and now, situations and circumstance had forced the eyes to make new plans. The screen paused, focused on Tali and Shepard as they stood together facing their friends at the wedding's conclusion. Shepard leaning on his cane with his other arm around Tali's waist and Tali with her arm around Shepard's in both love and support. They were radiating love and happiness as their dreams were coming true.

The eyes narrowed further, and a mixture of passionate rage and fanatical desire flooded them making them shine with a silvery-red light.

The party was over, and an exhausted Mr. and Mrs. Shepard made their way back to the hotel and their room. Arms around each other's backs, they leaned into each other as they walked. The hotel staff smiled at them and wished them congratulations on their wedding. The couple nodded and offered polite thanks in return. As the door to their room closed behind them, Tali turned around and faced Shepard, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

"John, I want to show you one more thing about my dress that was not for the guests."

"Oh, yeah?" Shepard's eye brows rose in curiosity as he watched is wife flirtatiously saunter backwards away from him towards the bedroom. "May I ask Mrs. Shepard what that may be?" Shepard took his tuxedo jacket off and dropped it onto a nearby chair as he slowly followed Tali.

"Just a little something that I wanted for you." Tali then reached behind her back, shrugged her shoulders and the dress suddenly came loose, fell to the floor where is pooled around her feet. She leaned seductively against the bedroom door frame, back lit by the fireplace burning in their room that had been prepared and lit by the hotel staff. The red light of the fire flickered and danced on her purple skin and the shadows made by the curves of her body were sexier than any lingerie.

Shepard's eyes were wide with surprise and glowing bright with desire. He dropped his cane, took two steps and wrapped his arms around Tali. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling, and hands groping each other frantically. His to feel every inch of her skin and hers to remove John's clothing so she can feel his. Within moments they were both naked and tumbling down towards the bed, lost in passion and desire.

Later that night, the couple lay under the bed sheets, bathed in firelight with Tali's head resting on John's chest. Her long hair was a tangled mess and the flowers that had adorned it were now scattered over and around the bed, many crushed as they had been rolled over repeated during the love making. Gentle breathing was the only sounds to be heard in the room. John's fingers traced small circles on Tali's arm as she played with the ring on her finger. Nothing needed to be said between them. They were happy, in love and free to go live their dreams together. As sleep took them and their eyes closed, Tali let out a contented sigh and settled in closer to John. He tightened his arm around her, locking her body to his as pleasant dreams of days to come took them both.

Late the next morning, John sat and watched the Earth drop away from the Normandy's lounge as they departed to start their galactic tour. A few months of visiting the various home worlds and major colonies across the galaxy before heading to Rannoch and home.

He was not looking forward to this trip. The end of it sure but, he had seen for himself the devastation on these planets and was not looking forward to reliving it. He was also not looking forward to all the speeches, dinners, tours, interviews and constant press coverage. Diana would help shield them from the worst of the press but, duty obligated him to endure at least some of it.

A necessary evil was what he kept telling himself and he knew it to be true. He scolded himself for the selfish thoughts. Visiting the various planets was not hard work. It was large bouts of boredom interspersed with a few days of hectic running around to meet the schedules. While they were on the Normandy, there just wasn't much for them to do. Traynor, EDI and Joker along with their crew took care of running the ship and John had found himself with little to occupy his time.

Granted, Tali had taken up much of that spare time with frequent and very energetic bouts of love making which was probably the best use of that spare time that John could think of. In between those wonderful sessions, they had spent a lot of time researching the ancient Quarians and life on Rannoch as well as taking up other hobbies. John had returned to building models and Tali took up sewing as she realized that she was now in need of clothes. Adjusting to daily life outside of an environmental suit was going to take some getting used to. John kept kidding her that she would be the most famous Quarian clothing trend setter at the rate she was going.

So, the months passed away as they visited world after world. Palaven was the first stop. The Turian home world had seen some of the longest and most intense fighting aside from Earth. While Turian military pride had shuffled a lot of effort into rebuilding their fleet it was not to protect only their worlds. As many of the smaller races had suffered drastic losses, the Turians quickly began to send supporting units to those worlds in need of protection.

In return for this aid, Palaven was crawling with alien races helping to rebuild. Elcor were prominent in the heavy construction areas as their size and strength was excellent at clearing rubble and helping to erect the larger elements of new structures. Krogan were also in force. Both the Turians and the Krogan were trying hard to continue and solidify the existing peace between them. Rebuilding trust would take time but, by helping to rebuild, they were quickly forming those elements of respect and friendship needed to do so. The gesture was reflected on Tuchanka where the Turians were in turn helping to rebuild as the Shepards would eventually witness themselves.

Primarch Victus gave a grateful speech to the efforts Shepard had put in to not only bringing about the end of the war but, providing the foundation for a lasting peace in the galaxy. Garrus was welcomed home and praised as a hero. Shepard gladly stepped aside and tried his best to let Garrus receive the spotlight and well-deserved praises. His friend had been through a lot and changed a lot as a result. It was far beyond time that he was honored for it by his own people.

After they left Palaven, Sur'Kesh was the next stop on the agenda. This was their most awkward visit as the Salarians still maintained a large range of opinions about Shepard's actions during the war and how they would affect the future. Curing the genophage was still a hot topic but, much to Shepard's surprise he did see many Krogan working alongside the Salarians to rebuild. Despite the doubts and worries, most were willing to put in the effort to make it work.

The celebrations and ceremonies were much shorter here. The main event that made Shepard proud and sad was the memorial honoring Dr. Mordin Solus. Despite the lingering questions on whether curing the genophage was correct or not, the scientific community could not question the man's genius or lifetime of work for the Salarian race. Right or wrong, he gave his life fighting to save the galaxy and he deserved all the respect and honor that could be given. A large statue twice the size of a Salarian had been erected in a garden outside the Salarian STG training grounds. Shepard had taken a special trip alone during his visit to pay his respects to his lost friend. He left a few seashells at the feet of the stone statue.

Thessia was a depressing and sad ruin of the world it had once been. While other worlds had fought longer, the Reapers had hit Thessia hard and the Asari military was simply not prepared to fight on that scale. By the time help could mobilize, the planet was lost. Even now, months later, only a few areas showed signs of rebuilding. The Asari people were scattered to the winds. Many refused to return as Thessia was no longer the home it had once been. The mental shock of losing their entire cultural history had simply devastated them.

The welcome ceremonies, awards and memorials were all held in a small village that had been created several miles from one of the major cities. The new and fledgling government, along with those who had returned, decided to start from scratch. They would rebuild Asari civilization from the literal dirt up as a new society. It was time for the Asari to start over and find a new identity moving forward.

The biggest surprise to the group came in the form of the Asari's newest governing matriarch; Aethyta, Liara's father. The war had proven that what the woman had been speaking about all along was correct. The other matriarchs and even councilor Tevos admitted that a change in leadership was necessary for the Asari to move forward. Aethyta had been nominated and approved within a matter of hours. Now, the woman who Shepard had spent time talking to as she worked at a bar was leading the Asari to rebuild their society.

He had smiled at her and they had hugged upon meeting. They spent many hours over the weeks they stayed on Thessia discussing both Aethyta's plans for the Asari as well as John and Tali's plans for retirement. Aethyta said she and Liara were starting to talk more. It had been rough at first. The war had really shaken both of them, and perhaps knocked some since into two stubborn women. They had even met in person a couple of times and had plans to do so again. She was very happy that Liara had found someone special in Diana Allers. Shepard knew that the Asari were in good hands and as they flew away from the planet; he looked forward to seeing what the future held for them.

Out of all their stops Tuchanka was by far the most remarkable in terms of changes to the planet. Millions of Krogan had finally laid down their weapons and had begun to rebuild their world. The Salarians were working on ways to eliminate the residual radiation that had made much of the surface uninhabitable while Turians worked alongside the Krogan to clear ruins and build new structures.

From the devastation wrought not by the Reapers but by their own hands, Tuchanka once again showed signs of a thriving culture. Wrex and Bakara gave them an extensive tour showing the new cities and communities that had arisen. Even their government had started to change to a more democratic form. Wrex admitted that this was originally more from necessity than want however, he also grudgingly admitted that it was working and even those clans that had had resisted the changes and wanted to stick closer to the old ways were now starting to join up.

A surprising site was the large contingent of Quarian and Geth workers. Wrex told them that the Krogan wanted to establish legitimate trade with the galaxy again. This was something that they had stopped doing since the rebellion war. To do so, they needed trade vessels. Like most things, the Krogan had lost much of their knowledge of creating ships as they had found it easier to join pirate gangs and steel them. Wrex had sent for those with the most knowledge of building ships from scrap; the Quarians.

Now, the Krogan had the start of a trade fleet. They also had diplomatic relations for trade with nearly every council race. Their economy was slowly coming to life along with the culture and planet. The two leaders had looked out over the city that was quickly becoming Tuchanka's capital and smiled. John and Tali could both see the pride in their eyes as they showed their friends the sites.

The morning before the left, Wrex took both John and Tali down to the old shroud facility. It had been rebuilt and was again under Salarian use but, this time it was a source of radiation suppressant. High above them at the top of the stairs leading to the facility was a familiar figure. A stone statue of Mordin Solus greeted the visitors. The Krogan had honored the man who had cured the genophage and given them this opportunity. Wrex wanted to make sure that none of them ever forgot that it was a Salarian who saved the Krogan. He also wanted to make sure that they all remembered that Mordin had help and that they owed their future to people from across the galaxy.

Behind Mordin, lining the paved courtyard to the facility were statues of the Normandy crew representing the various races that had helped the Krogan and the galaxy at large. Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Liara stood there representing their individual races. Wrex knew that it was not the actions of one man but, all of them that made this possible. These were his friends, and this was his way of thanking them.

Both John and Tali had tears in their eyes as they walked among the statues, reading the plaques at the base of each person's feet and remembering all that had happened to make this possible. Pride and happiness fought with the loss and sadness that flooded their thoughts and emotions. They had thanked Wrex for this great honor. He had simply nodded at them in return and as John watched Tali and Bakara hug, he saw glimmers of tears in the old Krogan's eyes.

The one-year anniversary of the Reaper defeat was in a few days. John stood behind Joker in the cockpit watching as Rannoch came into view with Tali alongside him and EDI in the co-pilots chair like usual. He was relieved to finally see his new home world growing larger in the window as the Normandy approached. The months of travelling, visiting all those worlds and colonies. Giving speeches, listening to speeches and touring the rebuilding efforts was almost at an end.

John had no illusions that the ceremonies were over. He knew full well that there would be at least one more to welcome them home but, the end was in sight. Tonight, he and Tali would go to their new home. No more sleeping in the Normandy or in a hotel. They would sleep in their new house, on their new property and anyone who tried to stop that from happening could fuck off.

He was tired. Tali was tired too as were Joker and EDI, Traynor, Kris and the rest of the Normandy's crew. This had been a very long and exhausting tour. Not that the trip was a bad one, nor were the individual meetings and celebrations. They had had great fun on a day to day basis. What was exhausting was being the constant center of attention.

The crew of the Normandy, from the lowest service member to the Captain were celebrities with near god-like worship. John and Tali were the face of it all but, none of them were left alone. After the first stop on Palaven, Dr. Chakwas had gone to Traynor and suggested that she throw an unwinding party after they left orbit. Have Joker find some place to stop where they would not be bothered and have a small party. Traynor had implemented it immediately and those parties were most likely responsible for the crew being able to tolerate the constant bombardment of people when they were planet side.

Joker contacted Quarian fleet command identifying their ship and asking for landing clearance. Once cleared they began the descent to the surface. Of all those aboard, only he and Tali had been on Rannoch's surface before. Liara had been the third member of the squad when Rannoch had been retaken but, she had stayed with Diana on Thessia. Her last communications said that they would meet them on Rannoch in a few weeks. The crew lounge windows were opened and full of eager faces watching for the first signs of the planet below.

As the sky gradually began to lighten from inky black to dark blue and finally a light, sky blue, John's thoughts were on the future. Not the near future, he was blocking that out for now. What he was thinking of was the future he would spend with Tali. The things they could do, places to go and what it would be like to just be himself without the pressures of the Alliance weighing him down.

The light clouds parted, and Normandy's bow emerged followed by the rest of the gleaming ship. In front of them Rannoch was spread out in all its glory. The tan and brown desert highlands with spotted green oasis and the random cluster of scrub brush stretched from horizon to horizon. Breaking up the endless desert were deep valleys that divided the land in crooked, wandering paths form by millennia of water erosion as Rannoch's great rivers shaped the landscape. Those valleys, many miles wide and hundreds long, were rich, fertile and dotted with small communities that had sprung up along the river banks. Those rivers all flowed down to large lakes that linked together and led to the planet's oceans.

The Normandy banked to the left and flew out over a lake so large that the far shore was hidden from site even as high up as they were. Another banking turn back to the right brought a familiar looking cliff face into view. Two arms extended out from the cliff to create a private cove between them. A gently sloping and well-manicured garden rose from the shore up to the heights above where it met a large, beautiful house. Their new home.

Tali's had gripped John's as the house came into view. "Keelah, it's beautiful! John, that's our home." Joker slowed the Normandy as they passed the Shepard's home to allow them a few extra moments to take it all in.

The Normandy cleared the second cliff arm and the highlands gave way to a huge valley. Large construction projects dotted the land. One of the largest was right at the base of the cliff, with the lake to one side and plenty of open space to the other. That space was divided with paths and every so often a newly completed or currently underway building popped up. They were of various sizes and shapes and yet, they maintained a uniform appearance.

Most of the valley was given over to farming and large fields stretched from end to end covered in various crops that were not immediately known to either John nor Tali. Where the river cut through the fields, a large city had risen. It straddled the river with bridges and both banks were lined with walkways and what appeared to be shopping centers. In the center of the city, a building stood on legs arching over the river so that the water flowed unimpeded beneath it. The building was spherical in design, much resembling the Quarian live ships only on a smaller scale. A ring encompasses the sphere at the middle and landing pads were built off the sides of the ring making the entire complex look like a flower from the air. This was the governing hub of the new Quarian government, and it was on one of those pads that Joker brought the Normandy into dock.

As they came down the Normandy's cargo ramp, a small contingent of Quarians were waiting. John saw Admiral Raan immediately and Tali's aunt was soon embracing both himself and his wife in a strong and loving hug. As they parted, the other members of the welcome party stepped forward and greetings were exchanged. Admirals Koris, Daro'Xen and Han'Gerrel were each there and welcomed them graciously. When the greetings were completed Admiral Koris cleared his throat.

"Admiral Shepard." He began and looked directly at John. "Before we go in, the Admiralty Board wanted to take a private moment to not only welcome you but, to apologize to you as well. In the past, we have not always been the best of hosts to you. We were often selfish in our goals and without you, it would have cost us everything. We wanted you to know that we are truly apologetic for the way we acted."

"Admirals," John looked at the three Quarians before him. "There is nothing to forgive. You acted in the manner that you believed was best for your people based on the information you had at the time. I can respect that and fully understand it. I came to you asking you to drop everything that your people cared about to help a galaxy full of people that daily disrespected you and held you in disgrace. You balked at the request. In your position, I may have done the same."

Here he paused to look at each of them in turn. John's face showed no indications of blame or accusation nor did it show pity. He merely smiled. A warm and comforting smile as if a parent to a child.

"In the end you helped. The rest well, it no longer matters. Admirals, the war is over. The Quarians are home and a part of the galactic community again and with honor I might add. Now, I just want to take my wife home."

"Thank you, John." Admiral Xen spoke and Gerrel echoed her immediately. "Lets get you inside so we can properly welcome you both home."

The group made their way towards the main building and as they approached a set of doors slid open. Stepping inside, they found themselves greeted by a loud and welcoming cheer. As the crew of the Normandy let their eyes adjust to the interior lighting, they saw thousands of Quarians and Geth standing and cheering. Row after row wrapped around three sides of the round room in tiers ascending towards the rear walls. A balcony higher up allowed from more rows of seating to follow the same ascending pattern as those on the floor. Over forty thousand people were packed in the room filling the seats while the Geth stood in the aisles as they did not need to sit.

The Normandy's crew were directed to seats in the center of the stage with the officer's in the front row and John and Tali centered among them. The Quarian admirals took seats a little to the side and Admiral Raan stepped forward and raised her hands to quiet the crowd.

"People of Rannoch, good morning!" she began. "Today I have the greatest pleasure to lead us in welcoming the crew of the Normandy to be our guests here in our new home. We all know their story and what they did for us. Not only in saving the galaxy but, more personally for the Quarian and Geth people. They brought us peace. They brought us hope and they brought us together as the family we were meant to be."

The crowd again broke out into loud cheering at these words. Even the Geth were on clapping along. Raan let the cheering continue for another minute before silencing them again.

"The second honor I have today is of a more personal nature for me. As you all know, Admiral John Shepard has retired from the Alliance Navy. He has also married our own Admiral Tali'Zorah, now Tali'Shepard. Tali has been like a daughter to me over the years and especially since the passing of her mother. To her I have been Auntie Raan ever since she could talk. Tali, please step forward."

Tali rose from her chair and hesitantly waked towards the Admiral. She was feeling nervous as no one had told her about any special honor for her specifically. Her mind raced at what this was about.

"Admiral Tali'Shepard. In light of your service to the Quarian people, your courage in the face of overwhelming odds and danger and your commitment to the preservation of all life, the Admiralty Board wish to honor you in a way that is fitting. With that, Admiral Tali'Shepard, we give to you full retirement of an Admiral of the fleet with all the benefits and privileges that entails. With this we send you off with all our respect, love and support to explore and live out your new life with your husband. No Quarian has ever done so much for their people. You are truly a role model for us all."

Tali stood their shocked. She had always wondered what her life would be like when they reached Rannoch. What her duties would be and how they would impact her time with John. Now those questions had been answered. The worries and doubts silenced.

"Of course, should you ever get bored of lounging around with a handsome husband, enjoying peace and serenity you will always be welcomed back and reinstated."

"Thank you Admiral Raan. This means so much to me." Turning to the other admirals, "And thank you to all of you as well. Nothing could have made me happier and more honored."

"Admiral John Shepard, will you please join us." Raan called out. John rose to his feet with the help of his cane and made his way to join Tali. They hugged and he kissed his wife in congratulations of her retirement.

"Now I get to perform my final task for the day. The anticipation has been building for months and today it finally reaches its apex. John and Tali Shepard, let me be the first of us to welcome you at long last to your home. May you find peace and happiness here for all the days of your lives."

The room exploded into sound louder than ever before. Tens of thousands of Quarians clapped and stomped their feet. The Geth did the same and the added noise created by their metallic limbs slamming against each other and the floor of the auditorium generated vibrations that shook the entire facility.

John and Tali were both stunned by the intensity of the welcome. Yes, they had stood before crowds larger than this who cheered loudly for them but, here it was something more. This was akin to being welcomed home by the loving embrace of your parents after years apart. The enveloping comfort and calm of knowing that you were loved and safe. This is where you belong. The couple looked at each other and John leaned in and spoke into Tali's ear. She smiled and nodded in agreement to his words.

At long last the crowd quieted down. Nobody had attempted to restrain them or bring it to a close early. They let the applause run its course. Now though as the last of the cheers grew silent Tali took John's hand and the two stepped forward. Speaking together in perfect synchronization, the words Tali once used as a security clearance came forth.

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"I once spoke those words as the Normandy arrived at the migrant fleet to verify who I was. All of us who have gone on pilgrimage and returned have spoken those words at one time. Today though, they are more fitting than ever. No, neither John nor I physically started here on Rannoch but, here among you all is where we begin.

For too long we both have drifted lost and wondering, always being called to something but, not knowing what it was. Then we met. Finally, that calling was understood. We knew where we belonged and to who. Not just to each other but, to you all. This is our home. You are all our family. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the welcome you have given us. The future for Rannoch is wide open. Let us go and make it a bright one!"

Again, the crowd burst into applause though this time Admiral Raan quieted them down after a minute. The ceremony was over. She thanked everyone for showing up and promised that there would be more to come in the following weeks.

"Let us allow for John and Tali to go explore their new home that many of you have tirelessly worked on for them. Captain Traynor, crew of the Normandy, accommodations have been arranged for you all that I believe you will find most welcoming. Please do not hesitate to ask if there is anything else, we can do for you during your stay."

The crowds began to disperse, and the Normandy crew filed out the same doors they had entered through the wall behind the stage. John and Tali stayed behind after promising to send word to Joker and Samantha in a day or so to come over and see the new house to talk to the admirals. By the time most of the people in attendance had left, the shuttle to take them home had arrived. Taking their leave of the Admiralty Board, they boarded the transport and watched as the Quarian capital city fell away below them.

By shuttle the trip only took a few minutes and soon enough they were climbing higher to get above the cliff wall that bordered the valley and upon which their house stood. Through the forward window, they watched the last of the rock faces vanish and the ground level off to reveal an orangish-brown landscape dotted with short, hardy trees and brush. For hundreds of yards this landscape played out below the low flying shuttle. Within a minute the distant shape of a house grew larger and clearer in the window.

The house, made from native Rannoch stone that blended in with the grounds around it, was a single-story house with wooden trim at the doors, windows, corners and eaves. Basically, anywhere that the builders could find a place to justify decoration, something had been placed. Instead of being gaudy or too much, the size of the house spread out the decorations, so they were not crowded. The main entrance was centered on the front wall with windows indicating many rooms to either side. A covered porch made from wood and extending to either side of the door for dozens of feet welcomed the coupe. Rocking chairs were placed on the porch with small tables in between.

John and Tali were both stunned into silence as the shuttle landed and they walked up to that porch. This was their home. They climbed the few short steps and John reached for the door, opened it and let it swing inward. This was not a modern home with the usual mechanical doors but, more rustic. Actual hinges worked the wooden door and as it swung open, they were greeted by the sight of a large foyer.

John told Tali that there was an old Earth tradition about carrying a new bride over the threshold into their house and with that, he scooped up the Quarian woman and walked into their home, his foot kicking the door closed behind them.

Wow! It has been a while since I updated this story. I do apologize for keeping my readers waiting so long. The last months of the year are always hectic at both work and home which puts a heavy damper on my writing time. I also found myself getting sidetracked into some of the other character's stories, some of which will be featured in upcoming chapters, others I may hold onto for completely new stories. For now though, I still have more to tell about Tali and John and their new lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Light gradually brightened the room waking Tali from her peaceful sleep. As she slowly came awake, she could feel the gentle rise and fall of John's chest beneath her head in sync with the steady beat of his heart. She smiled as once again she was reminded that this was not a dream but was in fact her life now. Peaceful happiness with the man she loved.

Disentangling herself from both John and the bed sheets, Tali rose out of bed and stretched. The orange light of dawn bathed her nude body turning her purple tinted skin a darker reddish-purple. She picked up her robe from where it had fallen the night before and wrapping herself in it, she made her way to the kitchen. After being in their new home almost two weeks, a routine had started to form. As she was usually the first awake, Tali had learned how to make coffee and would start the pot. By the time she was pouring her first cup, John, being woken by the smell of fresh coffee, would join her and they would take their cups out on the deck to look out over the descending yard and the lake below.

Today was no different and shortly they were both seated on the swing, him rocking them gently with his legs and her with her legs tucked up underneath her body as she leaned against his solid frame. John's arm went around her shoulders, wrapping her in his warmth. The sound of the small waterfall that fell from the hot tub to the swimming pool in the yard created a musical atmosphere that they both found relaxing as they watch the sun rise.

So far being home was turning into more work than play but it was not all that bad. They had been left alone for the first two days and except for a quick call to Traynor to check in with her and the crew and make sure they were all good, (which they were doing just fine) they had spent most of it exploring their new home and the surrounding area.

The following days had been a blur of meetings with the Admiralty Board, the Alliance and Traynor on the Normandy. They went through the proper channels and process for registering as a Quarian citizen. Checked in with the medical staff at the main hospital. Doctor Chakwas was still planning on remaining on Rannoch but she wanted to ensure that her fellow doctors all had the proper records on file, and it was also her excuse to give John another checkup. "Mother hen" John repeatedly called her, but the laugh in his voice and the smile on his face betrayed his complaints.

They had spent time shopping for personal items for their home as well as clothes and food. Many of the things they bought were not done so out of need, but as a desire to help and support their new growing community.

They were both pleasantly surprised at the large selections of food available to non Quarians. The shop keeper explained that with the influx of aliens helping to build the city as well as the new military school forming, there was a huge demand in outside food sources. There was even talk about attempting to grow some of the food if it would take to the climate.

The hardest thing they did was the day they cleaned out John's cabin on the Normandy. It wasn't the number of things there as John had always been the good marine and traveled with no more than would fit in his rucksack. Admittedly, he had spoiled himself somewhat since becoming Commander of the Normandy and while still not extravagant, his possession ended up filling a few additional boxes. Mainly it was the model ships though there were a few other random items from his travels.

No, it wasn't the actual packing or the move, it was in leaving. The Normandy had become their home. His cabin had hundreds of memories, those with Tali after hours prominent in his mind. Now he was saying goodbye to it. Never again would this space be his refuge from the day. From the time his feet walked out, and the door slides shut, it would now belong to Samantha Traynor.

He had simply stood there alone after the last of his things had been carried out. Tali, sensing that he needed a moment had told him she would meet him on the cargo ramp as she wanted to visit engineering one last time. The quiet of the room brought forth the memories of the past and John felt his eyes moisten. The joys and frustrations of his missions. The pain when he lost a friend or those he had tried to protect. The late-night talks with Tali and Liara. The interviews with Diana, the counseling with Kelley, mentoring James, chess with Samantha and the countless other talks and meetings he had held here.

With a final look around, he turned and walked out, the familiar noise of the doors closing sounded almost as if the ship were saying goodbye.

That had been a few days ago. Tali knew that John was still sad from the experience though of course he showed no outward signs. She understood what he was going through. This was new territory for them both. Not having a daily set of responsibilities, a ship to command, a mission to plan, an engine to work on or the general duties that came with military life, was leaving them with a lot of free time. Granted, she thought with a smile, they had found many fun ways to fill a lot of that free time. Many pleasurable and tiring ways that usually ended with them both naked and asleep somewhere in the house.

Tali let out a giggle as the memories went through her mind. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?" came John's voice in response.

"You of course." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at his smiling face. "I was just thinking that I have never been happier in my life."

"Nor I Tali. I just feel strange. Like I should be doing something. I start feeling guilty that I'm not helping or doing more. I watch and listen as our friends tell us of all the things they are doing and I'm just laying around my house."

"Well, you may be laying but, its rarely in laziness." The inuendo of her voice was obvious and made more so by her hand which was slowing rubbing up John's thigh.

"True! You do keep me busy and never have I had more pleasurable work to do." He laughed for a minute as the troubling thoughts he had been harboring lifted. He looked at his wife. Tali's dark hair was still messy from sleep and fell around her face in twisted strands that waved gently in the morning breeze. The radiant smile on her small, soft lips beckoned and the blue glow from her eyes spoke her deep love and desire for him. "What time is James coming over?"

"Not till lunch."

"Good, plenty of time. I think I need a bath. Care to join Mrs. Shepard?"

"Why Mr. Shepard, I thought you would never ask."

A few minutes later, coffee cups forgotten on the deck and robes discarded in the hallway, the sounds of water sloshing and laughter could be heard throughout the house followed by gasps and moans of pleasure.

James Vega arrived at the Shepard's home and had to smile as he approached the front door. He had seen it all before when they had all been welcomed over to a house warming party. He had teased his former Commander about going soft in a place like this. In response, John had guided him to the home gym that had been set up complete with weights, heavy bag and martial arts equipment. In addition to the large swimming pool and living on a planet with weather that would allow him to run nearly any day he wished, there would be no going soft.

In truth, James was happy for John. Here was a man who had done more for the galaxy than any in history and was finally rewarded for it. Plus, they were friends. Looking back, James wasn't sure exactly when the change from shipmate to friend had taken place. That was the thing with the former Commander. He made you feel welcome as though you were family from the start. Sure, he maintained the military discipline, but he never made you feel like you couldn't talk to him or let your guard down. He had admired the Commander from the day he first heard of him and now, he wanted to live up to those standards.

That was in large part why he was here today. The newly appointed Admiral Vega was here to recruit his former superior to come work for him at his new school. Taking the last few steps to the door he knocked and waited. His speech ran through his thoughts and he wondered if this was fair to ask of his friend.

The other reason was in the form of the Japanese woman beside him, Tali's best friend; Kasumi Goto. James and Kasumi had met during the war, but it wasn't until the days in the hospital waiting on the Commander to wake up that they got to know one another. They had hit it off well and soon found themselves going to dinners together and hanging out after work. By the time the wedding had come around, they knew there was something between them. In the interim since while working closely together on the academy, they had developed something more.

He loved her and told her as much daily. She responded in kind. They had moved in together a little over a month ago and James thought that he could not be happier. A couple of weeks ago he was proven wrong.

The door opened and Tali greeted James with a hug before enveloping Kasumi in the same. "James, Kasumi, good to see you! John is out back cooking some meat on the grill. I believe he has some beer on ice for you out there as well."

"Tali, you always know the way to my heart. By the way, Ash told me to tell you hi. She wanted to come today but, busy with meetings and such. You understand I'm sure."

"I do. Tell her that I'll call her soon. I wanted to run somethings by her when she has time… What is wrong?" Tali's eyes had darted towards Kasumi. She could tell there was something off about her friend.

"Nothing sis." Was Kasumi's reply. "Why do you think something is wrong?" Kasumi's hand snaked into James' as the two stood there under Tali's suddenly suspicious gaze.

"There is something different about you. James looks like he wants to puke. You kind of do also. What is going on?"

Kasumi looked at James who smiled and nodded then back to Tali. Kasumi's face broke out into a huge grin as she exclaimed: "I'm pregnant!"

Girlish screams of joy rang out as the two young women hugged each other tightly again while incoherent noises that were mixtures of congratulations, I love you, and joyful sobbing emanated from their mouths.

John came through the house as quickly as his bad leg would allow at the sounds of the screams and stood dumbfounded at the site of the two women before him. Giving a questioning look to James who was standing next to the girls with a huge smile plastered to his face, he realized he had missed some news of great importance.

"Hey John." James said stepping forward.

"James." John replied shaking his friend's hand. "While it's not unusual to find Tali and Kasumi acting like this, I feel like I missed out on something rather interesting."

"Yes, you did and since this," he pointed to the two women still hugging fiercely, "could go on for some time, let me tell you. Kasumi is pregnant."

"Hey! Congratulations man!" This time John hugged his friend, but unlike the girls they split back apart after a few seconds. "Wow that is great news indeed! When did you two find out?"

"Dr. Chakwas confirmed it yesterday, though we suspected as much for about two weeks. We wanted to wait and make sure before we told anyone."

"Well again, congratulations James. I got some beer in a cooler out back. Let us go celebrate."

"Cervezas sound good mi amigo." John and James left the girls and journeyed to the backyard where Shepard resumed preparing the fire for the bar-b-que.

Tali and Kasumi had dissolved into fits of laughter as the guys left them. Kasumi had been dying to tell her best friend about the pregnancy and Tali's reaction was just what she imagined it would be. She had held some worry about telling her though as she knew that Tali wanted children and so far, had been met with no success. She constantly wished for her friend's success as she knew Tali would be a great mother.

Tali thought of Kasumi and her being pregnant. She was so happy for her friend but, worried too. While the bonding that her and John shared seemed to lead them to believe that she could have his children, it had not happened yet and certainly not for a lack of trying as the pile of towels from their earlier bath tub activities could testify to.

She was concerned that something might be wrong. They had both been severely injured or sick at various times over the past few years and John had basically died. While she held onto the beliefs that what her father had told John in his dream was true and that the medical evidence that Chakwas and her research team had revealed showed that they were both fully capable and mysteriously compatible, doubts still lingered. Tali shook her head to clear those thoughts. Now is not the time to dwell on what I cannot change. It will happen or it won't.

"Kasumi, I am so happy for you! This is great news! You are going to be wonderful. You both will. So, does this mean you two might finally decide to get married?"

"I have no idea Tali!" Kasumi laughed. "You know we have just been kind of letting things just happen. We have talked about it, and I suspect James is thinking about asking me soon, but I don't know. Truthfully, I don't need a ring to be committed. I love him. I'm good with that, but if he wants to take it a step further, well, who am I to deny us another party!"

A short time later the food had been consumed and the four friends were relaxing in the living room letting the delicious lunch digest when James finally brought up the other reason for his visit. "So, I do have one ulterior motive for today's visit."

John looked over at him with curiosity as James sat up a little straighter on the couch and gathered his thoughts. "Well, I wanted to ask the both of you if you would be interested in coming to work with us at the academy. Tali your engineering genius would be invaluable to those cadets who will be specializing in cyber combat, AI work or just general engineering and John, there is no one better suited for a leadership training."

"What would this entail?" asked Tali who's interest had been piqued. She had been thinking about what she wanted to do as she wanted to be a part of the community and participate in developing it. This just might be a way to do that.

"I was going to leave a lot of the detail to you to decide upon. Whether this is a full time or part time position is also up to you. What I think would work though is to have you come in for a class. Teach them something that only you can. Something you rely upon, created or wish had been taught to you. Something to prepare them for what they will face upon graduation. We want you to make it your own.

Of course though, as this is a largely experimental academy we do encourage both our students and more importantly, our instructors to think outside of the box. Our facilities will have developmental and experimental labs and along with the funding and support necessary."

"I don't know James." John said absently as his thoughts spun trying to decide if this was a good thing or not. "Am I really the best choice for something like this? I mean, I don't always go by the standard means and methods. I could be a bad influence on your cadets. Politically, I could also be a problem."

"That is why this makes you perfect. First, half of our staff are political bombs. Hell, the head of the entire academy is Miranda Lawson. Can you name a bigger political bomb than an ex-Cerberus General?

Second, we are not a traditional boot camp. Our goal is not to create an army, but to create individuals who can go where they are needed to lead, or assist based on their specialties and the situation. They can work with civilians, militaries and governments alike. They can interact with the various races and be flexible in their thinking while maintaining honor. They need to be able to do all of this and be able to think unconventionally."

"The council tried that with the SPECTRES. Look at how that turned out."

"Yes, there were bad SPECTRES but, there were also good ones. You were one. Jondum Bau was another as was Ashley, be it briefly. That is why someone like you is needed for this program. You have seen firsthand what can happen when they go bad. You know what it takes to do that job and avoid the temptations. This is your chance to help fix and prevent the problems of the SPECTRES and create something better."

"Can I have some time to think on it?"

"Of course. We do not start the first class for another four months. Take the time you need. Think it through, both of you. Let us know what we can do to help. Miranda or Ashley too. I think you will enjoy this John. From personal experience, I think this is what you were meant to do."

After this, the talk lightened up a bit more as they talked about the school in general. The academy was designed to replace the SPECTRES who had been dismissed after the war was over. Having a military division with no accountability had proven to be dangerous. This new division was governed by the council but, no longer in secret. A council representative would be appointed who, just like the other council members, would be responsible and answerable for the actions of their people.

They would also be more open in membership. They planned on limiting the classes to fifty cadets a year. It would run as a four-year program like the old military academies back on Earth. Each class would be made up of members from across the galaxy, if the applications supported it. For now, that did not seem to be an issue as they had received thousands as word spread. Having that large of a variety of races was going to be a challenge but, that was the point. In order to be a success, they would need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. That way anyone could be sent anywhere as the situation dictated.

The long-term goals were to break down the racial barriers while still maintaining the uniqueness that each race possessed. Javik had warned against the downfall that complete conformity could lead to. The races needed ways to stick together as they were far more powerful together than they were separate. This was believed to be a good way of molding a small portion of them together to create a unified force while allowing the individual races to maintain their militaries as best suited to their own needs and skills.

James admitted that this was a very lofty and often overwhelming idea. Given time to mature, this could be either one the galaxy's greatest achievements or possibly a catastrophe. Ashley shared a lot of James' concerns but overall, they were excited and motivated to make it a success. It helped that a lot of their friends from the Normandy would be joining them as instructors and the comfort of having those familiar people around them helped to ease the anxiety.

The day wore on as the friends talked. Tali was beside herself with excitement. Being an instructor would be fun though she had to laugh as she realized that only a few years ago she would have been terrified. Looking at John, she knew where that new confidence came from. That confidence had been tested every day since being appointed an admiral during the war. It had been tried even harder when she revealed to the galaxy what she looked like without her suit. Since then, she had to deal with the stares of millions as she lived her life as the first and so far, only Quarian without an environmental suit in centuries.

She was no longer self-conscience and anytime she had a doubt all she had to do was look for John and see the desire in his eyes. Over the past few months as they travelled the galaxy, she had stood on stage after stage giving speeches and talking in large audience halls or at formal dinners with the galaxy's leaders. It was awkward at first but, now she was comfortable with it. She even found that to a degree, she liked it. It was nice to have people listen to her and take her seriously when she spoke. It was also nice to have the confidence to speak her mind.

Now here was an opportunity to share her thoughts and ideas with likeminded people. To teach the things she had learned and to have the opportunity to continue to be on the front line of innovation. From the moment James had spoken the words she had known that this was what she had been seeking. The more they talked, the more that feeling was reinforced. She knew that John was having doubts and while she understood and agreed with them, for her, this was already a done deal.

She also knew that John would say yes. He would stress and debate with himself for a time but, in the end, he would want to not only be a part of something so monumental but, he would do it simply because a friend asked him to. She loved him and as their eyes met, she knew he knew her thoughts.

That night John went for a walk. The edge of the bluff that his home was on was only a mile away and it was there he stood looking down towards the academy being constructed at the base of that cliff. He could see the large administrative building, barracks, classrooms and training facilities in various stages of completion. The long flat fields of the airstrip spread away from the grounds into the neighboring farm land. Obstacle courses, and live fire ranges hugged the cliffs for challenge and safety respectively.

What really drew his eye was a building standing just to the side of the academy's main entrance. He had been told that this was to be a museum for the history of Rannoch, the new academy and a it would also contain a wing dedicated to John Shepard and the Normandy. A special landing pad was being constructed for the Normandy herself to dock on when she visited Rannoch and upon which she would find permanent birthing once retired from service.

As he stood there in the fading light of dusk, he could just make out the people walking out of the gates. James and Kasumi walked hand in hand to their shuttle. He had to smile as he watched them. Kasumi had come a long way since the first day he met her disguised as a video advertisement. No longer a thief and living in the shadows, she had become a teacher who taught others how to operate in the shadows. John shook his head and release a soft chuckle as he said that.

Kasumi was probably the best stealth operative in the galaxy. Appointing her to head up the academy's stealth operations had propelled her even further. She had told them earlier that there was no way she would let any of her new students become anything but the best. In order to test that, she would have to remain the best. The idea of teaching what she knew and being able to challenge herself daily was an exciting prospect for her. She had become one of the hardest working members of the new administration and had spent countless hours creating her curriculum.

James too had changed over the short time he had known him. Finally forgiving himself for failures, real or perceived, he has become a paragon of leadership. He flowed through his duties with an ease that surprised them all. He and Miranda had found their stride in working together and their partnership blossomed. James was fast becoming an excellent motivator, patient listener and fair mediator. John would not be surprised if one day he is compared to Admirals such as Steven Hackett or David Anderson. Maybe even surpass them.

Joker, EDI, Samantha and Kris followed their friends down the walkway. Kris was going to be heading up the biotic division along with a retired Asari Commando turned Matriarch Liesia Kell. The two women had met during the war while Kris and her students had been providing cover for the retreating Asari on Illium. During the fighting and even more so on the journey back towards the main fleet, they had found common ground and became good friends. Liesia was Kris first real friend outside of the Normandy crew. Since then they had stayed in contact. Kris had introduced Liesia to Samantha and Liesia had introduced to them her wife, Matriarch Val Sol.

When Kris had been told about the new academy and the role she was to play, she immediately contacted Liesia to ask if she would be interested. Liesia had instantly responded yes and the planning had begun. With many staff positions needing to be filled, they had no problems finding Val a position as a counselor, much like she was doing prior to the war. Val had been one of the Consort's assistants during her time on the Citadel.

Joker too had found a position in at the school. The newly appointed Captain was to be the lead flight instructor as well as the primary pilot of the Normandy. The Normandy, along with her Captain, Samantha Traynor and EDI, had been assigned to a new experimental testing facility. The facility was being constructed on Rannoch alongside the academy. With the merging of the various races, newly made ships and operations for them would need to be created.

In addition, the Council wanted to have a new facility for experimenting and testing that was a joint venture. There had been debate about where this facility should be with either Sur'Kesh or Rannoch being forefront contenders. Eventually, it was agreed that while the Salarians were at the front of research and development, none of them could surpass the combined Quarian and Geth knowledge of ship construction. With the academy being constructed on Rannoch and its need for a similar program, it made sense to build the new facility there.

The Normandy was still a state-of-the-art ship with some of the newest technological upgrades available for her class and with Captain Traynor's creative thinking and the most advanced AI by her side, they had reached a unanimous decision that the command of this new facility should be given to Traynor and EDI. This also had the added benefit of allowing Joker to assume his new position with the academy while still being the primary pilot of the Normandy.

As John watched his friends go home for the night, he couldn't help but feel immensely proud of them. He knew that he had helped them to get where they are, but they were the ones who did the work. Looking down at them from his position on the cliff, he knew that what they were starting here was going to be a challenge unlike any they had faced before. There would be problems and mistakes and failures were guaranteed to happen. Still, he knew that they would prevail and that this place was going to succeed.

The shuttle taking them back to their hotel lifted, turned and departed for the main city. John watch until it was out of site and the darkness of night had surrounded him. Turning away from the cliff edge he began to walk back to his home and Tali. He could see a single flickering light on the back deck as the house came into view. Climbing the steps, his bad leg ached, and he was leaning on his cane a bit more than usual. He hated being crippled and feeling weak and yet he did not complain. The pain was a reminder to him of all he went through and what it cost to be where they were today.

Tali was sitting in the swing with a candle next her watching quietly as he approached. She knew to simply leave him be though she could see the pain in his eyes and feel the frustration and exhaustion through their connection. John collapsed into the swing next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers. There they sat as the night came alive with the sights, sounds and smells of the nocturnal world.

"I'm going to take the job."

"I know. I'm taking mine as well."

"I know."

The minutes ticked past as they slowly rocked in the swing. Contented smiles on both faces.

"Are we crazy? I mean, why can we not just rest and relax like everyone tells us to?"

"It's not who we are John."

"Are you happy with that?"

"I'm happy with you. I'm happy with where we are and where we can go; what we can do. I'm happy that I'm not in my suit. I'm happy that we are married and I'm happy that we are both alive, our friends are alive and that we have the option to rest and relax if we want. I'm happy that every day I get to wake up to you next to me. That I can call Kasumi to talk about whatever I want. Tonight, I just watched the sunset over a lake on Rannoch with my husband, my bond mate. In the morning I will watch it rise. John, nothing could make me happier than I am right now."

"I just want to make sure that you are okay with us doing this. This job, even on a part time basis, will take up a lot of our time. You know as well as I that this will end up being all or nothing. We will become invested. We will give more and more. It's just who we are and what we do."

"Then we promise each other here and now not to do that. For once in our lives, let us be a little selfish. We will of course do our best, but we will also be here. We will set limits. Besides, we will have to once we have little ones running around."

"I think I can live with that."

They both fell silent. Through their connection they could feel the worry and tension ease out of their bodies and minds. John took slow, deep breaths of the night air; the scent of the lake flooding his senses. A gentle breeze stirred the dark curls of Tali's hair. Lowering his eyes to gaze at her, he brushed the errant stands away. Tali's bright eyes met his and she gave him a warm, loving smile. Slowly she began to trace her finger tips up his leg. Passion flared in his eyes and she heard him gasp.

"Why Mrs. Shepard, I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

"Well how else do you think we are going to get those little ones running around here?"

John laughed and stood up holding out his hand. "Then might I escort you to the bedroom my dear?"

Tali took his offered hand and he pulled her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace as well as lending unasked for support to his injured leg. Bringing her mouth close to his ear she whispered; "Let's use the hot tub tonight."

"So, do you think they will take the job?" Kasumi asked as she and James were preparing for bed that night. She had been wrapped up in meeting after meeting for most of the time since they had left the Shepard's house. They had hardly had a few minutes alone to talk till now.

"I know Tali will. She was nearly bouncing in her seat as we talked about all she could do there. Then again, she has always been rather bouncy. Kind of like you love." He grinned and swatted at her butt as she walked past him making her squeak and hop slightly. "See!"

Kasumi gave him a glare that was betrayed by the playfulness in her eyes.

"I'm almost certain that she will know more about the mechanical operations of that place better than the engineers who designed it within a month. John though…" he paused to consider his answer. "I think he will, eventually. I could tell that he was interested, more than interested, but he kept glancing over at Tali and I could tell he was concerned about something."

"Probably promised her he would stay home and rest or something ridiculous like that. It's what his body needs, and it is what he deserves, but I don't think it's what he wants."

"Early retirement, life of luxury, what would be so bad about that? Besides, you saw how frayed and exhausted he was just as I did. That was before the war. By the time we were going into that final battle… Kas, I saw him once the morning of that fight. He was by himself and didn't know I was there. He could barely hold himself upright. He looked like death. I could tell that he had been crying and wanted the time alone, so I left quietly. A few minutes later he was moving around like nothing was wrong, but I knew it was a front."

"Nothing could keep our Commander down. He does deserve the rest and rewards of his retirement. We are not asking him to go back into active duty. Trust me James, this will help him more than you think."

"You are probably right. I just feel like it is a bit unfair to ask."

"Well, if it starts to destroy him like you fear, we can always fire him. After all, technically he will work for us this time."

James chuckled at the remark before replying, "I just worry about him Kas that's all."

"I do too, but I think Tali has that covered now. She will keep him from overdoing it and it's not like we won't be able to keep an eye on him ourselves. For the first time in his career he is surrounded by people who love him and not ones trying to kill him. I think he will be fine."

"Change of subject, I received a message about the house. They are nearly done with the whole development. The foreman said we should be able to start moving in in about four to five weeks."

"Will the Normandy be back by then?"

"Probably not. Sam is thinking the entire trip will take about three months. It mostly depends upon how long Kris needs. Once that is done, it is a simple matter of picking up Liara and Diana on Thessia and stopping by the Citadel then homeward. They will still be back well before start of term."

"I hope everything goes good at the Citadel. This meeting is important."

"It will be fine. The new council is far less prone to stupid decisions based on prejudice than the last."

"I will still worry until it is a done deal."

"Me too." They both crawled into bed and Kasumi rolled over to look at James, propping herself up on her elbow and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too Kas."

"Kris, we have arrived." EDI's voice sounded throughout the lounge waking Kris from her nap. She had been reading a book in the quiet of the crew lounge as the Normandy made its way to Grissom Academy. Sleep had taken over and the crew had been respectful to leave her be. Sitting up she found her book on the deck where it had fallen from her hands. She picked it up and replaced the bookmark between the pages. _Kasumi was right, real books are just better._ She spoke to herself as she slowly stretched.

Walking into the nearby restroom, Kris splashed some water on her face to wake up. Drying off with a towel she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown out even more than it was during the war. No longer just a strip down the center of her head, the brown hair now included the sides and back. As the hair had grown in slowly over the past year, it wasn't that big of change. What still surprised her was her clear skin.

Only a few days ago she had gone to the clinic and had nearly all her tattoos removed. She kept a couple to remind her of who she had been. She knew that her past was a big part of who she was today and that she couldn't complete ignore it, but she no longer needed them as she once did.

She did have one added though. The day before they departed Rannoch, she took Samantha to get new tattoos. Sam had taken a lot of convincing and some alcohol to build up her courage, but in the end they both walk out with each other's names tattooed over half of a heart on the sides of their hands below the smallest finger. The heart halves were positioned in such a way that when Sam placed her left-hand palm to palm with Kris' right, the hearts lined up and appeared as one. It was small, intimate and personal and yet spoke volumes. Much like themselves.

Kris finished drying off her face and made her way up to the bridge. Sam was already there and out the front windows they watched as Grissom Academy came into view. The station was dark. It had been abandoned during the war after the Cerberus attack. They had received word that the Reapers had docked with it, but fortunately did not destroy it. Finding it already empty and with clear signs of battle everywhere, they only destroyed the power systems making it uninhabitable without extensive work.

Kris had no intentions of living here. The facility was good for the Alliance's use, but they now had better. Kahlee Sanders had contacted Kris to let her know that an exploration ship had found Grissom still in tack and drifting dead in space. She suggested that Kris check it out as there was valuable research and experimental components that could aid her at the new school. Of course, that was if Cerberus or the Reapers hadn't stolen or destroyed them. It was a long shot, but one that could prove beneficial.

"We will be at dock in five minutes." said Joker as the station drew closer. "I would go suit up now. There is no life support active on the station nor any power readings from the main core. The reports from the recon crew seem to be accurate. Also, the artificial gravity has been disabled. Use your mag boots."

"I would like to go with you." Said EDI as she rose from the co-pilots seat. "I may be able to detect if there have been any viruses planted in the computer systems by Cerberus. Any remnants of Reaper code should be dead from the blast, so I do not see that as an issue."

"Sounds good EDI." Replied Sam before addressing the ship in general. "Attention, we will be docking with Grissom in a few minutes. While we do not detect any signs of a trap, keep in mind the last people on this station were Cerberus and the Reapers. Expect anything. Boarding party, suit up and meet at the forward, port side hatchway in five minutes."

"Damnit! Something must be jamming these doors closed from the other side." The security officer who had accompanied them to the station turned from the closed doors to talk to the women behind him. "Captain, something has the doors jammed solid. We may need to find a different way in."

"Kris, can you open them?" Sam asked Kris though got no response. "Kris? Hello? Hey, are you there?"

Kris had been lost in her thoughts as they had walked the station. This had been her home; even if it was just for a short time. Seeing it damaged and broken, bullet holes riddled the bulkheads, wires floating from cracked screens and broke conduits. Scorch marks from fires spread across the decks, bulkheads and ceilings as though the station had been infected with a slow-moving plague of black shadow. The lack of gravity caused the debris to float throughout the open spaces and the crew found themselves constantly batting objects out of their way.

They had not encountered any bodies. They guessed that either Cerberus had collected their dead or, as was more likely, the Reapers had taken them. She had shivered at the thought. Knowing what the Reapers did to bodies from her time on the Collector base, made her glad they were at least dead before being taken. The bloody trails and splatters were still evident. The last testament to the life that had once been on this now cold and lifeless metal shell.

"Hey hon, are you okay?" came a soft voice bringing Kris back to the present. Sam had closed the distance between the two women when Kris wouldn't respond to their questioning. Concern etched on her face as she looked at her fiancé.

They had all been affected by the site that met them on the station as well as the conclusions reached. The Reapers had been ruthless and efficient in their tactics. They never left anything behind that could be used to destroy their enemies, including the fallen bodies of those enemies. Captured enemies could be transformed into husks to be used as fodder or indoctrinated and used as infiltrators to facilitate the destruction from within. The dead were used as fuel through a liquification process. The Reapers had been defeated for nearly a year but, sites like the dead space station still lingered in abundance to remind the survivors of that gruesome past.

In addition, they had so far failed to locate any of the technology they had hoped to find. Whether it had been Cerberus or the Reapers, a raiding party during the war or salvagers since, the place had been cleaned out. They were now hoping that the data could be recovered from the main computer or the backups.

While everyone in the team on Grissom felt the nausea of what they were seeing, for Kris it was worse. This had been her home. Regardless that it had only been so for a few months, it was the first place in which she felt truly comfortable. Her time on the Normandy put her on the healing path and Sam was an angel at her side, but the Normandy wasn't a home. This station had become that for her. Here she had a place and a purpose that was not tainted with another agenda. This was the first time someone had asked her to help without ulterior motives. A place she was truly wanted and respected. Now she saw it as a dead place. Something to be gutted and discarded. A place of loss and sadness.

Sam's voice whispering to her made her look up. She saw the concern in the brown eyes that met hers. Underneath the concern, or perhaps fueling it, was a wellspring of love. Kris felt a warmth rise through her body as she and Samantha simply stood there looking at each other. She took a deep breath and felt her nerves calm and her mind clear.

"I'm okay. I just got lost in memories. The Reapers may have destroyed this place, but we survived. I survived. I won't let this," she gestured around them, "happen again." The firm resolve in her voice made Sam give her a concerned look, but she didn't say anything. Smiling, she embraced her girlfriend and simply replied; "I love you Kris."

"I love you too." Releasing each other Kris walked over to the door. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Blue light flared around Kris' outstretched hand and the closed door gave a shudder. The sounds of grinding and twisting metal could be heard, and the door began to vibrate, lightly at first and then with increased intensity. With a grunt and a sharp retraction of her fist, the right-hand door leaf suddenly bowed outward and ripped free of the track. Kris swung her body to the side to lean the chunk of twisted metal out of the way. In its wake, a dark hole gaped open leading into the station's power core.

As the light from their suits illuminated the core room, the reason for the jammed doors became obvious; a bomb had been detonated inside. The main computer control terminals were nothing more than chunks of metal slag and wires. Fires had burned throughout the room, the heat from which had burned through many of the bulkhead panels and weakened the structure beneath. Several joists from the ceiling had fallen into the room along with the floor from the deck above. One of those joists had lodged itself into the wall and the main door. The heat had melted and allowed the joist to fuse with the door.

There was no hope for the main power core to still have function. Kris walked across the room to a section of wall behind what would have been the main control. Pulling the blackened cover off, revealed a bank of cylindrical memory storage tubes. The backup storage devices had been encased in a heavy-duty box designed to protect them against any malfunction of the main core. Cleverly disguised to blend in with the wall around them, they had remained undiscovered.

She started pulling them out and passed them to the waiting group members. With the main core this badly damaged, there would be no way to read through any of the contained information. EDI performed a preliminary scan and judged them safe to bring aboard. There was no way of telling which device held what information without plugging them into a terminal. Best to take them all and sort through it later. There were only a dozen storage units and Kris finished retrieving them within minutes.

As they made their way back to the Normandy, Kris pulled Sam aside and told her that she wanted to make a quick detour. Sam nodded and after asking if she wanted company, to which Kris declined saying she would prefer to go about it on her own, she made her way with the rest of the boarding party back to the main docking port.

Kris traversed through several corridors till she reached an access hatch to a maintenance ladder. The elevators were of course down but, with gravity also down all she needed was a straight line up. Using the ladder rungs to guide her along the tunnel, Kris ascended the ten decks to the staff living quarters in seconds. Crossing the common area, she reached a set of closed doors. Next to them was a plaque reading: _Jack – Lead Biotic Instructor_

Forcing the doors open revealed a small space that resembled a hotel room. A single room stretched out in front of her, its contents floating gently in space. To the immediate right a kitchenette was set up and a small table with two chairs provided a place to sit and eat. Past this a single chair, loveseat and coffee table made up the living space. A bookshelf was secured to the wall that would have normally contained the myriad of books and other objects that now floated haphazardly around the room. Blank video monitors rounded out the décor. At the back of the room, a bed and dresser were the only other furniture. A door leading off the bedroom area marked the location of the bathroom.

Kris stopped and gazed around her old quarters. This had been the first room that she had had that she felt was truly hers. It was a place she could go that no one else would without her permission. It had been a sanctuary to her on many nights when nightmares and stress had overwhelmed her. She had done a lot of self-study in this space. Learning how to control her temper and find ways to cope with her past. She had studied Alliance history and regulations. Learned more about the people she had befriended and took the first steps towards figuring out her future.

She looked around and thought of the hotel room that she and Samantha shared now. She saw the empty shelves and utilitarian possessions of this life and in her mind pictured the dozens of books, photos of friends and souvenirs from the places they had visited that now sat scattered around that room while waiting on their new home to be finished. There, they would be displayed with pride and love. The plain, grey walls of this life were to be no more. She had color in her life. She had purpose and reason beyond just surviving to look forward to.

Kris swallowed then drifted across the room to the dresser at the rear. Unlocking the secured drawers, she pulled out a data pad and an actual paper journal. The data pad was research she had done on herself and the Teltin facility as well as Cerberus. None of the information on it was relevant to her anymore, but she thought the Counsel might be able to make use of it. At the least, it was a good guide on what not to do.

The journal she had started back when she was still on the Normandy. Discovering that it was easier for her to get her thoughts out when physically writing instead of typing or voice scribing, she had taken up journaling. She had poured herself into this book. Leaving nothing back, she had let go of a lot of weight. Adding more and more to it over the months showed her the changes in her thoughts and feelings. This journal had been her most intimate companion before she had Sam. She tucked the book away inside a pocket of her suit along with the data pad and left the room. There was nothing else in here that mattered.

"Joker, I'm aboard and the hatch is secured." Kris' voice emitted into the cockpit where the pilot waited for his friend to return. "Thanks Kris. Captain Traynor, she's onboard. We are clear for departure."

"Thank you. Get us out of here Joker. Set a course to the Citadel. I received a message from Diana that she and Liara have already left Thessia and will meet us on the Citadel instead."

"Yes ma'am. Setting course for the Citadel." The Normandy pulled away from the dead academy and aimed for the nearest relay. Grissom would be added to the scrap lists. Eventually, an Alliance scrap crew would make their way here and dismantle the station. As large as the facility was, it would probably get a high priority for the scrappers as the materials would be very valuable. Even still, with the depleted personnel and the high amount of abandoned structures to go through, it could still be years before the next person set foot there.

Captain Traynor gave the crew their orders and finished reading through her messages. Closing her personal terminal, she told Joker that the ship was his as she was going to bed. Entering her cabin, she found Kris lounging on the couch reading. She had changed her clothes and was relaxed in pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. On the table next to her was a book that Sam had never seen before.

"Hey babe. Did you get everything taken care of back on the station? Sam knew that going back there would be hard for Kris and so she hadn't said anything after they returned. She started pulling off her uniform while she waited for the reply. While the Alliance work uniform was not an uncomfortable set of clothing, Samantha always said that nothing beat a comfortable pair of sweat pants.

Kris set her book down and smiled at her girlfriend. She knew that Sam wanted to ask more but was holding back out of respect and worry. She watched as the Captain removed her jacket, then boots and pants. She lay there in silence, eyes tracking every move of Sam's body as the woman walked across the cabin in a t-shirt and panties. She continued to gaze at the love of her life as Sam pulled on her own sweat pants and then came over to the couch with a loving smile.

"I could watch that show every day." She spoke seductively as Sam laughed and pushed Kris' legs off the couch so she could sit. "Shame it had to end, things were about to heat up."

"They still might. I do need to take a shower after sweating in that enviro-suit. Seriously though, are you okay? I know today had to be hard on you."

"It was. I loved that station. I loved what I was doing there and I'm still furious that Cerberus took it away from me. I'm even more mad that the Reapers defiled what was left. But, it's okay. We won in the end. The kids survived. I survived and I owe all of that to you."

"I just picked up a distress call. Shepard did the rest."

"Shepard wouldn't have known to do any of it had it not been for you. You are the real hero. Even if I am the only one who can see it." Sam blushed as the fire in Kris' eyes grew brighter.

"Thank you. I never thought that answering a distress call would be the best thing I ever did." Kris raised her eyebrow questioning for more of an explanation. "That call brought me to you. Granted, it would be a while before we would officially meet but, ever since I saw you, I was interested. I hoped we might cross paths again since you were Shepard's friend."

"So, did I Samantha. In fact, I think I can prove that I hoped for it even more than you did." Kris sat up and reached for the book on the table. She held it in her lap and looked at Sam. "I wanted to show you something. This book is the why I really wanted to go back to Grissom. It is a journal I started back during the Collector days. Most of it is the ravings of a mad and lost girl, but there is an entry in here that I think will interest you."

Sam's attention was fully on the woman in front of her. Even now, it was rare for Kris to open about her past and let her emotions out. She was getting better at it, especially with Samantha, but it was still difficult. Kris took a steadying breath and opened the journal to a pre-marked page and started to read.

" _It has been three days since the Alliance relieved Commander Shepard of his command. The Normandy has been impounded, the former Cerberus crew is still in holding while they vet them and figure out what to do with them. They would be fools for not taking them in. These people voluntarily walked away from Cerberus for something greater. If the Alliance turns them away or worse, imprisons them, future defectors will be even more hesitant to approach the Alliance. The loss of those people, that talent and knowledge would be crippling at best._

 _The aliens have been released though none have left yet. Garrus and Tali refuse to depart until the court martial is complete. If the Alliance continues refusing to allow Tali to see Shepard for much longer I'm beginning to think that her and Garrus may try to force the issue. I may be inclined to help them too. Shepard has done a lot for me over the past months. Helping to get the woman he loves to him might help pay some of that back._

 _On another note, an interesting situation has risen in regard to the Normandy, EDI and the Alliance. The Alliance has assigned two of their best to the refit crew. Engineer Adams and Specialist Traynor. I asked around on these two and learned a few things. Engineer Adams was part of the original Normandy crew and is easily one of the smartest engineers on active duty. EDI will be hard pressed to keep her secret of being an unshackled A.I. from him._

 _Specialist Traynor is reportedly a genius at experimental technologies. I have not had time to investigate her much further beyond some basic word of mouth. I saw her earlier today, and I must admit, she is rather cute. That will make learning about her even more enjoyable."_ Sam was blushing at the compliment as Kris paused in her narrative while giving her a teasing smile.

" _It has been nearly six months since I joined the Grissom Academy. Every day I find myself feeling better. The kids are so young and green that I worry if they will ever get their shit together. A few like Rodriguez hold promise though. I just need to find something to get it out of her. Maybe I can organize a battle or something. It would have to be a surprise though. Something to push them. I will talk to Kahlee. Maybe she will have a suggestion._

 _On a personal note, I found myself going back through the personnel files on the Normandy refit crew. I don't know why I felt the need to do it, there was just something nagging me. I was halfway through my files when I found it; Specialist Traynor. It has been months since I put these files away. The crew assigned to the Normandy are all good people. I even told Shepard as much when they let me talk to him. I don't know what it is about this woman though. She is beautiful. I've watched several videos of her. She gets very nervous and stutters a lot when the spotlight is on her or she is under pressure, but she is a genius. I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. I just feel like there is something special about her."_

Kris turned a few more pages in the journal before continuing. She could see the tears in the corners of Sam's eyes, but said nothing.

" _Fucking Reapers. Fucking Alliance. Fucking Counsel. Don't those stupid fucks know that this is it? We are at war. The Reapers are here and those fucking self-centered assholes are still looking out for themselves only. At least Shepard made it off Earth. Kahlee told me that last night. A message from Admiral Anderson got through. He was still on Earth fighting, and alive. Shepard had taken the Normandy and escaped. Maybe he can talk some sense into that counsel of assholes._

 _Even with all this crap with the Reapers going on, I still can't stop going through my notes on Traynor. Every night I read them and watch vids of her playing Kepesh-Yakshi. Her picture is the last thing I look at before going to sleep. Am I crazy? Why can't I shake this chick? Kahlee says that we will be leaving here soon. The Alliance has called in all their auxiliaries to rendezvous with Admiral Hackett. Maybe if Shepard is there, I can meet her and figure out what is with this woman."_

"That was my last entry. Cerberus attacked us the next day and you arrived to save us not too long after that. I didn't have a chance to collect my things as we were fighting nor during the evacuation. I do have one more entry to share with you that I made after we were back with the fleet." Kris activated her omni tool and brought up an audio recording.

" _Damnit, I think I might have missed my chance. Shepard dropped us off with a cruiser returning to the fifth fleet yesterday. I saw her several times as I walked about the ship with Shepard and Liara. I wanted to go talk to her, I just couldn't. She is even more beautiful in person than on pics and vids. Shy, but in a cute way. I don't know. Probably for the best. I'm still a fucking wreck. I don't need to put my shit on anyone. Bad enough Shepard keeps trying to help and I've simply given up on shaking him. I love him for his persistence, but fuck. I'm not good with friends. Hell, I'm not good with people really. Still, I wish I would have said something._

 _She did smile at me and said hi when we were introduced. I froze and only nodded. I feel like an asshole. She probably though I was a bitch. I do have that reputation. Maybe, Shepard can help. They are friends and he does owe me one… NO. I will do this myself or not at all. Shepard did say something about possibly meeting up on the citadel at his new apartment in a month or so. Maybe she will be there then…"_

The recording cut off and Kris sat there looking at Samantha. Sam had tears in her eyes and smiled at the vulnerable woman across from other. "And I was there." Was all she said before hugging her lover.

After a few minutes Samantha released her and sat back. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I didn't think you even knew who I was until that night."

"I didn't really. I only knew enough that I wanted to meet you. I was scared and nervous, unsure. I mean, I was this bad ass biotic bitch and I couldn't even get up the nerve to ask a girl I was interested in to have a drink with me."

"I was terrified of you." Samantha began. "I had done much the same as you in that I researched all of Shepard's friends and former shipmates. You were fascinating, but terrifying. I wanted to talk to you and ask all kinds of questions, but I told myself there was no way I could do that. After all, you were a bad ass biotic bitch and I was just a young, inexperienced comms officer." Closing her eyes, she let the images of the past flood her mind before continuing.

"Then the war happened, and that weird clone attack at the Citadel. I was still terrified of you, especially that night at the party. Seeing you that angry, is not something someone forgets. Yet, as I watched you, I saw something; Pain. It was in your eyes as you turned to leave the room. It was written in the creases of your brow and barely perceptible tremor in your lip. I was stunned. I realized that you were not angry, not truly. You were hurt and frustrated. Not with Miranda, but yourself. I didn't know what at, why, or what I could do, only that I could maybe do something.

I followed you into that room. I was still terrified. You were still worked up and I was scared you would turn on me. Truthfully, I was too scared to say anything. My mind was blank. I just sat down there because I didn't know what else to do. Through my fear and your aurora of biotic anger, I watched a woman wail away at a bag. I watched her arms flex, extend and recoil, her fists making contact in a steady cadence. I watched her legs propel her forward then pull back, muscles bunching and releasing beneath those tight black pants. I saw your body twisting, stomach muscles tightening with each turn, your breast heaving with your breath. I saw the firm, set line of your mouth, the steady gaze of your eyes, your hair in a ponytail, whipping back and forth as you moved." Samantha opened her eyes and looked at Kris.

"You were beautiful. You were scarred, beaten and broken, and you were perfect. I knew then that I wanted you. In any and every way that a person could want someone, I wanted you. I didn't know what to do as you slowly stopped hitting the bag. I couldn't think of anything to say as you sat down on the floor with me. I did the only thing I could, I offered you my hand. Then you took it and smiled."

The two women again fell silent. They sat there and Kris placed her hand in Sam's. Minutes passed as they simply sat on that couch in silence.

"Samantha, I love you. Our time together has been the best time of my life. You have healed me and made me a better woman. Someone who I am proud to be. For that alone, I could never stop loving you. Day to day you do even more just by smiling, holding my hand or simply being yourself. I want more than marriage with you. I want to have children with you. I want to have a long and wonderful future with you by my side."

Samantha sat still as Kris spoke those words. She was surprised. Not so much at what was just said, but instead at how she was feeling. She wasn't scared. She didn't blush or shy away. All her usual reactions were replaced with a feeling of comfort, relief and that this was right. She felt a warmth rising within her as her mouth spread wide in a smile.

"Yes!" Sam threw herself onto Kris and kissed her with every fiber of her being as their lips met. Arms wrapped each other and Kris locked her legs around Sam's body pulling her tight to her own. Both women were beyond words. None needed to be spoken. As they kissed and embraced, the words transmitted themselves through the love in their fingertips, the hunger in their mouths and pounding heartbeats that echoed I their heads.

The women rolled off the couch and hit the floor. The data pad Kris had been holding tumbled away from them forgotten. On it, a picture of a Salarian doctor standing in front of a clinic with the title reading: _Pregnancy help for non-conventional relationships provided by Dr. Jarmin Solus_.

Miranda Lawson stood looking out a window in her apartment on the Citadel. Outside, work continued with the rebuilding of the Presidium. As her eyes swept the terraces spreading out from the base of the council tower and apartment buildings that flanked it, she could not actually recognize anything of the old Presidium. The beautiful spaces that were once here were gone. Replaced by this new complex. Areas that had not yet been cleared still contained the destroyed remains of the old Presidium, but these were shrinking regularly now.

Rebuilding had been slow up here. In fact, outside of a small area surrounding the new council chambers and embassy offices, there was only a small shopping center and the apartment building in which she now stood.

Miranda had to give the councilors credit. They refused to allow work, other than what was necessary for government, to take place on the Presidium until the wards were habitable again. As the one-year anniversary of the end of the war approached, only two arms of the Citadel were habitable. Of those two, only one was inhabited. There just were not enough people returning to live here yet to open the second. The other arms were under construction, but full station restoration would take years.

It could easily take that long or more to return the occupation levels to their pre-war count. Daily there were ships docking with more citizens, but in a place designed to hold millions, fifty here, a hundred there, was a slow pace.

Still, where the people had settled the areas were looking great. Regular trade had been reestablished. There were plenty of goods and services available and no longer were they merely those necessary for survival. Entertainment venues had begun popping up over the last few months. Schools had started again making family migration more welcome. She had even seen a crew putting up signs for upcoming movies.

Her window looked down on a clearing that was once and would be again a park. The workers were busy installing piping for a water fountain and laying the walkways. An apartment building like the one she lived in flanked the park's opposite side. This was to be the new diplomatic core for the galaxy. All the ambassadors, councilors and their staff and families would be housed here. Military leaders, academy heads and other such governing bodies would also find this to be their home away from home.

Miranda never thought she would live openly in a place like this. She had spent her entire life on the run or living in hiding. Even her time with Cerberus was more hiding than not. She supposed that came with working in an organization that was on the Galaxy's most wanted list. She hated it, but it was a price worth paying to escape her father and protect her sister.

Oriana was thriving now that the threat of her father was eliminated, and the war was at an end. She had taken up teaching back on Earth and was aiding in the resettlement and rebuilding of the farming communities of the American mid-west. Her adopted family had moved there with her and were living in the same town. Oriana saw them nearly every day. She talked to Miranda almost as often.

Miranda turned from the window and looked around the living room of her apartment. She still felt slightly uncomfortable in it despite the personal touches she had placed throughout the place. A large living room comfortably furnished was separated from the kitchen by a peninsula bar. Large windows lined the exterior wall letting light in. A sliding glass door led out to a balcony that overlooked the soon to be finished plaza six stories below. Three bedrooms and two baths provided comfortable space for visitors and private areas for Miranda. Oriana and her family had stayed with Miranda for a week shortly after she had moved in. Aside from them, only one other person had so far stepped foot into the place.

Pictures were the main decorative feature Miranda had placed. A few large scenic pictures filled the bigger stretches of bare wall. Forests and mountains typically containing waterfalls or streams were her preferred choices. In one corner of the living room sat a fire place. Upon its mantle sat a collection of personal photos. Oriana and her family. Miranda and Oriana on Earth and again here on the Citadel taken the day before she had left for Earth. John and Tali on their wedding day. Samantha and Kris. Liara and Diana, EDI and Joker and Jacob with his family. James and Kasumi were squeezed in next to a larger picture of Wrex and Bakara with their three kids. Garrus, Ashley, Grunt, and Javik with Samara rounded out the line of picture frames. Above them all was a large frame containing the photo they had all taken at Shepard's party during the war.

Miranda stood and looked at it now. She remembered that night well. It had been a great time, even her fight with Jack had not brought things down for long. It was just what they had all needed.

They had not all been together like that since John and Tali's wedding day. She found herself missing her friends. A couple of years ago Miranda would have laughed to think that she would feel that way about people. The old Miranda didn't form friendships out of necessity. A part of her had regretted that and longed for the freedom to be open and have friends, but that could not have happened then. Today, she could not even begin to image ever going back to that life.

A soft chime announced a visitor at the door. Miranda sighed and walked over to her bedroom door. Taking down the uniform jacket hanging there she pulled it on and buttoned it completely from waist to throat. She picked up her cap and placed it on her head making sure that her pulled up hair was tucked in properly. Looking at herself in the mirror and verifying everything was in order, she walked to the door and opened it.

In the corridor waiting was Felicia Hannigan. Miranda smiled in greeting upon seeing her. Felicia had dyed her hair a vibrant red which caused her green eyes to pop in a beautiful shine. The lids of those eyes lowered slightly, and slight lines appeared at the corners as they radiated the same smile that was spreading across the woman's face.

"Hey Liese. I guess I'm ready." Miranda said as she walked out the door.

"You've got this Miri." Replied Felicia as she leaned in to give Miranda a hug and then a quick kiss on her mouth. "Just don't hit anybody or call them stupid. Even if they are."

"That may be easier said than done." Came the response through the laughter. Miranda looked at Felicia a minute and couldn't help but match the smile on the other woman's face. "You know, I think I may love you Liese."

"That is good to know since I think I may love you too." They both smiled and let the moment linger a while longer.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thank you." Miranda and Felicia turned and started walking towards the main council chambers. As they moved from in front of the door to Miranda's apartment a sign was revealed mounted next to the door jamb. It was a simple name plate letting anyone on the floor know that this was the Citadel residence of:

Alliance Admiral Miranda Lawson

Commanding Officer and Liaison to

The Shepard Academy

Rannoch


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Felicia was proud of Miranda. For an hour she had stood there in front of the counsel and the assembled audience, answering questions and providing explanations for and about both herself and the new academy. Today the council recognized the academy as its own separate and distinguished entity with the same rights as if it were a new race. This meant that the academy would hold a place at the council, be granted the same privileges and rights as any other council race and in return would be expected to act accordingly and held to those same standards.

In addition, they had approved of a budgetary allowance to be provided equally from amongst the other races in exchange for the services that the academy would provide. Getting everyone to approve had been surprisingly simple. The idea of a military institute made up of Admiral Shepard and his crew, along with some of the most brilliant minds from all the races had sparked the interest of all. Even those who had not seen eye to eye with Shepard had their worries silenced as they learned that the governing body had members from all the races and would be reporting directly and publicly to the council.

All of that had been routine and easy enough. What made Felicia proud was how Miranda had handled the questions about herself. To be honest, this whole session was mainly a show for the rest of the galaxy. All the decisions had been previously approved by the council, and many of them for weeks or even months. Still, the questions had been grueling and a touch embarrassing.

They had spent a lot of time covering Miranda's time with Cerberus. What she had done. What she had been associated with and even what she had been accused of regardless of proof. Miranda had answered truthfully and honestly. She backed up what she could with facts, accepted what she had done and rigorously denied what was false.

Miranda had spent numerous hours over the last several months working through her past. Felicia knew it well as she had been the person Miranda had chosen to confide in. She had watched and listened as Miranda slowly came out of the shell that she had built around herself over the many years. Piece by piece, a session at a time, Miranda revealed more and more. Eventually, the walls finally weakened enough and shattered. Miranda had broken that day.

Felicia remembered it well as that was the first day, they truly became friends and not just patient and doctor. A lifetime of grief, sadness, confusion, desire, angst, anger and loss spilled out of the woman. Her issues with her father. Her conflicts with the Illusive man. Decades of hardening herself against the galaxy and the people in it. The uncertainty of what she would do now and if she could ever truly be forgiven by anyone, including herself.

Felicia had cancelled her remaining clients for the day and excused herself to the breakroom. She had returned with ice cream and a bottle of scotch. She remembered looking Miranda directly in her tear stained face and told her that she was no longer her therapist. Today, she was her friend. The girls stayed in that room for the rest of the day and well into the evening. Miranda laying on the couch and Felicia sitting on the floor next to her. They finished the ice cream, ordered dinner and by the time they fell asleep, the scotch too was finished.

The next morning as they groggily woke up, Miranda asked if Felicia had meant what she had said about being her friend. Felicia had replied, "Of course I am Miranda. Why would you not think so?"

"I just started to think that it was probably something you were required to say as my shrink." Miranda lowered her eyes as she finished speaking and in a quieter voice said, "People don't befriend me. I'm not sure if I really have a friend. I mean, people respect me and are nice to me, but they are not really my friends. Even with the promotion, the pardon and the support of the Alliance brass, I think they are still weary of me. They don't trust me."

"What about Shepard? You know as well as I do that he thinks of his crew as family. Surely, he is your friend."

"Yeah, if anyone is it would be Shepard. I don't know, I guess I just don't think of him that way. Maybe I did once. I certainly wished at one time that there could have been something between us, but I knew that his heart belonged to Tali. No, to me Shepard is more like a brother. We care for one another and would do anything to help when asked. We have each other's backs with trust and without question. He is my family. That is not the same thing as a friend."

"I get that. He does have that effect on those he cares for. What about the others?"

"Oh, we get along just fine. They are all friendly towards me, but I can feel the distrust. It is the Cerberus aspect that keeps coming up. I know that they keep seeing me as "that Cerberus bitch". You can understand, right?"

"I can, but I don't think that is completely true. Miranda, I was in Cerberus same as you. I believed in what we were doing same as you. My thoughts, feelings and actions were changed by Shepard's influence, just like you. I've faced that same distrust, the same sideways looks and it scared me. I spent months hiding and trying to be someone different. I even went so far as to kill off my former self and change into Felicia.

I cast off Cerberus completely. I forged a new path and while I can't forget my past, I can forgive myself for it. Once I did that my eyes were opened to the fact that I had friends and people I could turn to. I let my guard down, let them in and I became stronger. Now it is time for you to do the same."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"What happens if I fail?"

"What happens if you don't even try?"

"Will you still help me with this shit? Even if you are no longer my doctor?"

"Not only will I continue to help you with this "shit," but as a friend I can show up whenever you need me with more ice cream and scotch."

"Ugh, maybe not so much scotch next time. Even with my biotics my head still hurts. Otherwise, that sounds nice. By the way, my friends call me Miri." Miranda smiled shyly at her former therapist turned friend. Felicia smiled back.

Their friendship had started that day. Over the next months, they had spent a lot of time together. Miranda's position as commanding officer of the new academy kept her busy and after the wedding, she was often called away to Rannoch. When it was announced that Miranda would be the academy Liaison, Felicia took up a permanent position on the Citadel to be with her.

As the time passed, they had become closer and closer until at last, one month ago to the day, Miranda had asked her out on a date. Felicia had been hoping that she was reading the signs right and that Miranda felt the same but was afraid to push. She wanted Miranda to be comfortable and find her way. Also, she didn't know if Miranda was into women. From their time together, she knew that Miranda liked men. She had seen her eyeing Shepard during their time on the Normandy and knew of rumors between her and Jacob.

Not wanting to risk losing her friend, Felicia had chosen to stay quiet about her feelings. When Miranda asked her out to dinner that day, Felicia felt like her prayers had been answered. They had gone to a new restaurant down in the wards and had a lovely meal. Afterwards, Miranda had invited Felicia up to her apartment. Miranda had taken her hand as the two women made their way from the wards back to the Presidium. It was a small gesture, but Felicia knew what it had taken for Miranda to do that in public. Nothing could have held more meaning for them.

Today, as Felicia watched Miranda stand in front of the council and the assembled galaxy, she reflected upon the changes that Miranda had undergone. Before her was the strong, powerful woman that Miranda had always been, but now more human. Her stance was less hostile, less on edge. Her eyes were filled with warmth and passion where before they had been mechanical, calculating. Her voice no longer held a superiority and disdain for those around her. It was warm and friendly. Her emotions could be felt in her words as she talked about the academy and herself.

That new humanity in Miranda is what made her likeable by the council. It was what made her the perfect candidate for this position. She was not some naïve, inexperienced person given a token position. She had lived both sides of the law. She had at one time believed in both sides of the good and evil war. She was not a black and white person and understood the complexities of life and the varying sides and issues. She had learned to navigate those dangerous waters and prevail.

Perhaps most importantly, she had been humbled. After a lifetime of thinking of herself as superior, she instead began to think of herself as a regular person. One that had exceptional skills and knowledge in certain areas and one that was flawed and in need of help. She now listened more and found reason and compromise with others.

It was this new-found woman Felicia loved and listened to with pride as Miranda explained the naming of the academy.

"We chose Shepard Academy as our name for many reasons." Miranda started her response to the question put forth by the council. "The most obvious, and least explanation needed, was simply to honor the man that has done so much for the galaxy, Admiral John Shepard. We were not the first to name something after him, and if I'm not mistaken, the name John Shepard will be assigned to many more institutions in the coming years.

While I know that there is some concern about naming a council group after the Admiral, as it could be perceived as favoring some of his controversial tactics as well as the personal and political differences, the name holds a deeper meaning.

The name Shepard is derived from the name Shepherd which derives from the title sheep herder. On Earth, a sheep herder or shepherd as they are officially called, was entrusted to taking care of sheep. For those who do not know, a sheep is a small, simple and rather defenseless and dumb animal. Extremely valuable for their wool to make clothing, and a food source, they required a lot of care as they were prone to harming themselves.

A shepherd would be assigned to watching over the sheep. They were usually young adults or youth and from lower class families. They were given immense responsibilities though as they not only had to watch the sheep, but tend to them, protect them, sheer the wool and slaughter them when the time came. They saw the sheep from birth to death. Year after year, in good times and bad. This was their charge. They often did it alone. They were looked down upon by the communities as the shepherd tended to be poor and from the lower working class.

They covered great distances on foot as they moved their flocks around to graze. They did this with no tools, no aid other than a shepherd's crook, a long walking stick with a hook on one end. They fought off wolves and other humans alike that came to take sheep. They did this generation after generation stretching back into the deep recesses of human history.

The Shepard Academy wishes to cultivate that same kind of person. Someone who gives of themselves to protect those who need it. Admiral John Shepard has spent his life dedicated to living up to his namesake. No one could be a better person to honor for what we are attempting to do than Admiral Shepard."

There was silence in the council chamber as Miranda finished speaking. The long morning had come down to this final point. Miranda had defended herself, and the academy. She had presented the information to the galaxy for acceptance and approval.

They had feared this issue above all. Even though Shepard was a galactic hero, not everyone was his fan. There could be some potential political fallout from this. For the council to show support meant more than just approval of Shepard. This would also be the long awaited for confession that the council had been wrong. That Shepard was the reason they were alive today and that he now had their support.

Yes, the council had been replaced and the current members were not responsible for the past. Yes, the council had honored and awarded Shepard after his recovery as well as those who had helped him. This was all expected, if not mandatory of them and would have led to their immediate dismissal by the galaxy at large had they not. To give the new academy his name would be the first honorific they could bestow upon him voluntarily to signify their approval. While none of this would be mentioned, the weight of the unspoken words would carry far more significance than the ones to be spoken next.

The Salarian councilor slowly rose to her feet as the assembled audience and council turned to look at her and hear what she had to say. Cadall Baerallo was far more progressive than her predecessor had been. She had been one of the few Salarians who openly opposed the continued genophage on the Krogan people. While she recognized the validity of the decision at the time it was made, she had seen that the continuance of this path was wrong.

When Mordin had returned home after the Collector war, he had sought her out to try to better understand why Maelon had done what he did. She told him that she had only met Maelon on a few occasions. While they had both agreed that the genophage needed to end, she disagreed with his methods. She had argued instead to help her show reason to the governing bodies and their fellow scientist. This had only pushed him further away. Mordin had shared with her Maelon's work and later when he had worked directly to find a cure, she had had aided him as best she could as a consultant.

After Mordin's success and self-sacrifice, she had made it a point to ensure he was honored for his work rather than shunned. Making the Salarian people see reason and change their minds became the most important thing to Cadall. Throughout the war she spoke about the changes the Salarians needed to make. She rallied people to her and became as fierce of a fighter in an auditorium as she was on the battle field.

Cadall Baerallo was not only a scientist, but also an STG agent. She had spent much of her time in the STG far away from Salarian space working as much with the alien races as with her own people. She had worked hard to stay in the light with her work as opposed to the typical Salarian shadow operations that were favored by her colleagues. She had become one of the few Salarians that were on speaking terms with some of the Krogan clan chiefs and was welcome equally in both the Citadel Council chambers and seedier places like Omega.

After the war ended and the Salarians began to restructure themselves in the remains of the galaxy, her name had been forefront on the list for a spot in government. As the existing council faced pressure to step down, Cadall Baerallo found herself thrust into the position to replace Councilor Valern. After weeks of refusing the position followed continuous requests to take it, she finally relented.

Councilor Baerallo looked around her at the people assembled in the new council chambers. All the races were present today. The media had cameras placed around the room broadcasting to all corners of the galaxy. She took a few steadying breaths and began to speak.

"Thank you, Admiral Lawson. You have been through a trying ordeal today. You were forced to speak not only about the new academy and its mission, but you had to publicly talk about yourself. Things that were private, embarrassing and uncomfortable. I wish you had not had to go through that today, but I believe you did yourself credit.

Today we are convened to approve the start of a new program. One that will not only replace the SPECTRES, but hopefully aid us in our desire to maintain unity among the races. I think it is safe to say at this time that we are all impressed with what you have achieved already in planning and believe that this is the start to a bright future.

What has convinced me though was not solely upon what you said of the academy itself. What left the biggest impression on me was you Admiral. Your past, your present and your future already tells me the success of the academy. This will be a school whose day to day teachings and expectations, values and commitments stem from people exactly like you Admiral Lawson. People who speak with experience. People who speak with passions about why this place is so important. Why the people who will go through those doors must and will hold those same standards of honor that you yourself value.

This is a place made up of people who had been broken, lost and set on the wrong path. People who willingly chose to change themselves for the betterment of all. People who will hold those entrusted to their teachings to do the same. I cannot think of anyone better to lead them than you.

As to the name Shepard Academy, is that not fitting? If we believe in people like the Admiral here, and the other military and civilian officers, scientists and teachers who have signed up to work at the academy, why should we not honor the man who made this all possible? After all, Admiral John Shepard is the reason people like Admiral Lawson became who she became.

My fellow councilors, I move that we approve the name Shepard Academy. We all know this is the right course of action. Let us vote in solidarity to take this from the theoretical and make it a realization."

Councilor Baerallo finished her speech and looked continued to stand and look out over the audience. A second passed and then another. The Turian councilor shuffled in his seat and with that slight motion the entire council stood as one. The assembled audience broke out in cheering support. Doctor Hannigan cheered loudly along with them and watched as an exhausted Admiral let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

Councilor Baerallo raised her hand for silence after a few minutes had passed. The room quieted and she spoke again. "My deepest congratulations. Now I have the distinct pleasure in welcoming our newest councilor, Admiral Miranda Lawson, Commanding Officer and Liaison to the Shepard Academy on Rannoch. Please join us Admiral."

Miranda approached the raised platform upon which the council conducted business. She took her place at a reserved chair between the Krogan and Quarian councilors. For the first time in days Miranda felt the tension leave her body. She had done it. Now they all had to live up to what was promised. That was for tomorrow. Now, she would celebrate.

As the reporters asked them to please face the front for pictures, Miranda's eyes swept the side of the chamber where she had left Felicia. It didn't take her long as Felicia had moved to the front row and was smiling brightly, her eyes damp with joyful tears as she kept trying to take her own pictures using her omni tool. As they made eye contact, Miranda had never felt happier in her life. She raised her hand and blew Felicia a kiss.

That image made the front page of Khalisah al-Jilani's article the next day.

"Miranda really has changed a lot." EDI spoke to Jeff as they watched the crowds slowly disperse. The council was still stuck on stage posing for pictures and quotes for the assembled reporters. EDI and Jeff had sat and watched the meeting intensely. Their future was riding on this being a success. They also wanted to show their support for Miranda.

"She has indeed EDI. Then again, we all have." EDI turned to look at Jeff. Since the war had ended, he had started to grow more serious in his speech and manners. He still lived up to his nickname, Joker, but he also took his job, and life, more serious than ever before.

"Yes, but most people changed through responses to the situation and only to the point they had too. After war, most people have reverted to close approximations of who they were. Miranda chose to continue her personal growth and leave behind the person she was to become the woman she is today. That is admirable."

"EDI, you do remember that just a couple of years ago you were a disembodied voice, regarded as little more than a fancy computer program. Today, when people meet you for the first time, they rarely think of you as anything other than human." He smiled and hugged his wife.

"Thank you, Jeff. I guess we don't always see the changes in ourselves. Felicia once told me that change often happens in unexpected ways at unexpected times. It is how we deal with it when it occurs that shows us who we are."

"I think that is something that we all deal with all the time. We all must make choices on whether to change or stay the same. Do we accept the hand we are dealt, or do we choose to challenge it? I think that there are good paths in both choices. I'm glad that Miranda chose to change. I'm even more glad that you did too EDI."

EDI kissed him. She was still adjusting to having emotions and she could feel the love Jeff had for her. Hearing him talk to her, praise her, admire her made her love for him overflow. The only thing she could think to do was kiss the man she loved.

They too made the news.

Dawn broke over Rannoch much the same as it did every morning. The Eastern sky slowly changing from darkest black through deep shades of blue, gradually growing lighter till an orange haze begins to push up from the distant horizon. Fiery streaks of red, yellow and orange spread across the sky, heralding the new day.

As the shadows retreated from the rising light, the parade grounds of Shepard Academy came into view. A large grassy courtyard spread out to the inside of the main gates. A wide path split the yard into two as It marched up to the waiting administrative building. Under normal circumstances the path would be clear, but this morning there was a stage erected a short way before the steps leading up to the building's doors.

Upon center stage was a podium with two rows of chairs behind it for the staff. Facing the stage on the left were additional rows of seating. These were for the invited guests. To the right the field was empty. The new cadets would soon assemble themselves in formation and stand throughout the ceremony.

At last, the sun fully crested the horizon. The front doors to the admin building opened and Admirals Miranda Lawson and James Vega emerged and slowly walked down the steps towards a flag pole located just aft of the podium. They walked in sync with each other. Bodies held in tight military bearing and only the sound of their boots striking the paving were heard in that courtyard.

Miranda held out a folded bundle of white cloth as James released the lanyard rope from its cleat. With a couple of practiced motions, the cloth was secured to the lanyard and he quickly hauled it up. The cloth unfolded in the morning breeze as it raced up the pole and upon reaching the apex, the wind took hold and the white cloth snapped outward to reveal the academy's flag; a simple shepherd's crook lay diagonal across a pure white background.

James secured the rope and both he and Miranda took a step back and saluted. For ten seconds they stood there saluting before lowering their arms in a crisp drop and marching back up the steps and into the building.

"Well, I guess that means we are officially open." James spoke as the doors closed behind them. "We did it, Miranda."

"I guess we did." She replied. "I never doubted that we could, I just wasn't sure if we would be allowed to." Miranda fell silent as she turned to look out the window. Gazing over the parade grounds her eyes slowly took it all in. The waiting chairs, the stage, the new grass, the outer wall of the school upon which at evenly spaced intervals, more banners of the same white cloth and crook were rising. The other staff had waited until the main flag had risen for the first time before raising their own flags.

Miranda turned to face James. He had joined her in looking out at the grounds. She could see the anxiousness in his face and knew he could see the same in hers. "Now, we get to see if it works."

"That is what I'm worried about. I do not know of anything more we can do. We have a solid plan, the best people and secured funding. All we can do now is keep moving forward and execute that plan. Still, I doubt I will stop worrying any time soon."

"Me either and I know the others feel the same. It will be years if not decades before we can really tell if what we are about to do here will be a success or failure. Till then, we will just keep doing what we can."

They fell silent again and resumed looking out the window. The sun continued to rise in the Eastern sky and as they watched, the last of the shadows were driven from the courtyard. The minutes ticked by as the two friends stood and watched.

Miranda's comm beeped and Ashley's voice came out saying it was time to open the gates. Miranda acknowledged and told her to do so. From their vantage point they could see the double gates to the school part in the middle as each leaf swung inward creating an arched opening in the wall.

Slowly the gathered crowd made their way through the opening and into the waiting courtyard. The new cadets had been briefed the night before on where to go stand. The other guests were directed by Quarian volunteers from the city to the waiting chairs.

Miranda and James were soon joined in the admin foyer by the rest of the staff. They were all dressed in the new uniform of the academy. Reminiscent of the old US Navy uniforms of Earth's past, they were cut in similar fashion to the dress uniform of the alliance but were in all white. The gold bars on black backgrounds signifying officer rankings were embroidered on the epilates upon their shoulders and ribbons and medals adorned their chests.

Miranda looked at her colleagues. They stood looking back at her. Her gaze shifted to Felicia, who was smiling back. Taking a breath, Miranda addressed the group.

"Today is a day that we have been working hard towards for a year. We had been given an incredible mission: replace and improve upon the SPECTR program. Create something that will unite a galaxy. Something that will bring honor and pride to its members. Something better than what had come before.

I believe that we have done it. In just a few hours, all our work and planning over the past year comes to fruition. Today is where we really start to work. Today is the start of our test and make no mistake, it will be a test. The entire galaxy will be watching and judging us to see if we succeed or fail. There are plenty of people on both sides of that debate and they will make their voices heard.

We will stumble, make mistakes and have failures in this program. They are inevitable. We cannot expect perfection, but we can constantly strive to achieve it. When we fail, we must admit it, learn from it and improve. This I know we can do. We will make this a success. I know that none of us will settle for anything less."

Miranda paused in her talk. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she exhaled, and she bowed her head forward. When she looked up her eyes were wet with tears she was trying to hold back.

"I want to say thank you. Thank you, everyone here. You have all done so much, not just in the formation of this school, but you have done a lot for me. You put your trust in me. You followed me into a risky situation. Not life threatening perhaps, but politically and socially dangerous. That you have trusted and believed in me as I have in you, means everything. So again, thank you."

With those words Miranda brushed the tears that had finally begun to fall from her face and stepped aside as James came forward.

"Miranda, I think you have said everything of importance that needed saying, and so I will echo your thanks to everyone here and add one more thing." James smiled at Miranda and at the assembled faculty. "Miranda left out something important. We are a family here. Over the months I have watched as strangers became coworkers, coworkers became friends and those friends have become family. I know I would do anything in my power to help anyone of you and I feel that you all would do the same as well.

If we truly are a family, then those cadets forming up outside are our children. It will be up to us to teach them, guide them and care for them as any parent would a child. Then, when they have learned what they need to, they will leave, but will always be a part of our family."

Smiles and nods from the people gathered gave approval to what had been spoken. The staff of Shepard Academy did feel as though they had become a family. They were ready to begin this new adventure and finally put into practice the plans they had been working on for many months.

The administration building was crowned with a tall bell tower. The bells within began to chime and after their musical tribute was concluded the large bell began to loudly ring out the hour. Those waiting in the courtyard quieted down and quickly made their way to their places. The opening ceremony was about to begin.

Back inside, the smiling faces disappeared to be replaced with the blank, still features of military conduct. This was the moment they had been anticipating. Miranda had cleared her face of the tears and James stood waiting for her at the doors. She approached him and nodded her readiness. They turned to face the doors as they parted to reveal the academy's parade grounds and the first class of cadets to join the Shepard Academy.

John and Tali sat on the cliffs above the academy watching the ceremony unfurl. They had a com device that allowed them to hear everything being said and Diana Allers' broadcast allowed for close up visuals as well as additional audio. They had opted not to be a part of the opening. John had told his friends that his presence would just be a distraction. Today was about their achievements and those shouldn't be overshadowed by him. James and Miranda had both objected to this, but in the end John won.

They would of course be on campus soon enough as their roles would come into play in the next few days. As no one knew with certainty that the Shepards would be teaching, their surprise appearance days into training would have a greater effect on the cadets and much less of a commotion in the media.

The couple held hands as they watched the events take place. James led most of the ceremony with Miranda stepping in only for a brief public speech thanking the galactic community for their support. Admiral Vega addressed the gathered crowd in his talks about the academy, their goals and giving those watching a brief overview of the programs awaiting the new cadets.

None of the others spoke during this time, only standing in recognition as he introduced them one by one with name and position within the academy. John watched with pride as many of his friends and former team mates stood at the announcement of their names. Others were introduced as well. Some of them familiar names from the past, others belonging to people he had met only weeks or months ago. He was proud of them all. They were a good team with good leaders. They were going to make the galaxy proud.

The ceremony wrapped up and the audience began to disperse from the grounds. After the yard had been cleared, the cadets were led from the site by their new instructors to the barracks where they would live for the next four years. The rest of the staff similarly disembarked the stage and returned to the administrative building.

This was to be the only opening ceremony done in this fashion. Typically, they would not be broadcast, and the only civilians invited would be those friends and family of a limited number for the cadets graduating from the program. Today was more than a commencement of a single class though. It was the official start of an entirely new organization. As such, it was due a bit more ceremony. In four years, they would have another such ceremony when this same class was scheduled to graduate.

As the Shepards began to trek back to their home, Tali's comm sounded. Answering it, Dr. Chakwas' voice came out asking if they could come see her at the medical center right away. They told her they would be there shortly and altered their course for their sky car.

Kasumi watched her husband finally relax. He had been tense, and rigid since last night. She knew he hadn't slept much if any, and this morning had only gotten worse. She had tried to calm him and convince him that everything was going to be fine, but truth was, she was just as nervous.

Looking around her at all the slumped bodies in the staff room chairs, she supposed most everyone in that room shared the same relief. She felt bad for Ashley, Garrus and the others who oversaw the cadets right now. They would have to bear with the stress for some hours, yet as initial processing would take all day and much of the night. Granted, they were more accustomed to that sort of thing hailing from military backgrounds that were very much like those employed here.

Kasumi had a much different background. She had never served in the military. The complete opposite in fact. While she had always maintained a strict discipline, it was her own standards. It wasn't until she had taken up the mission with Shepard that she had been introduced to military standards. While she wasn't a cadet, the next few years would be as much of a learning experience for herself as those they were training.

Fortunately, she had talked to James and Ashley about this problem and they had put her through a mini boot camp over the last month so she could get a bit of a taste of what the cadets would go through. Her pregnancy had prevented them from going all out on the woman, but after a month of drilling by Ashley and Garrus, James just couldn't stop laughing at his wife to be serious enough, she understood military life much better.

Kasumi had some time to learn. The way the program was designed, the cadets would not get to choosing their specialties until year three. The first two years were considered basic training. This meant that they would only get the most basic of training in the individual specialties offered. The focus for these years was to drill in the fundamentals that would be needed to be a success.

When year three was reached, cadets who picked her specialty would be given dedicated time to develop and hone their trades while continuing with general instruction. During these years, the cadets would no longer be under the watch of the general drill instructors. Instead they would be relocated to skill specific housing to allow for more convenient training facilities. This would also free up the general instructors to take on the new cadets. This would prevail until graduation. As this was the first class with no others on site yet, Kasumi had time to learn all she could in order to be a proper instructor.

James joined her on the couch and put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. Across the room a large video monitor lit up and on it they could see Garrus and Ashley processing the new cadets. They were in lines collecting their basic uniforms, bedding and miscellaneous items that they would need. Soon they would be taken to medical and finally individual interviews so the instructors could get a personal sense of their charges beyond what the original applications provided.

Anyone not on the floor assisting with in processing were slowly taking their seats. Drinks and snacks went around the room and people settled in to watch. Kasumi watched them and suddenly her eyes widened. She sat up and looked at James. "Where are Tali and John? They said they would be here."

At the main hospital, the Shepards sat waiting in Dr. Chakwas' office for their friend to return. As they had arrived, she had been called off for an emergency, but had told them to wait as it would only be a few minutes. They were nervous. It wasn't like the doctor to call them in with no explanation and they could tell something had her worked up by the tone in her voice and body language. John had taken Tali's hand in his as they waited and they both sat silently, deep in thought.

At last, the door opened and Dr. Chakwas entered. She stood just inside the room and looked at her friends. She could see their nervousness and realized what she had inadvertently done. AS soon as the door closed behind her, she began to apologize.

"John, Tali, please forgive me. I did not mean to make you upset or worried. I actually have good news for you both, just today has been a rather unusually busy day with a lot going on as you have, I'm sure noticed."

They nodded to her and the tension they had both been holding seeped out from their bodies. Chakwas crossed the room to a shelf behind her desk. Taking down three glasses and a bottle of brandy, she poured drinks and turning, she gave them each a glass.

"Congratulations my dear friends. You are going to be parents." Chakwas lifted her glass as she spoke the words. In front of her stood two utterly stunned people. She watched their faces and later reflected that it was like watching a damn burst. Slowly, the news registered in their minds and then the frozen shock gave way to overwhelming happiness. Smiles stretched across their faces, bodies relaxed, and two sets of blue eyes began to glow brighter and brighter as their shared emotional connection intensified the joy that was coursing through their bodies.

Tali screamed in delight and threw herself into John's arms. He caught her up and they spun in a circle, arms tightly holding onto each other and mouths locked in a kiss. Tali's hair flew out and wrapped itself around their heads, as though to shield their faces in this moment of intimate joy. The forgotten drinks sloshed out of the glasses and splashed the couple and Chakwas' office equally, but no one in the room cared. Karen simply lowered her own glass to the desk and turned to pick up a towel and the bottle. Her own happiness for the couple overriding any annoyance at the mess.

As the kiss ended and John lowered Tali to stand on her own again, they remembered Dr. Chakwas. Turning back to face her John replied. "Thank you, Karen. This is indeed the best news you could give us." Tali could form no words and instead, practically flew around the desk and embraced the doctor with every ounce of strength she could. Karen returned the hug equally.

Finally, the hugging ended, and Karen tossed John the towel so he could dry himself and Tali off. She renewed the spilled glasses and they toasted the news. As the drinks were finished, they all sat down, and Karen began to talk.

"John, Tali, I am so very happy for you both. This has been something that you both have wanted for a long time now. I wish you nothing but happiness in your future as parents. However, we need to discuss a few things. Remember, a Quarian-Human pregnancy is a first. There are no records I can reference, no cases I can study or any kind of factual knowledge on the subject. Even the theoretical information has primarily been done by me, and a few others and mostly in the past couple of years. We are truly forging into the unknown.

Second, you are having twins." She paused as she was again met with stunned looks. This time she thought it best to continue. "Tali, as you know there have never been any Quarian twins, or at least none on record. Therefore, I do not know how your body will react to carrying multiple babies.

Third, Quarian gestation cycles are much shorter than a human's, five months compared to nine. This is largely due to the extreme modifications and adaption your species went through during the centuries in the flotilla. Your species always had faster cycles, six to seven months prior to the exile, but your biologists found a way to reduce it further. My concern is that since we do not know how your DNA will mix to form this new life, we do not yet know how the gestation period will affect the babies or if your gestation cycle gets extended."

Chakwas stopped talking to let everything she had said sink in. As she had talked, she watched as John had pulled Tali towards him protectively. Now they sat together, his arm around hers, looking down at the floor in contemplation. As the silence descended, they gradually lifted their heads and looked into each other's eyes. The blue glow intensified as they shared unspoken words. Finally, Tali spoke.

"But the babies are healthy right?"

"They are."

"Good. So, what can we do, or should we do?"

"I want bi-weekly checkups at the least, possibly more as we get further into the pregnancy. I know that you will be busy with the academy, so we can do the checkups there. As I am running the medical division there it will be no trouble at all. Mostly Tali, I just want you to be aware of yourself and let me know if anything doesn't feel right."

"I will Karen. Thank you."

"Good. Now, I apologize for upsetting what should be a joyous day, but I know that you both appreciate honesty and the facts upfront. So, I hope this puts you more at ease. The babies are both fine and healthy right now with strong heartbeats.

Remember also, Mordin knew what he was doing when he made the medicines to allow you to be together. On top of that, you two are something special. Something different and more than any other Quarian or Human alive or dead. I do not think that whatever force decided to make you this way would do so without thinking through all of the complications."

Tali and John both nodded their agreement with those words, and she could see the worry that had lined their faces recede and become replaced with the same joy that had been there earlier.

"Thank you, Karen." John said. "I appreciate you being upfront with us. It will make things easier later, I think. But you are right in that this is a time to celebrate. We are going to have kids! We will need to let everyone know…" John's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh no! Tali, we were supposed to meet in the staff lounge with everyone. They are probably wondering what happened to us."

Tali looked just as shocked and quickly brought up her omni tool. "I have ten missed messages from Kasumi. She must be worried sick."

"I have several from James and Miranda also." John replied. Turning to Dr. Chakwas he said. "Karen, we need to get over there. Is there anything else you need from us today?"

"No, you are free to go, but there is no need to rush. I too was supposed to be there remember. I notified them that I was unable to make it due to an important appointment that could not be missed with the both of you. They know where you are, they are probably just concerned. I will let them know we will be joining them shortly. While I do that, there is one person I think you should tell first, and she is already here."

Chakwas stood up and walked over to the door. Opening she motioned for someone to join them. I moment later Admiral Shala'Raan walked into the room. Making a bee line for Tali the elder Quarian wrapped Tali in her arms and hugged her tight.

"Are you okay child? What is wrong?" Raan began to question but Tali quickly interrupted.

"Auntie Raan, I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than okay." Tali began. She looked at John who smiled and nodded. Disentangling herself from the Admiral's hug, she stepped back and wrapped her arm around John's waist. "I'm pregnant."

Cheers had erupted in the staff lounge as Tali and John told them of their news. They had spent another half hour in Dr. Chakwas' office with Shala'Raan before finally joining their friends at the academy. James had instantly brought John a drink to toast his news. Kasumi's face was still wet with tears as she had broken out crying as soon as the announcement was made. She was so very happy for her best friend.

The others had each offered their own personal congratulations as the day wore on. Garrus and Ashley had had to run across campus during a break to congratulate their friends. Garrus promised to buy drinks when they had time. Not being able to stay for more than a few minutes as the cadets would be waiting for them, they quickly exchanged hugs and well wishes then vanished back through the door to resume training.

By the time they went home that evening, word had spread throughout the area and by the next day, the press had gotten ahold of it. The news that Admirals John and Tali Shepard were expecting their first child was flooding the extranet. Diana had tried to stifle it at first, but Tali told her to quit. There was nothing to hide and it was going to get out anyway.

The eyes watched the news report of the Shepard pregnancy again and again. The skin around them flushing red as the anger coursed through the blood. Looking away from the video screen, they found a picture frame on the desk next to an ashtray. A hand reached out a picked up the frame. The eyes narrowed as they looked at the picture. _"I will not fail you."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Samantha as she and Kris walked into the Shepard's backyard. A small gathering of friends was there to celebrate the birth of James and Kasumi's daughter. Born two weeks earlier, John and Tali had decided to throw a late birthday party for the child and invited those friends who could come.

EDI and Joker were there along with Diana and Liara and with the arrival of Sam and Kris, the party was now complete as the others were either busy with the academy or off world and unable to make it back in time. With as busy as their lives had become, to have even the ten of them together at one time had become a rarity.

"Thanks, you guys." Kasumi responded to Samantha's remark as she rose from her chair to give the newly arrived women hugs. "And thanks for coming. I know you both have been very busy."

"We wouldn't have missed it Kasumi. Besides, I think we can agree that this is a welcome bit of relief from our day to day." Kris said after they had exchanged hugs. "I'm starting to miss fighting collector's and reapers with as difficult as some of these cadets are."

"You would have made an excellent Krogan Kris." James interjected. "You sound just like Wrex last time I talked to him, going on about getting some of the other clans in line."

"Hey Vega, you have to put that baby down sometime. I can wait to knock you on your ass." Kris teased back, and the group broke out into chuckles of laughter. James, laughing along with the others carried his newborn over to his friends. The tiny girl was swaddled in a pink blanket leaving only her two tiny arms and head exposed. Resembling her parents, she had the dark tan skin tones of her father with the Japanese features of her mother. Black hair sparsely covered her head and dark brown eyes looked out onto the world with wonder and curiosity.

"She is so beautiful! So precious. May I hold her?" Both James and Kasumi were a little surprised to hear those words spoken from Kris. The character changes in Kris were often subtle, but from time to time, she did or said something that was so out of character for the "biotic bitch" that it caught those who knew her from the old days by shock.

James never hesitated in his reply and with a smile, he transferred the tiny bundle to Kris' outstretched arms. Kris gently pulled the child in close to her chest and held her secured as though the baby were the most fragile thing in the universe. Her face was lit up with a smile and as Sam came in closer to see the baby in her girlfriend's arms, James thought he saw that smile grow even bigger.

"What did you decide to name her?" Sam asked.

"We decided upon Katie Jasumin. Katie was James' grandmother's name and Jasumin was my mother's. We thought it would be nice to honor them as they both played large rolls on our lives."

"Excuse me ladies, I have some grilling to get back to." James turned and kissed Kasumi then left the three women and the baby to go help John out with the cooking.

Kasumi watched him walk away, a view she personally enjoyed and turned back to her friends. "So, what about you two? Still planning on having one of your own someday?"

"We are!" Sam replied. "In fact, we have an appointment with Doctor Solus in a couple of weeks. He said he would come see us for the preliminaries so we wouldn't have to leave the academy."

"So, which one of you is going to have the child?

"Well, we are not for certain on that just yet. Doctor Solus says it is best to have the examines and see which of us would be the safer option. Both he and Kris are concerned about what changes or damages may have been done during Cerberus' experiments on her as a child. I told her that I would be more than happy to carry our child, but I think if she is okay, then we will let her do it. At least the first one." Sam smirked and gave Kris a wink as she spoke that last sentence.

"I wish you all the best, no matter which way you go. I think you will make wonderful parents."

"Thanks Kasumi. Now tell us, how has being a parent been so far?"

"Well, for that story, let's go have a seat. I'm not sure if I should tell you everything. I would hate to scare you off." With a chorus of laughter, the women made their way to a cluster of chairs at a patio table where an umbrella shaded its lone occupant, Joker.

As the girls took seats, Kris passed the baby to Sam. The British woman had been trying and failing spectacularly to conceal her desire to hold the child. Sam cradled the girl to her chest and her face was smiling as she looked down at the child while making baby talk. Kris couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth flood her body as she watched her fiancé snuggle with the newborn. Sam never ceased to amaze her as she could be a quiet and shy person, a strong and determined leader and now, softened to be a gentle, loving mother. Kris loved her even more in that moment.

As this was taking place, the other women came out of the house bearing food and drinks. Diana and Liara carried the side dishes that had been prepared to go along with the food on the grill as well as some appetizers to snack on. EDI bore a tray containing several glasses and a bucket with wine bottles surrounded by ice. Last came Tali. While empty handed, she still managed to become the center of attention of the assembled guests.

Tali was now in her fifth and, Dr. Chakwas believed her final month of pregnancy. The normally petite Quarian woman now had swollen with pregnancy to appear as though she carried a large ball under her dress. Her body ached and she was exhausted from the additional drain on her system of carrying two babies, in addition to the lack of sleep from discomfort. Still, she was happy, and her radiant smile enhanced by her brightly glowing eyes hid well the negative issues.

John saw her exiting the house and passing the grill utensils to James, he quickly moved to help Tali into a waiting chair at the table. She thanked him and he gave her a kiss before pouring her a drink. While she couldn't have the wine, the other girls were sharing, she had developed a taste for Lemonade. John had introduced her to it before they left Earth and with trade routes between Earth and Rannoch now established, he was able to keep lemons in steady supply for the drink. She had found that she loved the drink so much that they were now looking into cultivating a small orchard to grow lemon trees.

"So Tali," Kris began. "Has Chakwas said when you are due? You look like you could pop any day now." The group laughed at that comment.

"Karen thinks that I will probably go into labor either this week or next. She isn't for certain, but that seems to be the consensus between her and the Quarian doctors. Truthfully, I am ready and scared about it at the same time."

"I was too Tali." Kasumi said. "And I was only carrying one! Trust me though, you have been through worse and it is worth to hold you babies. Nothing has made me happier and I know you will feel the same way."

"Thanks, Kasumi. I appreciate it."

"Hey, of course. Plus, I will be there with you the whole time as will John. You won't be going through it alone. Doctor Chakwas and her team will take good care of you."

"I know. It's just that there are so many unknowns. If this was a normal Quarian pregnancy, it would be bad enough. There was always huge risks of infections and complications due to our weakened immune systems, but this, a Human-Quarian hybrid, there are no references for us to use.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change anything about any of this, I just get anxious sometimes." Tali finished speaking and lowered her head. Around her, all her friends looked with sympathy on the young woman. John, who had remained standing behind her, now knelt and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay Tali." He softly spoke though everyone there could hear him as they had gone silent and were fully focused on the couple. "It's all going to work out just fine. Plus, our friends are here, and I think that we have proven time and again that when we get together, we can do anything."

"Hear, hear!" exclaimed Joker raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that!" James called from the grill.

"Hell yes!" Kris added to the response and with that the group raised their glasses to the couple.

Tali lifted her face to look at her friends holding their glasses and waiting on her. She saw love and joy in their expressions and with a smile that, while forced at first, quickly grew to its normal warmth and cheerfulness, she reached for her own glass, John doing the same and together they lifted in a return salute. "Thank you, and cheers!"

They downed their drinks and sent the bottles around for refills. John returned to helping James with the food and soon after they all sat down to enjoy a delicious meal amid wonderful company. Jokes and laughter filled the air as the friends shared memories, old and new along with dreams and plans. The day passed as one of happiness and fun shared among close friends.

Two days later John was jolted awake by an agonizing cry from Tali. His senses working overtime as he quickly processed the darkness of their bedroom, the smell of the night air drifting in through the open window. Instantly recognizing and eliminating the normal noises, sights and smells as the problem his thoughts and eyes quickly turned to look for Tali. Her side of the bed was empty.

Springing from the bed, covers falling to the floor, John covered the distance between the bed and the bathroom in seconds. Pushing the door aside and turning on the light he found Tali curled in a ball on the floor, breathing hard with tears in her eyes while her arms and hands cradled her pregnant stomach. As he dropped to his knees in front of Tali he was activating his comm and called Dr. Chakwas. The response was near instantaneous.

"Shepard is it Tali?" came the familiar voice of their beloved friend and doctor.

"I think it's time doctor. Tali is on the floor and in a lot of pain." Shepard's voice was steady as the years of military calm took over instinctually. Dr. Chakwas wasn't fooled. She had been around military commanders her entire life and Shepard she knew particularly well. She could hear the fear in his words; something was wrong.

"I've just notified my team. We are on our way and will be there in a few minutes. Put a wet towel on her head and stay with her. Don't move her until we get there. Understood Admiral?" Dr. Chakwas had also reverted to her authoritarian voice. She knew it was the best way to calm someone like Shepard.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know until I get there Shepard. Do what I've told you and I will be there soon. I will notify Admiral Raan and the others in route."

"I understand. Thank you, Karen."

"Of course, John. Be with Tali now." Chakwas disconnected and entered a command into her own comm. Messages went out to Admiral Raan and the Normandy crew informing them all that Tali had gone into labor and to gather at the school for now. Raan, Kasumi and Garrus were to come to John and Tali's house immediately.

As she grabbed her medical bag, Karen's mind was racing. She was worried. Her team had been studying what they could and rehearsing various scenarios to hopefully prepare them for any challenge they may encounter. Still, this was new ground for all of them. A human-quarian hybrid child, and twins on top of that along with first time parents and the first quarian to be born outside of a sterile environment in centuries meant there were a lot of unknowns for the doctors to face.

Karen activated her shuttle's automatic pilot with the pre-programmed destination for the Shepard residence and sat back in the seat. One by one, her team confirmed they were on their way. She took a few deep breaths to slow her heart rate. It was just past midnight. By dawn, they would likely see the birth of a new species. She felt the shuttle begin it's decent, slow then stop.

The door opened and Karen sprinted to the Shepard's front door. Eight other people were doing the same. She had brought together the top two quarian pediatric doctors, as well as two of their best general practitioners. She had specialty doctors on call. The other members were three nurses and a Geth.

The Geth had several individuals who had become a great asset to the medical community. They could quickly set up mobile stations, carry equipment and patients with ease and several were becoming adapt at basic procedures such as injections and scanning vitals. Karen watched as the Geth on her team unloaded the portable bed and carried it towards the house.

Knowing that her team knew what they needed to do, she left them to their tasks and made her way into the bathroom. Coming through the door, she saw Tali lying on the floor with her head in John's lap. She was covered in sweat and John was wiping her brow with a cloth. Her nightgown clung to her body, damp with perspiration. Tali had calmed and was steadily working through the breathing routines Karen had instructed her on.

John was calm as he sat on the floor, but Karen could see the tension in his muscles and the worry on his face. She also noticed how he had neglected to put on any more clothes. The galactic war hero sat on his bathroom floor in nothing more than his underwear. She could see the scars that crisscrossed his body, a testament to all the things he had been through. She returned to the bedroom and picked up a robe she had seen on the floor next to the bed. Draping it over his shoulders, she saw John blush slightly as realization of his current situation crept into his thoughts.

"You did good John." The doctor told him, her soft voice calming his anxiety. "I've got her now. Let me do what we have been training for."

John nodded and eased back from Tali as Doctor Chakwas nodded to the Geth who had just entered the room. The A.I. walked over and lowered himself to the floor, arms sliding under the prone quarian, effortlessly lifted the small woman and carried her gently to the waiting birthing bed. Once Tali was in the bed, the nurses swarmed around her, attaching monitoring devices, positioning her and attempting to make her as comfortable as possible.

John climbed back to his feet and followed his wife though the bedroom, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt along the way. He was dressed by the time he reached the door to the living room where the medicos had set up their equipment. Chakwas directed him to a chair next to Tali's bed. John sat and took Tali's hand in his own.

Tali was calm but breathing heavily in time with her contractions. The pain was terrible, far beyond anything she had been prepared for. She was scared that something was wrong. She had woken up with cramping and had made her way to the bathroom only to get slammed with what would be the first of many extremely painful contractions. From the moment that pain caused her to collapse on the bathroom floor, she had only been vaguely aware of her surroundings. She had known John had held her for a time, then someone moved her to this bed and John had taken her hand in his again. Sometime during that Chakwas and her team had arrived.

As another contraction tore through her body, she squeezed hard on John's hand and felt him return the pressure. Deep within herself, she could feel the connection between them, John's accelerated heartbeat, his worry and most importantly, his love. She latched onto that feeling and let it flow throughout her body. The affect was immediate as her breathing evened out and some of the pain receded.

"Tali, it's time." Chakwas spoke bringing Tali's attention from within herself to the older woman now standing between her spread legs. "There is a slight complication which is why you are in more pain than we anticipated. Apparently, your children have inherited both your own and John's impatience. They are both trying to come at the same time. I am going to have to stop the movement of one in order to let the other out. Do you understand?"

Tali nodded. Pain, she understood there was going to be a lot of pain and then her children would be born. Tali nodded again as words were beyond her capabilities and Chakwas turned her gaze to John with the same silent question. John too nodded in understanding.

"Tali, whatever you are focused on right now to calm you, hold onto it tightly. Put all your thoughts into it. Let your body do what nature intends. Listen for my voice to tell you to push, and I will do the rest." Chakwas looked around at the other doctors and nurses. They in turn nodded their readiness. Turning her attention back to her patient, she released the breath she had been holding and spoke, "Let's give birth to a new species."

Outside the house, a shuttle touched down, doors opening, and three people leapt out and quickly made their way to the house. Garrus and Kasumi had picked up Admiral Raan after leaving the academy. They had known Tali would be giving birth any day and arrangements had been made to cover for them in their duties at a moment's notice.

As they ran the short distance up to the house an ear-piercing cry of anguish was emanated from the house stopping them in their tracks. Expressions of fear and worry were etched on their faces as they knew Tali was in intense pain. Steeling their resolve, they approached the house and entered.

Three hours later two newborn infant girls, purple tinted skin with sparse, midnight blue hair lay swaddled in blankets within their cribs next to an exhausted Tali. John softly closed the door behind him and made his way out to join his friends. Admiral Raan had offered to watch over Tali so John could relax himself.

Doctor Chakwas and her team were finishing cleaning up their equipment and were preparing to leave. Chakwas had given John a list of instructions and left copies with Raan, Kasumi and Garrus just in case. She hugged the new father and said her goodbyes, ensuring that she would be back the next day and that they could always call if something comes up.

The delivery had gone smooth and fast once they got Tali settled. Chakwas had to hold one of the babies back to allow the other to emerge first. That had been the worst of the pain and Tali's screams still echoed in Karen's head. Both girls were healthy and as far as she could tell, normal for a new species.

Their skin pigments had acquired the purple tint of the quarian people and their mother's hair color. Bone structure and musculature resembled that of the Quarians as well, especially the backward bend of the lower leg. They did possess the five fingers and toes of humans and their facial structure was less angular and more rounded as more commonly seen in humans. What they would look like as they grew up though was a mystery that Chakwas hoped to live to see.

Those eyes though, that still sent shivers up her spine. The white glow of quarian eyes she was used to, and the blue glow that John and Tali had she had grown comfortable with even if the intensity that they could reach still unnerved her. The girls were different still. Mostly, they were the white of the quarian people, the difference was in the swirling blue specs that constantly danced across their surface.

When those eyes first opened and looked at her, they were plain white, but as she had looked at them for irregularities, she began to see the blue specs emerge from their depths. Some of those specs began to move, almost as though they were swimming in the child's eyes. Random, pattern less movement, as though one were looking into a jar of fireflies.

Chakwas had been worried at first that the girls may be blind but preliminary test seemed to indicate they could see, though she intended to follow up with more tests as the children aged. Watching these children age was likely to be the most fascinating experience of her life.

Garrus offered John a beer which he gladly accepted before collapsing into a chair in the living room where Garrus and Kasumi had retreated after Tali fell asleep. While neither the Turian nor Human woman had been able to do much during the birth, they were a welcome presence now. Kasumi and Raan had already planned to be with Tali or at least available for her on alternating shifts. Garrus had of course offered his help in any way he could, but John told him that he was needed more at the academy. He did tell him that he would be more than welcome anytime he was free.

John tilted the beer back and felt the cold liquid flood his mouth before making its way down his throat. He thought he was drinking pure bliss as the alcohol made its way through his system, relaxing tired muscles and allowing his brain to slow the thoughts racing there. Before long, the first beer was empty and Garrus had passed him another.

The three friends sat and talked about the newborn girls, who they looked like the most, and about what the future might have instore for them. It was nice, easy talk. The kind that friends could go in and out of with the ease of familiarity. Kasumi gave John advice from her experience with her own children and couldn't wait for them to be old enough to play together.

"John," Garrus spoke up. "What did you and Tali decide to name them?"

"Oh yes, please tell us!" Kasumi responded in her excited voice as she leaned in, attention fully focused on John who sat up in his chair with a smile on his face.

"We named them Hanna and Vala after mothers. We thought it would be a nice way for them to know their grandparents." The room grew silent for a moment after John spoke. Both Garrus and Kasumi knew that neither John nor Tali knew their mothers well as they had both died while they were young. Garrus secretly wondered if this wasn't a way for them to get to know those women as well.

Kasumi recovered the quickest and expressed her approval of the names as well as general happiness she felt for them both. Garrus told him that he thought those were great names and that he was certain that the women they were named for would be honored. The three of them clinked their beer bottles together in a toast.

Years had passed since that day and yet Tali could still remember it as though it had just happened. She stood on the back deck of their house looking out over the gardens and down to the waters beyond. A gentle breeze pushed her dark hair around her head and rustled the fabric of the sun dress she was wearing.

Below her on the lawn, three smaller bodies were attempting to pin down a larger one that, for all its apparent strength, seemed as though these tiny creatures were in fact defeating it. Tali smiled as her two daughters held onto John's arms in desperation to stop him from rising as their little brother leapt onto his father's back. The small boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and with a final grunt, the once powerful marine collapsed to the grass.

The children began shouting in victory as they climbed off their defeated dad and ran around celebrating their win. John, laughing joyfully and with a huge smile on his face rolled over and sat upright watching his children play.

This truly was paradise Tali thought to herself as she watched the scene below. These past years had been the happiest of her life. She felt truly blessed and every day that she woke to the smiling face of her husband and the laughter of her children, she prayed it never ends.

After the birth of their twins, she had been hesitant to have more children, but after Doctor Chakwas assured her that she was fine and perfectly capable of having more, she soon found herself pregnant with their son. Almost two years after the birth of the twins, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He looked almost exactly as his sisters had when born, only male and as they grew up, they remained very close in appearance.

For eight years the Shepard family had lived a peaceful life on Rannoch. Both Tali and John enjoyed their work teaching at the academy. They spent many hours with their friends at one home or another and the ones living on other worlds visited regularly. They had not left the planet in all those years as Tali and John had decided that they were done being celebrities and just wanted to live their lives and raise their children. The Quarians and Geth both understood and respected their want of privacy. As consolation, the Shepards shared photos and vids with those who asked and did interview via remote broadcasts directed by Diana Allers.

The children went to school on Rannoch with the other Quarian kids as well as those whose parents were stationed at the academy or apart of Rannoch's ever-growing economy. They didn't want to shelter the kids, and indeed they took plenty of opportunities to expose them to other cultures and people on a regular basis, they just were not ready to expose them to the full impact of the galaxy at large and in particular, the fame of their parents.

Eight years they had avoided this problem, but today it had caught up to them.

Tali's gaze watched as the kids scampered down the garden past the pool. There was a fence blocking the path to the lake so Tali wasn't worried about them going too far. She turned her eyes to find John and saw him still sitting on the grass where the kids had left him. She sighed and knew there was no putting it off. Walking down the steps to the yard below, she saw John's eyes shift from unbridled happiness to cautious worry and curiosity. She knew he could detect her own worries through their connection, and she did nothing to hide it from him. As she reached him, she lowered herself to the grass and held out the data pad she had been holding.

Taking the pad from Tali's hands, John looked down at it and saw the words he had been dreading for many years:

 _To: Admirals John and Tali Shepard_

 _From: Citadel Council_

 _You are requested to attend the tenth anniversary of the Reaper defeat. This anniversary will include tours of the council home worlds with final ceremony at the beam site on Earth. Captain Samantha Thibodeaux along with the rest of the Normandy's crew and the surviving members of Admiral Shepard's team will kick off the tour on Rannoch in two weeks. Further itinerary and details will be provided via secure transmission._

 _We look forward to seeing you all soon._

John lowered the pad as he finished reading and looked across the yard to where his kids were still playing. "I guess that is clear. I was afraid this would be the year we would have to come out of our corner of paradise. I will call Samantha and see when we can bring our gear aboard. If everyone is going to be coming here, we may as well get the guest rooms ready for company. It will be good to see everyone in one place again."

"John, you don't owe them anything and neither do I. We don't have to do this tour." Tali didn't believe her own words, but figured they needed to be said anyway. John's response therefore was exactly what she had expected to hear.

"Sweetheart, we are not going for the politicians. We are going for the same reasons we fought in the first place. We are going for the people of the galaxy, both living and dead." After a pause he looked at his wife and with his smile returning said, "Besides, it will give you and Kasumi new places to shop."

Tali punched him in the arm before leaning in to kiss him.

A Krogan roar followed by the sounds of crashing boxes announced yet another defeat of "Uncle" Wrex by the united horde of tiny creatures more commonly called children. Nearby the other adults sat on chairs in the Normandy's cargo bay and laughed as the Krogan Chieftain rolled over and reached out to tag in his partner Grunt in this highly entertaining wrestling match.

They were on the last leg of the anniversary tour and headed for Earth. It had been a long tour but not as unpleasant as most of them had figured. While the speeches had been trying, the rebuilding of the various home worlds was impressive. Tuchanka was hardly recognizable as gone was the barren world, littered with the ruins nuclear war had wrought. In its place was a blossoming garden planet with thriving Krogan cities.

Thessia too had left deep impressions on them. While not as recovered as the Tuchanka, the Asari were making huge strides towards changing their culture. The new cites that were arising from the ashes of the old were now barren of the temples of past religions. In their place stood museums dedicated to those who came before and the lessons they taught. Foremost was the great museum of the Protheans. Headed by Liara T'Soni and Javik, it taught about the Protheans in ways never heard of before. About their expansive empire, technological and biological achievements, government, religion and the other races of that time. It also told how all of it led to their downfall.

This was a lesson that the Asari now took to heart as they had become so deeply confident of their own superiority that they too were nearly destroyed. They wanted to make sure this was a lesson never forgotten.

They had stopped at the Citadel for a few days. This was to be primarily a supply run, but of course speeches were given, and a dinner party thrown. The rebuilding was complete in that the station was fully operational but many of the wards were still sparse. Not that the residents minded as the old station had been overcrowded to say the least. Now, even down on the wards, there were places of beauty that formerly would only have been found on the presidium.

Miranda and Felicia provided the grand tour and had even arranged for dining reservations at the same Sushi restaurant whose aquarium floor Shepard once fell through. Well, not exactly the same as that restaurant, along with the rest of that ward had been entirely destroyed when the Crucible had fired, but the owners had survived and once the Citadel had begun to take in civilians, they had returned and opened an even bigger place than before.

Tali had been ecstatic as it was a dream of hers to eat there. Joker had been a bit uncomfortable as this was the place he was nearly killed while being used as a diversion for Shepard. The rest just enjoyed the food and company while at other tables and outside the windows, the other guests openly stared.

The biggest challenge to them all had come from each other. The first day they all boarded the Normandy they quickly realized that this was no ordinary trip. Since the war had been won, the Normandy family had expanded greatly and now eighteen children ran throughout the ship. In addition to the three Quarian-Human hybrid children, Kasumi and James had one, Samantha and Kris had two, each having chosen to give birth to one child with the help of Mordin Solus' nephew. Ashley and Garrus had adopted two children themselves, a human and a Turian. Liara and Diana now had three as well with Liara and Diana giving birth to one each and adopting another human child. Wrex of course had out done them all with seven children by him and Bakara.

If they did this again anytime soon, that number would be even greater as Felicia was pregnant with her and Miranda's first child. While Miranda could not bear children, Mordin's nephew Jardin Solus had developed a way to use any two people's genes to create a child. This not only had opened same sex procreation; it also had the beginnings of cross species procreation. Therefore, while Miranda was unable to bear a child, her genes had been used to create one with Felicia who was now pregnant. This was the same method that Sam and Kris had used, and it was they who had recommended it to Miranda.

In addition to Miranda, Bakara was also again pregnant and they were not yet sure how big that clutch would be. Kasumi too was halfway into her second pregnancy and EDI and Joker were beginning to talk about adoption.

Fortunately for all of them, Grunt had provided nearly endless babysitting as the young Krogan had the same energy levels as the children and could easily keep up with their favorite games of running and wrestling. It was not unusual to find him swarmed by a group of youngsters at any given time much to the amusement of his friends.

Today was no exception as the Krogan was tagged in by his Chief, he roared at the kids before three pillows and a rubber ball flew to smack him in his face. Grunt's roar fell silent as he stood there blinking in surprise. He wasn't given much reprieve as a faint purple blur dropped from a stack of containers to land on his massive shoulders and latched his young arms around the Krogan's neck just before two more slightly bigger purple shapes dropped to secure the two hugely muscled arms.

The group watched as Grunt's face registered in shock what had just happened and then as they saw the Krogan begin to finally react to the onslaught, a line of small Krogans charged from behind to take the larger Krogan's legs out from under him. As Grunt fell five more kids charged from the front and with pillows raised high, began to pummel the downed warrior.

Laughter rang out around the room at the spectacle of Krogan bashing they were witnessing. Grunt himself could be heard chuckling under the constant barrage of pillows and balls the kids were using as weapons.

"You kids are just too good!" Came the deep voice of Wrex, trying to sound serious while barely containing his amusement. "You will all make fine Krogan warriors one day."

The communication speaker chimed, and Joker's voice filled the ship. "Heads up everyone, we are two hours out from Earth. As you know our arrival is part of the ceremony so it would probably be best if you all started to get ready."

"Thank you, Joker." John replied. "Alright kids let us go get you cleaned up. We are getting close to Earth." With a few hesitant grumbles, the kids slowly got off Grunt and made their way to their parents. The group broke up as they returned to their quarters to get ready for the ceremony.

A thunderous cheer greeted the Normandy crew and guests as the ramp finished its descent and Captain Thibodaux led her crew down to the waiting stage. Behind them came the honored members of Shepard's crew and lastly came John and Tali themselves holding the hands of their kids. They made their way to the stage and took their places at the indicated seats.

After the introductory speeches were over, John stood and approached the podium. Looking out over the crowd he took in the surrounding landscape. Where they stood was directly under what had once been the Reaper transport beam taking bodies up to the Citadel for processing. Directly out from him was the same street that he and hundreds more had charged down that fateful day.

It was all different today. Gone were the ruins of the buildings that once flanked the streets. The destroyed vehicles, dead trees, broken asphalt and concrete had all been cleared and, in its place, stood a beautiful family park. A sprawling green field of grass with shade trees and water fountains met his eyes. Today it was packed full of people there to see the ceremony, but he could picture it as it would normally be. A peaceful, happy place full of families enjoying the day.

John sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before beginning his speech. He was about to shatter the tranquil scene but the that was the only way.

"Good afternoon." He began. "Today we celebrate ten years since the defeat of the Reapers. While that final battle took place here on this very spot and in the Citadel that was in orbit above, the war raged across the galaxy. No one was spared the horrors that the Reapers brought us. Even if you had been fortunate enough to not have seen firsthand the evil that was the Reapers, the aftermath remained."

John paused briefly to let the words settle. He knew this was not what they wanted to hear on a day of celebration, but that was why he was doing it. They could not afford to forget. Looking over his shoulder at Diana, he nodded. The reported pulled a device from her pocket, entered a code and looked back at John.

"Before we get to the celebrating, I want us all to remember just what it is we are celebrating and why. Now Allers." Diana pressed a button and lights flickered around the park. Where previously the pristine and beautiful park had stood, now a holographic image of the last day of battle filled the space. It had been captured just as it was on those final moments. The images had been captured by EDI and the Normandy as they were retrieving the grievously wounded Tali'Zorah.

The crowd gasped and stared in awe at the image. Debris littered everything. The remains of building and vehicles discarded weapons and dead bodies, both allied and enemy were spread as far as the eye could see. John walked off the stage towards the image of the Normandy herself, ramp down as wounded made their way aboard.

"This is what we remember. This is what we are celebrating victory over. Not distant history or strangers unknown. We are remembering our family and friends. We are remembering the horrors that the Reapers brought us. We are remembering our failures to act due to political or personal gains or losses. We are remembering our successes as we came together and joined in our collective knowledge and power."

John had reached the base of the ramp where a marine in N7 armor was carrying a wounded Quarian to those waiting inside. He stopped and stared at the image. Memories flooded his mind as tears fell from his eyes.

"We remember sacrifice. You all honor me and my friends for what we did. I thank you for that, but I am no different than any of you." Pointing to the marine he continued. "That is me on our final push and that is Tali in my arms. Garrus, is the Turian you see two steps behind me, just as injured. Those two crew members at the top of the ramp are Mike and Andrew Cunningham, cousins and are currently standing in the second row in stage. Their family had been killed in London, though they would not find that out until weeks later. All of us were just doing what we had to. What we knew we must.

It was at this moment that I faced my hardest decision in a war built on hard decisions. I thought that Tali was dying. I knew I had to keep fighting but I wanted nothing more than to carry her into that ship and order them to fly us out of there. I wanted Doctor Chakwas to see her and tell me she would live. I wanted to turn my back on the war. I wanted all these things and more. It would have been so easy to give up at that point.

I told Garrus to take her to safety. I knew I had to continue despite what my heart wanted. Tali didn't want us to be parted and desperately clung to me as Garrus took her in his arms to carry her into the Normandy. "I love you. Come back to me." These were the last words I heard her say to me. I didn't believe I would return and so I just told her that I love her too. I turned and made my way back to the battle.

From here things are a blur but the details don't matter. The Reaper guarding the portal killed almost all of us. Only two of us made it, Admiral Anderson and me. Shortly after, we managed to activate the catalyst, the crucible fired, and the war was over. Our actions that day gave us this celebration, but in those last moments, none of this was what I was fighting for. Not truly.

From the moment I said goodbye to Tali on the ramp of the Normandy, she was what I was fighting for. When the Reaper blasted us all, I woke and could only see her face. My motions were robotic, my responses instinctual. I talked to Anderson, I fought against husks and the Illusive Man, but all I could see was Tali. When the crucible fired, the citadel exploded around me. I simply closed my eyes and died with her face in my mind. I knew she would live and have a future. I was heartbroken that I would not be there, but I was happy that she would see it."

John fell silent and lowered his wet eyes for a moment. Around him the crowd had gone silent as a tomb. This was far from the speech they had expected. The hero of the galaxy was telling them of events that they knew, but not on a personal level.

Tali stood silently with the other dignitaries. Tears flowed freely down her face. She held her kids tightly as they too were moved to tears. Their father never talked about the war or when he did it had always been in vague ways. Now, even to the limited understanding of a six and two eight-year-old kids, they could feel his sadness and their mother's. At some point Kasumi had stepped up behind Tali and wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Garrus, remembering that moment had bowed his head.

After a few moments of silence, John looked at Diana and nodded again. The holographic images faded, and the present world returned. Walking back up to the podium, John looked out over the crowd while he gathered his thoughts.

"I know this was not what you were expecting to hear today. I do not mean to bring us down on a day of celebration, and indeed I want you to go from here with your heads held high, a smile on your face and laughter in your voices. I just don't want us to lose site and forget why we are celebrating.

We all fought for a reason during those days. Survival of course, but that only gets us so far. We each had a reason to fight for that survival. Maybe it was a loved one, a child, family, friends, or even yourself. The reasons are vast and endless, and none are wrong. What I fought for now stands behind me."

Turning he held out his arms to Tali and his children. They came forward and he embraced them in a hug. "Tali was who I fought for and these kids, our future. Ten years ago, I had no idea that this life would be possible, but I fought for the dream of it. I fought for the love of a woman and the possibilities that our future could hold.

Back then I made a promise to my superiors that I would do everything I could to win that war. I kept that promise. This morning I made another. I promised my kids that we would go have ice cream after this was over, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, please go back to celebrating. We have a beautiful day, lots of great entertainment planned from what I've been told, and a lot to be thankful for."

As the crowd applauded his speech, John turned and hugged Tali and his kids, then led them back to their places. His friends met them with hugs of their own. They had all been moved by John's retelling of that day. The release of his emotions as he talked had brought all of them back to those days, remembering the events that happened, the people that were lost and all that had come after as a result.

Samantha and Kris stood with arms around each other's waist, James was holding Kasumi as the poor woman had become overwhelmed with emotion. Liara was kneeling with a child under each arm and the third in the middle while Diana had attempted to maintain composure to be there when John signaled. Wrex and Grunt, while appearing the most composed were shuffling in place as they refused to show sadness in public.

The rest of the ceremony was on a much happier tune and by the end the crowd was cheering, and an atmosphere of celebration had returned. Pictures were taken, autographs signed, and the crew spent a few hours answering questions and mingling with the people. The food and drink flowed, the bands performed, kids played, and the day was enjoyed.

While John didn't see it, himself being busy either with the public or his family, around the park and across the galaxy at memorials to the war, more people than usual stopped to spend some time remembering. Parents talked to their kids about who the memorial was for or what it represented. Flowers decorated gravestones and special sites and pictures of lost loved ones found places of honor among the living.

That night John, Tali, Hanna, Vala and their son Krios, sat at an outdoor table next to the Thames river eating the promised ice cream. They had finally escaped the crowds and parties still going strong and found an ice cream parlor in a quiet, out of the way location. The family sat on the edge of the river enjoying the cold, sweet flavors and watched as the water of the river flowed steadily past them. Smiles were on every face with chocolate smeared around the mouth of Krios. Tali and John were laughing at the antics of their kids and both could feel the happiness of the other as night fell around them and the stars shone bight in the London sky.

Two weeks later the Shepard family was relaxing in a park on their last day on Earth. Tomorrow they would return home to Rannoch. They had had an eventful trip as in addition to the scheduled anniversary events, Tali and John had borrowed a shuttle and flown to the Grand Canyon to show the kids where he and their mother had been married. The kids enjoyed playing in the waterfall there and they had family pictures taken in the same place their wedding photos were shot.

They were making their way across the park to meet with Sam and Kris who were going to take the kids for the night to give John and Tali some alone time. John had already planned a romantic dinner and Tali had a few surprises of her own back in their hotel room. She was looking forward to using the jacuzzi tub in their suite.

The kids were running around playing a game of tag when Hanna suddenly went down with a twisted ankle. John knelt and felt it for damage, then still kneeling, he helped Hanna stand up. She rested her weight on her good leg and John bent over to look at her ankle again.

A sudden and soft whooshing sound followed by a grunt from Hanna brought John's attention back to his daughter's face. Hanna was pale and her expression was frozen in shock. From her left shoulder a hole in her shirt began to turn dark and the color was spreading. Hanna took an unsteady step back and looked at her father. John's eyes had gone wide. Confusion was soon replaced by fear as the realization his daughter had just been shot registered.

Another whoosh of air and Hanna rocked back as another shot took her in her left hip. This time John didn't hesitate. In one motion he rose to his feet scooping his daughter up in his arms and began running towards Tali and the other children.

Tali had stopped to look at what was keeping John and Hanna when she saw the second shot hit. She had screamed. As John began running towards her, her thoughts cleared, and she immediately turned and grabbed both Vala and Krios telling them to run.

They had barely taken a few strides when the park erupted into gun fire. The whooshing sound of rounds passing by them, the dirt flying upward from ground impacts and bark exploding outward when rounds struck the nearby trees was all around them as they ran. Tali felt an impact to her back just to the outside of her right shoulder blade and she stumble. Recovering her steps, she picked up Krios who was falling behind and began to put on more speed.

Ahead a concession stand stood empty, waiting on the evening crowds before opening. John, now alongside his wife and carrying both girls, pointed to the building and Tali nodded. Silently they both pushed themselves harder, legs stretched out in long strides covering the last fifty yards. John cried out and fell to his knees, as rounds tore across his back and left leg. Both girls fell and went tumbling to the ground. John rolled and managed to throw his body over the girls to shield them.

Pausing only briefly as he knew that to stay would mean death, he called up the well of energy he and Tali shared and pushed aside the pain, willing his body to work despite the injuries, he again lifted his girls and began to run.

Ahead of him, Tali was nearing the building when two-gun wielding people stepped out from behind the building. She never even blinked. Lowering Krios to the ground and telling him to run, she leapt into the air. Her powerful legs built on the genetics of the Nthula-dom launched her 10 feet in the air and covered the ten yards in a second. She curled her body in until the last moment when she kicked out with both legs impacting the assassin's chest and knocking him to the ground, chest caved inward from the powerful blow.

Tali never stopped moving. As the second assailant turned to bring his weapon to bare, she had already rolled off the first attacker to rise in front of the second. Knocking his weapon aside, she grabbed his head, twisted and with a satisfying crack, broke his neck.

The sound of bullets impacting the concession stand brought her back to the present. Krios had kept running and was reaching for his mom, arms outstretched and little legs pumping furiously. She scooped him up, turned and deposited him inside the building through the open serving window. Seconds later John was there with the girls.

Blood stained both Hanna's and his clothing. She could see and feel the pain he was experiencing. Vaulting into the building, she took Hanna from him as he arrived, placing her gently on the floor as Vala rolled through the opening followed by John as he pulled the window closed behind him.

The sounds of rounds hitting the building intensified as Tali began to grab rags to stop Hanna's bleeding. The girl had passed out from the pain which both relieved and terrified her. John, lay on the floor, blood smearing the tile as he tried to catch his breath and control the pain that was rapidly overcoming his ability to dampen it.

"Are you two hurt?" She asked Krios and Vala. Both kids were speechless but shook their heads no. "Vala, come here. Push hard on this cloth. We need to help your sister, and this is how. Put all your weight on it. Good. Now hold that for me."

Tali brought up her omni tool flooding the dark stand with orange light. The impacts of the bullets continued to echo on the small space. Fortunately, the place was built out of masonry, but the windows and doors were of wood and glass and were shattering quickly.

"This is Tali Shepard, we are under attack! We are in a concession stand next to the river in Memorial Park. Please help! Is anyone receiving this?" The line remained silent. "Bosh'tet!" she screamed. "Mom! Dad's not doing good!"

Tali looked over at Krios and John lying prone next to him. He had passed out. She moved to examine him more closely and saw that he had taken more injuries across his body. She couldn't count but it looked like close to a dozen holes were now bleeding. "Mom, your bleeding." Krios' voice reached her ears and it was then she noticed and felt the pain in her own body. Two rounds had struck her in the arm and one in the side in addition to the one in her back. "It's okay baby. I'm okay. I need you to go help your sister now okay. Take her these clean towels and help her hold them on Hanna's injuries. Can you do that for mom?"

The little boy nodded and took the stack of towels Tali had pulled from a shelf. She watched her six-year-old son go to help her eight-year-old daughter keep their sister alive. Anger flared within her. These bosh'tets were not going to destroy her family. Not if she could help it. Tali closed her eyes and said a prayer to the ancestors.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you exist. You saved John and brought him back to me once. I beg you now to do it again. Not just for me, but for our children. They need their father. I need him too. Please, help me." Tali fell silent and exhaled slowly.

Leaning forward she placed both of her hands onto John's chest and pulled on the power that resided within them. She didn't know what she was doing or even if it would work, but she used the energy to stop the flow of blood from their bodies. She sealed the wounds and then turned her attention to jumpstarting their bodies natural recovery.

Once satisfied that John and herself were stable, she went to Hanna. The kids had done well in stopping the blood flow and Tali was relieved to see that neither wound appeared to be life threatening. She began to try the same procedure to heal Hanna when she heard a terrifying sound from outside. After fighting in battle after battle during the war, Tali had learned to recognize the sounds of different weapons. Now she heard the distinct sound of a shoulder fired rocket. A cry of anguish emitted from her mouth as the building shook, and flames engulfed the makeshift shelter.

I apologize for the delay in this latest chapter. Life keeps getting in the way and I have not had as much time to write as I would like. As for the story itself, I have my path to the end fully laid out. I am still working on details and I am not yet sure haw many chapters I will create though I would assume at least 3 or 4, possibly more. I've been generating several more stories about the side characters that I was originally going to place within this story, but will likely end up now as stand alone spin-off stories. While I think it would make for a great novel to combine all the stories, I think for now at least, it is better to complete a story and tell the others separately. I may one day revise and combine them all together.

I hope you all enjoy this latest addition and rest assured that I am working on the rest of the story. I will do my best to get it finished and published more timely than I have been.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Samantha and Kris slowly made their way through the park following a paved path along the Thames. They were going to meet with Tali and John to take the kids so their friends could have a romantic night alone before they all left Earth. It was something that the group had been doing for each other all week. They traded sleepover duties allowing the kids to stay with one set of parents while the others got the night off. Last night was Kris and Sam's night off, tonight was John and Tali's.

Samantha had taken Kris to some beautiful places that she had discovered when attending Oxford. Into the Scottish Highlands they had travelled and sitting on the edge of a seaside cliff, they watch as the sun set to the West throwing bright sparkles across the ocean waters. They spent the night just the two of them in a tent on that cliff, snuggled up and finding fun ways to keep warm as the chill of night tried to invade their space.

Early this morning they had returned and now they walked along the Thames, Kris with her arm around Samantha's waist holding her close and Sam resting her head on her wife's shoulder. They spoke little, just enjoying each other's company. It was probably due to that silence they were able to hear the first shot fired.

"What was that?" Kris' eyes snapping around her rapidly as the familiar sound of a gunshot reached her ears. Every part of her brain was screaming that what she had just heard was a gun shot, some sort of sniper rifle likely, but she was having trouble processing that here in this beautiful setting.

"I didn't hear it" Sam replied but she had felt Kris tense suddenly and disentangling herself from her wife's arm, she brought up her omni tool and quickly began scanning for news.

"There! Another one! That's gun fire. Sam, something is wrong." Sam had heard that second shot as well and fear began to creep into her thoughts. Both women stood frozen, straining to hear anything else when the air exploded into sound.

The sounds of dozens of weapons being fired at once tore through the peaceful silence of the park. From the trees, startled birds took wing in a black cloud squawking their displeasure. Screams soon followed and people ran in all directions trying to escape. Both women had acted instantly. Sam had emergency signals sent out to any and all Alliance and local police forces within range. Certain that channels would become flooded with similar messages, she used her rank as an Alliance Captain to access official channels to ensure her message and location reached those it was intended for.

Kris had a different response. She had taken off at a dead sprint towards the sound of the fight. It wasn't bravery or heroism that drove her, it was that that was where she was to meet her friends and she had a gut-wrenching feeling that they were at the center of whatever this was. Sam tried to run after her, but even though she was in great shape herself, there was no catching her biotically enhanced wife.

Kris had never ran faster in her life. Constant training both on her own and with the cadets at the academy kept her in peak physical condition. Add to that the enhancements of her overcharged biotic abilities and to say that Kris was in superior shape would not begin to touch it. That conditioning took over as she sprinted over the hundreds of yards separating her from her friends.

Emerging through the trees, Kris saw the rocket impact the concession stand. The building exploded from front to back and a fire ball erupted scattering debris across the patio and green grass. A primal roar of fear, pain and pure anger that would have cowed the most fearsome of wild creatures came out of the woman's mouth and the biotic display that followed would go down in history as the most awe inspiring and terrifying feat anyone had ever witnessed.

Biotic powers were far from new as species throughout the galaxy had been using biotic abilities for thousands of years. The Asari in particularly had developed natural biotic abilities that put them ahead of the other races while artificially implanted amplifiers have given rise to biotic abilities in other species. Humanity for instance has done extensive work with biotic amps to put their people on par with the natural biotic species of the galaxy.

Of course, as with all arms races, the push to get the upper hand always drives some people to go beyond what is legal or even ethical. Cerberus was no exception and the experiments they performed on children were nothing short of horrific. Kris was a survivor of those experiments.

Exposed to high amounts of Element Zero, or Eezo as it is commonly called, while still in the womb and after birth, Kris' body contained an extremely high levels of the biotic creating mineral. When Cerberus discovered this, they took Kris from her parents for experiments to create the perfect human biotic. For most of her childhood Kris, Subject Zero to Cerberus, was experimented on, tested, and constantly exposed to more and more Element Zero. They were exceeding the limits of anything that had been done with biotic manipulation at the cost of hundreds of innocent lives. In their attempt to create biotic supremacy, they instead created an unstable force of nature waiting to explode.

One day that explosion happened. Kris broke free of the facility and escaped. During the next few years on the run, she used her biotics in any way she could. Cerberus had done an excellent job in giving her the power, but they had failed at teaching her to control it or herself. She was smart but lacked a moral compass. While exceedingly dangerous, she still wound up being captured and imprisoned again until the day Shepard showed up to free her in exchange for her help defeating the collectors.

It was during this time that Kris regained her humanity and learned not only to harness and control her biotic abilities better, but also her own thoughts and impulses. Samara, an Asari Justicar who had joined the crew had spent many hours secretly guiding the wild woman. Over the following years as the war with the Reapers raged, Kris was pushed to the edge more and more and found herself discovering deeper depths to what she could do.

When the Shepard Academy started up and she took position as the lead biotic instructor, Kris knew that she needed more guidance. While she wouldn't admit it, she had been scared by her own power on several occasions during the war and was afraid of what might happen if she lost control. With Samara's help, Kris contacted a few Asari Matriarchs and veteran Commandos to join her in teaching. On the side they would also help Kris in her own labors.

Being raised in an environment that didn't believe in limits, Kris refused to accept that there were limits to what biotics could do. What she soon discovered was that the limits of biotics were often self-imposed by tradition. What people did with them was all the same be it floating, singularities, shockwaves etc., the differences came in the form of how much juice one person could pump into each display, how long they could hold it and how much energy could be expended before exhaustion set in.

Kris began to think about ways to refine the control over those abilities so that instead of massive bursts of power that drained a person, it could instead be focused into smaller but just as powerful, controlled points of energy. Day after day over the following years she practiced her theory. Failures slowly turned to successes and with the added benefit of actively instructing new students that caused her to constantly train and exercise her abilities, she had discovered deeper and deeper sources of biotic energy.

The morning of the attack, Kris still had no idea as to just how powerful she had become. She knew that she had taken biotics to levels never dreamed of and was in the process of publishing her findings, but she had not yet been truly tested and never unleashed her power like she was about too.

When Kris saw the building explode from the rocket impact, reason and restraint abandoned her thoughts in an instant. All she knew was that someone was trying to kill the people she loved and may have just succeeded. She called upon her power and released it upon the world.

A wave of energy leapt from her outstretched hand and flew across the park towards the exploding building. The wave moved so fast that the grass beneath it was pulled out by its roots and dirt fanned out in the waves wake. As the force of energy met the fire ball, Kris flattened her hand palm down and the wave crashed upon the fire as an ocean wave upon rocks instantly smothering the inferno. Clenching her first, the energy reformed into a dome that covered the remains of the concession stand. Then she turned to face the attackers.

Mere seconds had passed, and the group of attackers were still focused on the building. What they had just seen had stopped them all in their tracks. The speed was unbelievable and the power unheard of. None of them had seen an explosion stopped as it was happening by a biotic field. That stunned hesitation cost them their lives.

Kris never stopped moving. Her left arm lifted, fingers extended, and bolts of blue energy shot from their tips to pierce through the first five leading attackers including the man who had fired the rocket. They dropped lifeless before they knew they were under attack. That finally snapped the other attackers into motion and the battle commenced.

As the attackers began to raise their weapons open fire on the lone woman, Kris' movements became a beautiful dance of motion. Legs extending, contracting and extending again, twisting her torso left then right, a duck into a roll then springing back to her feet all the while her eyes would lock onto targets, her arms would extend, fingers pointing, and another attacker would fall dead. Her entire body glowed blue with biotic energy and the occasional flash of sparks would indicate another bullet finding its mark and bouncing off uselessly.

Rockets launched from the shoulder mounted tubes of three kneeling soldiers. Kris slammed two of them together with a wave of one hand while stooping the third dead in midair inches from her face. The rocket hovered for a moment before Kris ripped it apart and sent the pieces hurtling through the air back at the source in an expanding cloud of lethal shrapnel. The rocket soldiers died, and Kris wheeled to face her next targets.

In a decidedly unconventional attack, two sword wielding attackers had managed to close in on the biotic woman. As Kris turned and they came into view, one leapt into the air, sword raised in a deadly blow aimed at her head. Kris flung a burst of energy at the air born attacker, knocking her off course as Kris tucked into a roll and threw herself away and towards the second.

Coming out of the roll, she sprang to her feet. Her left arm shielded in biotic energy caught the descending sword blade, sparks exploded as the steel met the biotic barrier. Kris never flinched. Twisting her arm, she grabbed the blade and in a surge of energy, she ripped the blade apart into thousands of tiny pieces as her right arm formed a biotic sword, like an omni blade and shoved it through the attacker's chest. The first attacker had regained their feet, but before they could strike, Kris reversed her motion and cut the attackers head off with her biotic blade.

A line of fresh attackers emerged from the tree line, weapons blazing. Kris spun, dropping low to the ground, right arm out, hand flat to the ground as a line of blue energy uncoiled like a whip, extending from her hand and bisected all six men. Both halves of their bodies were still falling to the ground as Kris completed her spin, releasing the biotic whip and rising to face the next attacker.

The attacking soldiers had had a rough start but were not amateurs. They had circled around and now had formed a solid ring around the biotic woman. Knowing that they were attempting to assassinate one of the most highly skilled marines to ever wear the uniform, they had come armed for war. As one, rockets and grenades began to rain down with hellfire intensity and within seconds, hundreds of high explosives and thousands of rifle rounds destroyed the very ground upon which Kris stood.

As the smoke cleared, a blue glow could be seen within. Kris had dropped into a crouch and surrounded herself with layer upon layer of biotic energy creating an impenetrable shield that was now hovering above the cratered park. They watched as the blue ball of energy rose and elongated as the woman within straightened. As Kris cleared the heights of the trees, the blue light around her continued to intensify until it became blinding to anyone who looked upon it. The soldiers shielded their eyes.

Kris had decided it was time to send a message to whoever sent these men and end this fight. As the soldiers fired, she shielded herself and waited. From within the shield, she had watched as the very Earth itself was ripped apart by the firepower being unleashed. Her shield was a constant blaze of sparkling energy as thousands of rounds bounced off it harmlessly. She never stopped to think the shield might fail. She knew it wouldn't. She knew these men were about to die. She also knew that if the Shepards had been killed, there was no place in this galaxy that the person who ordered this attack could escape her. The firing stopped and she smiled. "My turn assholes."

She directed the biotic field to lift her into the air. Higher and higher she rose while directing the light to intensify and illuminate everyone in the area. There would be no survivors. She wanted to make sure she hit them all. Rotating as she rose, her senses locked onto every living soul within the park. Dozens of these soldiers were in a ring around her. A few more were hidden in trees at sniper posts. She recognized others in custody already as the local police and Alliance troops were arriving along the perimeter. She saw civilians hiding and lastly, she found Samantha, hiding behind some trees but filming the fight.

Kris let loose. The outer layer of shielding formed into biotically charged bolts of energy and for a moment Kris looked as though she were enclosed in a spiked ball before they were released to find their marks. The bolts flew, precision strikes hitting the attackers between the eyes leaving clean holes through their heads, the wounds instantly cauterized by the heat. Minutes after the fight began, nearly two hundred men lay dead in a circle with Kris at the center. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and looked around her. Silence descended upon the park. Nothing moved.

Samantha came out from hiding, omni tool still broadcasting and began walking towards her wife. Step by step the British woman approached the still glowing biotic. Kris was staring at her as she approached. Anger flashing in her eyes, sparks of energy dancing from her fingertips and muscles tensed. Sam continued to approach and when she stood within arm's reach, spoke, "Kris. Kris, sweetheart. It's okay. It's over. You did it, you won."

Kris blinked once and then her entire body began to tremble. The blue biotic field vanished, and she felt dizzy. "Sam, help." Was all she managed before collapsing and vomiting on the bare dirt. Sam had caught her mid fall and knelt in the dirt with her, holding tight as tears began to fall.

Sound returned as the approach of police sirens and running feet entered the clearing. A shuttle landed next to the destroyed concession stand and Garrus, Ashley, James and Miranda disembarked armed and armored for battle. Wrex and Grunt were at the head of a platoon of Alliance soldiers, each bearing a shotgun and looking ready to tear off someone's head.

Miranda approached the still shielded building and before she got within ten paces of a tendril of energy shot out and slammed against Miranda's own biotic field rocking her back a few steps. "Shit! Everyone stays back until this field is deactivated." Miranda warned the gathering crowd. "Kris, turn off your shield!"

Kris remained silent even when Miranda repeated her demand. She was losing focus as her vision was swimming and she began to lose consciousness. "Kris, honey, can you hear me?" Sam spoke to her softly while holding her face, trying to bring the woman's attention to her. "Sweetheart, I need you to lower your shield so Miranda and the others can get to our friends. Please honey, it's okay, you stopped them. Now we need you to let us take it from here."

Some part of Sam's talking reached through Kris' blurred mind and she relaxed more into Sam's arms. The shield went out and the waiting group was presented with another surprise. Under Kris' barrier a smaller dome waited. This one was of a translucent purple and within it five people were huddled together.

"What the hell is that?" Miranda asked as the group stood in otherwise stunned silence.

When Tali had realized they were about to get shot by a rocket, she had released a scream full of frustration and anger, originating from deep within herself and building upon a wave of emotion that threatened to rip her apart.

What came next Tali would never fully understand. To her, it was as if time suddenly came to a screeching halt. She heard the impact of the rocket and the room blossomed with heat and fiery light. She felt a surge of energy start to radiate outward from deep within her being. It was the same energy that she and John shared. The same energy that she had pulled upon to heal herself, John and her daughter was now rushing out from her body. She had pleaded for help and now she had it.

As the brightness of the fire increased and the heat began to singe her hair and clothing, a translucent purple shield formed around the family. Like a biotic shield, the field crackled with energy as the flames began to lick at the surface. Tali could feel the heat intensifying even with the shield in place so she pulled on more of the energy and channeled it into the field protecting them. At once the heat vanished and she watched as the flames raced across the purple tinted dome blasting away the concession stand and leaving them surrounded by a raging inferno.

All of this had happened nearly simultaneously and Tali had barely taken a breath when the fire was extinguished, and she could see a biotic field slam into her shield trapping them beneath it. Not knowing that this new attack was anything other than the enemy trying a new approach to kill them, she strained and poured every ounce of power she could find into the barrier, praying that someone had heard her cry for help. Tali pulled her children in tightly to her body, shielding them from the horrors outside their bubble and closed her eyes to wait.

Miranda looked at the others hoping they would have an answer and was met only with silence. Inside the dome they could see the Shepard family, John and Hanna unconscious on the floor of what remained of the concession stand. The other girl and her brother were pressing cloths to the wounds on Hanna's shoulder and hip. Tali was crouched over them, arms extended and wrapping around the group and a strained expression was on her face as though she was exerting a tremendous effort to hold something in place.

Taking a few hesitant paces forward, Miranda began calling out to her friend. "Tali, can you hear me? Its Miranda. If you can hear me, I'm here with Ashley, Garrus and James. Others are here as well. The fight is over. You are safe now." There was no response from the Quarian. Miranda looked back at the others for advice. They were just as unsure, and a few shoulder shrugs and uncertain expressions told Miranda that her guess was as good as theirs.

"Tali, I need you to hear me and look at me." Miranda walked around the dome until she was in front of Tali. Still a few paces away, she squatted down so that she would be in Tali's eyesight. "Tali, open your eyes and look at me. Tali, do it!" Miranda yelled at the woman hoping the command might break through whatever barrier was blocking Tali from hearing.

It worked. The loud and firm sound of Miranda's commanding voice brought Tali out of the intense focus she was in. Cautiously she opened her eyes and lifted her head, not releasing any of the hold she had on her shield, she focused her sights upon the blurry shape in front of her. Slowly the blur cleared, and the familiar site of Miranda Lawson came into focus.

The dark-haired woman who was once one of Tali's most untrusted associates due to her having been a part of Cerberus, now filled her vision. Over the years since the collector war, they had come to be close. As Miranda struggled to make up for the things she had done in the past and earn the trust of those around her, Tali had watched with admiration and respect. Miranda had become someone that Tali could, and often did, turn to for an honest opinion. She trusted Miranda to be straight with her, and Miranda was. There were no secrets between them and when they needed brutal honesty, they turned to each other.

Today, seeing her crouching on the debris covered ground, Miranda was perhaps not the first person Tali wanted to see, but was the person she needed to see. "Miranda?" Tali slowly spoke the woman's name, unsure if it was really her. 'Miranda, John and Hanna are hurt. It's not safe here."

The confusion and uncertainty in Tali's voice cut Miranda to her heart. Tali may have insecurities about herself from time to time, but she was always strong and firm when it came to her family. "I know Tali, it's okay now. The fighting is over. We have the area secured. Let us help you." Miranda waited as Tali processed the information. When the Quarian looked back up at her she went on.

"Tali, are you making this shield?" Tali nodded. "Yes, but I'm not exactly sure how I did it."

"That's okay. We will figure it out later. Right now, I need you to lower it so we can help John and the kids and you also. Can you lower it for me?" Tali again nodded and closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a few seconds then Miranda watched as Tali exhaled, shuddered and the dome collapsed. As the shield fell, so did Tali. She rolled to the side so not to crush the children with her body.

Everyone moved in fast. Garrus and Ashley ran to the downed family and quickly administered heavy doses of medi-gel to the three wounded people. They were shocked to find that the bleeding had been stopped and the wounds closed, but they didn't waste time looking too closely. Performing quick scans to check for broken bones or other injuries that could be made worse by moving them and finding them clear, Garrus signaled for stretchers to be brought.

A medical team had landed just after the shuttle bearing Garrus and his team and it was they who now raced forward and with practiced ease, loaded up the three injured Shepards. Miranda and Ashley held the hands of the other two children as they watched the med team carry their family back towards the waiting shuttle.

"Chakwas, this is Miranda. The med-evac team is departing now. ETA three minutes. John, Tali and Hanna are severely injured and in route. Krios and Vala are with me and Ashley. They are banged up a bit, but nothing major. We will be a few minutes behind." Pausing to look over the clearing towards where Sam was now supporting Kris as they made their way to the group she continued. "Kris will be coming with us. I don't know what she just did, but I have a feeling she will need to be examined for internal biotic damage."

"Roger that Miranda." Replied the doctors voice. "I have a team moving to meet them at the shuttle pad now. I will have another waiting for your arrival." A silence lingered a moment before Chakwas added, "Miranda, what the hell happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's over though."

Samantha lay with Kris on her bed in the hospital room watching video playback of the fight. It had been a day since the fight and Kris had spent most of that time sleeping. After releasing the shield protecting the Shepards, Kris had fallen to her knees vomiting and nearly fainting. Her body was being slammed with fatigue from the extreme exertions it had just been through. Once the vomiting had stopped, Sam had half carried Kris to the shuttle and again into the hospital till the waiting staff made her lie down on a gurney for transport.

Kris' body was unscathed after the fighting. Her shields had kept her from any harm. The only damage was in the form of exhaustion, dehydration and muscle fatigue as well as a few pulled and torn muscles. Her enhanced biotics had allowed her to move at astonishing speeds and contortions that the human body was not built for. The resulting strain on her muscles exceeded their capacity in some places and tore. While all would heal in time, she would require bed rest and physical therapy.

Earlier this day, after waking and eating some food, the questions had started. Police and Alliance investigators questioned her over anything and everything she could remember. She told them what she had seen, but the fight was a blur. Fortunately, between Samantha's video broadcast and the security cameras throughout the park and city in general, they were putting together a rather comprehensive story line.

The scientists and doctors were worse. While the videos could show them what had happened, they did little to tell them how. Those were the same videos Sam and Kris were now watching. Kris herself was unsure as to just how she was able to do what she had. Yes, she had been training herself and pushing herself to expand the limits of biotic capabilities within people, but she had never done anything to rival that kind of power.

The biotic bolts were something she had created and had even demonstrated them to Sam on multiple occasions. They were difficult to do as channeling that much into such a tight construct with no focusing element was a mental strain that left her tired and shaking after a half dozen or so bolts. She watched as she released hundred within minutes and many of them simultaneously.

Her initial blast to extinguish the fire on the concession stand had been a result of rage and grief being released through her biotic energy. While not unheard of for a powerful biotic to be able to unleash a wave of energy on that scale, it was rare and usually left the biotic in a drained state for some time afterward. Typically, attacks of that nature were used only for shock and awe approaches when you had additional biotics available to step in or as a last resort. It was akin to releasing a napalm bomb. Powerful, deadly and virtually unstoppable, but also difficult to control other than aim and fire.

Kris had controlled it. The energy had not only extinguished the fire, but Kris had directed it to then stop its forward motion and reconfigure itself into a hardened shield both instantly and within mere seconds of her releasing the blast from her hand. Asari instructors spent hours drilling into their children that once you release biotic energy, it is dangerous to try to reassert control. The energy is likely to rip you apart if you try. It is a force of nature and in the end, nature has always won.

If controlling that massive amount of energy wasn't bewildering enough to the scientist now studying the vids, Kris also held that energy in check all the while expending vast amounts of additional biotic energy in extremely powerful and difficult ways.

The entire fight from Kris' arrival to when the last attacker fell, clocked in at just two minutes and fifty seconds. It had been viewed millions of times in the day since, often frame by frame as that was the only way to fully see what was taking place as the movements were too fast to comprehend otherwise.

Many of the frames made Kris appear to be something like a human Tesla coil, arcs of electricity reaching out to strike nearby contacts. A favorite image of the press corps was of Kris in the air, her body twisting, arms stretched outward from her sides, hair blowing back from some unseen force, face set in a steely determination and eyes, sparkling with biotic light. Around her, the blue biotic shield gave her entire body an ethereal appearance and from her fingers arced bolts of power. She was an avenging god, and had it not scared the shit out of her, Kris would have had it framed.

A soft knock at the door brought both women's attention from the video back into the room. Kris acknowledged the visitor and the door opened to reveal Samara. The Asari Justicar was in civilian clothing instead of her customary armor, but still moved like one who had spent her whole life training to fight. The elder Asari approached and sat in a chair next to the bed. Sam and Kris watched their friend, but no words were spoken until Samara had settled. Samara may have retreated from public life to guide the Ardat-Yakshi in their monastery, but a Justicar never retires and suddenly Kris was filled with dread.

"Samantha, Kris, I hope you are recovering from your ordeal. I can't say to know exactly what you have just went through, but I feel like I have an accurate guess." The Asari's words were gentle and kind. Those of a parent who knows they have a difficult subject to talk about with a child.

"Samara, it is good to see you again." Samantha began. "It has been too long. I'm okay. I wasn't really involved, just there. Kris is… well…"

"I'm here." Was Kris' reply. Deciding this was a time for honesty she continued. "I don't know if I'm okay or not. I escaped unharmed, at least from the attackers. I have injured muscles and I'm still tired, otherwise physically I'm fine. Mentally, I'm not so sure."

Samara nodded silently. "That is largely why I am here. What you did was unprecedented. It was amazing and terrifying, dangerous and beautiful all at once. The Asari people had always known there was greater depth to what biotics could do, the Ardat-Yakshi had shown us that. It was perhaps because of this that we shunned deeper exploration or experimenting with the power. We had no problem with building upon what was known, but study into the unknown was if not outright forbidden, highly discouraged.

For all our advancements, prowess, and superiority complexes, we are also very conservative and slower than most would believe to change. Our long lives are largely responsible for that. As we have centuries to decide to change, we are never in a rush to change. This led us to a stagnating culture that took the Reaper war to break us free from. Many still hold on tight to what is known and comfortable. Our biotics is one of those comforts and now you have upset that comfort.

The Ardat-Yakshi did this many millennium ago. They were a branch of our people that used the biotics we were comfortable with in ways that at first, we didn't understand and then in ways we found abhorrent. Now Ardat-Yakshi are given a choice, live in permanent isolation in a monastery or die.

Obviously, you are not an Asari and our laws in this matter, be they right or wrong, do not apply to you. However, from what I know of humanity, you are not that different from the Asari when it comes to new and unknown things that appear scary. Your history is full of examples from the witch burnings of centuries gone by to the more recent First Contact War, as a people you are slow to accept the unknown." Samara stopped talking as she had been watching their reactions while she spoke and both women now wore the same expressions of fear and worry that was transitioning slowly towards anger.

Samara held up a hand in a gesture of calm before continuing. "I do not know if what I say is going to happen, a word of caution or false worry on the part of an old friend. Please do not jump to rash conclusions based on my words today. The people in charge today, many of them our friends and family, or at least trusted acquaintances, do not think and act the same way as those who have come before. That is why they are now in charge and the others are not. I believe that we are in a more tolerable and accepting galaxy than ever before and I have lived a long enough life that that statement carries weight.

I do believe that you will be looked at differently though as there are always some who fear what they do not understand. Others will be in awe, or envious. I am not sure which is worse." Samara sighed and lowered her eyes for a minute.

"Kris, I have known you since you were a wild and reckless young woman. Over the years you have calmed your inner rage, found purpose, love and have grown as a person to exciting new levels that seem unbelievable when looking back on who you were. We have spent hundreds of hours talking and working on your control and I am proud of all that you have accomplished. I think of you as one of my own daughters as you resemble them in many ways." Samara looked up and stared directly into Kris' eyes.

"Kris, I want to extend an offer to you, and you don't have to respond today. This is an open-ended offer from both myself and my daughter Falere. If you ever need or even want a safe place to get away to, you are always welcome at the monastery on Lesuss. If that need ever arises, please come to us and do not make us come to you."

It was a vague threat but one that hit home. Kris stared back at Samara and saw in the older woman's eyes, the love and caring of a mother concerned for her own. Mixed in she also saw the steel determination of a Justicar and her code. Kris knew that Samara wanted nothing but the best for her. She loved her and Sam, and if she was ever forced to hunt Kris down, she would do so with a broken heart and a tear in her eye, but she would do what she had to do to stop her. She had done so with her actual daughter. She would do so again.

Kris shuddered and Samantha cried softly on her shoulder. The seconds felt like hours as the two women stared at each other in silent communication. Breaking the silent deadlock, Kris replied. "Thank you, Samara. I hope it never comes to that. I may need to take you up your offer for guidance though. If I'm honest about what happened, I'm fucking scared. Not with what I did, but that I don't remember doing it. I'm scared that that wasn't me, and that now that I broke the damn, so to speak, it will happen uncontrollably again."

"We won't let that happen." Samara replied and seeing the distraught look on Sam's face she continued. "I could use a vacation after this tour. Falere and the others will be fine if I stay away a while longer. Plus, I didn't get to see much of Rannoch nor your academy while I was there. Let me make a call and find a place to stay and we will talk about it more. For now, let me leave you two to rest. I want to go find the good doctor and see how that precious girl is doing."

Samara rose and left Sam and Kris alone to talk. The women were shaken by Samara's visit, but it was nothing that Kris hadn't already though might happen. The fact that it was Samara though delivering the message took it to a whole other level.

"Sam, have the kids seen this video?"

"It has been playing everywhere since yesterday and if we told them not to watch it, they would have done so instantly. Of course, they have seen it."

"Do they think I am a monster?"

"Hell no. They think you are a damn superhero. They have been bragging to the other kids that their mom can shoot people just by pointing at them." Kris groaned and closed her eyes letting her head sink back into the pillows. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as another wave of emotion coursed through her body.

"Hey hon, it's okay." Sam pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her wife and letting Kris' head come to rest on her shoulder. "There has been some good come of this."

"What are you talking about." Was Kris' reply through the tears.

"I told the kids to be sure to be packed and ready to go before we get back and to make sure the room was clean and to obey Liara and Diana or that you would deal with them when you got out. Well, Diana messaged me right before Samara came in and not only is the room cleaned up and the bags packed, but they have been going to all our friend's rooms asking if they can help. Kris, the little shits are being good!"

Kris looked up at Samantha to see her smiling down at her. Suddenly both women burst into laughter and remained that way for several minutes.

Samara slowly walked down the corridor after leaving Kris' room. She felt terrible for having to deliver that message to her friend, though she did feel it was necessary. Within hours of the vids of the fight going out on the news stations, the Asari government had contacted Liara demanding to know more information on what had happened. Liara was of course unable to provide them with that information as they were just sorting it out and it went past Liara's own understanding of biotics.

Knowing she needed an expert, Liara reached out to Samara as that expert. Samara had been enjoying the reunion that the anniversary tour had provided. After the war had ended and life began to settle down for everyone, she had returned to Lesuss and swore herself through the Justicar code to helping the Ardat-Yakshi rebuild and find a peaceful haven to live. Together with her daughter Falere, the two had searched across the galaxy for both the Ardat-Yakshi and other Asari willing to help.

They were slow to succeed at first, but over time they built the trust that would be needed and gradually the Ardat-Yakshi came out of hiding and joined them. The monastery grew from a handful of Asari to more than two hundred people and not all were Asari.

Kris was one of the first non-Asari to approach Samara for help. During the Collector war, they had formed a trust, or at least as much of one as Kris, Jack at the time, was willing to give. Samara recognized the dangerous line the young woman was walking and through unlimited patience, she allowed for Kris to come to her and work at her pace. That patience led to Kris contacting her after they had reestablished the monastery and asking for help.

Samara had been impressed with the calmness and determination that the young woman had shown. No matter the task Samara gave her, Kris did it and did it well. When she finally questioned what it was that provided her the motivations needed, where it was her strength came from, Kris had replied her family. Samantha and the kids provided the foundation for everything she now did. Her life was dedicated to them and she would do anything for them.

Samara had tested this a few years later when Kris had started to dig deeper into biotic capabilities. She had begun to worry that Kris was becoming addicted to biotic power and wanted to make sure that the woman's motivations were still true. That evening she contacted her and told her that she needed to stop using biotics. Kris had questioned the reason for it and Samara told her simply that she wanted to see if Kris was still in control. Until Samara told her otherwise, Kris was not to use any of her biotic abilities. Even at the academy she was to rely on others to take over the practical teaching while she supervised only. When asked how long, Samara replied, till I say so.

The next six months proved a challenge for Kris. She had forgotten how much she relied upon her biotic abilities without even realizing it. The first couple of weeks found Kris with a short temper, headaches and exhaustion. While she never lost control of her anger, she was pressed almost to the breaking point and by the start of the second month, she was spending more and more time in isolated meditation.

At three months, she hit a turning point and finally calmed. She discovered a place of peace within herself that didn't rely on biotics. After over twenty-five years or torture, experimentations, violence, and crime, through revenge, redemption, finding friends, love, and a family, Kris had finally reconciled with herself and discovered true peace.

Samara was beyond proud of what she saw. Here was proof that what she and Falere were doing was right. Here was a person, condemned by life to be a bad person and someone to fear, completely turn their life around. For three more months she watched as Kris lived and worked without her biotics. Freely giving up what had defined her for others.

After releasing her from the test, Samara had kept an eye on her friend. Kris' studies into biotics resumed and she continued to dig deeper and deeper into the mystery of natural biotic capabilities. When she was asked to help co-author a book on the findings Kris had discovered, she accepted and as Kris revealed more and more to her, Samara found herself enthralled by the knowledge the woman had obtained.

This had of course raised concerns, but Samara didn't notice anything to indicate Kris was succumbing to biotic addition. In fact, the more they worked together, the more she became convinced that Kris was instead relying upon biotics less and her family more. She watched as Kris would wield her power with the same concentration and precision a martial artist would a melee weapon; deadly and with direct purpose. Then she would set it aside and live as though she had no biotic abilities.

Yesterday, Samara admitted had rattled her when she watched the vid and saw Kris unleash the power within. She had taken the vid into a quiet room and alone she watched the scene play out again and again. Unlike most people, she didn't care about what Kris was doing or how it was being done. To her, those answers were simple. She was using biotics to kill because she needed to, and she was able to. No different than the soldiers using their guns at the park's perimeter.

No, what Samara watched for was all in Kris's eyes. The tears that fell as she acted, the way she collapsed afterward. The way she clung to Samantha and the fear she saw etched on her face as the women had walked to the shuttle. She had unleashed a biotic hell upon those soldiers, but she had been in control of her actions, if only on a subconscious level, and hated what she was doing.

Samara exited the hospital and boarded a shuttle back to the hotel. Bringing up her comm, she contacted Liara. "I just talked to Kris. I relayed the message and all it implied. She heard and understood. I'm uploading my report now along with the audio conversation."

"I got it." Liara replied. "How was she?"

"Scared, hurt, confused. Sam was of course with her which helped."

"So, is she really a threat?"

"Yes." Samara's blunt reply spoke volumes. "Kris has the capability of being the single largest biotic threat this universe has ever encountered." She paused and took a breath. Liara waited on the other end of the line silent and worried. A few seconds passed and Samara continued. "She won't be though. At least not to us or in the way the Asari currently fear.

Kris will destroy the fundamentals of biotic understanding and acceptance. She will reveal that there are depths beyond anything we have imagined. She will challenge every rule, every tradition and take nothing as set in stone. We will have to adapt or be run over by progress.

Will she become the evil overlord that will bring death and destruction to us all? No. She will, however, use every ounce of her power to protect those she loves and those she is sworn to protect. Goddess help anyone foolish enough to challenge that."

"Thank the goddess for that." Liara replied to what she had just been told. "I will forward your reports on. I think they will leave things alone for now."

"Liara, I wanted to ask, do you know more about this attack?" Samara's question was met with silence from Liara. Samantha of course knew of Liara's double life as the Shadow Broker. Everyone in the group knew of it, they just respected Liara's secret, as well as the position she was in and left it alone. Samara listened to the silence which told her far more than Liara would say next.

"All I know is what Miranda told me in passing. They have made some connections and might have some leads, but mostly they have more questions. Miranda said there is a meeting later tonight if you would like to attend."

"No, I can't. I leave in a couple of hours to return home. Send me a report when you can. I will review and see if I can help from there."

"Have a safe trip home and tell Falere we all say hi and send our love."

Miranda sat at the head of a table with council members and military leaders to report on what they had learned about the attack. Other than walking back through the events that took place, they didn't have a lot of new information. What they did have though was disturbing and was the primary reason Miranda had been called in.

"Admiral Lawson," The human councilor Christina Liamson had been placed in charge of the investigation since the fight had happened on Earth. "Can you please give us your input on the findings."

"Yes, councilor. As you are all aware, the civilian police force and the Alliance soldiers managed to arrest a dozen of the attackers who had taken up positions around the perimeter of the park. All of them were dead within a quarter of an hour after the attack stopped. Autopsy reports found what is basically a kill switch imbedded in their brains. Once whoever had sent them learned of the failure, and capture of their troops, they activated the signal and all the remaining living soldiers involved fell dead simultaneously.

This was our first indication of who may be behind the attack. There has been only one organization in recent history who used kill switches to this extent in their troops, Cerberus. Along with that information, when we examined the weapons and armor used, much of it was made up of Cerberus gear. They don't leave a "made by" stamp inside, but the modifications that they make to their gear is standard Cerberus.

The last indication came in their troop movement. The attack patterns are textbook standard and the thoughtless lack of self-preservation is reminiscent of how the Illusive Man controlled his soldiers, especially with the enhanced reaper tech. Also, the two sword wielding attackers are perfect duplicates of the phantom program."

"We were given to understand that the Cerberus threat had been eliminated during the Reaper war. Was it not Shepard who destroyed their headquarters and didn't the Illusive Man die on the Citadel?" asked the Turian councilor. "Were these reports then not true or did Cerberus somehow manage to survive?"

"The reports are accurate councilor. The Illusive Man's base of operations, Chronos Station at Anadius was destroyed and later the Illusive Man took his own life on the Citadel shortly before the end of the war. Many of the organizations top leaders had been killed in combat and its scientific arms lost many of their best back to the Alliance after realizing that the Illusive Man was under Reaper control. After the war was over, we believed that the organization had been defeated. I believe we may have been wrong in that belief.

First, let me say that this could all be conjecture. Cerberus was not the only group to use kill switches to control their servants. Slavers and mercenary groups have used them in the past and still do today. The arms and armor could in fact be nothing but coincidence. With the vast destruction and defeat of Cerberus through hundreds of battles, scavengers would have had ample opportunity to collect and sell the discarded equipment. As for the tactics, while standard Cerberus, it was also the most strategic plan of attack given all the relevant circumstances.

This brings us to why you specifically called me in today. Everything I have thus far told you; anyone could have as it is merely repeating the reports you have already. What you need me to tell you is if the threat is real. Councilors, I do not know, but I will of course help.

Cerberus was made up of cells. Each independent and isolated from one another to the point that two cells could have been occupying the same space at the same time and they wouldn't know it. Extensive vetting of members and strict retirement plans reinforced loyalty and silence. The chain of command was heavily enforced, and communications monitored and limited. Even as high up as I was in the organization, I knew of only a fraction of it.

As to the Illusive Man himself, his resources, partners or personal life, to my knowledge, only he truly knew it all. Other than the Shadow Broker, there has never been a more enigmatic figure. Who he was, his history, anything, has likely been lost with him? What we do know is that originally Cerberus was an Alliance black ops team that turned rogue several years back. We do not believe that the Illusive Man was a part of that unit, though we cannot of course be certain. Instead, our theory is that he was a recruiter looking for a military arm for an established secret organization.

The Alliance team Cerberus was to become the face of the organization. They were the group that carried out the visible dealings with the galaxy at large, though it would be many years before anyone started making the connections and the name Cerberus would be used. That secrecy and silence is what made them so difficult to pin down and is largely why I theorize that they may still be active.

First, let me say that I would be willing to bet that many Cerberus cells survived the overall downfall and death of the Illusive Man. Many may not have even known for days weeks or months later that the war was even over as isolated as these cells could be.

Secondly, we do not know how big or how many heads the group had in place. All it would take is for one individual with knowledge of the organization at large to locate and reunite the fractured groups. The fact that they have been silent for ten years opens that possibility up to people further down the chain. People with even my former level of clearance and understanding of the system could have located many cells and reunited them in that time, if they were determined enough.

That brings us to my final major point for the theory. Cerberus' hatred of what Shepard did. Cerberus wanted human superiority. They worked to bring about that end through any means and methods regardless of consequences. Ethics, morality, none of that ever factored into the equations. Only the goal mattered.

Shepard not only opposed that way of thinking, he lived it. He demonstrated daily that there was always a better way to achieve a goal and by doing so, he began to destroy the organization from within. He motivated others to turn their backs on what they believed in and in many cases, the organization that gave them purpose. He took personnel and resources and turned them from evil paths and put them to work for the good of all. He used a "humanity first" organization to save thousands of alien lives and shared the technology and data that Cerberus wanted for humans only with the galaxy.

If you look at it from Cerberus' point of view, he became the true enemy. He was willing to throw away what they had come to believe was the only way to beat the Reapers, by controlling them, in favor of destroying them. To the Cerberus way of thinking, the potential benefits to humanities superiority over the other races lay within the Reaper technology. By destroying them, they would lose all that potential, but by controlling them, Cerberus would gain that knowledge and humanity would triumph.

Ludicrous as this may seem to us sitting here today, this was the way they thought and whether it was their own true thoughts, manipulation or indoctrination is a moot point. What matters today is that those who truly believed in it, not the indoctrinated nor the brainwashed, but those who truly deep down believed in what Cerberus was doing felt betrayed. This was not merely a personal betrayal either. From their perspective, this was a betrayal of humanity. They would have been outraged, and to extremists, a grudge can be held a long time."

Miranda stopped talking to let everything she had said settle in the minds of those watching. She took a drink of water and looked around at the faces of those before her. She knew that they were all wondering about her now as well as the others who had come from Cerberus and were now in positions of power. She and Jacob may be the most famous, but they were just the tip of a rather large mountain of people who had fled Cerberus during the war or who turned up after to beg forgiveness. There was nothing she could do now. This had to be said and she just had to hope that the trust she had built over the last decade would hold. Miranda set her glass back down and continued.

"Our current theory is that someone has reorganized what was Cerberus from the remains. As I said, chances are good that cells survived. I think that from amongst the ruins, someone has taken up leadership and used the organizations remains to build upon. Ten years is a lot of time to build from scratch and they would have been far from starting out with nothing. Let us for now, say that this person is motivated and driven from a core belief. They have resources available to them. Despite what we know was lost, evidence shows that the resources are there to be had. They also have had time and apparently, the patience to wait. They are smart and calculating. They knew when to hit, how to hit and brought plenty of backup which says that they are familiar with Shepard."

"So why did they fail?" Asked the Salarian Councilor. "They had sharpshooters, and enough firepower to wage war. How is that they failed if they truly were professionals?"

"I think the person who was supposed to take out John made it too personal. There was no reason for them to shoot Hanna first unless they wanted to make him suffer. Then to shoot her twice while John watched was clearly to torture him. I think the shooter took it upon themselves to seek vengeance. That was why they failed. Everything after that doesn't matter. They should have killed John Shepard with the first shot. Not doing so is why they failed."

"Still, this doesn't mean that it was Cerberus, or a new group spawned in their wake." Councilor Liamson responded. "There are plenty of people, both individuals and groups that I imagine still carry grudges against the Admiral."

"You are correct Councilor, but this was an all human group. Most of the mercenary bands large enough for this level of attack are made up of mixed species. The main race with the biggest grudge against the Admiral is still the Batarians, but both officially and largely in general, they have forgiven him or at least laid aside their hostility. Plus, there were no Batarians involved so I think it is safe to say they were not responsible.

A lot of this is still conjecture and right now, aside from the items already presented, I have nothing but theory to offer. I do however feel that the Cerberus threat, whether it is a true resurfacing of the organization or a new group of people using their resources, is something we need to look at closely. The latter is terrible enough as their equipment and gear alone can add great advantages to any group. The former however, is a potential massive threat to us all."

"Thank you, Admiral Lawson." Councilor Liamson said as Miranda took her seat. While the councilor continued with the briefing, Miranda's thoughts were racing. She had always known that it was possible that Cerberus could have survived the death of the Illusive Man and to see them reemerge, if indeed that is what was happening, wasn't a shock, but it did worry her.

Nearly twelve years ago she found herself partnered with Commander John Shepard. Little did she know that her life was about to take a drastic change and her beliefs would be upset. These changes would in time be embraced and in the long run, she was beyond thankful for what had happened to her as a result. Cerberus however was not forgiving when it came down to traitors in their ranks. When she first left, she only had herself to worry about. Now she had a family, people she loved and cared greatly for and just like the attack on Shepard, there may be people who would prefer to see Miranda suffer than to simply kill her.

Miranda felt a chill run down her spine as she sat silently in that conference room. The councilors continued to talk, and the clock ticked slowly. Miranda listened, but in her mind, she only saw visions of Felicia being shot in front of her. Rage began to brew within, and Miranda swore to herself she would not let that happen.

A week after the attack, the Shepard family boarded a shuttle back to the Normandy and headed home to Rannoch. The Normandy was far less crowded as those who lived elsewhere had departed by other means. John and Tali sat in the lounge with Doctor Chakwas who had been waiting till they could have privacy to discuss what had happened, not in the fight itself, but in the energy field Tali created and the healing she had performed.

Having spent the past ten years learning everything she could about Quarian biology, chemistry, and their evolution as a species, she had become the foremost expert in the field and was highly respected among the Quarians, as never before had anyone outside their own species done for their people what Chakwas had. She not only studied their race, she had also brought vast medical advancements to treatments and more importantly, into improving their immune systems and health in general.

Thanks to her work, that of her co-workers and the Geth counterparts who did for the Quarian's technology what Chakwas did for their biology, every Quarian could today walk freely upon Rannoch without the use of environmental suits and many were able to do the same off world as well. The new generation only needed the suits during times of severe illness or in the rarest conditions and most believed that by the next generation, no Quarian would need the suits anywhere.

A new renaissance was upon the Quarian people and at the head medical advancement and study was Doctor Karen Chakwas. Her greatest achievements and what the Quarians were beyond amazed at, was in her study of their ancestral history and the biological ramifications of what she had rediscovered. While John and Tali were still unique in the reemergence of the Nthula-Dom traits, she suspected their children would show and within the new generation, others may likely as well. This past week, she had been proven correct.

"Tali." Chakwas asked. "Do you know how you were able to make the shield? Is it part of the same energy that you and John share or was this something else? More akin to biotic abilities?"

"I don't really know Karen. At the time I just reacted. Thinking back on it though, I remember feeling the energy. It was the same feeling that John and I share, and not. This was deeper, stronger and more intense. I can still feel it now, just as I can feel John."

"I feel it too." John added to the conversation. Through the fight, I felt it flare within me and I remember pulling on it to carry the kids and run. I didn't think to use it as a shield, but to be honest, I wasn't thinking on how to use it in any form. What I did was the same as Tali: instinctual."

"I think you did form a type of shield John." Chakwas replied. "Not in a visible sense like Tali did, but one within your body at least." They looked at her questioning as she said these words. "When we got you to the hospital and began examining the wounds, aside from the miraculous healing Tali had performed to close them, we realized that none of them pierced your body very deeply. In fact, most just broke through your skin and stopped one they hit your muscle. My theory is that when you enhanced your strength to allow you to run on your bad leg as well as carry two of your children, you inadvertently hardened your muscles to the point they were able to stop bullets.

Yes, you could still be injured and obviously, the loss of blood wasn't good for you, but you were protected from serious harm. In addition to the hardening, I think that you may have subconsciously redirected the rounds to hit you and not the kids. It is the only thing other than pure chance that your kids, except for the initial two shots that hit Hanna, were never hit while you yourself were hit multiple times. I think you pulled those rounds to you in order to save the children."

"I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that we had to get out of there. I didn't have a weapon; I didn't know who was shooting or why. I didn't know if we were the target or just collateral; all I knew is that I had to get Tali and my kids out of there, and that Hanna was hurt."

"I was the same." Tali added. "I knew John had stopped to help Hana when she fell. Krios, Vala and I kept on walking as they were still playing and having fun and I knew John would take care of her and catch up. Then I heard the first shot. I remember turning to try to identify the sound and I saw the second hit Hanna. The fear came first, but then I saw John grab Hanna and start to run towards me. I turned and grabbed the other kids' hands and started to run. That is when the anger kicked in and I felt our connection surge. John was pulling on it to enhance his strength to run on his bad leg. The next several seconds were a blur. I remember feeling impacts to my body and distantly to John's. We were both pulling on the energy pool harder than ever before. I began to fear it would not be enough. When I saw the soldiers come out from behind the building to block our paths, my rage overcame the fear and I jumped. The energy responded to my every instinct. It was almost as though it was anticipating my needs at the speed of thought.

I was terrified. I was terrified for John and Hanna who I knew were injured. I was scared for Vala and Krios who were now being carried by John. I was scared for myself as I fought the attackers. I didn't know if I could save any of them. When I recognized the sound of the rocket all I remember was feeling frustrated and angry. The one thing I was not scared of was the energy. It was a comfort in the storm, familiar and welcoming.

When the rocket hit, it was almost as though my body and knew what to do and the energy responded. It was intense as it coursed through me. I felt the connection between John and myself raging, and as the shield flared to life, I realized I could feel the same energy in the kids. We were all connected, not in the same way John and I are, but still joined in that moment. It was all I have said it was and more. It felt comforting and right, like it had always been there, and all would be okay. Now as I sit here it feels like…"

"Home." A soft voice spoke from the doorway. The three adults turned and there stood Vala, dressed in a nightgown, hands clasped in front of her and her face half hidden behind a curtain of midnight blue hair. She stood shifting slightly from foot to foot in obvious discomfort in the uncertainty of if she should be there or have spoken.

"Vala, honey, what are you doing up?" John asked. He extended is arms and indicated that she should come over and sit with them. Vala nervously walked over and hopped up onto the couch next to her father. "I was having trouble sleeping and wanted some water. That's when I heard you talking. Am I in trouble?"

"Honey, no." John's reply was soft and loving as he pulled his daughter in close for a hug. "I think you may have just helped us in fact. We were looking for a name to put to a feeling your mom and I had, and you nailed it. Home. It felt like home." John smiled at Vala who was looking back at him. A smile blossomed on the young girls face as she realized that she was not in trouble and that she had helped.

"I do need to ask you though, when did you start to feel it? Was it just at the fight or before then?"

"It was after the fight. Krios and I talked about it. He feels it too. So does Hanna, but she has been quiet since she got hurt. Krios and I both think that we felt something during the fight, but we were so scared and what happened was so fast that we don't know. We didn't know what it was or if anyone else could feel it. We tried getting Hanna to talk, but she won't. We were scared to ask you or mom as we thought something may be wrong with us. But you feel it, too right?" Both John and Tali nodded that they did and Chakwas smiled at the child in a reassuring way that Vala was put at ease and relaxed. "Okay, good. Can I tell Krios that we are okay?"

"Yes, dear." Tali responded. "You can tell him that." Vala beamed with happiness at those words. She and her brother had truly been scared about what had happened to them and had spent most of the days since hiding and talking about it in hushed whispers.

"What about Hanna? Should I tell her or leave her alone? She won't hardly talk to us."

"Maybe, we can talk to her Vala." John said to his daughter. "Why don't you talk to your brother and when we get home, we will have a family talk and explain what we know. It is a lot to talk about and we don't have all the answers. Doctor Chakwas can come over and help as she knows a lot more than your mom and me. Does that sound good sweetie?" Vala, still smiling, nodded rapidly. "Good. Why don't you try to go back to sleep now okay?"

"Okay dad. Goodnight." Vala hugged her father, then jumped off the couch and repeated the process with her mom and Chakwas before leaving the lounge with a glass of water to return to her bed. The adults watched her leave with smiles on their faces, but hidden was a fear of what their children were going through. Chakwas knew this and after the door closed behind the departing child, she was ready to calm the parents across from her.

"Tali, John, relax. I know you have questions and are worried, but your children are fine. Remember, this is all uncharted territory, but I can assure you that they are healthy. What is happening is likely normal. From what I have gathered on the ancient Quarians, it was not unusual for their children to awaken the energy within them that is eventually used to create the bond between two individuals. Like many biological changes in young beings, it is most often associated with puberty, but as it is not only about reproduction, but physical and mental growth as well, it does not seem to be unheard of for it to awaken earlier as a result of severe trauma. Your kids have just experience sever emotional and physical trauma that put their lives in grave danger. It is logical to assume then that that danger awoke the energy in order to protect them."

"I knew this trip was going to be bad." Tali said. "From the moment I read the invite from the Council, I had a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. Now, here we are. Someone tried to kill us, and our kids have to deal with this new thing that we can't help them with because we don't know enough about it ourselves!" Tali's voice had risen to a near hysterical level as she began to panic. John quickly reached over and took her hands in his and brought their eyes to the same level. Through their connection he used his own calm to give her a focal point to hold onto.

"Tali, look at me." He began as he used their connection to try to calm his worried wife. "You are right, I feel just as helpless in our ability to help the kids, but we are not alone, and we are not without hope.

Karen is going to continue to help us out, and she knows far more than we do. If she believes that it is all okay and will work out, then we can believe in that. Also, we have been through worse than this and came through alright. The kids will be alright. Yes, they will have stuff they need to learn to deal with, but that was going to happen no matter what. They are something new. Something unknown. Yes, it is scary, but it is also exciting."

"I know John." Tali's reply came in a much softer voice. "I just worry. Maybe too much sometimes."

"Tali." Chakwas cut in. "You are a good mother. The best I have ever seen. You worry yes, but you also trust, and you allow your kids to grow and learn without over protecting them. You let them explore and be kids. You encourage, support and warn them, and when they make mistakes or get injured, you have been there to comfort and set them back on their feet. The only difference between those instances and this is that you are learning with them. Instead of being an expert to advise, you are an explorer with them. There is much good to be said in that as well. It will make you stronger as a family. Closer as parents and children, and as siblings it will create a connection between the kids that other siblings don't have. Place trust in each other as you have always done, and you will get through this as will your children."

"Thank you, Karen." Tali replied. "You have always been a good friend and councilor."

"It is my pleasure Tali. As I've said before, you are all my family, and families look after one another."

Three months later Tali sat watching her kids playing with James and Kasumi's kids in the pool behind the Shepard's house. Kasumi sat beside her as the two women chatted and sipped on a new drink concoction James had created. The guys were cooking at the grill and the smell of meats and vegetables roasting on the fire drifted across the deck. The sounds of laughter and screams followed the splashing of water as kids jumped into the pool and splashed their friends with waves of water.

About a week after returning to Rannoch, as promised to Vala, Karen had come over and sat down with the entire family. She explained all she knew about the Nthula-Dom and the history of the Quarians as well as the history of humans and how they were a combination of both legacies. She did so in simplified language that could be understood by the young children, even Krios. The kids had listened with rapt attention with Vala asking many questions and often wanting deeper explanations. Hanna had not said much during that meeting, but a few weeks later, she had returned to her former playful self. Tali and John were happy with this turn, though they did not fully understand what caused the swing. Vala told them that Hanna had simply needed more time to process everything.

Today, life was normal. Tali was happy and looking forward to her and Kasumi spending some girl time next week on a shopping trip and spa day. John and James were drinking beer and telling jokes while discussing the academy, the cadets and what changes they wanted to implement for the next class. The sun shone high over the Rannoch landscape, bathing the friends in a warm heat that penetrated deep into their bodies and pushed out all worries.

Elsewhere, the eyes were full of rage. The plan had been perfect. Every detail planned and variables counted for. They had sent two whole platoons to Earth over several months. Weapons and armor had been shipped in a small amount at a time to avoid suspicion. Schedules had been intercepted and analyzed to find the best opportunity and no expense had been spared. All of it had been ruined by one person. They had one job to do: kill Shepard. They had failed.

For months now the eyes had screamed in rage at anyone nearby. Their silvery red coloring was intense as the anger within emitted through their irises. Scientists and soldiers quickly looked away when they came near. The labs and garrisons were constantly on alert and discipline had never been tighter. It didn't matter that is came from fear. The eyes didn't care. They only wanted to see work being done as it should. They would rebuild from this. It would not matter how long it took. The vengeance promised would still happen. They would succeed. Shepard will pay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Time had always been a curious thing to Samantha. It could crawl by making a minute seem like an hour or it could move so fast that an entire week would be over before she realized it had even started. She could remember waiting as a kid for Christmas morning to arrive and how every time she opened her eyes, only a few minutes had passed, and the night felt eternal. She could remember how in moments of battle, time seemed to stand still, and she could react faster than she would have thought possible. Still, she was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was turning fifty years old today.

Sunlight streamed in through the opened windows, filling the house with the soft glow of a mid-morning on Rannoch. The sounds of ocean waves crashing on the shoreline, accompanied by the cries of sea birds and the rustle of leaves on the wind echoed in the quiet room. She stood staring out the open window at the ocean beyond the wood pier that extended from their back deck into the water where a sixty-foot sailing yacht was moored; a twenty-year anniversary gift from Kris.

Samantha drained the last of her coffee from the mug, set the cup on the kitchen counter to wash later and walked back to her bedroom. She could hear the shower running, indicating Kris was awake and knew it was time. Across from her on the closet door hung a crisply pressed and cleaned Shepard Academy uniform, gold captain's bars gleaming on the shoulders and the left chest adorned with medals and ribbons; awards for her many deeds over the years.

Reminders of pain and loss. Silent accusations of failures.

She turned away from the pristine uniform and knelt on the floor. Bending over she reached under the bed and pulled out a flat box, opened the lid and took a deep breath. Inside the unassuming white plastic container was another uniform. This one was far from meeting military regulations. The dark navy-blue cloth was dirty with soot and blood. Rips and tears decorated the cloth in lieu of medals and ribbons. The gold captain's bars scuffed and burnt; one missing entirely as was the entire left sleeve below. Sam clutched the jacket to her chest and cried as memories rushed through her mind.

Kneeling on the floor, lost in haunting visions and distant screams, Sam never heard the shower turn off, nor the soft footsteps of Kris approaching until a pair of loving arms gently but firmly embraced her and pulled her tight to a still damp body. Sam let her wife hold her while she cried. She had done this a lot over the past year since that awful day. In public she was fine, but at home, she fell to her grief regularly. Kris had always been there for her, for which Sam loved her more and more each day.

As her tears dried up and Sam regained control, she turned and hugged Kris with all the strength she could muster, kissed her with deepest love and whispered a thank you to the woman. Kris smiled and helped pull Sam to her feet, then took the uniform jacket and replaced it into the box and slid it back under the bed. Sam removed her nightgown and began to pull the clean uniform on. Underwear, undershirt, socks and pants. She was reaching for her boots when pain ripped through her left shoulder and she fell on her side clutching at her arm where it met her shoulder.

Kris was there in an instant. "Sam, what's wrong? Is it your arm again?" Sam nodded in reply though her eyes were squeezed shut as the pain wracked her body. Kris grabbed the medi gel that Chakwas had told them to use when this happened. Injecting it directly into Sam's shoulder, her body slowly released the tension and Sam rolled onto her back panting as the pain receded. Kris watched as Sam's left arm began to glow with orange light as the medi gel raced through her veins, activating both the biological and mechanical components of the arm in order to hear and repair.

The arm was still new as Chakwas had grafted it to Sam's body less than two months ago. It was based on the same technology that Miranda had used during the Lazarus project to bring back Shepard. This was the first time that it had been tried on a conscious patient as Shepard had been in a coma during his procedures. The graft had gone smoothly but Sam's body and the new tech still fought each other at times which caused intense pain. Chakwas assured them it would cease eventually, and the pain flares were becoming less frequent, but Sam still got them and Kris still worried.

"I'm better hon. Thank you." Sam's tired voice spoke as the pain dispersed. She moved her new arm gently and experimentally making sure there were no other pain spots before sitting up again. "It figures I would get another attack on today of all days. The universe just can't ever let us move on." She tried to resume pulling on her boots, but Kris knelt and stopped her, doing it for her wife and looked up at Sam.

"No, it doesn't let us forget anything. We can however learn to live with it." Kris's expression change to a flirtatious one as she gazed at her love. "I can think of a few ways to help you forget, at least for a time." Sam smiled in response and Kris watched some of the grief in her eyes fade as passion blossomed.

"I bet you can, and seeing you kneeling naked in front of me is a great start toward distraction to be sure." Sam's response caused Kris to blush as she realized that she was indeed still naked from her shower. In response she simply raised up and captured Sam's mouth in a passionate kiss. Minutes passed an both Kris and Sam lost themselves in the kiss, finding comfort in the arms of one another and letting the world fade. As they came apart, slightly out of breath Sam looked deep into Kris' eyes and whispered; "I love you."

"I love you too."

Across town a different scene was unfolding in the Vega house. Dirty dishes were piled in the kitchen sink, the remains of breakfast sat on the dining table along with discarded data pads and student schedules. An academy dress uniform jacket had been draped across the back of a chair with the cap on the seat. The sounds of people rushing to get ready could be heard from the bathroom and bedrooms of the house. On an end table next to a worn-out recliner were several empty beer bottles and an aged picture in a beat-up frame. The picture was the same one taken of the group in Shepard's old apartment during the reaper war.

"Belle, we are leaving in ten minutes! Be ready." Roared James' voice from the master bedroom. From two doors down came a slim female figure wearing a school uniform with black hair tied up in a ponytail. Carrying books under her arm and part of a breakfast pastry in her mouth, she rushed to the table and tossed her books into a backpack hanging off a chair. "Okay, dad! I'm finishing now."

In her parent's room, James was pulling his own shoes on while watching his wife, Kasumi as she applied her make-up. Today was tough on them all, but it was devastating to Kasumi. The normally cheerful woman had not been herself since that day and while time had begun to heal her wounds, today was the equivalent of ripping those wounds open again.

For much of the past year, James had taken over the day to day duties around the house as Kasumi had spent months in the hospital recovering physically and even more months recovering mentally and emotionally. She still blamed herself. She was convinced she had been too slow and failed in her mission. No matter what the facts were, or what others told her, she blamed herself. The past four months she had taken a sabbatical and retreated to the monastery on Lesuss. It was there she was able to find peace and truly recover.

Those months had been hard on both James and their youngest daughter Belle. Katie, who was now twenty-two and taking after her parents, was on duty with the Alliance Special Forces and Reconnaissance Team which helped in providing a distraction while she dealt with her own feelings. Belle had the resiliency of youth and didn't fully understand why her parents, especially her mom had changed.

James had stepped up in a big way. Not only in playing the parts of both parents to Belle, but also as husband to Kasumi. He gave her his full support and didn't let her outbursts of frustration and rage impact him. He knew what she was going through, he was going through the same and didn't want her to feel alone. The love he had for his family was second to none and he would do whatever it took to comfort them.

On top of that though, the Academy had demanded more of his attention as they too were suffering from the outcome. He and Miranda had found themselves swamped with paperwork and surprisingly, even more applicants. They were down staff and had to find substitutes and replacements quickly. Those early months were some of the most stressful James could remember. Even the Reaper war was easier than this had been. All he had to do then was shoot the bad guys. Now he was in charge and responsible for hundreds.

Kasumi finished her make-up, stood and to face James. "Beautiful babe." James told her when he got a look at her face. "Okay?" The simple word was filled with meaning and inquiry which Kasumi knew as she weighed her answer.

"No. Yes." Came the soft reply. "I want to be there for Samantha. I want to be there for you and for Belle, but I need to be there for myself. I don't think I can be ready for this though. It's not right without them."

"I know." James pulled her into a hug. "You know what they would say though. You know they would want you to be happy." Kasumi nodded against his chest. James pulled apart from his wife but held her shoulders in his hands. Firm, steady strength flowed into her body. James was her rock, her safe place, the only person she loved more than she had Keiji. After a minute she nodded, and James released her. He took her hand and they walked to the front of the house. James pulled on his dress jacket, cap and picked up his data pad. Looking around the dirty room, he saw his wife and daughter standing by the door waiting on him.

"I promise to clean up when we get home." He said apologetically.

"I'll help dad." Belle replied and James smiled at his child. The exchange woke something in Kasumi and her cheeks flushed in shame.

"I will help too. I want to say to both of you that I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother or wife lately. I promise that will change. We will start with getting this house cleaned and then maybe we can go out as a family and do something fun." Kasumi was met by the brightly smiling face of Belle and the loving warmth of her husband's own smile.

Together they left the house as a family to go see their friends.

The Normandy SR-2 sat on her landing pad next to the Shepard museum at the academy gleaming in the Rannoch sun. Painted and polished she looked like a new ship. Reality was not far from it. Ten months it had taken Alliance mechanics and engineers to rebuild her just as she was during the Reaper War. There had been much debate over the fate of the Normandy. It had been planned originally that she would be retired and placed at the museum on display once her service came to an end. However, circumstances had changed and with the vast damage and the worse fact that so many had died aboard her, there was talk of simply burying her as a tomb.

In the end it was Samantha and Garrus who had swayed the decision to go ahead and turn Normandy into a museum. Samantha's opinion as the active Captain of the ship and Garrus' representing the original crew had been the leverage the committee needed. Normandy had been salvaged and returned to the landing pad at the museum. It was there that she was restored under a temporary enclosure. She would never fly again so the work was best done in her final resting place.

Diana Allers finished her checks of the broadcast equipment and her crew before making her way to the ceremonial stage where she joined Liara. Their hands met, fingers intertwined, and they stood side-by-side looking at the great ship.

Diana had covered everything there was to cover in her career with the Alliance News Network and since taking up the position as the Shepard Academy's Public Relations Director, she had seen and done even more. Everything on Rannoch was new, not just the academy and the galaxy was interested. She had been consulted by the Quarian government early in the resettlement to aid them in developing better public relations with the rest of the galaxy as well as establishing a new Rannoch based news network.

 _During the Normandy's reconstruction, she had sent a documentary crew to record the work, though she went alone to the recovery site beforehand. She had wanted to preserve the ship in her final state before recovery and reconstruction. Liara and Ashley had gone with her and the three had spent hours recording the dead ship and removing personal items of the crew. Some to be returned to the individuals, some to their families._

 _All three had avoided the cockpit till the very end. With large areas of the ship simply gone, that didn't take long. Engineering had been vaporized when the drive core had exploded. Many of the crew cabins along the starboard side had been ripped open during the crash along with the cargo bay and was now spread across the cliffs leading to the crash site. As the three women stood among the wreckage, they each silently wondered how anyone had survived._

 _Diana had spent the following ten months watching the ship being rebuilt through the video and images captured by her team. She reviewed and edited what they were putting together but had not set foot back onboard in all that time. She buried her head in her work and with her family. Their adopted human daughter Leya, had moved out a couple of years earlier, but was still on Rannoch. She worked in the tourism department and oversaw resort development. Their other daughters, Inala an Asari girl and Jaina a human, were both preparing to go to college on Earth and Thessia. They wanted the off-world experience and had both been accepted to colleges on their parent's home worlds, though not of their own race. Inala had been accepted to Oxford on Earth to study Zoology while Jaina had been accepted to the reopened University of Serrice to study archaeology._

 _After the girls had left for school, the house had been too lonely. Too quiet. Liara was there and not as her time was consumed by her work as the Shadow Broker. She was the galactic spymaster and after the events of that day, she was leaving no inch of the known universe unexamined. It had become an intense and unrelenting quest of hers to root out and exterminate any remaining threats. Diana understood, but she missed her wife._

 _It had all come to a boil a two months ago. Diana had been asked to record the procedure of Sam getting her new arm. Chakwas and Samantha had both given permission as they wanted this on record. Diana was fine until Samantha started screaming in pain. The graft was being resisted by her body and the pain she was feeling was agonizing. Diana could do nothing but stand there filming while her friend screamed and the doctor's worked. Kris was there holding her hand, the tell-tale blue glow where they met indicated she was having to use her biotics to keep Sam from crushing her bones._

 _Chakwas had told them that they could not put Sam under for the procedure as they needed her body fully operational for the graft to meld properly. They had anticipated resistance and as Sam lay there writhing in agony, they continued to assure them that this was normal. Diana didn't know how much time had passed, but the doctors finally got the nanites to meld together with Sam's biology and the pain subsided. They were able to close the wounds and the procedure was a success. Diana had shut off the cameras and staggered out to the corridor where she immediately vomited into a nearby trash can. She was still haunted by those screams in her dreams._

 _After leaving the hospital, Diana wandered around the city for a few hours trying to let her head clear of the sights and sounds of her friend experiencing that pain. Sam had been through so much in the past year. They all had. To put her through that on top of it was cruel. Yet, if it gave her back her arm and some normalcy, maybe it was worth it. Only Sam could answer that she supposed._

 _Eventually Diana found herself walking through the door to her house. It was dark inside. No lights on, no food cooking, no sounds of the kids. The house felt dead and empty. Diana made her way down the stairs to the basement where Liara had her base of operations. It was a secured and secret room hidden away in the bedrock of the planet and constructed in secret over many years. The light was on as Diana entered and there was Liara, behind a console, head buried in data and reports, talking to one of her operatives. A wide range of emotions flared within the reporter. As Liara disconnected and before she could switch lines, Diana had crossed the room, and slapped the Asari woman's hands away from the console controls. Liara barely had time to register what was happening as Diana slammed her wife's body against the bank of monitors and kissed her._

 _This wasn't the soft, tender kiss of an end of the day greeting. This was a kiss driven by months of frustration, anger, loss and sorrow. Fueled by hunger and encouraged by her deepest desires to be loved and to have something take away the pain, the hurt and the suffering. She had wrapped her arms around Liara with all the strength she possessed, pulling her wife tight against her, feeling their bodies mash into one. Liara had been stunned at first, but within seconds, she was responding in kind._

 _Afterwards as they lay on the floor, naked and bathed in the glowing lights of the monitors above them, the two women looked at each other with love in their eyes. They both knew what had brought this about and both recognized their own faults in it as well as having sympathy for the other. Liara pulled Diana close to her and Diana rested her head in the crook of Liara's shoulder. No words were spoken. None needed to be said. Diana took Liara's hand in hers, squeezed it and they knew._

Now they stood together as it should be, looking at the Normandy. Today was a good day, painful but good. Tears would be shed, painful memories would resurface, but today was about a celebration. With the sadness would come joy and happiness. New memories would in time replace the bad ones. Today was a big step in the direction of healing. Today was about the future. Diana turned and looked at Liara who smiled back at her wife. The crews working on the grounds watched as the two women shared a kiss.

The crowd had taken their seats and the dignitaries were onstage. Diana had given the green light that they were ready to broadcast, and all division heads reported ready. Miranda rose from her chair and walked to the podium. The audience grew quiet and the cameras turned on.

"Good morning." Miranda began. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Admiral Miranda Lawson, Liaison for the Shepard Academy to the Citadel Council. Usually my duties pertain to the running of the Academy and coordination between the Council and the military heads of all council races. Recently, my job has not been a pleasant one. As all of you know, and many have experienced firsthand, there was a devastating attack here on Rannoch by Cerberus. An attack that caught us by surprise and left destruction not only of our cities and ships, but in our hearts.

For eighteen months we have been in morning for those losses. For those whose lives were taken, or sacrificed for us who survived, and for those whose lives have been irrevocably altered be it physical, mental or emotional. We have cried together, grieved together and have healed together. We rebuilt our cities and our lives as a community. And while we still feel those pains, and we always will, laughter and joy once again echo among us. We have triumphed. We have again survived.

From this chaos came bravery, heroism and those who went above and beyond. While we have honored many of these people already, there are three individuals whose injuries have kept them from receiving the honors due them. That will be corrected today. In addition to those people, we are here to pay final honors to the Normandy SR-2. She has been restored in her final resting place at the Shepard Museum here on Rannoch where she will be open to all.

Before I turn it over to Admiral Vin'Konus of Rannoch who will present the honors today, I want us all to take a moment of silence. Remember those who were lost and think of those who are still with us. It is for the living that they gave their lives. It's not fair and it hurts. No words can make it otherwise. Take comfort in those around you and go forward honoring the sacrifices of that day."

Miranda fell silent and bowed her head. The crowds on Rannoch and those watching at home did likewise. For three minutes only the sounds of nature could be heard. Birds chirping, the waves from the distant ocean, wind rustling the fabric of tents and the flags of the nearby academy and those onsite representing Rannoch and the galactic communities. Miranda's eyes filled with tears and she watch as spots of water appeared on the podium surface as they fell. The events of that day returned to her mind in crystal clarity. The sights, sounds, smells and worst of all the pain of that day hit her so hard that she felt her knees buckle. Had she not been holding onto the podium; she would have collapsed. Soft footsteps approached from behind and two confident hands gripped her shoulders and held her steady. The familiar lilac scent of perfume reached Miranda's nose and she relaxed into the strength of her wife Felicia. Miranda closed her eyes and in her mind the day played out as if it were happening again.

 _Specially sewn flags still flew over Shepard Academy marking the 20_ _th_ _anniversary since they had welcomed the first class of cadets. The academy's symbol, a shepherd's crook was now emblazoned over a golden numerical twenty. They had flown over the grounds since the start of the new school year last spring but would be taken down in a few weeks as the year ended._

 _Miranda watched them wave in the breeze and found herself filled with a sense of pride. She had done this. It had been nearly twenty-two years since the day Admiral Hackett knocked on her door and gave her this task. She remembered the feelings of uncertainty and worry she had felt then. Those feelings were long gone and today her face carried a warm smile as she looked around at all she had done._

 _Yes, she had had help, and no she could not have done it without those people who helped then and continued to today. She had no delusions of superiority anymore and humbled herself daily. Still, this was her baby. She may not be the only parent of it, but it was still hers and she was immensely proud. A group of cadets marched past and their instructor called out the customary salute to a superior officer. The cadets snapped off the salute in perfect precision. Miranda returned it and watched them continue their way to the weapons range. Yes indeed, she was proud of this._

" _Miri." Miranda's com called out with the familiar and welcome sound of her wife Felicia's voice._

" _Hey babe." She replied. "I'm leaving the grounds now. Are you close?"_

" _Landing now." Came the reply and Miranda watched as their sky car landed just outside the academy walls. "I got him with me. He's so cute Miri!"_

 _Miranda walked through the gates to the waiting car. As she approached the door slid open to reveal Felicia holding a tiny Labrador puppy. Small, black and wiggling, the puppy squirmed in Felicia's lap trying to lick her face. Miranda couldn't help but let out a laugh at the site. Relieving Felicia of the excited animal, Miranda was soon initiated into the pack by a wet tongue and the distinct smell of puppy breath. Climbing into the car, the puppy in her lap, Felicia closed the doors and the car rose into the air. She leaned over for a quick kiss from Miranda before turning the car towards the city. "Well, let's go surprise the kids."_

 _That evening Miranda watched with happiness as her children rolled around the living room floor playing with their new pup. The kids had screamed in joy when they saw their mom holding the squirming pup and had not stopped laughing or playing with it since. She let her body relax and sink into the chair, releasing the tensions of the day and reveling in the feeling of love in her home. Felicia had offered to cook dinner and as she rested, the smell of something Italian in origin teased her senses and caused her stomach to rumble in anticipation._

 _As Miranda's eye lids slowly lowered, an urgent beeping from her comm startled her back to the present. Activating the device, she answered the call with a tired voice, "This is Admiral Lawson."_

 _"Admiral this is fleet command." Came an urgent and excited voice of the Quarian fleet duty officer. "We are under attack. I repeat we are under attack. Confirmation code Alpha four-four-one. Confirm." The voice fell silent and Miranda's eyes had popped wide open. She was on her feet instantly and the kids fell silent. She looked at Felicia and was met by a startled and fear etched face that was a mirror image of Miranda's own expression. What she had just heard was no drill. The code confirmed it was real. It was now and it was bad._

 _"Code Alpha four-four-one confirmed command." Came her instant reply. "Shepard Academy protocols active and on standby for further instructions." By the time Miranda had finished replying she had already sent the alert on to the academy where the instructors would begin to place the school on lockdown and engage active war mobilization._

 _"I have to go Liesey." Miranda looked long and hard at Felicia as though trying to record every detail of her face within her mind. Turning she knelt and hugged both kids who were now starting to cry. "I have to go to work my loves. Mommy Liese is going to stay here with you and I will be home as soon as I can okay?" Both kids nodded and kissed their mom. Miranda stood and embraced Felicia in a tight hug. They didn't speak other than to whisper I love you in each other's ear. They both knew what this could mean and didn't want to say anything in front of the already frightened kids. Releasing the hug, Miranda walked to a closet by the door and extracted a large duffel bag containing her armor and weapons kept ready for emergencies. She looked back one last time at her family and blew them a kiss, then turned and walked out the door._

 _At the academy, James stood in the command center listening to the battle reports coming in. They had all received similar notifications to the one Miranda had been sent and had activated the school's protocols immediately. When Miranda's alert came through, they were already in motion. Garrus and Ashley had initiated the fitting out of the cadets. The two younger classes were sent back to barracks on lockdown while the upper two classes reported to the armory with the senior class outfitting as reserve troops ready to mobilize in field if needed while the junior class was sent to guard the academy itself._

 _Shepard academy had been established as a secure command post for Rannoch as a backup to the main Quarian military. The command center in which James now stood was linked in to the military so that they could respond to any needs that may come up. As they were a school, and the cadets not fully trained, they were considered an extreme backup however, due to some of the specialized training that the cadets received, it was not uncommon for the cadets to be better equipped in some fields than the regular troops._

 _"Status report." Miranda said as she walked through the door. "What the hell is going on." James entered a few commands to the console and the screens shifted to provide an image of the mass relay to Quarian space. What was usually a quiet corner of the galaxy, now showed a raging war. Hundreds of ships were engaged in a battle of a scale not seen since the Reaper war. Quarian and Geth ships traded fire with a yet unidentified fleet. It was immediately obvious to Miranda that their fleet was outnumbered by this enemy and when she inquired as to where the rest of their were at, James simply pushed another button and one of the screens shifted to show a scene that made Miranda's heart skip a beat._

 _A massive dreadnaught had broken away from the main battle and was flying towards Rannoch at an incredible speed for such a huge vessel. The Geth dreadnaught equivalents were dwarfed by this new ship's size and, as they watched as the Geth rounds seemed to make no impact to the dreadnaught though the dreadnaught's own fire power was ripping through the fleet as if they were paper. The situation was bad and growing worse._

 _They listened as the fleet commanders directed the battle from a retaliation assault to defensive positioning and delay tactics. The enemy advance began to slow, and the fleets regrouped. The initial attack had caught them completely unaware though not unprepared. Those early moments were chaotic to say the least but, the Quarian military was well trained and the Geth even more so. As the shock wore off and thousands of hours of training kicked in, additional ships took to the skies and joined their hard-pressed comrades and as central command came alive and took control, the Quarian and Geth fleets merged to become a deadly barricade protecting Rannoch._

 _The Quarians had always commanded the largest fleet in the galaxy though not the largest military. With the resettling of Rannoch, their overall fleet size had been diminished but, they could now concentrate on military ship construction as live ships no longer ate up valuable resources. While the Turians still possessed the single largest military fleet, the Quarians were a close second. Add to this the Geth ships and they could outnumber any single fleet in the galaxy. The dreadnaught cut through them as though they were not even there._

 _"It's Cerberus ma'am." Came the voice of a young analyst interrupting Miranda's focus on the attack. It had been nearly two hours since the fighting had begun, and they had been trying to identify the attackers since the start. Communications had been largely disrupted by the attacking fleet and while they were finding ways around the jamming to communicate, accurate scanning was proving more difficult._

 _"How do we know?" Asked James._

 _"I intercepted a transmission from the dreadnaught to fleet command. They identified themselves as Cerberus and demanded to speak to Admiral Shepard." The three commanding officers looked at each other with concern. Only rumors had been heard of Cerberus since the attack in London twelve years prior. Despite the relentless efforts of the best trackers and the Shadow Broker's top agents, hardly anything had been learned of the organization. If they were indeed back, that was a terrifying thought._

 _"Have they responded?" Miranda asked. The analyst shook his head to indicate no. "Then put me through to them now. Shepard needs to hear this but, I think it would be best to come from us." The analyst acknowledged the order and turned back to his console to send the communication. At that moment, the door slid open and an out of breath Kasumi sprinted into the command with Samantha hot on her heels._

 _"I think we know how to stop them." Kasumi declared to a stunned room._

 _Captain Jeff Moreau felt an uncomfortable sense of de ja Vue as he flew the Normandy towards the dreadnaught. The stealth systems were active and the ship was in the best condition of her life, which for a twenty-six year old vessel that had been through every major war in recent history, that was saying something, yet as they drew closer to the immense ship, he couldn't help but be reminded of another time he had done a similar mission._

 _Of course, flying at the collector base had been known all along as a suicide mission and the Reaper war was an all or nothing situation. He had been younger back then, single and relatively carefree. Today he was more than just a pilot and therefore had more to lose. His wife EDI sat beside him as always in the Normandy's co-pilots chair and while they had decided not to have children, he had come to think of his students at the academy as his own much like Kris did or even doctor Chakwas with her patients. Jeff had also become a patron of a hospital on the citadel that researches uncurable diseases such as his own Vrolik Syndrome and works primarily with children to help in improving their lifestyles with the disease. He visited many times every year and would spend days talking with the doctors and children in their care. His values of life had changed and while back then, he had no problems flying a suicide mission, today for the first time in his career, he wanted nothing more than to be out of this ship._

 _"ETA five minutes to drop point. All systems are green and so far, we appear to be undetected by the dreadnaught." Jeff's voice sounded from the ship's comm system and Captain Thibodaux acknowledge the information. "Thank you, Mr. Moreau. All hands begin final preparations. Set all ship's systems to stealth running now. Kasumi, you are free to go once EDI lowers the bay door."_

 _"Acknowledged Captain. My team is already on the shuttle and standing by." Kasumi replied then turned to look at her team. Six of her best students were onboard with her preparing to infiltrate the dreadnaught. She hated having to use cadets. Not that she didn't have faith in their skills, or trust in their actions, it was that the fact that most of them were still cadets. Two of the people in front of her had graduated with the end of the last semester and had yet to depart for their first assignment. The other four were in the senior class and had great potential._

 _Once the idea had formed in Kasumi's mind, she had raced to the barracks where her students were housed and called a meeting with those in the shuttle. She laid out all the cards and told them her plan, leaving no doubt this was possibly a one-way trip. They listened in silence, looked at each other, stood and walked to their bunks. In a moment all six were back in front of Kasumi in their armor and ready to go. Kasumi unlocked the armory, passed out the weapons and told them to meet at the Normandy launch pad._

 _She then proceeded to find Samantha. She told her friend of the plan and that she already had assembled a team who were waiting at the Normandy. The two women raced to the command center to clear the plan with Miranda and James and through them, Rannoch fleet command. It was a simple enough plan; infiltrate the dreadnaught using the Normandy's stealth systems and take it down from the inside. It was basically the same plan Shepard had once used on a Geth ship during the Quarian-Geth war. With no better suggestions, permission was granted to try it._

 _Kasumi had grabbed James and hugged him tightly before giving him a kiss. He returned both with bone crushing strength and the whispered I love you in each other's ears. She could still feel his lips on hers as she sat in the shuttle awaiting the signal to go. It came all too soon. The bay doors opened, and the shuttle silently rose up and exited the Normandy running on as low of power as it could to mask the signature._

 _Kasumi sat next to the pilot and watched the Normandy pull away. She turned her attention to the dreadnaught, but just as she opened her mouth to give the order to dock, a bright light emanated from hidden weapons on the dreadnaught as the ship fired upon the Normandy. Twin bursts of energy leapt from the ship and streaked towards the frigate. She saw the ship attempt to dodge but, it was too late. Both shots impacted the doomed vessel, one shearing off an engine cell and the other striking her port side, ripping apart the hull's outer skin and sending debris scattering into space as the internal pressure was sucked outward by the vacuum of space._

 _That was the last thing Kasumi had time to register as the shuttle was slammed sideways by another attack. The blast flipped the small craft over and over, sending the people inside tumbling off bulkheads. Alarms sounded and the doors separating the cockpit from the cargo compartment slammed shut just as a second shot tore through the shuttle's engines sending a fireball of destruction through the cargo area and ripping the vessel in half._

 _Aboard the Normandy, Samantha finished securing herself into a safety harness and was scanning the ship for damage while attempting to lock down the shielding to seal off breaches. The initial impact had ruptured a conduit at the engineering console in the C.i.C. and the resulting explosion killed the engineer working there. Once Sam had recovered her footing, she initiated transfer of those systems to her own console and her computer began displaying status reports; the situation was bad._

 _Jeff had thrown the Normandy into a dive towards the planet. The initial hit had shaken his body with force enough to break three ribs. Now, with sweat pouring from pale skin and his face set in grim determination and unrelenting pain, he called upon every skill he possessed, every instinct and experience to get the ship to the safety of the planet and on solid ground before she was destroyed._

 _Despite his best maneuvers, shot after shot ripped into the Normandy and both the crew and the ship were struggling to keep up with the damage. EDI was frantically doing her best to assist the engineering crew in keeping the shielding in place but, with the amount of damage the ship was taking, even her vast computing processors were being stretched their limits._

 _Samantha meanwhile had realized that there was nothing she could do to help those struggling to keep the ship in one piece but, she could help her crew. With each impact, the ship was being tossed about and the movement had flung the officers and crew around the room like toys. In addition to the violent impacts of colliding with the bulkheads and deck, the power surges were causing computer consoles to explode in showers of burning sparks and debris. Grabbing the first aid kit, Sam had turned her attention to trying to save those she could._

 _Saving the medi-gel for the worst cases, she bandaged wounds, applied tourniquets and burn salve, splinted broken bones and strapped the severely injured or unconscious into chairs or simply to the ship itself when necessary. It was quick, rough and dirty work. Immediate care only but, it would have to do._

 _All the while she was helping others, her own body was taking a beating. Strapping in the crew would prove to save many lives, as much as her stopping blood loss and performing CPR would however, in order to do these things, she could not secure her own person. With each lurch of the ship, she was slammed into bulkheads and columns, cuts and bruises covered her body and the blood on her shredded uniform was as much hers as the crew she was aiding. She knew she had broken bones, and the pounding in her head was likely a concussion, she had dosed herself with only enough medi-gel to keep moving and dull the pain, she wanted to save it for her crew. With each minute that passed, her body received more injuries and the pain increased but, she also saved another person. Sam wiped sweat and blood from her blurring vision as she finished securing her unconscious navigation officer. He had broken both legs and would likely lose a foot after a ceiling beam came loose and crushed him but, if they could just land, he should live. The ship rocked with another impact, Sam gathered up her rapidly diminishing supplies, and went to the next person._

 _Kenneth Donnelly emerged from the smoke-filled space around the drive core and began punching in a command sequence on his console. The computer sounded an alarm a second before exploding in a shower of sparks, plastic and burning wires. Cursing loudly, his Scottish accent making the words nearly unintelligible to any but the woman next to him, Gabriella Donnelly née Daniels._

" _That was the vent controls wasn't it?" She asked her husband. The continued cursing confirmed her statement. She looked back towards the core where more and more steam continued to pour into the space. She walked to the wall and slammed her hand down on an emergency button. Alarms screamed signaling the evacuation of engineering. No one moved from their stations. No one even looked up from what they were doing to acknowledge the alarm. A feeling of pride came over her as she watched people, she had worked with for years knowingly risk their lives to continue to try to save the ship. "Okay then, let's fix that vent."_

 _As she started to walk towards the drive core, a hand grasped her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ken's face was more scared than angry as her pulled her around to face him. "You can't go down there, it will kill you Gabby."_

" _We have to open that vent, or we all die. The controls are destroyed. Manual opening is the only way it will work."_

" _You can't do it alone. The panel is too heavy, and the levers will likely be jammed." Ken paused and looked at her. For a moment the fight was forgotten, the chaos around them vanished and it was just them. No words were said but, they knew. Faint smiles crossed their faces and they nodded. Ken took Gabby's hand and they walked into the steam cloud together, climbed down the ladder to the lower catwalk, entered a small tunnel by crawling and slowly made their way to a widened ledge along the outer hull where two large levers were secured and locked. The ship shuddered as more shots found their mark. The toxic fumes from the leaking drive core began to make them feel sick and they were both coughing by the time they reached the levers._

 _The vents were designed to keep the engineering deck clear of hazardous fumes in case of a drive core breach. By doing so, the engineers could continue working to repair the damaged core or in worse case, the vents could be blown completely off the ship to eject the core. While designed to be operated by computer, in the event of computer failure the vents contained manual releases located along maintenance catwalks within the duct system which is where they were now. Under normal circumstances, they would be wearing environmental suits to filter out the toxic steam and protect against the vacuum exposure. However, even had there been time to put one on, the closest suits had been destroyed by fire when an earlier impact caused an explosion near the storage closet._

 _Ken and Gabby went to the first lever, broke the lock and seizing it in their hands they braced themselves to pull. Slowly the lever came down and then slammed home in the unlocked position with the satisfying click of the first set of locks releasing. Smiling the two engineers made their way to the second lever. This one would free the vents and release the steam to vacuum. Looking at each other, Gabby whispered I love you to Ken, who leaned down and kissed her. They pulled and the lever slipped downward._

 _Outside the ship, the dreadnaught fired, and the round slammed into the engine room. There would be no way of knowing what killed the entire engineering team. The round itself tore through the hull of the ship and pierced through to the engine room sending sparking wires and heated debris through the many gasses flooding the deck resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed the entire deck and much of the cargo bay with it. With the locks nearly fully disabled, the resulting vibrations combined with the interior pressure and exterior vacuum ripped the vents from their resting places along with much of the catwalks, ducts and any remaining breathable atmosphere. No bodies would ever be recovered from the remains._

 _The one good thing to come of Ken and Gabby's sacrifice was in weakening the vents, it provided a channel for the explosive energies to escape the ship with the result that the Normandy was thrown away from the dreadnaught and into Rannoch's atmosphere. With the failing shields, the Normandy could not have protected herself much longer nor could it have kept breathable atmosphere in for the crew. The explosion provided a much-needed boost to safety._

 _Jeff Monroe was not thinking about the fact that he no longer had a drive core for his ship. All his attention was focused on trying to land the severely crippled vessel with what little remained. He was now at the helm of a crippled ship that was plummeting towards the ground and any chance of survival rested on him_

 _For years Jeff had bragged about being the best pilot in the galaxy and now he showed why. Activating the atmospheric thrusters, which fortunately had their own fuel source and were mostly intact, he began attempting to slow their descent. Air flaps rose where along the hull and the wings adding to the resistance needed to slow the ship. The speed began to lessen but control of the ship was worsening. As the Normandy tore through Rannoch's skies, the air grabbed and ripped at the many gaping holes which caused the ship to buck and twist wildly and with gravity now in full effect, control of the ship was increasingly difficult._

 _Locating a suitable landing site Jeff tried to extend the landing struts only to find both rear struts damaged and only the nose lowering into place. "All hands brace yourselves. We are crashing. I repeat we are crashing. Move as far forward as you can get and as high up as you can get. I have no rear landing struts and will have to do a belly flop to land. You have less than three minutes."_

 _Routing the rest of the fuel to the forward thrusters, managed to slow the ship a few more knots before the wings contacted the rocky highlands of Rannoch's deserts. The starboard wing caught first as the port had been shortened when the engine was severed. As the metal dug into the hard rock, the ship was yanked hard to right and the sounds of tearing metal confirmed that the wing had been ripped from the ship. The vessel shuddered and lurched into the air before slamming down on her belly, tearing away at the underside of the cargo bays, leaving a trial of debris in her path._

 _A rock loomed ahead of the sliding ship. Jeff had no way of steering to avoid the impact to the nose strut. He sat helpless in his seat, vision bouncing wildly in response to the shaking ship. Just before they contacted the boulders, a dark shape landed in his lap. EDI had thrown herself from her chair into his, wrapping her arms and legs around both her husband and the chair shielding him with her body and locking them together._

 _The strut connected with the boulders in an explosion of twisted steel and clouds of rock, the Normandy's nose lifted upward as the vessel was bounced by the impact. She was never designed to lay flat on the ground and the graceful curve of her elongated bridge would become the final blow to the mighty ship. As the ship came back down, the tip of her nose contacted the solid rocky ground. Metal screamed in protest and gave way in a rippling effect along the length of her neck, tearing, folding and compacting as the forward momentum was instantly halted by the immovable surface. In the cockpit, glass exploded in a shower of deadly fragments and as fuel and oxygen lines ruptured and mixed with the live wires of sparking computers, a fire ball ignited and raced along the length of the bridge corridor. Jeff's chair tore from its mounting and flew forward slamming EDI's back into the control console, shattering it and engulfing them both instantly in fiery death._

 _In the C.i.C. Samantha was still making sure her crew was secure and had been helping an injured crewman into his seat and securing the harness when the impact happened. At the first bounce, she had been thrown into the air, landed on her back, rolled and came to her feet leaning against the rail of the galaxy map in what was once her original station many years ago. That thought never had time to manifest with her as the ship came down and the sudden stop threw Samantha over the rail and into the galaxy map itself. Not all of her made the short journey._

 _Samantha had wrapped her left arm around the rail to steady herself after the tumble and when she was suddenly and violently thrown forward due to the sudden stop of the ship and boulder impact, her arm caught on the damaged rail instantly tearing from her shoulder. Her body flipped over the rail and slammed into the glass and crystal components making up the projector of the galaxy map giving Samantha a painful electrical shock as she rolled across the damaged map computer to slam forcefully into the forward rail stanchions as her world went black._

 _Inside the command center at the Shepard Academy, Kris was screaming in anguish while Miranda had wrapped her up in a tight hug both to comfort her friend and to restrain her from losing control. James had fallen into a silence after the news of Kasumi's shuttle exploding had reached them and everyone else in the room was terrified to go near the biotic woman as visions of the last time Kris had gotten this way flooded their memories. That day, she had leveled a small army over a friend. Today, her wife had likely just been killed by those same people._

 _"Kris." Miranda spoke to her friend. "Kris, look at me." Miranda paused until Kris looked up at the woman who held her tight. "Sam may be alive. Others may as well. I need you to take a team and get to the Normandy, find them and save all you can. Understand?" Kris nodded. "Good. One more thing." Miranda's voice went ice cold. "If any of those Cerberus bastards get in your way, destroy them." Kris' eyes hardened as Miranda spoke those words. The tone in Miranda's voice was one Kris had never heard before. It conveyed the pain and anger Miranda was undergoing to Kris and in that moment the two women reached a deeper understanding of each other. "Go find your wife Kris."_

 _Kris recovered herself and rose to her feet with Miranda's assistance. Then pressing her comm she spoke. "Garrus, I need a team to go to the Normandy on a rescue mission. Give me a dozen soldiers and a medical team with shuttles on standby to evac the injured."_

 _"They will meet you at the airstrip momentarily." Came the reply from the Turian. Garrus oversaw the field units and the sitting around waiting for orders was wearing on him. Seeing the Normandy shot down had pushed him into an agitated state that had him pacing around the courtyard like a caged animal. When Kris' request came through, he lifted his rifle, picked the rest of the team and sent orders to the medical teams to meet them at the airstrip. He delegated authority to the other commanding officers present and walked off to aid Kris himself._

 _Minutes later six shuttles took to the Rannoch skies on a course to the crash site. The airspace was quickly filling with enemy ships and weapons fire as Cerberus troops landed on the planet while others engaged the Quarian and Geth defense fleets. Garrus and Kris along with their team watched in a combination of fear and anger as the fighting continued to escalate._

 _Their shuttles began their descent to the crash site where they could see Cerberus shuttles landing just ahead of them. Kris left the cockpit and walked to the side door of the shuttle, opened it and while the vessel was still twenty meters in the air, she jumped. A biotic field surrounded her and brought her to the ground safely. Kris strolled forward as the Cerberus soldiers began to fire at the approaching woman, raised her hands and screamed. Biotically charged bolts of energy flew form her fingers and cut down the soldiers. She walked on and with every soldier that popped up, a blue bolt of energy would strike them between the eyes, and they would be left dead. As she approached the Normandy's main hatch, she saw the final two soldiers trying to pry open the heavily damaged door. Kris grabbed them in biotic fields, and flinging them away from the ship, she waited until they had cleared several meters before ripping their bodies apart in a shower of blood, organs and skin till nothing recognizable of the people they had once been remained._

 _Garrus watched in silent amazement as Kris destroyed the Cerberus troops, then the shuttle landed, and he was running to her side. As the last two soldiers' remains were still falling Kris had turned and pulled back the skin of the ship to create an opening in the hull they could enter. Garrus was on her heels as she stepped into the damaged ship._

 _The power was off and the lights dark but fires and holes in the hull provided enough lighting to let them see as they entered. They stood on what was once the long walkway connecting the cockpit to the C.i.C., though now much shorter as the sudden stop of the ship's forward motion had created a rippling effect that compressed the corridor into a shorter length of buckled walkways, destroyed monitoring stations and a tangled mess of utility conduits, wires and hoses. Kris had turned and began to climb over the debris, steadily making her way towards the C.i.C. in hopes of finding Sam at the command. Garrus went the opposite direction toward the cockpit. The crews split behind the two commanders as they attended to the fires and began additional search and rescue._

 _Kris moved carefully over the debris. She wanted to fling it aside with her biotics and the slow pace was killing her as she knew every moment was one in which Sam could die. Despite the damage around her and all odds indicating that no one could have survived the crash, Kris refused to accept that Sam was dead. She just needed to reach her. Still, reason did take some hold and she realized that flinging debris about could risk killing Sam as she had no idea where her wife may be let alone other survivors._

 _Climbing over the last piece of twisted walkway, she entered the large space that contained the C.i.C., galaxy map and control stations for the ship's systems. The room which was normally kept dark with the bright lights of the galaxy map providing most of the illumination, now had a gaping hole in the ceiling above the map's ruined emitter. Flickering highlights of orange and red danced across the edges of the collapsed support structures, damaged rails and darkened computer interfaces from the fires burning where electrical circuits had overloaded and ignited._

 _A dark shape lay crumpled at the forward apex of railing that encircled the map emitter. The recognizable patterns of the academy's uniform could barely be made out under the scorch marks, and tears in the fabric. Long dark hair, normally kept pinned up per military regulations, now lay matted across the face of the unconscious woman but the gold Captain bars on the shoulder gave way her identity. Kris covered the distance instantly, leapt over the rail and kneeling, she found herself in a large puddle of black, sticky liquid: Sam's blood._

 _"Medics!" Kris' voice rang out in the silent ship. She felt for vitals and found them, weak and unsteady but there. Softly brushing the hair away from Sam's face, she choked back shock as Sam's face was cut and burned from her tumble and her expression locked in one of pain. The medics reached her a moment later and began to prepare extraction._

 _Meanwhile Garrus had reached the cockpit. He heard Kris call for medics and prayed that she had found Sam alive as there was no hope here. His knees buckled and he found himself throwing up on the deck. He felt a hand on his back from one of the medical officer's indicating her presence if needed. Vaguely he recognized others passing him and entering the remains of the cockpit. Voices reached his ears, words unclear until the med team captain grabbed him by his armor and jerked his face to meet his. "General Garrus, sir!" The command finally pulled his attention into focus. "General, I need you to understand and reply to what I am going to tell you."_

Miranda opened her eyes and the present day reasserted itself. She took a few steadying breaths before continuing with her speech. "Thank you." She paused to wipe a last stray tear from her face. "Now, it is my great pleasure to welcome to the stage the Quarian Fleet Commander, Admiral Vin'Konus." Miranda led the applause, then shaking hands with the Quarian as he took position at the podium, she stepped aside to let the Admiral take over.

"Thank you, Admiral for your words this morning. Indeed, we had faced a dark time that day but, from it emerged an even more united galaxy, a stronger Rannoch and with outcomes that range from unbelievable to miraculous. It is one of those that I speak to now.

As everyone is aware, the Normandy was shot down during the battle and while we have honored those who were lost, we still owe some of the living. Please rise and join me in welcoming Captain's Samantha Thibodaux, Jeff Monroe, and EDI Monroe."

The crowd erupted into cheers as three figures emerged from a nearby building and walked up to the stage. As they grew closer details emerged and the crowd slowly grew quieter. Samantha and EDI wearing their Academy dress uniforms appeared normal as their injuries were either covered or healed so that outwardly nothing seemed amiss. In fact, if not for the haunted look in Samantha's eyes, no one could be able to tell they had been injured.

Jeff was another matter entirely.

 _Doctor Karen Chakwas walked slowly to the waiting room of her hospital to where many of her friends sat in mourning awaiting news of Jeff Monroe's fate. It had taken time and many long, exhausting hours of work by her and her team, but they had a plan._

 _Two days earlier, she had been given images and scans from Garrus of Jeff and EDI from the ruins of the Normandy. The impact and subsequent fireball that engulfed them, had left both individuals injured to a degree that neither was thought to be alive. As the Normandy had come to an abrupt halt, Jeff's chair had broken free of the deck, accelerating at the speed the ship had been moving till it's abrupt stop and smashed into the main control console, compacting it into the forward bulkhead. Had it not been for EDI throwing herself around Jeff at the last second and allowing her body to act as an absorption barrier for his, he would been killed. As it was, his entire skeletal system had been shattered, his organs ruptured and in addition to the severe burns sustained by the fire, he had nearly blead out by the time the rescue teams arrived._

 _In a method that still bewildered the doctor, EDI had managed to protect his brain and keep him alive by using her bodies built in shielding to form a bubble around his head and afterwards, her electrical systems to stimulate heart and brain functions. It had been a losing battle as both Jeff's injuries and EDI's own damaged body had been crushed so badly into the ship that in places they were barely distinguishable from the ship itself, and were rapidly draining EDI of available power. Somehow, it had worked, and they had been rescued. Now Karen was left with the largest challenge of her career._

 _Entering the room, she was met with depressed, and tear-filled eyes that looked to her with longing for any form of good news. Karen walked to a vacant chair and sat down. She looked at Miranda and passed her a data pad then began. "Jeff is alive, in a matter of speaking." She began. "Before I go onto the details on him, let me clear up some other items. EDI also survived the crash. Her body was severely damaged, and she has been completely severed from the Normandy's systems. What that means has not yet been fully determined. The technicians are trying to figure out how much of her memories were stored in the Normandy and how much in her body as well as trying to figure out how to restore the connections. We have the best of the Quarian AI scientists as well as the Geth working on her now._

 _Samantha too will survive. She came out of her surgeries well enough but, with some complications. She has fully lost her left arm and several bones have multiple fractures. Burns and lacerations are spread across much of her body and she received severe electrical shock. Most of her injuries will heal with time and I believe a prosthetic arm may be fitted in time if she wishes. What I fear is that her greatest injury is more of a mental and emotional one than physical. Kris is with her now and I told her to come get you when she thinks it an appropriate time._

 _Kasumi regained consciousness about an hour ago. The shielding that isolated her and the pilot inside the shuttle cockpit when the vessel exploded, provided her with just enough oxygen and provided vacuum isolation that she did not become brain dead while in the coma. James, you can go in to see her but, first stop at the nurse's station. You need to get out of those filthy clothes. They have a spare set you can change into." With a visible relaxing of his body, James hugged the doctor and thanked her profusely before heading down the hall to see his wife._

" _That brings us back to Jeff and what is next for him. I gave Miranda a pad containing my thoughts for a plan but, I need her help and I want your opinions." Chakwas paused to make sure they were all listening. "Jeff's body is irreparable. Right now, machines are the only thing keeping him alive as there is nothing left of his own to do so. It is also in machines that I think he can be returned to us whole, or close to it."_

" _Karen." Miranda looked up from her reading. "You mean to implant Jeff's mind into an artificial body. I've never heard of that being done before, is this even possible?"_

" _I believe so Miranda and I would like your help. Your work on the Lazarus project was groundbreaking. We will need that kind of thinking if we are to pull this off successfully. What we must do is not just transplant Jeff's brain, keep it functioning and able to work within the confines of an artificial body but, we also must make sure that it is truly Jeff who wakes up. You had to do the same with John when you brought him back from the dead. With all the changes made to him you still managed to keep his essence the same. That is the biggest challenge we face."_

 _Karen watched as Miranda digested what she had been told. This was a life altering decision and she was not about to make the call to do so without the consent of his friends. She looked at each of them in turn and saw the hesitation and uncertainty in their faces. Would this work? Would it still be him? Would he want it? Do we have any other choice?_

 _To help them Karen continued. "I do not know if it will work, and even if it does, I do not know if he will still be him when I am done. The alternative is death. He cannot survive in his present state. With EDI still offline, I cannot ask her opinion. I need to know from all of you what you think he would want. Is this something we should attempt?"_

 _The room fell silent. They looked at the floor, the walls and each other. Minutes passed as each one considered the issue. One by one they looked at Chakwas and nodded till only Liara remained undecided. The Asari woman was being held by Diana as she had been nearly inconsolable ever since that day and only Diana had been able to get Liara to respond to anything. Softly Liara began to speak._

" _Karen, in the last two days we have lost many people, more are injured to a point where they may not survive and the loss of…" Liara choked up and Diana hugged her and whispered into her ear as the others lowered their eyes knowingly. Liara cleared her throat and continued in a surprisingly strong voice. "Too many have been lost. If you can save Jeff in any way, you need to save him."_

 _Karen nodded and turned to Miranda. "Will you help?" Miranda looked at Felicia who smiled back. "Of course, Karen."_

" _Okay then. It looks like we have a plan. The rest of you please, go home. Shower and be with your families. I will keep you all up to date on any changes. If someone could get some clean stuff for James and Kris that would help a lot."_

 _Over the next several months, the greatest minds on Rannoch came together and found a way to transfer Jeff into an artificial body. The transition had not gone very smooth, there were dozens of complications, most of which the doctors had expected but, this was unknown territory and there were no reference books to rely on._

 _A big motivator to them all was EDI coming back online. The Quarian and Geth AI techs had had to build her a new power supply and increase her processors now that she was separated from the Normandy. Fortunately, her memory banks had been saved and nothing that made her EDI had been lost but, without the Normandy's computer power to support her, she felt crippled and isolated._

 _Felicia had spent many hours with her helping EDI to come to terms with these new feelings. It was an evolutionary step for the AI, she was a true individual person, not just an extension of a larger whole. To make matters worse for EDI, she was also dealing with her emotional state over Jeff's condition. Logically, she had instantly approved of Chakwas' plan to save Jeff, though during sessions with Felicia, she admitted that the decisions had been based more on selfish reason than true logic. Day by day, she sat int eh hospital waiting for updates. Karen came every evening and told her all that had happened that day. EDI cried herself to sleep, curled up in a guest chair next to Jeff's bed nearly every night._

 _With EDI back and in support of Karen's plan, the medical team and scientists worked harder still to save the pilot. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and slowly they began to see results. At long last, the day had arrived. Karen typed in the command sequence and they held their collective breath._

 _When Jeff was brought back to consciousness, he had freaked out at what had happened to him. For days he raged at the doctors and nurses, cursed Chakwas and refused visitors. On the third day EDI slapped him and called him an asshole. Those people had performed a miracle to save his life and he was treating them horribly. He tried to explain that how could they have saved him when he was not alive anymore but instead just a machine. EDI slapped him again and then once more. She had grabbed him by the gown and pulled his face to hers, so she was staring directly into his eyes and asked him, "Am I alive? Am I nothing more than a machine? You have always said that I am my own person and not just an AI. Was that the truth or were you just saying the words? If I am truly alive then how are we any different?"_

 _Jeff's face had gone red from embarrassment as her words sank in. He collapsed onto his bed and lowered his head. He apologized to EDI, then the rest of the staff. It would still be some weeks before he would fully accept his new life but, with EDI by his side at every moment, the old Joker slowly returned._

The crowd stood amazed at the transformation before them. As the trio made their way up the stage, Jeff walked hand in hand with his wife EDI. Resplendent in his academy uniform, his new metallic skin of the same characteristics as EDI's was a shock to those who had known him before but, the facial features were the same as he had looked prior to the crash and as they stood in front of the crowd, Joker's cocky smile once again graced his face.

EDI too was radiant both in clothing but, also in emotion. The past months had been hard as they both adjusted to the changes in their own person as well as those as a couple. In that regard, they were closer and deeper in love than ever before. They realized that some of their biggest challenges in their relationship, children and mortality, were no longer issues. They discovered that they understood each other better and looked forward to living their potentially extremely long lives hand in hand, in love and full of life.

Samantha had recovered from her morning depression and the pain in her arm was pleasantly numbed by medications. She was dressed out in military perfection, from head to toe she was pressed, trimmed and polished, an impressive figure standing in front of the crowd. Inside she was a mess but, Kris had calmed her and stood in the front row smiling up at her now. Add the shot of rum Kris had insisted she take, and Sam thought she was as ready as she would ever be.

Admiral Vin'Konus Saluted them, then exchanged friendly handshakes and put them at ease. Turning back to the audience he resumed the ceremony. "Today we gather to give thanks and appreciation to the three people in front of me. Their efforts during the Cerberus fight saved eighty-seven lives. Against overwhelming odds, and in the face of certain death, they fought to the last second, doing all they could to safely land a dying vessel and keep those onboard alive."

The Admiral softened his voice as the next words come out. "I know that they see things differently. To these three, the saving of those eighty-seven lives was nothing more than what they were supposed to do as military officers. We say that they did good, they believe that they failed as thirty-three people lost their lives under their command. That is a burden that every war veteran commander must come to terms within their own way, at their own time. I hope that today, we can help them in that struggle."

Vin'Konus turned from the crowd and nodded at a team standing in front of the Normandy. At the signal, they pulled a drop cloth from a long, irregularly shaped object revealing a long piece of the Normandy's hull, scorched and rippled yet, still visible through the damage was part of the white lettering of the Normandy's name. It had been mounted on a beautiful masonry plinth whose face held thirty-three framed pictures of the deceased crewmembers with plaques carrying their names, ratings and ranks.

"The Normandy SR2 has a memorial wall onboard, located on the crew deck that carries the names of those members who served onboard and perished in the line of duty. We wanted to honor these people in a similar way. Their names have been added to that memorial as well so they can rest with their shipmates however, we on Rannoch thought we owed them more than that. They gave their lives in defense of this planet and her people. Therefore, we thought they should be honored with something unique." He then turned back to face Sam, Jeff and EDI.

"Captains, I know this is only a fraction of what is owed to them and that is does not change the fact that they died. They were your friends, family and shipmates and the pain of that loss never goes away entirely but, I hope this helps lay some of it to rest."

EDI and Jeff grasped hands and had bowed their heads. Samantha maintained her military bearing though tears were in her eyes. She approached the monument and looked at each of the pictures there. In her mind, these faces had haunted her dreams and while she knew that she did not cause their deaths, she still held herself responsible as they had been under her command. She turned towards Vin'Konus and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Admiral. This means more to me than I can express right now."

Vin'Konus nodded and they walked back to the main stage where he resumed his position at the podium and continued. "As we all know, the Normandy was destroyed but, she was not to be simply scrapped. Her historic service record alone warranted her rebuild and with the death of so many within her hull, she was more than just a historic ship; she was a memorial. Therefore, we salvage the crash site, and rebuilt her or at least rebuilt her in appearance. She is a display ship only, with no drive core or operating systems but, now she can be visited by the public as she takes up her final resting place here at the Shepard Museum. Ever more she will be a monument to those who stood up to the worst this galaxy could throw at us, to lead us to victory and to a brighter future.

Of course, this does not end the Normandy legacy. She lives on in the form of the crew and will forever be a major part of galactic history. Still, it seemed rather sad to think that going forward there would not be a Normandy out there protecting the galaxy as she has done these past decades. With cooperation from both the Alliance and Turian governments, who had originally come together to design the first Normandy, we put our minds together and created the Normandy SR3."

Vin'Konus with a dramatic sweep of his arm, directed everyone's attention to the skies. As people shaded their eyes from the bright Rannoch sun, a shadow swept their field of vision, growing larger and darker as it drew near, till at last dropping below the sun the shadow resolved into the new Normandy. The SR3 looked remarkably like her predecessors. Slightly bigger than the SR2, she was shiny and sleek with fresh paint gleaming in the light but, the most immediate noticeable change to those who knew the older ships was her silent running. No engine noise could be heard and even the decent thrusters were silent. As she touched down upon the clearing next to the SR2, Jeff's eyes went wide in amazement as a feather would have made more of an impact. The ship's landing struts flexed gently as weight settled on them, the glow from the engines cut off, the cargo bay door lowered and from the port side of the ship, the main hatch slid open and a retractable ramp unfolded to reach the ground inviting those below to come in and explore.

The audience applauded the new ship while camera drones flew laps filming both ship and the crowd's reaction. Jeff and EDI stood in wonder at the site and both itched to go aboard. Samantha looked at Admiral Konus inquisitively, unsure how she should feel or how to react to this revelation. The Admiral smiled back at her, fully understanding the confused look in the woman's face.

"The new Normandy SR3 is nothing less than the best the galaxy has to offer and more. You do not build the next generation of Normandy without making her top of the line and that is what we did. We kept her a secret, not because we wanted to hide her from the galaxy but, we wanted a surprise for her commanding officers." As the Admiral said those words three heads whipped around to stare at Vin'Konus and learn his meaning. Many in the audience were doing the same, Kris was stone faced, giving away nothing when Sam looked at her.

Kris had been consulted early on if what they were proposing was a good idea. She had thought it over for months watching Sam's recovery both physically and mentally before giving her approval and worrying ever since if what she had done was right.

"I say commanders because the Normandy SR3 is uniquely designed for two specific people. Captains Jeff and EDI Monroe, front and center."

Snapping out of their bewilderment at the events unfolding, both stepped up to face the Admiral and stood at the rigid, unwavering attention that only artificial bodies can manage. Admiral Konus looked them over and then bellowed out, "Attention to orders!" With the loud stomp of dozens of military members snapping to attention simultaneously, the area quieted down.

"Captains Monroe." Konus began. "You have served the Shepard Academy with honor, courage and commitment for over twenty years. Before that, you served the Alliance with the same character and no one here can question your skills, talents and respect that people have for you and you in return from them. When we were looking at the designs for the SR3, we knew who it was being built for and proceeded accordingly. Therefore, you are being given orders to assume the command of the Normandy SR3 at the head of the Shepard Academy's fleet."

Jeff and EDI both snapped off crisp salute to the Admiral as he finished issuing their orders. In truth, very little had changed from what they were previously been doing. The main difference was that the Normandy was officially under their command as a new ship instead of a loaned ship from the Alliance.

Admiral Konus gave a few moments for congratulations to the two Captains before calling for silence and continuing. "Captain Samantha Thibodaux, front and center." Samantha had been standing to the side watching the events unfold and growing further confused as she watched her command given away to Jeff and EDI. She was happy for them of course but, she worried where that left her. As she approached the Admiral her eyes shifted around nervously. Kris was dead pan and most of the others she met gazes with had the same inquiring look as her own. Finally, she saw Miranda who was trying to hold back the faint traces of a smile. What that could mean, Sam could only guess and was suddenly filled with more anxiety.

"As anyone who has served in the military knows," The Admiral began speaking. "Every division has to have a leader. Someone trusted, not just by the upper chain of command but, also by those below them. Someone who lives by the words we dedicate our service to, honor, courage and commitment. Captain Samantha Thibodaux has dedicated her life to these principals, often going far above and beyond and setting the bar in her fields extremely high. Many of the new developments in communications and scanning systems have come from her and her team at the academy and her leadership over the experimental division has made not only the academy but, Rannoch's capital Val 'Shan the foremost leader in experimental ship design.

More important however, is that Samantha cares for her crew. Every member of the military wear medals on their dress uniforms. Many unfortunately also wear the medal indicating that they have been wounded in combat. Very few wears one indicating heroism above and beyond with disregard for one's own life. Captain Thibodaux has been awarded that medal more times than her uniform can display. Dozens of cadets, soldiers and scientist have returned from tests, missions or just a day at the office, because Captain Thibodaux was there. Her quick thinking and decisive actions in a crisis while remaining calm set her apart from the average leader and makes her a remarkable one.

To show how much that means to all of us, Admiral Lawson and I spent many hours discussing what the appropriate reward should be. Another medal on your chest means little at this point. So, we came up with a two-part solution. Miranda, if you would please join us."

As Miranda approached Sam could see her carrying a flat box. Sam's curiosity was peaked, and she was having a hard time maintaining her bearing as she felt like passing out, throwing up, screaming, crying or maybe all of them at once. She took a few steadying breaths, caught Kris' eye again who was now smiling and nodded reassuringly back at her.

"Captain Thibodaux, on behalf of the Shepard Academy, the people of Rannoch and the Citadel Council representing the galactic community as a whole, we wish to present you with this." Konus stepped back as Miranda stepped in, opening the box lid to reveal a glass sphere resting in the open palms of two carved wooden hands. The hands were supported by glass rods so that they appeared to be floating over the wooden base upon which a brass plaque read:

Presented to Captain Samantha Thibodaux

On Rannoch in the Year 2211

For Heroic Service at Great Personal Risk

By the Citizens of the Galactic Community

As Samantha read the plaque, Admiral Konus pressed a button on the base, the glass sphere emitted a light and an interactive image of the galaxy hovered above the whole. Samantha's eyes went wide with the revelation. "That is my new mapping design! I thought it was still under review?"

"It was approved the very day you presented it Captain." Konus replied. "We wanted to surprise you as we knew this was a project dear to your' heart. Long before the battle broke out, the council had approached us to talk about a fitting gift of appreciation to you for all you had done and specifically for saving the Asari Councilor's daughter's life after that failed biotic space suit test. We had told them of your new mapping system and on a way, we could work the two together. Unfortunately, the fighting happened before we could act and, well, you know the rest."

Samantha's eyes were wet with tears but, for the first time in months, they were tears of joy. She straightened and saluted the Admiral. "Thank you, sir and thank you to the council as well. I will do my best to live up to the honor you have bestowed on me."

Konus returned the salute and replied. "Captain, you always do." Then turning towards Miranda, he took the box with the map, turned it off and placed it on a side table before taking his place alongside the other dignitaries. Miranda stepped into his place as Samantha looked inquiringly at her.

"Captain Thibodaux." Miranda began speaking. "As with all things in the service, nothing comes without a cost. You have experienced that far more than most. The cost for performing above and beyond is that the service then expects nothing less. You have embraced that demand and met it like you do all things, with excellence. It is because of that, that I have the honor of giving you your new assignment.

As the Shepard Academy has expanded over the years, so too have our ships, both experimental and practical to the point where they are now their own fleet. Being in the service, you know that any Naval fleet needs a commander and that commander cannot be a mere Captain. Therefore, Captain Samantha Thibodaux, you have been granted the promotion to Fleet Admiral of the 1st Shepard with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities that come with it."

Miranda took a step back as James and Kris approached the shocked woman and exchanged her Captains epaulettes for those of an Admiral. When they finished and stepped back, Miranda resumed her place in front of the Academy's newest Admiral. "Of course, as commander of the fleet, you will need a flagship. No other ship would be more fitting or more deserving than the Normandy SR-3 from which to guide your fleet and continue to improve and protect our lives. Congratulations Admiral Thibodaux. I know you will continue to make us proud." Miranda finished speaking and saluted her friend. Samantha returned it in kind and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

Kris had waited until the formalities were over and as soon as the salutes dropped and Samantha's hand contacted her uniform pant leg, she had leapt forward and wrapped her wife in a bone crushing hug. Kris had known for the past few weeks about all of this and had been on edge with trying not to reveal anything. Today, she had been so anxious that she had Doctor Chakwas give her some anti-anxiety pills to calm her down. While she knew that her public display of affection was technically against military regulations, she did not care. She kissed Sam passionately and when they finally came apart whispered, I love you to a joyful, smiling face that had been too long absent from Sam.

Sam had been through a whole range of emotions throughout the ceremony as it had brought back many unpleasant thoughts and nightmares but, she had to admit that it had also brought about some closure. Maybe now she could leave the dead behind and move on with her life. As Kris stood smiling at her, sharing in the happiness of the day, Sam had latched onto that high and felt true warmth and happiness flood her body. The smile she wore as the day wound on was one of truth and not simply plastered for the public.

"One more thing before we close." Miranda's voice spoke out above the cheering crowd. "Today is our newest Admiral's fiftieth birthday. Please join me in congratulating her and we wish you many more years of continued success and happiness!"

Later that evening, after a wonderful video talk with their children in which Sam was lovingly congratulated on her promotion and wished a happy birthday, Kris and Sam sat together on their sofa on the rear deck of the yacht enjoying a glass of wine and watching the sun sink beyond the horizon. The day had been a long one and they were both tired, yet nothing was more relaxing than this time they shared together. They sat in silence with the gentle rocking of the boat, Sam leaning into Kris whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder, with legs curled up under a light throw blanket.

"You okay babe?" Kris broke the silence with the softly worded question. "I know today was a lot to go through." They had taken the yacht out as soon as the promotion ceremony was over. Kris had arranged a small leave of absence for them both to celebrate, which Miranda had gladly approved. Now they drifted over the Rannoch ocean, together in their own private, peaceful world.

Sam remained silent for a moment before responding. "I am and it was but, I think I needed it. I feel better, like a weight has been lifted. I know not everything is magically fixed or that the nightmares will simply vanish but, I think it was the much-needed push I had been looking for. I'm ready to go back to being normal again. I'm ready to put these demons to rest."

Kris smiled at the words. She understood what it was like to finally put to rest those things that haunt you in your mind, to know the relief of realizing that it was finally over and, to be able to feel normal again. "I'm happy for you Sam. I'm proud of you as well and I know that you will continue to be the great woman you have always been."

"Only because I have you by my side Kris. You have been my rock in all of this. I could not have done it without you. All these years you have been right there with me, supporting me, encouraging me, helping to raise our kids and sharing in the ups and downs. You are who gets me through my day. I love you Kris."

"I love you too Sam." Kris replied. "I'm only repaying the debt I owe you for saving me back when we first met. You were my rock then and still are today. It is only right that I return the favor. Besides, you're not too bad on the eyes." Kris' voice held a flirtatious innuendo with her last comment and Sam turned her head to gaze into her wife's smiling eyes.

"You are not so bad yourself." She replied with the same flirtatiousness. "You know, the house has been kind of lonely lately. Want to go see if we could fill it again?"

Kris laughed. "You know that becoming an admiral does not give magical powers to create sperm, right? Or, did that head trauma make you forget how creating babies actually works."

Sam was laughing right along as she drained her glass and rose form the couch. Pulling her t-shirt over her head and letting it drop on the deck, she slowly began to walk to the bedroom, swaying her hips in exaggerated movements. "It never hurts to try. I'll be in the shower…"

Kris let out a soft moan as her eyes moved back and forth in time to Sam's movements, then finishing off her own glass of wine, she hopped off the couch and peeling off her own clothes along the way, soon had her arms wrapped around the equally naked body of her wife as the warm water of the shower cascaded over them while their lips met in a hungry kiss.

Samantha's mind cleared as she allowed herself to sink into their lovemaking. She would be okay. This was the beginning to a new era in her life and she was ready for it to begin. John had told her years ago that she had found her fight or flight instincts and that it turns out, she is a fighter. This would be no exception. There was just one last thing they all needed to do but, as Kris' lips and fingers drew pleasure from her body, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and dedicated her focus to returning the same pleasures in kind.

Well, it looks like chapter 14 will bring this story to it's conclusion. As any writer knows, the ending is always the hardest part so I hope I get it right. Not sure when I will complete it but, with some luck the wait will not be too long. As always, thank you to my readers new and those who have been following along over all these months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Vala Shepard stood in the hallway of her parent's house looking at the expanse of wall leading from the bedrooms to the main living areas. Framed photographs covered the wall in sizes, shapes and colors just as varied as the figures they contained. Pictures of her mom and dad back on the Normandy, group pictures of them and their friends, her dad's retirement ceremony, their wedding, the early days of settling Rannoch, establishing the academy, the birth of the twins, their brother, and years of family pictures showing them getting progressively bigger and older. The last picture on the wall was a family portrait taken at the start of the year. All five of them stood together on the beach with the Rannoch ocean behind them. Diana Allers had taken the photo as they were all gathered for a cookout before the girls went back to the military and Krios started at the university.

She smiled at the memories and a few tears leaked from her eyes. She was the last of the three siblings to visit the empty house. Krios had taken care of the early clean up since he was living the closest and Hanna had joined him about a week later once the aftermath of the war wound down. Together they had gone through the house cleaning and organizing, disposing of the perishables, shutting down the pool, fountains and closing the windows against breakage. They had essentially turned the house into a mausoleum of sorts, preserving the house as it was the last day their parents were there.

It had taken Vala eighteen months to make the trip home to Rannoch. At first it was due to her training and the restrictions placed on travel to or from Rannoch. The Alliance was more than willing to make exceptions for her and allow her to go but, she refused. Dealing with the loss was simply easier from a distance. Krios and Hanna understood and told her they would take care of the house. Vala kept promising that she would make the trip soon but, soon was constantly pushed off. Then last week she received a call from Garrus. He told her bluntly that it was time. She needed to come home, see her siblings and be with them for the ceremony. Garrus didn't hold back on shaming her and refused to disconnect until he had seen her submit the leave request to the Alliance Training Command.

Now she walked the empty house. Surfaces covered in dust, empty cabinets where food once stood, the radios silent instead of the normal softly playing music that filled the house. No soothing sounds of water tricking into the pool from the fountain. No smell of dinner cooking or the sounds of laughter and friendly speech. The house, normally open to the outside air was stuffy and dim. Approaching the front door, she picked up a small box of personal keepsakes gathered from her room, exited and locked her childhood home whispering "I love you mom and dad" as she walked to her shuttle.

Vala rode in silence back to the hotel where she was staying. Once inside her room, she dropped the box on the small table and collapsed into the solitary chair in the small room. From there she let her grief flow out of her body. With shaking shoulders, tears flowed from her eyes as the pain wracked her body. She bent forward, leaning on her knees and watched through blurred vision as tears dampened the carpet. Her hands began to shake, and she felt a tingling inside her. Through the watery vision she saw sparks of purple light flare at the tips of her fingers. She groaned in despair and curled her fingers into her palms. The light intensified and her hands began to glow, she could feel a pressure building inside her as her stress manifested in tangible energy. Forcing herself to rise, she walked to the room's balcony, threw open the door and screaming her frustrations into the air, let go of the barrier holding that energy inside. Purple light flared around her, launching from her body upward to expand and vanish harmlessly into the sky. Exhausted, the young woman stumbled to her bed and fell upon it asleep.

Eighteen Months Earlier…

John Shepard leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. In front of him arrayed in neat rows stood an army of scale alliance soldiers. Alone at the front of the table stood the figure currently undergoing detailed painting by the former marine. Across the table was a diorama depicting the final battle of the Reaper War in London. It was a project that he had been working on for over a year and he was rather proud of the details put into it. Intending to donate it to the museum when complete, John was hoping that this would be another way to remind people of the horrors of those days and the heroism of the people who fought to end it.

From across the house, the delicious scent of food baking in the oven stirred his stomach into action. Tali had told him that Kasumi had taught her a new recipe and she was looking forward to making it for them. John washed out his paint brushes and turning off the work light, made his way towards the alluring scents of the upcoming meal. He entered the kitchen just as Tali was pulling the food from the oven. A casserole dish filled with an unknown combination of ingredients that made his mouth water. "That looks and smells delicious babe."

Tali placed the food on the counter and looked at John with a smile. Over the years she had found a passion in cooking. She suspected that it was largely due to the fact that she had had to eat nutrient paste for so long that gaining the ability to eat all sorts of food due to her and John's bond, she had fell in love with exploring the culinary world and through that, cooking. "Thanks. I hope I made it right. Apparently, it is one of Kasumi's favorite dishes and has been passed down in her family for generations. Help me out and get us some drinks?"

John nodded and went to the bar to mix a couple of cocktails to go with the food. As he was finishing up his comm chirped with the emergency signal. Frowning at it, he accepted the call and Miranda's voice filled the kitchen. "John, we are under attack by Cerberus."

A stunned silence filled the kitchen as John and Tali stared dumbfounded at one another. This was not at all what they had expected to hear. From the earliest days of living on Rannoch, they had disconnected themselves from the goings on of both the government and military. No comm links, no meetings, they just wanted to be left in peace. Of course, they knew what was happening but, mostly in a general sense. Having friends in positions of authority kept them informed and allowed them to remain on the sidelines. Over the years, some major events had happened but, they had been handled as they should be and the Shepards remained spectators. For Miranda to call with anxiety in her voice to tell them of an attack meant something worse than bad was happening.

John recovered quickly asking Miranda for details. "We are still learning but, what we know is that a massive invasion of Cerberus forces pushed through the relay, instantly attacking and crippling our patrol fleet in the area. They secured the relay against reinforcements and have cut most of our communication relays outside the system. They are taking a direct course toward Rannoch. Their surprise slowed us down but, we were able to mobilize our fleets and have now delayed their main force. The problem is with a dreadnaught.

This ship is massive and powerful. Our best guess currently is that it is some sort of hybrid ship combining Reaper technology with modern Cerberus tech. We cannot penetrate its shields, and the thing's weapons are tearing us apart. More importantly, the ship is headed on a direct path to Rannoch and the commander has demanded to talk to you."

"Did they say what they wanted or why they were doing this?" John replied as Tali approached and wrapped her arm around his waist holding him close and tight.

"Nothing more than the demand to talk to you and that was done through a recorded message not live. John, we have been talking and both us and Rannoch command feel that you should not talk to them. Let us handle it as we have been doing. You are not required to respond, and we do not give in to terrorists."

"Miranda, if I can help I will. You know that. This is obviously more serious than normal, or you would not have called. Also, if this is the same person who tried to kill me and my family before, then I am already involved."

"John, we have a plan. Samantha and Kasumi are leading a team to try to stop the dreadnaught. Let them try their way first." Miranda fell silent and John looked at Tali who nodded. "Very well, I will wait. Keep me informed Miranda."

The line cut off and John hugged Tali. Between them emotions flared. Worry and anger vied for dominance, no words needing to be said. They were worried for their friends, their neighbors and what was happening as well as what could happen. Rannoch, while having one of the finest fleets in the galaxy, did not fare as well on the ground. If the fighting reached the planet, things would get ugly fast. The Quarians were fighters and would hold as best they could and the Geth were formidable of course but, both races preferred fighting from a distance and ground assaults were still not something they favored.

Turning to a monitor, they brought up the news channel and saw the familiar face of Diana Allers reporting on the events above the planet. Rannoch's fleets had mobilized and were holding defensive positioning around the planet. The advancing Cerberus ships were being slowed but, with the dreadnaught punching holes through the defensive perimeter, Rannoch's forces were losing ground.

At the relay, the battle was even more intense. While communications had been largely disrupted, a few messages had managed to break through and finally, reinforcements from the Turians and Krogans were beginning to breach the blockade. It would be hours still till they would be able to reach the dreadnaught and the planet itself but, they were coming. Seeing those ships arrive gave hope to the fighters and a renewed effort raced through the various ships.

Hours had passed since Miranda had spoken to John and Tali when they heard the faint shrieking of the city's air raid sirens. Both turned to the open windows and were rising from their chairs when Diana's voice cut through the din. The Normandy had been shot down. The dreadnaught had arrived at Rannoch, cutting through the defensive perimeter and had sent the Normandy crashing towards the planet. A short clip from one of the nearby Geth vessels showed the crippled frigate free falling into the atmosphere.

Shock froze them in place. That was their friends. That was the Normandy. Samantha, Jeff, EDI, Kasumi and dozens more plunging to the planet in a ship that was obviously severely damaged and those onboard likely dead or about to die. A feeling of helplessness affected them, and they said silent prayers for their friends.

The airspace over Rannoch and in particularly the city of Val 'Shan, began to fill with ships as Cerberus pressed their attack. On the ground, troops were deploying and surface to air defenses sent rockets soaring into the mix. While obvious targets like fleet command and Shepard Academy took the brunt of the assault, other enemy ships attacked indiscriminately. Civilians fled to shelters while the military and police forces fought back in what was fast becoming a ground war in addition to the aerial assaults.

Explosions ripped apart offices and homes alike while the screams of pain competed with gunfire and the roar of flames. The Quarian people as well as the Geth were no fools and the city had been fortified against this scenario. Disguised to blend in with the surrounding buildings, military outposts now roared forth in a spray of bullets, rockets and a myriad of other ammunition as both Quarians and Geth fought to preserve their way of life.

At the Shepard Academy, those ships that had been tasked with assaulting John Shepard's namesake were met with some of the fiercest fighting not seen on the planet since the war to retake it decades earlier. Upon the walls rows of cadets returned fire with ground forces while within enclosed pockets, sharpshooters laid low commanders and platoon leaders crippling the enemy's chain of command. In the lower courtyards, biotic students shielded their fellow soldiers while others rained down biotic hell upon flying ships and ground troops alike.

All of this was minor in comparison to the destruction the dreadnaught dealt. Using reaper technology, its main weapon tore through conventional and biotic defenses. Buildings exploded and the very ground was ripped apart where the weapon's beam connected. From within command centers, the leaders of Rannoch watched as this seemingly unstoppable vessel destroyed Rannoch and her people.

Rage had filled John as they watched the reports. He could feel it boiling in Tali as well. He looked at her, blue eyes filled with intense light and as though they were one person, they rose from their places at the kitchen table and made their way through their house. Thoughts of their children played in their minds as they passed the bedrooms and approached the front door.

Hanna would be amid the battle now as her first assignment with the Quarian Military was aboard the Celestina which had been assigned to the relay way station. Vala, had joined up with the Alliance medical program under patronage of Doctor Chakwas and was away on Earth still in her studies. Krios had left earlier this year to study architecture at the Val'Shan University which was on the opposite side of the capital city and, his parents hoped, safe from the fighting.

Opening the front door, they walked onto the porch where sounds of gunfire greeted them. Stepping off the porch, John pressed his comm and spoke loudly. "Cerberus vessel. This is Admiral Shepard. I was told you want to talk to me. Here I am, who are you." The couple reached the edge of the cliff overlooking the city and academy grounds below. Side-by-side they stood and waited for the response.

Below the Shepard's in Val'Shan moving from cover to cover, Diana Allers filmed the fighting as it unfolded on the planet. This was not the first war she had covered, and she knew how and where to place herself to get the best shots while staying safe. She also kept her comm tapped into the military channels so she would know just where the fighting was taking place. It was because of this that she heard Shepard's challenge to Cerberus. With her video drone following, Diana raced back to her sky car, keeping the vehicle low to avoid being spotted by the attacking ships overhead, she made her way out from the city to climb the path to the top of the cliffs where the Shepards lived.

Landing well back from the clearing around the house and staying in cover, Diana crawled through brush and around trees and rocks till a suitable position was found providing her cover to hide and a full view of the area in front of the house as well as the two people standing at the edge of the cliff. Quickly she activated the drone to record and checked the sound to make sure it would pick up anything spoken by her friends, then settled into her place to watch the events unfold. As she was taking a drink of water from the canteen on her hip, the sky darkened, and the Cerberus dreadnaught lowered itself to hover a few hundred feet above the waiting figures. Diana Allers, universally famous news reporter, was about to film the most remarkable piece of her career. She dropped the canteen, grabbed her microphone and began to report.

John and Tali stood their ground as the ship approached. Wind whipped their clothes and hair in swirls along with the dirt so that the clearing became hazy for a time. As the air cleared, the huge ship hovered in the space before the cliff, alone and unmolested as the Rannoch ships pulled away to let the confrontation between Cerberus and the Shepards unfold. A light flashed from the ship's bow as a holographic projector came to life emitting an image of a woman, tall and athletically built, dressed in black fatigues and armor. Her face was hard, one that rarely smiled and eyes that held pain and anger. Blonde hair swept back and tied in a bun promoted a no-nonsense attitude. She held herself as one ready for a fight, relaxed yet tensed and balanced on the balls of her feet.

Her appearance was a stark contrast to the two people standing below on the cliff. Tali, a Quarian, long dark hair loose and blowing in the wind, and John a human, hair still cut short in military fashion though his face bore the shadow of a three-day beard. Both in shorts and t-shirts, barefoot and looking more like beachgoing tourists than formidable soldiers. Only their body language reflected that of the woman invading their home. As they faced the projection, the blue glow from their eyes intensified and as the Shepard's combined gaze met that of the Cerberus woman, she found herself momentarily rocked back by the intensity.

"Who are you?" John broke the silent standoff, his voice loud and clear amidst the background noise of fighting. The holographic woman looked back at them for several long seconds before responding.

"My name is Bethany. I am the Illusive Man's daughter."

John and Tali exchanged quick looks at this unexpected revelation before John responded, "I was unaware the Illusive Man had a daughter or any children for that matter."

"There is a lot you don't know about my father Admiral." Came the reply. "His work with Henry Lawson went back decades and Miranda and Oriana were far from the only two children he created. One of them was me."

Inside the Academy Command Center, Miranda sat dumbfounded at this news. She had known her father had made others, she had even seen him do so but, to her knowledge, none other than her and Oriana had been kept. To find out she had another sister and that that sister was the Illusive Man's daughter took her breath away. She began to hyper ventilate and James knelt beside her, giving her a bag and attempted to calm her down.

At the edge of the cliff, Bethany continued her story. "My father kept me well hidden. Only a half dozen people including him, and Doctor Lawson knew of my existence. Those others were responsible for my upbringing. My education, health care and training were conducted in secrecy and isolation. To this day, I do not know what my father intended for me to become. He only just started to talk to me about Cerberus, what it was, and what their goals were in my sixteenth year. Before my seventeenth, he was dead.

In the months that followed, I discovered journals he had written describing his work through Cerberus to promote humanity and how they had begun to use Reaper tech to leap us into the future and secure humanity's place atop the galactic civilization. The work his scientists were doing could have changed the entire galaxy. Medicinal cures, military advancements, longer life expectancies, and technological developments that were decades ahead. The possibilities were endless; if we could harness Reaper tech. You put an end to any of that when you destroyed them and killed my father."

"Bethany, I didn't kill your father. The Reapers indoctrinated him. They had him under their power. I showed him the truth and he took his own life to save us. He saw the error of his ways in the end. Reaper tech would have enslaved us, not empowered us. We would have fallen under their control and they would have wiped us from existence. That is what Reaper tech brought; destruction, nothing more.

Cerberus may have started out as an organization looking out for humanity's best interest or, it may have always been a corrupt, self-serving terrorist group. Its beginnings no longer matter. What does matter is what it does today. I am truly sorry for your father's death and I can understand your desire for revenge but, it was the Reapers who took his life. I didn't do it nor did any of these people being attacked today.

Right now, you have a choice. You can stop this war. Surrender, you will be fairly treated as will your people. Cerberus will be disbanded, and this can all be over. The other choice is you become your father. Become corrupted, remorseless and an enemy of the galaxy. Maybe you win the day, maybe you win through several more but, your end will be the same as your father's. You will be branded a terrorist, a war criminal. You will be hunted by the entire galaxy, eventually caught and whether you are trialed first or killed in the attack, your end will be the same. Do the right thing Bethany. Put aside your anger for revenge. Do not follow the same path as your father. Become better than he was. Become someone who can do right by humanity not against it."

"No Shepard." Bethany replied. "I cannot stop now. I have a vision bigger than you can imagine. Goals that far exceed your limited mind and I will redeem my father. I will fulfill his vision and Cerberus will lead the way. First, I must cleanse the galaxy of those unwilling to see, unwilling to learn. You are the symbol of that old way of thinking. You must be removed for progress to take place. You must die Shepard."

The image vanished and silence took over the area. Diana's broadcast had gone out and the fighting had been brought to a halt as both sides stopped to watch the confrontation. As people stared at monitors or simply looked up at the hovering ship from the ground below, they watched as the massive vessels primary gun charged.

A red glow, slowly growing in strength and intensity from a single point to a large diameter filled the main cannon as the weapon's housing doors slid open wide. Below stood two figures, one human, one quarian. They turned to face each other, blue eyes radiant, expressions of love on their faces. Joining hands, they simply stood and looked at each other, exchanging a silent communication.

The weapon fired. A red beam of light shot forth from the ship with a deep resonating sound not heard since the Reaper war. It was fast, one second nothing, the next, death leapt to the waiting couple. Neither John nor Tali flinched. The beam was met by a burst of purple light flowing from the joined lovers. Sparks flew in blinding flashes, and a loud explosion filled the air midway between the ship and cliff where the two forces met. For a minute the forces appeared to be evenly matched with neither side gaining ground. Then the ship opened fire with its other guns.

On the ground, the couple answered the additional fire with a shield. Cylindrical in shape as opposed to the more traditional dome shapes, the shield hugged tightly around the two figures absorbing the forces of the additional weapons fire as though they were nothing more than spring rain shower.

Inside the ship, Bethany screamed her frustrations. "Why won't you just die Shepard? Why do you not see that your time is over? Die and let progress take its place."

A voice, tired with the longings of regret, responded from admits the battling energies. "Bethany, please listen to reason. This is your last chance to stop this. Don't throw your life away." John spoke the words knowing what the response would be, but also knowing he had to offer one more time.

"No Shepard." Came the reply. "This is your end. You will no longer impede the progress of humanity: my father's vision will come to pass. Goodbye, Admiral." The comm cut off and the rain of fire power intensified.

Tali looked at John with sad eyes. This was the end; she could feel it rushing toward her. A voice from the past came to her suddenly and she smiled. Removing one hand from John's, she placed it on the side of his cheek and with a smoldering look of love in her eyes, she whispered, "Totally worth it."

John's mouth expanded into a wide grin. He released Tali's other hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. His last gesture to his wife was filled with every ounce of love he could summon. Tali returned it in kind.

Around the embracing couple, purple and red energy swirled in a chaotic whirlwind of deadly power. Across the galaxy, monitors showed the couple vanish beneath those forces and they waited with bated breath. In the command center, Miranda had recovered her breath and was now white knuckling the edge of a table as she watched the scene unfold on screen. James had raced outside after Miranda had regained control and now stood side-by-side with Ashley atop the academy's wall where they could view the events unfolding above them. On either side, ranks of cadets stood, weapons dangling uselessly at their sides as they watched their school's namesake face off against the enemy.

Liara had watched the battle take place as she had most events these past several years, from behind rows of monitors. However, as she realized that the current images on her screen were being shot by Diana, a gripping fear came over her. Abandoning her duties as the Shadow Broker, she had raced from her secured bunker under their house and made her way quickly toward her wife. Her actions were foolish, dangerous and likely to only put both her and Diana in more danger yet, she never hesitated. Liara had spent over one hundred years of her life in a largely solitary existence. Sharing the past couple of decades with Diana had meant more to her than anything else she had done. To lose her would be awful, to know that she could have been there to possibly protect her but instead chose to stay behind and look at screens, would be nothing short of devastating. Liara ignited her biotics and pushed herself to run harder.

At the Normandy crash site, Garrus grabbed Kris's arm as the woman emerged from the wrecked ship bearing one end of the stretcher holding the unconscious Samantha. Kris looked angrily at the Turian for stopping her from taking Sam to the shuttle. As her vision took in Garrus' face, she noticed the confused expression upon it. She turned her head to look in the direction he was staring and suddenly her senses noticed the lack of sounds of battle. No ships flying, no gun fire, no explosions. It was as if the planet was on edge. In response, the ground beneath her feet began to tremble. It was subtle at first, then gaining in strength the trembling became a full-fledged earthquake. Kris and the medic helping her, carefully set the stretcher on the ground as everyone braced themselves against the vibrating rock.

"What the hell is going on?" Kris spoke aloud as the world shook around her. She looked over at Garrus who replied. "I don't know but, I bet John is at the center of it."

The intensity of the earthquake grew stronger the closer Liara got to the Shepard residence. Had it not been for her biotics, running the last hundred meters would have been impossible. As she took the last few steps to Diana's hiding place, several things happened at once. A loud noise began to emit from beneath her feet. A growling sound that grew to a deep rumble and eventually a roar, as though Rannoch herself were trying to expel something from deep within her core. Liara leapt the last few feet and wrapped herself around the form of her wife, expanding a biotic shield to protect them against whatever was happening. The ground gave one last violent shake and Liara, with Diana in her arms, watched as the very rock around them cracked open as purple light shone forth.

Around John and Tali, the purple energy field had totally obscured them from site. As fractures in the ground raced outward from where they were last seen, waves of purple energy flew up and out from deep within Rannoch in an explosion of power. The red energy from the Cerberus ship's weapon was smothered and the dreadnaught itself, the single largest and most powerful ship seen since the reaper war was engulfed and destroyed.

A deafening explosion blew out windows and rattled buildings in a twenty-mile radius. In an instantaneous moment, the ship simply ceased to exist as the force of the energy that impacted it caused the ship to disintegrate to an extent that only a sand-like debris fell over the city of Val'Shan and the Shepard Academy. As the beam of energy passed through the space the dreadnaught had occupied, hundreds of streamers of the same energy flew outward across the Rannoch skies to strike at the other enemy ships with the same deadly results. In a blink, the Cerberus assault over Rannoch was over and the soldiers on the ground stood in dumb silence.

The purple light faded, and the energy streams winked out one by one. Liara and Diana slowly made their way from hiding into the clearing where the Shepards had stood. As the last of the purple light died, the ground closed and only burnt circle remained where John and Tali had made their stand. Liara fell to her knees as grief overcame her. Diana crouched down behind, wrapping her arms around her wife and the two women cried together. Diana's camera, hovering slightly behind them broadcast the scene to the entire galaxy.

Blackness. Solid, impenetrable blackness. No sense of direction, touch, taste, smell or hearing, just nothing. Blackness. Tali's thoughts spun as she tried to gain some sense of what was going on. Suddenly, a bright light made her turn away and shield her eyes. As her vision returned, she saw that the light appeared to be a sunrise over a body of water. As the light grew, sounds of water lapping at the shore reached her ears, the rustle of the wind pushed her hair and the familiar salt air smell of the ocean flooded her nose. She could feel sand beneath her bare feet and the warmth of the rising sun warmed her cold skin.

A hand touched her shoulder and a familiar sensation rushed through her body. John. Smiling, Tali turned to face her husband. He stood smiling down at her in his confident manner as though this were a familiar experience. She looked at him questioning and began to speak but, he cut her off. "It's okay Tali. I've been here before." She arched an eyebrow searching for an explanation. John simply took her hand in his and began to lead her down the beach.

How long they walked she would never know. While curious and full of questions, Tali remained silent. Trusting in her husband and feeling the comfort of the strong and steady link between them, she rested her head on John's shoulder as they made their way down the beach. After some time, they turned the corner past an out thrusting of rocks and came upon a solitary figure sitting alone in front of a small fire pit. The scent of coffee and bacon frying in a pan met their senses and they were drawn to the figure as a moth to the flame.

As they approached, Tali could see the figure was Quarian, male and older. They watched him rise and walk out to greet them. Before reaching them, Tali gasped. "Father?" The old Quarian smiled warmly and replied. "Hello Tali. It is good to see you again, my daughter."

Tali stood still, mouth agape and eyes wide. Dozens of questions racing through her mind but, no words formed. She threw herself onto the man, embracing him in a bone crushing hug while tears fell from her eyes. "Father, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

"I have missed you too dear and you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to me, my death, was my own doing. It was part of the risk we took to try to provide a better life for our people. I know you understand after all you have done for them as well." Tali nodded and slowly released her hold on Rael'Zorah. As they came apart, Rael looked at John and greeted him. "Commander, or should I say, Admiral now? It is good to see you again too." The two men shook hands before Rael continued. "Please sit. We have a lot to talk about and little time to do it."

Turning and retaking his place beside the fire, Rael indicated for the newcomers to do the same. He passed out cups filled with coffee and plates filled with the food he had been cooking. Waiting until they had had a chance to eat a few bites and collect themselves he began to speak.

"John, Tali, no two people have done more for the Quarian people than you. You have fought for us, bled for us, and even died for us. You gave us back our home world. You returned our lost history to us in living form and through your children, you have given the Quarians a new evolution to lead us into the future. These debts cannot ever be repaid. On top of those accomplishments, you both have done even more for the people of the galaxy in general. Any one of those things earns you the respect of all people, and the right to a quiet life of luxurious retirement."

"Father." Tali interrupted. "Why do I get the feeling that there is a massive "but" coming up?"

Rael smiled a sad smile at his daughter. "You have always been perceptive Tali. Indeed, there is more that I am going to ask of you." He sighed softly and looked down at the sandy beach. Tali and John looked at each other then back at Rael.

"Rael, sir." Began John. "What you have said is true. We have done a lot for the galaxy. It was done not because we enjoyed it or sought fame and fortune. We did it out of duty and for love. I knew full well what the risks were on every mission. Those risks grew greater as the days passed and I gained friends, loved ones, a girlfriend, wife and children. No different than anyone who lives. We risk everything everyday just by being alive. I do not believe in hiding from risk nor being careless. I try to live my life for the living, be it me and mine, or complete strangers. That is why I do what must be done and that is why I will do what you ask next."

Beside him, Tali had taken John's hand in hers. As he finished talking, she squeezed his hand with hers to show her agreement with his words. "Father, John speaks true for both of us. As a Quarian, we were always taught to work for the good of the entire community and not just ourselves. John believes in that and, he also showed me that it is alright to be a little selfish sometimes as well. I have had a wonderful life. It has been painful at times sure but, it has also been filled with love. I have seen and done things few others have. I have a family; I have children father. Three beautiful and successful children that have made me proud and happy since the day they were born. I live my life for them and their future. If I can still do something that allows them to continue to have that future, tell me and I will do it."

Rael looked up again after listening to them talk. They had said what he expected to hear them say. It made him rather sad to hear it. They didn't deserve to continuously be tried and tested but, he supposed that that is what made them who they were. Without it, neither would have become the people they are today and likely, no one would be alive to notice.

"Tali, John, there is one more service the ancestors wish to ask of you. As with all gifts that they bestow, it is a blessing and a curse. As you may have noticed, the power you have between you is sourced from Rannoch herself and I do mean her. Rannoch has a spirit, a life force that resides within the core. Most planets capable of sustaining life do. This is often what allows for life to thrive on those worlds as the spirit releases a part of itself to the life forms on its surface. When you hear people talk of feeling called or connected to the planet, there is a good chance that they are.

John, you yourself experienced this when you first stepped foot on Rannoch during the war. You felt that connection though you likely didn't recognize it. As the bond between you and Tali grew, that pull grew stronger. This is in part why you wanted to live here and why this place feels like home. I say in part because it would not have happened if not for your love of Tali. A planet's spirit does not connect this strongly to an individual unless that individual truly wants to be connected. That desire is not one that is asked for, nor can it be. It must come from within the person, from their very soul. Your love of Tali and through her, the Quarian people combined with your natural tendencies to serve and protect people selflessly is what formed that connection.

Tali, when you chose to give up settling on Rannoch to continue to fight the Reapers you made the connection. Rannoch knew your reasons and recognized the sacrifice you were making. You did it not just out of love for John or a sense of duty but, you did it to ensure that all life would have a chance to thrive, even if that meant you would lose it all. That selfless act told Rannoch that you were someone special and worthy of the spirit's notice.

Over the years Rannoch watched and was pleased. The bond you share allowed her to be connected to you and share in your lives. She watched as you fought together, struggled through John's death and resurrection, weddings, births, times filled with happiness and those challenging times that you faced. She was there to lend calming energies when needed, strength when called upon and protection when a situation was at its darkest. She had become a silent partner, a companion, a protector. Now, she needs your help."

"Sir, how do we help a planet's spirit? What could we possibly do that it cannot?" John inquired of his father-in-law. Over the years, he had come to find that nothing truly shocked him. Sure, he could be rattled and of course have hundreds of questions or not fully understand the situation but, to be told that a planet had a spirit that wanted his help was far from the craziest thing he had had to deal with in his life. He just had no idea how to help a spirit.

"Truthfully, you already have been John. A planet's spirit requires life to thrive just as life requires the spirit. It is a symbiotic relationship that ebbs and flows as the life forms do and just as life needs protecting, so too does Rannoch. It is in this that you can help. Rannoch needs the life forms to continue to survive and thrive for it to do the same. Those life forms need protecting and guidance to ensure that continuation. This you can provide."

"How do we do that?" Tali asked.

"By continuing on just as you have. Nothing more, nothing less. Live your lives as you have done. Step up only when needed. Simply being there provides inspiration to people. Seeing the heroes of the galaxy living normal lives with their family has done more for the universe than can be expressed. You are an inspiration."

"You keep saying "live" father. We are no longer alive. How are we to remain an inspiration and if we are no longer there?"

"You do not have to remain dead sweet Tali. Death is not as final as one would think. John can testify to that. Rannoch is offering you a way back. Back to your family and friends, back to your lives. She only wants you to help her in return."

"Still, we must die someday. Neither one of us are immortal nor even long-lived species. One-hundred, two, we will die. Rannoch is eternal. How much security can we really provide to a being that could potentially live till the end of time?"

"That is part of the offer John. She would grant you immortality, or at least as close to it as she can. She herself is not immortal as you imply. She may not grow old as we do or have a set number of years to live, but she can be killed. Spirits can die.

Rannoch knows this is a lot to ask of you. You will be given a gift far beyond any offered to a mortal being before. You will watch your children, your friends, everyone grow and live their lives and in due course pass on. Years, centuries, millennia, through all the ages you will endure. You will have times of sorrow, pain and depression, loneliness and despair but, you will also have happiness, love, pride and joy. You will see the fruits of your labors, the sacrifices you made come to blossom. You will watch those you love as they live their lives and change the galaxy. You will witness the birth of new life and new life forms. You will be the eternal watchers of the universe and the protector of the people of Rannoch."

"Would this not make us gods in the eyes of the people?" Tali interrupted. "I do not want to be worshipped father. As you have said, that is not why I did what I have done. I have seen what that type of worship does to a person. I have seen the evil it can produce. How can you ask that of me? How can Rannoch if she truly knows who I am?"

"Tali." John softly spoke. He had been in deep thought listening to Rael's words. They terrified him yet they felt right. He was not power hungry. He shared in Tali's reservations about being worshiped or revered as gods. It repulsed him down to his core and made him feel like vomiting. It was one of the reasons he had hated going to the anniversary celebrations of the end of the Reaper war and stayed out of politics and the military afterwards. Even his work at the academy had been done as either a guest instructor or behind the scenes. "Tali, it would be no different than how we live now."

She looked at him with confusion before responding. "How would it be no different? I mean, sure at first nothing much would change but, we will have returned from the dead. Twice for you. We would not age. We would not die. Eventually someone is going to take notice and get ides. Then what?"

"That is why Rannoch needs you." Rael interrupted. "You do not want this. You won't succumb to the temptations and will remain strong when the people inevitably try to impose their beliefs upon you. Close your eyes, clear your mind and focus on your bond. Listen to it. Trust in it and each other. How does it make you feel? That energy is who you truly are and if you let it, it will guide you and keep you safe."

Both Tali and John did as Rael suggested. They let themselves relax into the wellspring of their bond, feeling the energies flood through them, calming, relaxing and reassuring. They listened to the rhythms and felt each other's emotions as they did so. Fear and anxieties, excitements, curiosities, pain, sorrow, pleasure and happiness all mixed and flowed between the couple. Past, present and future possibilities showed themselves as though images in a dream. Time became irrelevant and how long they sat in silence, they would never know. As they sat, they began to feel the arrival of another being. Not physically as Rael was, but instead this one was within them, connected to them, much the way they were to each other and to their children. The difference was in the scale and intensity. Massive, powerful and ancient. A primal force beyond description yet, they did not feel threatened. More akin to a grandparent, loving and kind with wisdom to share. While unassuming, the hidden power shows forth if one knows where to look. Rannoch. The spirit of the planet herself opened the channels connecting them and John and Tali felt the inrush of power, hypnotic and demanding, it enticed them, beckoned them and teased them with their deepest desires. No part of their being was left untouched as Rannoch integrated herself with them.

Then it was over. As quickly as it had started, the power subsided and in its wake was a feeling of warmth and acceptance but, also one of anxiety. Rannoch was waiting for their decision. She had tested them and found the truths about who John and Tali truly are at their core and was pleased. Just as the Quarian people found each other and bonded to form a complete being, so too had Rannoch searched and waited for hers. She had found them but, she would not force it. For the bond to work, it had to be mutual. The anxiety they felt was Rannoch hoping she was not rejected.

Rael had watched them closely the entire time. He knew what was happening and he knew that this was a test. If Rannoch approved, it would be up to his daughter and son-in-law to complete the bond. If they were found wanting, they would pass on to the realm of the ancestors. He recognized the moment when they passed the test and his body visibly relaxed. He sensed it when Rannoch withdrew to allow the couple to make their decision.

John looked up at Tali. He knew she was special since the moment they met in that back ally on the Citadel. He knew she was beautiful without ever seeing her face. John had known that Tali would change his life in ways he could never imagine and when he fell in love with her and she with him, when they felt the bond snap into place that first night in his cabin aboard the Normandy, he knew that he was complete. There was nothing else that he would ever want more than to simply be with Tali.

Tali stared back at her husband. Here was the man who saved her life during her pilgrimage. The human who saw a Quarian, not merely a vagrant or undesirable, but as a person of value. She felt drawn to him immediately and as the days turned to weeks and months, she knew she was in love. She wrote it off as a young girl's fantasy, the dashing captain saving the damsel in distress and them falling in love but, then he told her he loved her. This human, her savior, her friend shared for her the same feeling she had with him. Just like John, when the bond was created, she found the missing part of herself and for the first time, felt complete. When she thought John had died after destroying the Reapers, she had felt as if someone had ripped out her very soul. It wasn't until he returned to her that she learned that had very nearly been what had happened.

Rael moved from his seat to kneel in front of the couple. Placing his hands, one on a shoulder of each person, he looked them in the eyes before speaking. "Tali, John. Rannoch waits your decision. You can choose to say no and no harm will fall on you. You have earned eternal rest with the ancestors and if you choose, you can go. Or, you can accept Rannoch's offer and bind yourselves to her."

Neither spoke. They sat and stared back at Rael. No words needed saying. They knew the answer from the moment Rael had started speaking. The elder Quarian watched as the blue of his daughter's eyes and those of her husband flared bright in intensity. He watched as their skin started to glow purple from within as their blood illuminated showing the thousands of veins and arteries in a spiderweb of lines across their bodies.

He leaned forward and kissed Tali's forehead. "I love you my daughter. You have made me a proud and happy father." Then turning to John, he said. "Son, you have done me the greatest service anyone can do for a father. You have taken care of my daughter when I couldn't. You have given her love, happiness and a family. You have made her the center of your world and I could not be more thankful to you." He smiled at John before continuing to both. "I have one more item I need to say to you before we part. This concerns your children and how this will affect them. There is deep strife between them now. They are all three on the precipice of decisions that will shake the galaxy. Be there for them. Love them as any parent should and you always have but be vigilant. There is a darkness in the universe that is always hunting. Now, it is time to go. I wish you both the best in your new adventure. Take care of each other and everything will be fine. We will meet again my children."

The glowing light from their bodies flared and Rael disappeared along with the beach, ocean and sky. All either could see was a blinding purple light. Warmth spread through their bodies from deep inside their cores outward, down arms and legs to create a tingling sensation at the tips of fingers and toes. Slowly the light faded, and John sat blinking the spots from his eyes. Next to him Tali was doing the same. John felt the energy within dissipate and return to its normal background simmer. Faintly, he could still feel the new presence in the bond: Rannoch was with them.

Present Day…

Vala stood next to her brother and sister listening to the dedication speeches. In front of them stood a life size statue of her mom and dad made of marble mined on Rannoch. The statue had been placed on the exact spot in the yard where they had died and had been carved to show them as they were in those last minutes; standing tall, yet relaxed, hand in hand as they defied the invading army.

Eighteen months had passed since that day. Eighteen months Vala had spent in hidden pain, unable to ask for help to any except her siblings who had grown more and more distant as the months passed. The split had occurred years earlier when they had been attacked on Earth. For some yet unknown reason, the power her parents had did not distribute evenly between the children. Vala had received a shocking large portion of it.

Hanna and Krios could feel the power, but not like Vala did and therefore did not fully comprehend what the girl was going through. Her parents and Doctor Chakwas had been some help but, this was new to them as well and answers were lacking. As the years went by, the children had grown up close except in this one area and when it reared its head, Hanna and Krios were less than comforting. Vala recognized the jealousy as she matured. It was unfair sure but, she didn't blame her siblings. She had her own jealousies, Hanna was superior to her in most athletic competitions and Krios was not only an artistic prodigy but, a budding engineer.

Vala found herself wanting to help people. She had come to idolize Doctor Chakwas in her teen years and when she became old enough, began spending much of her free time at the hospital, first as an observer, then intern before Karin convinced her that joining the military as a medic was a great option and so Vala enlisted in the Alliance and after boot camp, she was sent to medical school to become a field medic. That was four years ago. She had earned her commission as an Ensign in the Alliance Navy and was now beginning dedicated study in the medical field. Not that she could have been called lazy before, but since her parents had died, she had poured herself into first her work at the Alliance Officer Academy where she graduated first in her class with honors and now at her studies in school. Had Garrus not made her apply for leave to come home for the dedication, she would still be there, head buried in her books or practicing in the labs.

Now she was home. Had been for a week. She had spent the first day at the house, the very house that stood a hundred yards away from where they now gathered, going through her room, collecting the things she wanted but, mostly she had sat looking at photos and crying. The next days had been better. She had met up with her siblings and old friends. Gone out to dinners and explored the continually growing city where she had grown up. Yesterday Garrus and Kasumi had given her a tour of the academy. In truth, it had been a nice trip home. She even found herself admitting that she needed to do this more often and she vowed she would.

The dedication ended and the crowd dispersed. Only the close friends remained behind chatting and hugging, the typical family and friend actions. Turning towards the waiting shuttles, Vala's vision suddenly spun, her face went pale and her stomach heaved as if she were to be sick. Losing her balance, she stumbled back a few steps and fell. Had it not been for Grunt walking behind her and seeing the young girl begin acting strange, she would likely have hit her head on the ground instead of falling into the surprisingly gentle arms of the massive Krogan.

Grunt lowered both himself and Vala to the ground and laid the young woman's head in his lap. Doctor Chakwas came over with both Krios and Hanna on her heals and began to give Vala an examination. "What happened Vala?" Karin began to question as she performed a quick scan with her omni tool before running her hands over the girl's body, feeling for abnormalities.

"I'm not sure. I was fine then I suddenly felt dizzy and sick. It was the energy Karin. I felt a sharp, painful pull as it surged suddenly. It has only done that this strongly one other time, when mom and dad died."

"Damnit Val." Hanna cut in. "Not this again." Both Hanna and Krios had been watching with concern for their sister but, upon hearing this they both had looks of annoyance on their faces. "Every time we are together you do this. Something happens with the energy that interrupts whatever we are doing. Neither Krios nor I felt anything Val. If it was really that strong, do you not think that we would have felt it too? They keep telling us to be patient, that you are more sensitive to it but, I think that you are just weak Val. Weak, jealous and wanting attention. This is getting old and we are done letting you ruin family events with this shit. Come on Krios."

Vala lay on the ground, head in Grunt's lap with Chakwas still examining her and watched through teary eyes as her twin sister and younger brother walked away to catch up with the others. Vala was angry at them for not believing her. Not for the first time in her life did she feel a wave of hatred towards her parents for inflicting this condition on her and then leaving her to deal with it alone. She closed her eyes and let the tears escape as they would.

Karin continued her examination knowing full well what Vala was going through. She too was angry at the way Hanna and Krios were acting and, she would have a stern talking with them later. She looked at Grunt and saw her thoughts and feelings echoed in the Krogan's eyes and face. He too knew that what had happened to Vala was significant and real. Something major had taken place within the young woman though what it was or could mean, they could only guess at.

"Val." Karin began. "I think you are alright now but, I would like to keep you under observation for a while. Would you like to come stay with me for a couple of days? I have a spare room you can use. I think something important happened or is happening and I think it might be good for you to be with a friend." Karin smiled and upon Vala seeing it, she watched as the woman returned the expression.

"That would be nice Karin, thank you." Then looking up at Grunt. "Thank you too Grunt. I think I can get up but, would you please help me anyway?"

"Of course. I told Shepard a long time ago that I would help his family in any way I can. Shoot, smash, break or blow up things, kill his enemies or simply help lift his kids off the ground." Grunt chuckled and a smile crossed Vala's and Karin's faces. The massive Krogan lifted Vala into his arms and slowly stood up; lowering the girl's legs, he gradually released his hold as he felt her gain her balance. The trio made their way to the waiting shuttle. Kasumi and James had waited behind at a respectable distance incase more help was needed. Now they too boarded the shuttle and flew off to Chakwas' house.

Three days had passed since the dedication ceremony and Vala's fainting spell with no additional incidents. Karin and Vala had talked in length about what had happened and what she was feeling now. While the flare of power had subsided, Vala recognized that the energy had changed. It felt stronger, and more vital than before. They had discussed it with Hana and Krios briefly the day before but, if either of them felt anything, they denied it and the conversation ended abruptly. Felicia had stopped by earlier this morning just to say hi and let Vala talk. The rift between the siblings was growing and Felicia worried about the girl's mental health.

Vala appreciated the visit and the support. Being on the out with her siblings was nothing new, and since the death of her parents, it was nice to have people on her side. She had had a good talk with Felicia and felt better by the time they were done. She had decided to revisit the house though. She wanted to see if maybe being there would trigger anything. Chakwas and Felicia were hesitant but, a compromise was reached. Kasumi and Garrus would accompany her in case another episode occurred.

The following morning dawned bright and clear, a gentle breeze bringing the scents of the ocean waters and the sounds of wildlife to the senses of the three figures walking up the approach to the Shepard house. As the sun rose and the shadows retreated, the house remained a silent and lifeless structure. The windows dark and shuttered. The porch was bare of the usual chairs and the flower boxes empty. The splashing of water that could normally be heard emanating from the fountain in the back yard was absent; the quiet brought a tear to Vala's eyes.

They walked past the statue and came to a stop before the steps to the front porch. Vala's memory brought life to the porch as images of her and her siblings playing on the porch and leaping from the steps to the ground below flooded her thoughts. She could see her mother tending to the flowers in the boxes and remembered watching her dad build those flower boxes when they were very little.

Slowly the trio made their way around the house following the stone laid path past the many flower gardens that had been planted around the house. As they reached the rear of the house, the sprawling gardens came into view, their tiered terraces gradually receding down to the waiting ocean waters below. The view had always amazed Vala and as a child she had spent many hours simply sitting and looking out over the water to the distant horizon. Often her dad would join her and the two would sit side-by-side in silence taking in the view.

Vala let her gaze wonder away from the water and gradually pass over the neglected gardens and overgrown lawns. The empty swimming pool and dry fountain brought more tears as memories of playing with her family, cookouts with her parent's friends and their kids and of one night when she woke up late and saw her mom and dad relaxing in the hot tub. Dad had his arm around mom, and she was resting her head on his chest. They looked so peaceful and in love. It was one of her favorite memories of her parents.

Leaving the empty pool behind, her gaze swept the deck, now devoid of all furniture except for the bench swing and the couple gently swinging there. Past it was the brick and stone grill her dad had built, now cold and…

Vala's eyes opened wide as she jerked her head back to the swing. In the same motion her right hand had moved to her waist, pulling out the concealed pistol from under her shirt. Her body tensed and the fingertips of her left hand sparkled with purple sparks as she tapped into her energy pool.

The sudden motions caught both Kasumi and Garrus' attention as they had been wondering a respectful distance behind and had not yet entered the backyard. Instantly both we at Vala's side with their own weapons drawn, ready to defend their best friend's child.

Vala's attention was fully focused on the couple in front of her. Distantly she was aware of Kasumi and Garrus at her sides and that they were equally focused on the two figures. Time seemed to stand still as Vala's vision burned away the shadows and the two people came into clear resolution. Her mom and dad, Tali and John Shepard, sitting on the porch swing, much as they had throughout her life, gently rocking and smiling at her with both pride and love.

"Spirits." Came the whispered exclamation from Garrus. "How is this possible?"

"Who are you" asked Kasumi. "John and Tali died over a year ago. Who are you and why do you look like them? Answer me or I will start shooting." In response, the couple stood and slowly walked forward to stand at the edge of the deck. As Rannoch's morning sunlight illuminated them in clear radiance, the three could see that if this was a fake, it was a good one. The way the two figures moved, Tali's easy sway and John's barely perceptible limp were spot on, but it was the eyes that spoke volumes.

Those eyes met with Vala's as the young woman stood frozen and conflicted, poised to shoot, yet desperately wanting what she was seeing to be real and not a cruel trick. As she stared back into those glowing blue eyes, her own flared in intensity. The white glow illuminated her face and the blue specs, normally only faint dots that unless one looked closely went unnoticed, now stood out sharply in contrast and their motion made Vala's gaze liken to looking into a map of the galaxy on high speed rotation.

With the flare, Vala felt her energy respond deep within her. Purple light leapt from her fingers, arcing across the distance separating her from the couple on the deck where it was met with an equal force emanating from the sudden outstretched arm of Tali. Light exploded causing Garrus and Kasumi to flinch from the intensity. Vala sucked in her breath at the shock as a familiar sensation flooded her body. With an audible sigh of relief, she let her breath out while speaking. "Mom. Dad."

Instantly the explosive energy between them was snuffed out as John and Tali stepped off the deck to catch their daughter who nearly collapsed as emotions overwhelmed her. Vala cried. Loud and with large tears pouring from her eyes while her parents held her in a tight embrace. Tali had her head next to her daughter's as she tried to comfort her. John had his arms around both women though he too was crying. He lifted his eyes over the top of his family to watch his friends who were still blinking the bright light from their eyes and looking dumbfounded by the scene in front of them.

Minutes passed, Vala's crying calmed and then stopped. Garrus and Kasumi had holstered their weapons but had not fully relaxed. John could see that they were still cautious and would have questions. He was ready to give them the answers. Releasing his hug, John stood and walked over to his friends. Embracing first Garrus then Kasumi, he smiled in genuine happiness.

"Come, sit with us. I know you have a lot of questions and for once, Tali and I have answers to give, though they may actually create more questions." John turned and walked back to the girls. Tali and Vala were holding hands but Vala freed one to give to her father who then led them up the porch steps and to waiting chairs. Garrus and Kasumi followed. Once they were all seated, John again spoke. "So, where should we begin?"

"You died." Vala's voice was pained. "We saw the video of you sacrificing yourselves to stop Cerberus. There was nothing of either of you left for the funeral. How can you possibly be here now if you died and if you didn't die, why did you wait so long to return? We needed you. I needed you! When you died, I could barely keep my power in check. It took everything I had to keep it all in check and inside and I nearly failed on many occasions. I could have killed people! I needed help and you were gone. Hanna and Krios wouldn't help and Doctor Chakwas and the others could only do so much. I needed you! I needed people who understood what was happening. I needed help…" Vala fell back into tears and Tali wrapped her in a hug holding her distraught daughter close for comfort.

"John, Tali." Garrus began. He could see the pained look in his friend's eyes at the distress their daughter was under. He could see them aching to hold her, to help her and to beg forgiveness. "Vala had a hard time this past year. We all did. We know you wouldn't have left us all had it been your choice or not for an extremely good reason. You asked where to start? Start where all things must, from the beginning."

John nodded at Garrus. They had been best friends since those early days back when they were chasing Saren. Having him here now was both unexpected and exactly what John needed. He knew Tali felt the same about Kasumi's presence.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the beginning of this story Garrus, at least not entirely. What I can say is that this started back when the universe was created. When that great explosion set off the formation of the universe as we know it, there were beings living in that space. I cannot describe them any more than to say they were beings of energy, surpassing our understanding of matter and physics. For the sake of the story, call them beings of magic. These beings were just as diverse among themselves as we are today with different beliefs, wants, needs and abilities and just like we do today, they fought between each other as to right and wrong.

As the universe continued its rapid expansion, many of these beings sought to create life on the newly forming planets. Some did so out of pleasure to see life flourish, others out of fear to protect themselves and some wanted to build armies and destroy their enemies. The reasons varied as did the results. While many lessons were learned during these eons of creation, what they came to realize was that the life they created thrived the most when in their presence and in return, their own power was magnified when in connection to their creations.

This of course led many to assume a god-like status over their chosen creations with some taking more hands-on approaches and others subtle. The more aggressive beings found ways to embody themselves, creating a physical being that their creations could worship. Kalros on Tuchanka is believed to be the physical embodiment of one such being with other Thresher Maws descendants of its creation.

The more subtle beings chose to allow their essence, for lack of a better description, to seep through the planet and integrate itself over time with the life on the planet. These beings became a part of the planet to such an extent that if the planet were to be destroyed, they likely would as well. Rannoch is one such being and that is why what I tell you next is of utmost importance.

The beings that have integrated this far into a planet and the life it created cannot be separated and therefore cannot protect itself as others who are not bound can. They rely solely upon the creatures it creates to protect it. Therefore, Rannoch created the Nthula-Dom and gave them special abilities to be stronger, faster and smarter than the other creatures and to evolve in a way that they could protect Rannoch, both the planet and those living on it, and through those actions, the being itself would be protected.

This plan worked as designed for thousands of years. The Nthula-Dom grew, and evolved into the Quarians and those early Quarians thrived, learning and expanding, they became a great species of the universe until their self-inflicted demise. It was sometime after the Quarian exile that Rannoch began to rethink its plan. Finding itself vulnerable for the first time in eons, the being reached out to those it felt it could trust asking for help. The call was answered by another being that had taken up residence on Earth.

Earth had been even more subtle than Rannoch in its evolution methods. Never favoring any creature over another for millions of years until a meteor crash nearly wiped out all living species, it decided that it may need to be more proactive in its influence. Enter mammals and their eventual evolutionary descendants, human beings.

When Earth heard the plea of one of its fellow beings, it began to accelerate the advancement of humans to help. Earth, like Rannoch could not leave the planet it inhabited and so, those living upon it would have to go in its stead. For the next couple of hundred years, humanity experienced rapid growth in science and technology, leaving their planet to explore, finding the Prothean database on Mars, the mass effect relays and eventually becoming part of the galactic community. Earth had finally arrived to help Rannoch but, the two beings did not know how to fix the problem.

Fate or chance, we will likely never know for sure but, a Quarian and a Human met, fell in love and both Rannoch and Earth recognized their chance. When I proposed to Tali, our very souls were opened and accepting, both beings poured their magic into us, reigniting the Nthula-Dom genes in Tali and leapfrogging evolution in me. In that moment, the hope of two planets was placed inside of us and we were left to decide their fate which, brings us to the present.

We could always feel something pulling on us. We felt it on Earth but, mostly we felt it towards Rannoch. It was strongest when we tapped into that pool of power, that magic. It feels as if we are connected to Rannoch, tied to it, a part of it on an elemental level. It is comforting and warm. It is home. A year and a half ago when we faced Cerberus, we tapped into that deep well. We gave into it, let it infuse us, transform us and, in doing so we obliterated the Cerberus threat. However, what we did not know was that in releasing the planets energy that way, we essentially ignited a beacon declaring that one of those magic beings resided here. We revealed to the universe where it lay and placed its very existence at greater risk.

All of this was explained to us by one of the Quarian Ancestors, your grandfather Vala, Rael'Zorah. He laid it all out as best he understood, which I have repeated to you today and he told us we were to be given choices. Rannoch would only ask for help; it would not force it. We could simply pass on, die and go onto become one of the ancestors. We had earned it and Rael assured us that no hard feelings would be had from anyone if that was our choice. It was tempting to lay everything down and rest for good but, that is not our way.

Our second option was to become Rannoch's protectors. Our lives would become linked with the being, intertwined and fused, a symbiotic relationship, it would supply life and we would guard it. How we chose to do that was up to us. We chose this path. It is who we are and who we will always be. We came back to Rannoch, sat on this swing and then you arrived."

John fell silent as he finished his story. He had just given them all a lot to process and he knew there would be questions. He and Tali watched their friends and especially their daughter to see how they were reacting. Kasumi sat in meditative silence, head bowed, eyes on the deck below her, pondering and processing what she had been told. Vala watched her parents in return. Her mind was racing with questions as she processed the information but, she mostly watched for differences in her mom and dad. Nothing jumped out at her yet, she felt a difference. It was like the sensations she had been feeing within herself lately. That energy, power, magic, whatever it was called didn't matter, it had been feeling different since the day her parents died as though in turmoil. Today, it was calm and comforting.

A chuckle broke the silence followed by loud laughter as Garrus' body began to shake. The others all turned in shock to look at their Turian friend. Garrus merely continued to laugh and it was becoming infectious. Smiles slowly spread among the group and when all there were on the verge of joining in, Garrus calmed himself long enough to speak. "You died once and all that did was piss you off." John smiled as he remembered the first time Garrus had spoken those words to him years ago on the Normandy. "You died a second time and came out the savior of the galaxy, married to a beautiful woman, kids, and a house. Then you died a third time," Garrus paused and shook his head. "Three damn times you died and this time you come out a demi-god of sorts. I don't think this galaxy could handle you dying a fourth time my friend."

"I pray they never have to see it." Tali responded before adding, "The costs to rebuild would truly be astronomical!" With that comment the group joined Garrus in his laughter. They rose from their seats and hugged each other, releasing the long-held tension. After some minutes had passed Tali spoke again. "Kasumi, will you and Garrus gather everyone and meet us here this evening?"

"Of Course, but what should I tell them? I mean, how do I say hey, let's go to John and Tali's for a beer. Oh, by the way, they will be there as they are actually alive." Kasumi's voice was joking but, beneath it there lay an actual uncertainty.

"Well, would it be the strangest thing you have had to do on faith? I mean, we did ask you all to go on a suicide mission once." Tali asked them.

"Tali, darling," Kasumi responded. "I love you but, I'm still not totally convinced that this isn't just some strange dream or a hallucination. I'm half expecting to wake up from this crying and making an emergency call to my therapist! I might actually have to do that either way I guess."

"They will come Kasumi." Garrus interjected. "They are all just as desperate as us to make this whole thing just be a bad nightmare. They will come even for the tiniest chance of hope. The challenge is not going to be getting our friends here. I think the challenge will be getting Hanna and Krios to go." Garrus paused and looked at his friends carefully. "Hanna and Krios, well they are angry. At you, at many of us and at Vala. Between you dying and Vala becoming even more… special, they have not been the friendliest with us. I don't know if they would be willing to come here knowing we were all gathering again, and this may be too much for them to handle. I think you may need to go to them, see them on their ground."

"Mom, Dad, I think Garrus is right. I think you should go to them. Hanna is staying with Krios at his apartment while on leave. I think your reunion should be something done with them alone, and without me."

"Why without you Vala?" asked Tali, concern etched deep in her eyes.

"We are not speaking much these past months." Tali sighed and slumped back into her chair. John recognizing that his daughter had much she needed to say but was nervous quickly reacted. "Kasumi, Garrus, please get the other to meet us here later. We will contact Hanna and Krios. You and Vala are right. That is something that we need to handle on our own. First though, I think Tali and I need to take some time with our daughter alone before we see the others."

Garrus nodded in understanding of the situation. Kasumi hugged Tali and the two promised to get everyone still on planet to show. They left the Shepards sitting on the back deck and disappeared around the house corner. A few minutes later the sounds of the departing shuttle could be heard growing fainter as they departed. Vala waited till the sounds of the shuttle could no longer be heard before lifting her head to face her parents. Tears dripped from her brightly glowing eyes and her shoulders heaved with her breathing.

"Mom, dad, I barely know where to start." Her words were faint at first but both John and Tali were fixated on their daughter and they heard every syllable. "I'm so happy you are back, although I'm like Kasumi and keep waiting to wake up and find out that this is all a cruel dream. My arm is sore from the number of times I have pinched myself trying to confirm if this is real or not. The surety I have is that I can _feel_ you inside me, through the energy. I can recognize you and I know it is real. Still, it is hard to believe possible."

"Sweetheart, you can talk to us about anything. Please, let us try to ease your mind. What has been happening" Tali slid over to sit by her daughter while she spoke these words. She took Vala's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Vala took a few steadying breaths before continuing. "Mom, when you and dad died, I was away at school and there was nearly an incident. We were in the barracks when I felt the power inside me explode in turmoil. I doubled over as if about to be sick, fell to the floor and laying there I used every ounce of will I possessed to keep that power in check and inside me. My classmates stood around me, some watching, some trying to help. I don't remember what they said. I don't think I heard it as there was a rushing sound in my head. It was only seconds but, it felt a lifetime. When the power surge subsided, I passed out. They carried me to medical and there I woke up hours later to be told that I was physically fine, and that you were dead.

I was in shock. I asked for a com channel to Hanna and Krios right away. They reached Hanna through military channels and she confirmed it. She didn't have any new information from what I had already learned from the news, but she had talked to Diana who had been on the ground filming the whole thing. That was my last piece of hope that this was a dream and you may yet be alive. I then asked her about the energy, did she feel anything, did Krios? What I got in response was denial and scorn, basically what I expected. Then things turned ugly as she accused me of making this about me and once again trying to make myself stand out and be special. We argued, loudly until we were both screaming at each other through the monitor. You know how we get, we have been doing this for years now. I think this time we went too far as we have barely spoken since. A few things here and there but, mostly we have kept apart or gone through Krios.

Over the following months up till now, I have continued with my studies and life but, as time has passed, the power has continued to grow stronger. Doctor Chakwas was able to help some in that she at least understood what I was going through even if she didn't fully understand the power itself. She suggested that I talk to Kris as she had learned to master her own powers in unconventional means. She thought that may apply better to my situation than the more traditional methods she was familiar with. She proved right and Kris' teachings did help me to control it better. I was no longer concerned about losing control and harming people. She showed me how to harness it, manipulate and find ways to release it safely. It took a lot of experimenting as this is not the same as biotics, but many of her methods put me on the right path. I'm still learning, and I don't always feel like I am in control as the energy is so vast and powerful that I feel like I'm trying to stop a raging river with a bed sheet.

When we were at your memorial dedication, I was again slammed with an energy wave, as I've taken to calling them, so powerful that it made me faint and collapse. It happened just as we were leaving and as usual, neither Hanna nor Krios felt anything which led to us having another fight. This time though something was different about the surge. I could feel additional presences tugging on the lines. It didn't make sense as these were strong signals, almost as if they were extensions of the source itself. I was confused, tired and disoriented. Over the next few days, I tried sorting it out, but nothing made sense. I knew I needed to return here before I left to return to the alliance and med school and now, I understand why that urge to return was so strong."

Vala stopped talking and smiled at her parents. For all the confusion and anxiety that was racing in her, she was truly thrilled to have them with her again. They were the only people who truly understood what she was facing and were her only real hope at finding a way to understanding and taking full control of this power. She took a few steadying breaths before speaking again.

"So, now that I understand what was causing the power to fluctuate so drastically, I really need your help in teaching me what Kris could not; just what the hell is this inside me and what am I supposed to do with it! Why am I the only one out the three kids that feels like they are being ripped apart from the inside? Why can I feel the movement of this planet and the creatures on it? Why can I feel sickness and injury within people and animals? I can sense emotions in them as well. Why is this just me? Hanna and Krios can't do that and from what I guess and the looks on your faces now, you can't either, so why me?"

John and Tali indeed had startled looks on their faces at this revelation. They had always known that Vala had a stronger connection to the power than the other children but, they had never guessed it went that far. The ability to sense emotion and sickness in another was something they were familiar with but, only between themselves and to a minor extent, the kids. This level of sensitivity was on an entirely different scale and both Tali and John found themselves nervous and scared for their daughter.

Tali pulled Vala in for a tight hug, allowing her to cry into her shoulder much as she had done when Vala was a child. John had risen from his seat and walked over the edge of the deck. Leaning against the railing he looked out over the neglected yard and let his thoughts flow free as his gaze made its way out over the ocean waters below. He had been so certain that he and Tali had made the right decisions in partnering with Rannoch. Rael had been correct in his statement that he and Tali were protectors. It was a defining characteristic of who he was and what he did. Rael's final words about the kids echoed in his head and now John wondered though if he had endangered his own child for the greater good. Could he live with that decision? Did he have a choice now if he found that he couldn't? The debate raged within him as he listened to the crying of Vala and Tali whispering words of love and comfort in their daughter's ear.

He turned from the scenic view and rejoined his family. Crouching down next to the girls, he put his arms around both of their shoulders in a strong hug that conveyed all the love he had for them. As the hug resolved, he leaned back on his heels and gently lifted Vala's face so that he was looking into her eyes. Those white eyes, glowing brightly in the morning light while the blue flecks within swirled in a maelstrom of motion, looked back at her father with a desperation that nearly broke John's heart.

"Vala dear, I can't yet give you all the answers you need. You and your siblings are special, one of a kind and I don't just say that because you are my children and I love you. You literally are unique in that you are first off, an entirely new species. You have new biology and chemistry that has never been seen in this universe and with that come all the unknowns that we must discover and learn. Secondly, you inherit a trait through the Nthula-Dom that marks you as even more alien than either a Quarian or a Human. Finally, if that wasn't enough, you seem to have been given additional gifts that I fear are a bi-product of the union your mother and I joined into with Rannoch."

Vala's eyes went wide at this while Tali's flooded with more tears. Vala looked at her mom, seeing the anguish on the woman's face she again hugged her mom, this time letting Tali cry into her shoulder. As Tali regained control Vala looked back at her dad. "What do you mean when you say this is a bi-product of your joining with Rannoch? How am I tied to that?"

Tali freed herself in response to Vala's question and replied. "When we agreed to become Rannoch's protector's we opened ourselves up to the full flow of Rannoch's energy. There is no longer a damn between us and that wellspring as there was prior. Through us, that energy flows to you and now it flows cleaner and stronger than ever before. It is now magnifying the abilities you have always possessed. Your ability to sense illness in others combined with your natural empathy has been enhanced in ways unknown."

"So why can't Hanna and Krios feel it? Why doesn't it affect them the way it does me?"

"That is one of the questions we cannot yet answer Vala." Tali Replied. "You have always had a stronger tie to the energy than they have. We never have discovered why that is or what it means. I think that you will find it more a blessing than a curse in time." Tali too was thinking of her father's parting words and she was fearful as to what they would end up meaning. She had a sickening feeling that they were tied to this new flood of power and Vala's confusion and inner turmoil.

"In any case, whether it be good or bad, we will help you. In any way we can, we will help you. We are not going anywhere, ever again sweetheart. We will be here or wherever you need us, and we will find those answers you seek."

Vala nodded her head and lowered her eyes. She stared at the deck planking beneath her feet. The wood needed refinishing as it had greyed and was splitting and showing signs of rot in a few places. In addition to the severe cleaning she knew the inside of the house needed and the disgrace of the yard, her mom and dad would be busy for some time trying to get this place back into the pristine shape they had kept it. Suddenly she started laughing. Softly at first, then louder and more forcefully until her side hurt and her eyes watered. John and Tali watched her in confusion as she sat there laughing but they could feel the mood lighten.

"Sweetheart?" Tali inquired as Vala's laughter subsided. "Are you okay?"

"No, and yes." Came the reply. "Or at least I will be. I'm still scared mom, but I think that I can manage again. I am glad to have you home. Real glad. Maybe I can arrange more time off to get out here and visit. I have a bunch of leave saved up as I have not used any except for this trip since I enlisted."

"That would be nice." John replied. "We could probably come see you as well. It has been a long time since we visited Earth. It might be nice to go back again just for vacation this time." Tali nodded her agreement. "By the way, what was so funny a minute ago?"

"I was just thinking on how much cleaning and restoration work you have to do around here and how much time it would take." Vala paused as John and Tali looked at her with confused expressions, wondering if they had missed something. "Then I remembered all that we have been through, what you two have been through and that you are now basically immortal gods who have to dust their own house and clean the toilets and suddenly everything just seemed hilarious."

John and Tali both laughed at this and Vala joined in again. Time passed as the three sat on the deck simply talking and enjoying being reunited. As the sun climbed and the mid-day hour approached Vala said she needed to start preparing to go back. John asked if she wanted to have dinner with them all tonight but, Vala declined. She was still in a bad way with Hanna and Krios and wanted some time to herself to let things settle before leaving in the morning. Tali promised they would be there to see her off, then she and John hugged her tightly one more time and let her depart.

Standing on the front porch they watched Vala's shuttle grow smaller in the distance as it streaked towards Val'Shan. "Are we doing the right thing John?" Came Tali's soft question.

"She will be alright. She is stronger than she knows Tali. Stronger than her siblings, stronger than us even. She is going to be an unstoppable force when she finally accepts what she is and learns what she can do."

"That is what I worry about. My father wasn't clear on what kind of force she would become. I worry that she could become the kind we get sent to end. I don't know if I can do that."

"Rael didn't know or at least didn't say a lot of things. What he did say is what is important. There is an evil coming that is beyond anything we have encountered. It is beyond our comprehension, our understanding. It will not be something that can be defeated with armies or weapons, yet we must defeat it. He said that Vala has an important role to play. That she will be the one who decides the ending." John paused for a minute as Rae's words passed through his mind again.

"When Vala told me, she wanted to become a military doctor so she could help soldiers, I told her what Mordin once told me about helping people. _"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients, sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps."_ In the career she was pursuing, she would encounter both. The trick was always in recognizing which method to employ and when."

Both parents fell silent as they stood together watching as their daughter's shuttle vanished in the distance. John held Tali's hand in his while leaning on his cane with the other. A gentle breeze pushed Tali's long, dark hair around her face and she blinked away a fresh set of tears. "Still, totally worth it." Came softly spoken words from the beautiful Quarian.

"Keelah Se'lai, Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch."

Well, there it is. We have reached the end of this first book of _A Gift from the Ancestors._ This is not the end of the story though as there is much more still to come and will be explored in book two. I do hope that you all have enjoyed my imagining of the ME universe after the events of ME3. I am currently working on the second book's outlines and scopes. I hope to start writing the first chapter soon. With some luck I may get chapter one published before the end of the year.

Thank you, to everyone who has followed along over the past year and shared this journey.


End file.
